So Much For A DemonFree Life
by Patience Halliwell
Summary: The Charmed Ones are living a life of peace until a mysterious girl appears. With her arrival, demons and warlocks start attacking. Can she be trusted?
1. My Charmed Daughter

Side note: This is post season six. The script appearance is similar to that which can be found at . Some spells and other information are also from this site. I suggest that you read or see the season six episodes before you read this, for the material may contain some spoilers (for all you people who need a Warning Sticker). I hope it turns out really good. Enjoy.

My Charmed Daughter

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Conservatory.]

Piper: Wyatt, why don't you take Phoebe and your cousin for a walk?

Wyatt: Oh mom, can't Chris do it, I have homework.

Piper: Wyatt, take your aunt and cousin outside now.

Phoebe: It's alright. I'll take her out. (All of the sudden, she gets a strange feeling.)

Paige:Phoebe, you ok? You don't look so good.

Phoebe: I think so. I just got a chill, that's all.

(At that moment, a demon that is dressed in black robs appears. His face is hidden. He starts throwing fireballs at everyone. Chris walks in carelessly.)

Chris: Mom, I need help with.... Who's that?

Piper: Everyone run!

(Piper tries to blow him up, but there's no effect. She tries to freeze him, but he throws a fireball at her. She's thrown out the window into the yard, where she lies dead.)

Phoebe: PIPER!

(A fireball is thrown towards Chris.) Paige: Fireball! (The fireball orbs to her and she throws it at the demon. He catches it in his hand.)

Demon: Nice trick you got there. Now it's my turn. (He hurls it back at Paige. Her body goes through a wall into to the living room. Then he throws two fireballs at Chris and Wyatt.)

Phoebe: Oh, my god. (She drops to the floor, frozen in fear. The demon moves towards her. At that moment, the girl comes behind him with a karate kick. After he hits the ground he throws a fireball at her. She flies backwards and hits the cabinet. He approaches Phoebe.)

Demon: That was almost too easy. Now, all that is left is you. It's a shame that you had to watch your whole family die like that. But it's almost... anti-climatic.

Phoebe: No. It can't be.

Demon: Oh. But it is. (He takes off his hood, half his face is gone, and Phoebe realizes it. The Source is alive. Behind him, the girl rises to her feet.)

The Source: Hmm. You'll prove to be a very good servant, perhaps even my queen. But first things first. (A fireball appears in his hand. He turns around and throws it at Phoebe as she screams.)

Cut to: [Phoebe's bedroom. 2:30 a.m.]

(Screaming as she sits up in bed, she awakes from her nightmare.)

**Opening Credits**

[EXT. Halliwell Manor. Morning about 7 o'clock.]

Cut to: [INT. Manor. Bathroom.]

(Piper has just finished showering and is brushing her teeth.)

Cut to: [Wyatt and Chris's bedroom.]

(Piper walks in to find them, to her relief, still sleeping. Then she walks to Phoebe's room and opens the door only to find her bed unmade and empty. She walks away.)

Cut to: [Living room.]

(Paige is reading the wanted ads. Piper comes downstairs and looks strangely at her.)

Piper: You're up early. Don't you usually sleep in till around noon?

Paige: That was when I was a full-time witch and I couldn't have a regular job like you and Phoebe. When I was the only one that was available to take on a demon. But, now that things are slowing down around here I can focus on a career. (She takes a marker and starts circling potential jobs.)

Piper: You're going to get a job? That's great! Now we can get a better budget. (Paige gives her an annoyed look.) I'm just teasing you. What are you planning to do?

Paige: Well, I was thinking about getting my old job back at South Bay Social Services, but they're not hiring. Like they'd ever hire me back. And I'm not going to do tempting again, so I really don't even know what I'm going to do.

Piper: Well, as long as it doesn't involve working at medieval festivals or frolicking around in the forest, I'm sure you'll do fine.

Paige: (flatly) Gee, thanks. Oh, here's one. Anger management counselor, help others control their _Fury_.

Piper: Cute. Speaking of which, did you hear screaming last night?

Paige: Not much, but yeah. Why?

Piper: Well, I was walking to the bathroom last night and on my way, I heard Phoebe talking and yelling in her sleep. Then when I was asleep, I heard screaming coming from her bedroom.

Paige: Maybe she was having nightmares again. She said she's been having a lot of them in the past month.

Piper: Yeah, she told me that too. But before now she hasn't been screaming or anything. Plus, this morning she wasn't in bed and she didn't even bother to make it. (Suddenly, they hear soft snoring sounds.) What's that sound?

Paige: It sounds like... somebody snoring. It's coming from the kitchen. (They get up and head towards the sound.)

Cut to: [Kitchen.]

(Both sisters enter the kitchen as the noise gets louder.)

Piper: Maybe it's a demon.

Paige: Yeah, a demon that comes in the kitchen, searches throw our pantry, and then falls asleep with no intention of killing us. Someone's a little paranoid.

Piper: Not paranoid, just cautious. Ouch! (Her foot hits something. She looks down and lying right beneath her is a zonked out Phoebe.)

Paige: Is she dead?

Piper: No. Just asleep. She's out cold. Phoebe? (She blows into her ear and she wakes up startled. She starts yelling hysterically.)

Phoebe: Oh, my god. Piper? Paige? Chris and Wyatt?

Piper: Phoebe?!?

Phoebe: Oh, god. Where's the Source? Are Wyatt and Chris ok?

Paige: What is she talking about?

Piper: Phoebe, calm down. It was just a nightmare. It's ok. It's ok.

Phoebe: Oh, my god. I had the craziest dream.

Paige: You ok Pheebes, you're pretty pale, and you're sweating too.

Piper: Rough night, honey?

Phoebe: (sighs) Yeah. I could barely sleep. And when I did fall a sleep, I kept having this horrible nightmare.

Piper: I heard you. Care to share?

Phoebe: Um, well, it's about when we're in the future, and Wyatt and Chris are grown up, about 16 and 17. Anyway, we're all sitting done talking when... the Source appears.

Paige: The Source? As in the Source of all evil that we vanquish 4 years ago?

Phoebe: Yeah, that's him. So he starts throwing fireballs and, (tears start to form in her eyes,) he kills everyone. You two, Wyatt, Chris, everyone except me. Then this girl, I think she's a relative or something, she runs at him and he throws a fireball at her. But she gets back up as if it was just a punch or something. Then he smiles at her, turns around with a fireball, and throws it at me. Then I wake up screaming and sweating.

Piper: That's a hell of a nightmare.

Paige: Or maybe it was a premonition. Maybe she's getting her powers back.

Phoebe: I don't think so. (Still half-asleep, she jumps in the air.) I can't levitate and I can't hear anyone's thoughts.

Paige: Well before it took awhile for you to get the ability to levitate and to become an empathy. And you've had premonitions in your dreams before, right?

Phoebe: I guess. That little girl, she seemed so, I don't know, familiar.

Piper: Well Phoebe, it's Sunday and you have the day off, so why don't you see if you can fall back asleep?

Phoebe: I was going to watch Wyatt and Chris today.

Piper: Well, I think Leo and me are going to go on a picnic with them. (Phoebe looks at Piper then Paige.)

Paige: I have a couple job interviews today.

Phoebe: You're getting a job?

Paige: Yeah, I know. Good job Paige. That's great Paige. I've heard it all. I just hope that I can keep it. And that means that you'll have the whole house to yourself.

Phoebe: But...

Piper: (Interrupts) Phoebe, you've been working really hard and you need to get some sleep or else you are going to get so sick that Leo won't even heal you because he'll be afraid of catching his death.

Phoebe: I think I get the point.

Piper: Just rest a little while, ok?

Paige: If you need us, we're just a call away. (They leave. The front door closes, and Phoebe goes to sit down at the table. Not before long, her head falls on the table. She is completely out and starts to snore.)

Cut to: [Underworld. Ceremonial lair.]

(Demonic priest are chanting. A Dark Priest brings in a book.)

Dark Priest: At last, we've found it. The Grimiore is finally ours. (He turns to a page in the book that is titled: To Bring Back A Former Source.) Com-diasay exiamus, dormay sue lificus. Com-diasay exiamus, dormay sue lificus! (Swirls of black light start to form.) Com-diasay exiamus, dormay sue lificus! (Fire starts to occupy a circle of blood.) COM-DIASAY EXIAMUS, DORMAY SUE LIFICUS! (An outline appears in the fire. The figure wearing black robs steps out of the fire and the fire disappears along with the dark lights. The demonic priests fall to their knees and bow.) Welcome back, my lord. (The demon lowers his hood. The Source reveals his half-gone face.)

Source: When can we start the coronation? (The Dark Priest smiles.)

Cut to: [A dark lair.]

(As the spell is being said, swirl of dark light appears, then fire, then an outline. A figure falls face first on the ground. He is wearing ripped clothes. The light and fire disappears. The demon is breathing heavily, sweating, and is very confused. He gathers the strength to crawl over to a puddle of water. In the water, we see a reflection of......... Cole.)

Cut to: [Park. Around noon.]

(Piper is driving when she notices a picnic table covered with food. But there are no people around. She stops and gets out. She gets a stroller and puts Wyatt and Chris in it and heads for the table.)

Piper: Strange. Here's the food. Now where's Le...(Suddenly, Leo orbs in with a big grin.)...o. Hey, stranger.

Leo: I know. My two favorite little boys. (He kisses Wyatt and Chris.)

Piper: Hey. What happened to the wife? (Leo smiles and kisses her.) Thank you. Where've you been?

Leo: Oh, I had some things to tie up there, about being an Elder and stuff.

Piper: I thought you told them that you didn't want to be one anymore.

Leo: I did, but they have to work out a couple things here and there. They want to punish me for killing Gideon. But don't worry about it, because right now, (he walks over to the table,) all I wanna do is spend time with my loving family. I reserved this part of the park so no one would bother us.

Piper: You're such an angle. (She grins and kisses him.) So, what else has been going on up there?

Leo: Well, they've pretty much have been celebrating. I mean, there haven't been any demons or warlocks surfacing.

Piper: Well, we've been making sure that San Francisco is demon-free.

Leo: No, I mean in the world.

Piper: (She stops walking and gives him a worried look.) That's strange. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad there aren't any demonic attacks, but I thought there would be a couple around the world. Should we worry?

Leo: I don't think so. The Elders say we're out of harms way. (At that moment, a warlock blinks and throws an energy ball at Leo. He gets hit and he and Piper fall to the ground.)

Piper: What the hell? (The warlock looks at Wyatt and Chris and prepares to throw an energy ball at them) NO!!! (Piper blows him up as he releases the energy ball which, fortunately, hits the picnic table. Piper gets up and runs to check on Wyatt and Chris. Leo gets up with a look of shock on his face.) You were saying?

Leo: Guess the picnic's over. (Piper looks disgusted.)

Cut to: [EXT. South Bay Social Services.]

(Paige is standing outside.)

Paige: Well, I might as well give it a try. (She walks into the building.)

Cut to: [INT. South Bay Social Services. Office]

(Bob Cowan, the boss of South Bay Social Services, is sitting in his office reading some files. The door is open and Paige knocks.)

Bob: Can you come back later? I'm a little busy.

Paige: I'm here for a job interview. (Bob looks up and is surprised to see Paige.) Long time no see.

Bob: Paige. Wow, I didn't expect to see you here again.

Paige: I didn't really expect to see you here either. What's it been, 3 years since I've seen you last and you're still the boss?

Bob: Yep, they ain't going to replace this old dog. So, what brings you here?

Paige: I came for a job, that is if there's still one here for me.

Bob: (sighs) Paige, I might have an opening, um, my secretary is out this week and I need a tempt.

Paige: Oh, I'm not doing tempting anymore. I was hoping for a full-time job, or even a part-time one.

Bob: Paige, when you worked for me, you were so good, so good that you even got promoted. But you turned it down, unfortunately. It took me so long to figure out what to do after that. Hell, I even thought that you would come back. But after about a week, I knew it was time for a....... replacement. I'm sorry, Paige, but I don't have any jobs for you. And I just can't fire my new secretary. (He looks down and then turns around, walking back to his desk.) I wish you the best of luck finding a job. It was nice seeing you again.

Paige: (disappointing tone) Yeah, nice to see you, too. (She turns around and walks out of the building.)

Cut to: [Manor. Kitchen.]

(Phoebe is still sleeping when all of the sudden she hears a crash in the living room. She wakes up and walks slowly out of the kitchen. On the way, she grabs a knife. As she walks to the living room she sees glass on the floor. Next to the glass, is a girl laying on a table. She groans and gets up. She is dressed in jeans and a blue shirt with a leather jacket.)

Patience: Oh man, I hate time travel. (Phoebe thinks "What?" as the girl brushes the glass off herself. She turns around to find Phoebe standing behind her.)

Patience: Oh, hi there. You must be the owner of this lovely house. (Phoebe looks down at the table, then the girl looks down at the table with an "Opps" look on her face.) Sorry about that, I can't control where I land when I travel through time. Ok, that was fun, um, do you know where your sisters are at?

Phoebe: What are you talking about?

Patience: Oh yeah, sorry about that, sometimes I forget myself. My name is Patience Halliwell. What's your name? You are a Halliwell, right?

Phoebe: Yeah, um, I'm Phoebe, how do you know me?

Patience: I know all about you and your family. Paige, Piper, Leo, Wyatt and Chris, and I know that you and your sisters are the Charmed Ones. (Phoebe's mouth opens slightly. She shakes her head. She can't believe what she is hearing.) And do you know how I know all of this, Phoebe? Because I'm from the future. And that's not all. I'm your daughter. (Phoebe can't handle this. Whether from lack of sleep or just from the shock, she faints and all goes black.)

Fade in.

[Scene: Manor. Living room.]

(Phoebe is unconscious on the couch. Piper enter the house arguing.)

Leo: I just don't get it. How would a demon know that we were at the park?

Piper: Warlocks don't have to know the exact spot. Some are smart enough to know that all you have to blink to is the person. What I don't get is why...(She notices Phoebe laying on the couch.) Phoebe. (She runs over to her and checks for a pulse.) Leo, she's unconscious. Heal her. (Leo goes up to heal her but nothing happens. Patience walks in with a bowl of water and a towel.)

Patience: I don't think you can heal her, Leo, fainting is a state of mind.

Piper: Time to kick some demon-ass. (As she prepares to blow Patience up, Leo stops her.) What are you doing?

Leo: How did you know my name?

Patience: I'm from the future, ok? I'll tell you about everything as soon as Paige comes back.

Piper: Excuse me, you said you were from where?

Patience: From the future. By the way, aren't you forgetting someone?

Piper: (she thinks for a while) Oh, Wyatt and Chris, they're still in the car.

Leo: I'll get them. (He runs to the door. Paige walks in.)

Paige: What's his hurry? (She notices Patience.) Whose that?

Piper: Oh, this is just a girl we know nothing about except that she's from the future.

Patience: Hi, my name is Patience. You must be Paige. (She takes the wet towel and starts to pat Phoebe's forehead.)

Paige: Oh, yeah. (She turns to Piper and whispers.) What's going on?

Piper: I have no idea. (Phoebe starts to wake up.) Phoebe, you ok?

Phoebe: Yeah, I think so. (giggles) I had the craziest dream. This girl, Patience, she smashed our living room table and told me that she was my daughter from the future. (laughing) That's some funny sh... (She looks and sees that the table is smashed to pieces.) Why is the table broken? (She looks around and sees Patience and screams.)

Aahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Patience: Phoebe, calm down.

Piper: Phoebe, this girl says that she is your daughter from the future.

Phoebe: How can that be possible?

Paige: After all the messed up stuff we've seen, I'm thinking that this is quite possible.

Patience: Were you guys this freaked out when Chris came here?

Piper: Wait a minute, you know about Chris?

Patience: Yeah, after I was born, mom always told me about how Chris helped save Wyatt from Gideon. Chris was always my favorite cousin.

Paige: Hey, speaking of which, how is old Chris doing in the future?

Patience: Sorry. I can only tell you so much about the future. Chris taught me that if you let too much information out, you could screw up everything. I can, however, tell you why I've come here.

Phoebe: Well yeah, there's gotta be a reason why she's her. (Finally getting over the shock.) But first, maybe we should put her through a test, to prove she's really my daughter.

Patience: Like what, calling you Freebe, (Phoebe gets angry, but keeps her cool,) telling you that you killed Gideon?

Phoebe: A lot of demons and witches know that we vanquished him.

Patience: Ok, what about the warlock that attacked Piper and Leo today?

Paige: You were attacked?

Patience: Yeah, she was. He tried to kill Wyatt and Chris with an energy ball, didn't he?

Piper: How do you know all of this?

Patience: That is one of the events that set off a reaction of events. (She turns to Phoebe.) Have you've been having any strange dreams lately?

Phoebe: Well, yeah. Ones about the future. But they don't mean anything, do they?

Patience: In the future, everything was demon free for about 16 years, then something horrible happened. The Source appeared, and I had a premonition that something triggered his appearance. (Everyone looks worried.) I'm not saying that he's back now, but I've come back here to make sure that he never does.

Paige: Why should we trust you?

Patience: If Phoebe was still an empath, you'd be able to tell whether I am lying or not. But until she gets that power back, you don't have much of a choice, unless if you want to find out from another demon.

Piper: What do you want us to do?

Patience: Just let be stay here. I'm here to help and protect you.

Cut to: [Dark lair]

(A demon appears from fire. He looks around and sees a frightened and confused Cole. He goes over to him and mocks him. He reveals himself.

Tempus: My, my. The mighty Belthazor crouched in a corner, cowarding away. I guess I would be, too, if I'd just come back from the dead.

Cole: I'm not Belthazor anymore. My name is Cole Turner.

Tempus: That's what you think my friend. But you are still a demon. Try out your powers if you don't believe me. (Tempus starts to torture him with electricity. He starts to scream and for one second, if even, he turns into Belthazor. Tempus stops and Belthazor turns back into Cole instantly. He is still frightened.) Do you know why you are back, Cole? (Cole is breathing heavily from the torture.) It is because the Source has been resurrected. The dark priests have cast a spell to bring him back. But since you were a former Source yourself, it also brought you back. But fortunate for you, you have not received the Source's powers. You still can shimmer and throw energy balls. But unfortunate for you, you are too weak to do anything. After you've regained your strength, you can do anything you want, even go after that witch you loved. (Cole looks at him. Tempus has gotten his full attention.) But till then, you'll stay with me.

Cole: How do you know all of this?

Tempus: I'm the demon of time. I saw what happens in the future. The Source tries to kill us both. He will ruin the world of evil and good as we know it. Now we have a chance to stop him. What do you say? (Cole nods his head slowly.)

Cut to: [Source's lair.]

(The Source is sitting by himself looking into an orb. He is watching the Charmed Ones defeating demon after demon. A familiar voice speaks.)

Seer/Oracle: It looks like you've found the Oracle's crystal ball. (She reveals herself.)

Source: I thought it would help me study my enemies. The sisters have gotten stronger since my death. One even has children. Piper has one of the most powerful children ever. How did you two become one?

Seer/Oracle: After the Seer's death, our spirits were reincarnated. It took a few years to get used to each other, but we've managed. But I've come here to warn you about a powerful force. Someone that may even be more powerful than you. A young girl has come from the future claiming to be Phoebe's daughter. She has come to stop you from destroying the Charmed Ones' lives. She may pose to be a threat.

Source: Maybe we should eliminate that threat along with the sisters. (He waves his hand and a demon appears in a cloud of smoke.) I want you to gather some demons and kill a girl for me. The target is staying with the Charmed Ones so you'll need a strong force. You're a very powerful and persuasive demon I've heard.

Jokins: Yes. Many demons fear me as do witches.

Source: Good. You should have no problem with this witch then. If you destroy the sisters as well, you'll be greatly rewarded. Now go. (He disappears in a cloud of smoke.) Now let's watch the festivities. (He looks into the crystal ball and watches the sisters look in the Book of Shadows.)

Cut to: [Manor. Attic.]

Paige: There's nothing in the book. No prophesy, no demon, nothing. How are we supposed to know what to do?

Piper: Leo? (Nothing happens.) Why isn't he answering me? He just put Wyatt and Chris in their room and left? It doesn't make any sense.

Paige: What do you think we should do about the demon downstairs?

Piper: You don't know that she's a demon, yet. Look, maybe we should give her a chance before we start prosecuting her.

Paige: Why should we? She knows about you being attacked and we've never even seen her before. She just pops in and starts making these claims. Give me one good reason that we shouldn't vanquish her ass.

Phoebe: Because she's family. (Paige and Piper turn around. Phoebe is standing in the doorway. She starts to walk towards them.)

Paige: You don't know that.

Phoebe: Actually, I think I do. If she came here to kill me, she would have done it when she had me alone. I can't explain it but... it almost feels like she's a part of me, like I'm connected to her. Every time I'm around her there's this presence that's familiar. I don't know how to explain it but she is one of us, and I think we can trust her.

Piper: Well, that settles it. If Phoebe trusts her, than we can trust her, too. Right, Paige?

Paige: Yeah, I suppose.

Phoebe: Thank you. But right now we should be worrying about protecting ourselves long enough to see if she's for real or not. Whether she's telling the truth about herself or not, we know that something big is happening in the underworld. Maybe she can help us out. (Leo orbs in.)

Piper: Welcome back. So what is up with ignoring my calls?

Leo: Sorry. The Elders had some new information.

Phoebe: About Patience?

Leo: The girl downstairs, well they don't know much about her except that she appeared out of a portal. It might have been a time portal. If it was, she's telling the truth that she's from the future. Also, she is a witch, and a powerful one at that. But they think she is safe so you can trust her.

Piper: Or so _they_ think. Anything else?

Leo: There has been a rise in demonic power ever since we were attacked. They think someone is trying to organize the underworld.

Paige: Why?

Leo: Because evil has the Grimiore.

Paige: Wait a minute. I must be hearing things. I thought you said evil has the Grimiore. (Leo nods.) They can't. You hid it in the Andes. If evil has it than they can get a new Source.

Phoebe: So Patience was right. (They all look at her.) The Source is coming back.

Piper: Not necessarily. It just means they have a new Source lined up, which means we're going to have to be on our toes.

Paige: So much for a demon-free life. (They hear a noise downstairs. Someone is fighting.) What the hell is that?

Cut to: [Living room.]

(A demon is fighting with Patience. She doesn't seem to be having much trouble with him. Everyone comes running downstairs. The demon starts to throw energy balls and one hits the grandfather clock. One goes flying towards Patience but Piper freezes it and the demon in time.)

Piper: How many times has that clock been trashed?

Paige: Forget the clock. What is going on down here?

Patience: That demon appeared and started throwing energy balls. I needed to do something to stop him. (There's a noise upstairs.) Where are Wyatt and Chris?

Piper: No. (They run upstairs.)

Cut to: [Nursery]

(Jokins is standing over Wyatt and Chris. He grabs them when everyone runs in.)

Piper: Leave them alone you son of a bitch. (He smiles and pulls out an athame.)

Paige: Athame! (It orbs out of his hands and in to hers. She throws it just as he disappears in a cloud of smoke. It hits the wall behind him. Wyatt and Chris are gone.)

Leo: Oh god. (Fade out.)

Fade in.

[Scene: Nursery.]

(Piper is sitting on the ground crying. Leo is trying to sense his son. Paige is scrying. Phoebe is trying to calm down Piper while Patience is walking around the room.)

Leo: I can't sense them. Their powers must be blocked by magic.

Piper: (crying hysterically.) You have to find them.

Phoebe: Don't worry, Piper, we'll get them back. (She looks at Paige.)

Paige: I can't get a reading.

Piper: I-If anything happens to them...

Leo: They're alright. If anything happens to them I'll know.

Piper: E-Everything was just f-fine until she came. (She looks at Patience. She looks as if she's in a trance.) How can y-you be so calm? (She ignores her.) Are you even listening? (Still she keeps her eyes closed. Piper loses her temper.) WHY WON'T YOU DO SOMETHING?

Patience: Would you calm down? I'm trying to concentrate. (She continues to meditate. After a few seconds she gives up.) Damn. I can't get a premonition.

Phoebe: You get premonitions, too?

Patience: Yeah, I take after you. I'm trying to see if I can pick up one on where the demon's taken them. (All of the sudden she gets a brainstorm.) Is that demon still frozen downstairs?

Piper: (sobbing.) Yeah. W-Why?

Paige: Maybe he has an idea who the demon is and where he's taken Wyatt and Chris.

Leo: It's worth a try.

Phoebe: Come on, honey. (They all head downstairs. Piper stops and grabs some crystals out of a box.)

Cut to: [Living room.]

(They all step into the living room. The demon is still frozen. Piper starts placing the crystals in a circle around the demon and keeps one in her hand. Everyone gives her a worried look.)

Paige: You ok, Piper?

Piper: I'll feel a lot better as soon as I get this bastard to talk. (She unfreezes him. He looks around confused. Then he sees the sisters.) Where are my sons?

Demon 1: You're not getting anything out of me, witch. (Piper slams the crystal on the floor. The trap starts to shock him and he screams.) Argh! (She lifts up the crystal. Smoke raises from his back.)

Piper: Where are they? (He doesn't say anything.) I'm not going to stop until you tell me.

Demon 1: Go to hell. (She slams the crystal down again and he screams.)

Piper: Tell me. (She slams it down and he screams.) Tell me now! (She slams it down again and he screams.) TELL ME NOW! (She slams it down and he collapses.)

Patience: I've never seen her so pissed off.

Leo: I don't think I have either. (Piper goes to slam the crystal down one more time when the demon cries out.)

Demon 1: Wait! I'll tell you. (He gets on his knees.)

Piper: Good. Now, tell us his name and where he's taken my kids. If you refuse, I'll make wish that I would kill you.

Demon 1: His name is Jokins. He's a demon that has enough power to gather groups of demons. He's taken your kids to his lair.

Piper: Where is it?

Demon 1: I don't know, I swear! Please let me go.

Paige: If we let him go, he'll tell Jokins that we're after him.

Piper: He already knows that. (Piper picks up the crystals and the cage disappears. The demon walks out.) Go.

Demon 1: You stupid witch. (He throws an energy ball. Before it can hit Piper, Paige calls for it.)

Paige: Energy Ball! (It orbs into her hands and she throws it back at the demon. He explodes in a puff of smoke.) Great, now what do we do?

Piper: We look in the Book of Shadows to see how to vanquish Jokins. (They all head to the attic.)

Cut to: [Jokins Lair]

(Wyatt and Chris are held in a force field. They try to orb out without success.)

Demon 2: These kids are very powerful, my lord. It's taking a lot of power just to hold them in your cage.

Jokins: Don't worry. It's nothing I can't handle. Has the other demon come back yet?

Demon 2: No. The witches have taken his life I'm afraid. And now they'll come after yours.

Jokins: Let them. That's all a part of the master plan. After they come here, I'll beat them down until they can't stand anymore. Then they will watch me kill their children before they die. (He starts to laugh.)

Cut to: [Nursery]

(The athame is stuck in the wall. A hand reaches for it and pulls it out. Patience holds it with both hands. She gasps and closes her eyes for a beat. Then she opens them and runs upstairs.)

Cut to: [Attic]

(Phoebe is flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows and finds a page on Jokins. She reads out loud.)

Phoebe: 'Jokins. A very powerful demon with a great influence on many demons. Many demons and witches fear this demon for his power and the way he deals with his enemies. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants.' There's a vanquishing spell.

Paige: Now all we have to do is find him. Can we summon him?

Phoebe: I don't think so. It says that he is protected by a force field that reflects all magic unless he's distracted by something.

Piper: I want him dead. I don't care how we do it. He is going to die. I swear I will kill that son of a bitch if I have to do it with my own two hands.

Leo: We're going to get them back. I promise. (Patience comes running in with the athame.)

Patience: I think I know where Jokins is. (She points the athame at Phoebe.) Touch it. (Phoebe is hesitant to do so.) Don't worry. It won't hurt you. And you two be ready to orb. (Phoebe touches it and they both gasp and close there eyes. Wyatt and Chris are in the cage and Jokins is moving towards them. He starts to make lightning appear and he aims it at them. The premonition ends and Patience and Phoebe open their eyes. Phoebe looks at Patience with a confused look.) You see, I can share my premonitions. Let's go. (Paige grabs Piper and Phoebe's hand and they all orb out.)

Cut to: [Jokins Lair]

Jokins: They're coming. (The girls orb in.) So nice of you to join us. (The demons start to attack them.)

Patience: You take these pushovers. I'll try to distract Jokins. (She starts stabbing demons with the athame, working her way towards Jokins.)

Paige: Now what?

Piper: We hold our ground. (They start fighting. Piper starts blowing up demons. A demon comes after Phoebe with an athame and she kicks him in the stomach. He doubles over and she grabs the athame and stabs him. He explodes in a wall of fire.)

Phoebe: I could use one of these. (A demon throws a fireball at Paige.)

Paige: Fireball. (The fireball orbs to her and she throws it back at him. He explodes. They continue to kick ass when Jokins starts to move towards Wyatt and Chris. He starts to make lightning in his hand. Everyone turns to him.)

Jokins: At least, if anything, you'll be able to watch your sons die. (He throws the lightning and Piper screams. Patience jumps in front of the lightning bolt and takes it in the chest. She falls to the ground. Jokins starts to laugh.) She must have been my target. (He turns around to look at the witches.) It appears that I've completed my mission.

Patience: Sorry to rain on your parade. (Jokins turns to Patience and sees that she's still alive. She gets on her feet and wipes the blood from her mouth.) It's going to take more than a little lightning to kill me.

Phoebe: The dream. She didn't die when she got hit by a fireball either. (Patience starts at Jokins and he tries to fend her off.) We've got to start the spell while she's distracting him. (She grabs the paper and they all begin to read.)

Piper/Phoebe/Paige: May his shield be brought down, know he's distracted by a fight. (Patience stabs him but he doesn't explode like the other demons because his shield is protecting him from Patience, but not the spell.) May he feel the pain he's dealt, make him feel it with all his might. (He starts to burn. He screams and explodes. Patience flies backwards and hits the wall next to the force field where Wyatt and Chris are. The force field disappears and Piper runs towards her sons and starts hugging them.)

Piper: Thank god you're alright. (Paige and Phoebe run towards them and start hugging them, too. Patience gets up and heads towards them.) Thank you. Without you... we would probably be dead.

Patience: No problem. That's why I'm here. (The camera focuses on the sisters and the boys and fades out.)

Cut to: [Manor. Living room. Nighttime]

(Piper walks in and see that everything is cleaned up. The table and grandfather clock are fixed. She sees Paige looking at the newspaper.)

Piper: So what happened here?

Paige: Oh, Patience tried to fix the living room up, but she couldn't fix it without using magic so she had to buy it all.

Piper: Wow! She didn't have to do that? Does she even have that kind of money?

Paige: I think in the future we all have a bigger budget. But until then, I'm going to have to find a way to make that budget bigger. I tried going back to my old job but it didn't work out.

Piper: You know, if you want you can work at P3 for a while, until you find a good enough job.

Paige: I suppose. In the mean time, I'm back to square one. How are Wyatt and Chris?

Piper: They're ok now. I don't think they really knew what was happening. It's a good thing we had Patience there.

Paige: I don't know about her. I just can't put my finger on it but something tells me she not being completely honest.

Piper: Well, I'm sure if Phoebe can trust her, we can trust her.

Paige: Where is she going to sleep? (Piper looks at her and they start to laugh and then stop suddenly with worried looks.)

Cut to: [Phoebe's room]

(Phoebe is sitting on her bed lost in thought. Patience knocks on the door and Phoebe looks up.)

Patience: Penny for your thoughts?

Phoebe: Hey, I was just thinking about something.

Patience: Like what, why this strange girl I've never met in my life is standing in my room or how she knows why people called me Freebe?

Phoebe: Cute. No, I was just thinking about this dream I had.

Patience: The one where the Source kills us all? (Phoebe nods.) I'm not gonna lie to you. (pause) Your dream did happen in the future. I was the only one that survived. So I came back here to try and change that. But that doesn't mean that the Source is back now. It could be days, weeks, months, even years for him to show up. But in the mean time, I wanna get to know you.

Phoebe: You want to know me? I want to know about you. You just appear on my... living room table and start making these claims. If I'm going to trust you, I have to know you.

Patience: Well, maybe we can go shopping or something or watch a movie. What do you say... mom? (Phoebe smiles.)

Phoebe: As long as you don't call me Freebe. (They both laugh.)

Cut to: [Source's Lair.]

Source: So, Jokins is dead. At least I know what I'm dealing with now. This girl is more powerful than I thought.

Seer/Oracle: She took a hit right in the chest from Jokins and she still could stand. Most witches would have had their insides on the wall. This girl is not your ordinary witch. She could make trouble for us.

Source: Or she could make a great ally. (Seer/Oracle looks surprised.) If we can get her to join us, we can make evil more powerful than ever, and perhaps, finally be rid of the Charmed Ones.

Seer/Oracle: It would increase your power.

Source: Then it is settled. Our new goal is to get Patience on our side. By the way, what am I suppose to call you?

Seer/Oracle: My friends call me Ora.

Source: Alright Ora. What do you say to some wine? (They each grab a glass of wine and make a toast.) To the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Ora: I'll drink to that. (They clang their glasses together. Fade out.)

The End.

In case you didn't notice, Tempus was suppose to have died in "All Hell Breaks Loose" Season 3 when he resets time. But I thought I'd say that he had enough power to reset time and still remain alive, but barely. He has been regrouping and he's back to help Cole get back at the Source, that's right the demon that was killed by the Charmed Ones in "Centennial Charmed". Cole was brought back because he was a former Source but he won't get the Source's powers unless he's crowned the Source. So he's stuck with shimmering, throwing energy balls, and pyrokinesis. If the writers of Charmed can bring back Barbas, why can't I bring back Tempus and Cole? But anyway, thanks for reading my fanfic.

Next Episode: Guess who's back.


	2. Guess Who's Back

Guess Who's Back

[Scene: Phoebe's Bedroom about 8 in the morning.]

(For the first time in a long time, Phoebe is sleeping peacefully; no nightmares, no noise, just a peaceful sleep when she wakes up and smells something burning. She gets out of bed and walks into the hallway. She looks from side to side)

Phoebe: What the hell? (Two doors open and Paige and Piper look out of their rooms.)

Piper: You smell that? (Piper takes a big whiff.) It smells like propane gas.

Paige: I think it's coming from downstairs. (They all head downstairs.)

Cut to: [Dining room]

(They all walk into the dining room and see the table is set for five. They all give each other stressed looks.)

Piper: Someone's in the kitchen. (They all walk into the kitchen and see Patience cooking. She turns around and sees the sisters.)

Patience: Oh! Good morning. Did you sleep well?

Phoebe: Patience, what's that smell?

Patience: I thought since I was staying here that I would do some chores around the house for you. I thought I'd start with breakfast. (A pan on the stove starts on fire and the sisters' eyes widen.) What? (She turns around and sees the fire. She jumps a little and looks for something to put it out. She grabs some baking soda and pours it on the pan.) I hope you like your eggs scrambled, and maybe with a little baking soda. (Piper's mouth is wide open, speechless.)

Paige: Who taught _you _to cook?

Patience: Piper did. She's a really good chef.

Phoebe: (Whispers to the other two.) Obviously, not good enough.

Piper: Or maybe her mother gave her some different tips.

Patience: How did you know? She did show me how to cook a little.

Paige: Imagine that. (The toaster pops some toast up. The toast is smoking and black. Patience grabs it and offers it to the others.)

Patience: Toast anyone? (They all shake their heads. She takes a big bite and smiles.) You don't know what you're missing.

Paige: I may be wrong, Phoebe, but I don't think your daughter is normal. (Phoebe sighs.)

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Attic]

(Piper is looking through the Book of Shadows. Phoebe is sitting on the couch thinking to herself. Paige is pacing back and forth.)

Paige: I don't think your going to find anything in there about Patience. I already looked in there.

Piper: I know. I just was looking for a way to send her back to her time but there is absolutely nothing. (She slams the book shut.) Why do you think she's here?

Paige: I think she's here because she's trying to screw us over. Try to get our guard down so another demon can kill us.

Piper: If that was the case wouldn't have tried to save our necks. (She looks at Phoebe.) You're going to burn a hole in the floor if you keep starring at it.

Phoebe: I was just thinking. Just last week we were living a demon-free life and then she shows up on our door claiming she's my daughter and then it's like opening day for witch season.

Piper: But if it wasn't for her we'd be dust piles now. She's here to help us.

Paige: But we don't know a lot about her. I mean, what are her motives?

Phoebe: That's the least of my problems. I was wondering who her father is. I just hope it's someone normal. But before I can worry about that I have to worry about keeping my job. I'll see you later. (She walks out of the attic.)

Paige: Should we worry?

Piper: I think Patience will be alright.

Paige: No, I mean Phoebe and her mystery man.

Piper: I'm not sure about that one.

Cut to: [Underground passage.]

(A demon is running away from something. He stops for a rest. Cole shimmers in.)

Cole: Miss me? (The demon throws an energy ball at him. He catches it in his hand and it disappears. His hand starts to smoke.) Come on, you can do better than that. (The demon throws more energy balls at Cole. The demon smiles as he staggers back. Cole makes an energy ball in his hand. The demon's smile fades into a scared look.) I guess not. (He throws the energy ball and the demon burns up. Tempus appears behind him. He starts clapping.)

Tempus: Bravo. Bravo. That was excellent. I think you're ready to get back to business. I want you to do me a favor. If you don't do it right I won't mind. I just want to see if you've regained all your strength.

Cole: How may I help you?

Tempus: A new power has appeared. Her name is Patience. I want you to go to her and defeat her. Can you do that? (Cole nods his head.) Good. But there's one problem. She's staying with the Charmed Ones. You'll need to get past them before you can get to her.

Cole: You want me to kill Phoebe?

Tempus: No, I just want you to get past her. You might not even have to see her. What do you say?

Cole: When do I begin?

Cut to: [Wyatt and Chris's bedroom]

(Piper walks into the boys' bedroom and sees they're gone. She starts to panic and starts to run out of the room when Leo orbs in. He's holding Wyatt and Chris.)

Piper: Oh my god. I thought that a demon...

Leo: It's ok. They just wanted to see me. They were a little lonely.

Piper: I know. (She grabs Chris and puts him in his crib.) I've been so busy worrying about demons and Patience I guess I've been ignoring them a little. I think I'm turning into a bad mother. (She grabs Wyatt and put him in his crib.)

Leo: You're not a bad mother.

Piper: No, Leo? I almost got them killed a couple days ago. If it wasn't for Patience... (Tears start to form in her eyes.)

Leo: Piper, it wasn't your fault. It just happened. That's part of being the most powerful witches of all time. It has its ups and down. And right now, I get to enjoy the biggest up about you.

Piper: You get to laugh at how emotional I get?

Leo: I get to look at two beautiful children... and you. (He hugs her and kisses her. She smiles. Wyatt orbs out.)

Piper: Uh, we have to orb-proof this room.

Leo: I'll go find him. (He orbs out. Piper looks at Chris and he giggles.)

Piper: At least you're still here. (He orbs out too. She sighs.) Leo! (He orbs back in.) Can you look for Chris too while you're at it? (He orbs out. Paige walks in.) Find anything?

Paige: No, but you had a phone call. Linkin Park's crew is at P3 and they want you there to help you set up. You ok?

Piper: Yeah, my kids are always orbing out and my husband always has to look for them. Nothing I can't handle.

Paige: I'll go with you to set up. I'm suppose to be earning my keep and I have nothing better to do. (They both walk out of the room and Patience walks in. She closes her eyes and concentrates but nothing happens.)

Patience: Well, I guess I better try in the attic. (She turns around and walks towards the door. But before she reaches the door, she shimmers out.)

Cut to: [INT. The Bay Mirror. Phoebe's office.]

(Phoebe's working on advice for people. She looks on one particular letter and sighs.)

Phoebe: Dear Phoebe, My boyfriend and I have been going out for almost two years and we love each other very much. About a week ago, we were watching fireworks and he asked me to marry him. I think the reason he asked me was because of the heat of the moment but he won't admit it. What should I do? I've never saw myself as the marrying type. Just the thought of it scares me. Please help me out. Sincerely, Scared in San Francisco. (She pauses and sighs.) I remember that feeling. (There's a knock on the door.) Who is it?

Jason: An old friend. (She looks up and her eyes widen and her mouth drops open. Standing in the doorway is Jason Dean.)

Phoebe: Jason. (She gets up and gets ready to hug him but stops at the last moment.) It's been a while.

Jason: Yeah. I know. I just thought I'd drop by.

Phoebe: Yeah. So how's France?

Jason: It's great. City of Lights. I just bought myself a little vacation time.

Phoebe: That's great. That's really great. Why don't you sit down? You look like you need to take a load off your feet. (He sits down on a chair. She sits down too. She tries to think of something to say but she just opens and closes her mouth.) Wow. I can't believe you're back. You must be really busy.

Jason: Not too busy to visit you. (Phoebe starts to laugh.) Anything new in your life? A boyfriend perhaps?

Phoebe: No, like I have the time to find one. (Pause. She sighs.) Look, I know you didn't come back just to make small talk, or business talk for that matter. So... what did you come back for?

Jason: I might as well be straight forward. (He gets up and starts to pace thinking of something to say. He scratches his head and finally stops pacing.) Phoebe, when I left for Paris, I thought I'd be able to forget you. Then I started working and drinking... a lot. But I just couldn't get you off my mind. I mean... how could I live with someone...

Phoebe: That's weird?

Jason: That's not what I think of you. It's just you're a witch. I mean, I thought I couldn't live with that. But the longer I was away from you, the more I realized I couldn't live without knowing you. So I came back to see if there was still a chance for us. I know you think that I'm a jerk for what I did to you, and I'm ok with that, but I don't want to leave that impression with you for the rest of my life. I want to be with you. I sound crazy, don't I?

Phoebe: Not as crazy as some people. (She stands up and walks over to him. She puts her hand on the side of his face.) I've been waiting a long, long time for you. (He smiles and they kiss. A beeper goes off. Jason grabs his beeper out of his pocket.)

Jason: Oh, that's my secretary. I need to go. (He writes something on the back of a business card.) Call me, ok? (He gives her a kiss and leaves. She looks on the business card. She reads: Love's given us a second chance. 555-7777. She smiles and goes to her desk. She gets her purse and a picture fall out. She looks at them and frowns. It's the picture of her and Cole together from "Centennial Charmed". She closes her eyes and gasps. She sees Belthazor attacking Patience in the basement. He's strangling her and she passes out. The premonition ends and she drops the picture. She runs out of her office and runs into Elise.)

Elise: Where do you think you're going?

Phoebe: There's a family emergency at home and I have to go. Beside it's almost five. Could I leave early?

Elise: Phoebe, you have too many family emergencies. I think you can wait 15 minutes. (Phoebe opens her mouth to protest but Elise puts a finger on Phoebe's mouth.) No buts. Just go to your office and do some work. Read letters. Write advice. Twiddle your thumbs. I don't care. Just occupy yourself for the rest of the hour. (She walks away. Phoebe goes back to her office and sits down. She looks out of her window. She starts to twiddle her thumbs and looks at the clock. It says 4:46. She continues to twiddle her thumbs.)

Cut to [INT. P3.]

(People are setting up for the concert tonight. Some are setting up speakers and microphones and others are setting up lights. Paige is cleaning the bar. Piper is walking around giving people orders.)

Piper: Move the speakers up a little bit. That's good. No, you can't set the lights there. Move them back. (She runs over to Paige.)

Paige: Maybe you should let them put the stuff where they want to. It is their stuff.

Piper: I know. I just want it to look good. I mean, it's Linkin Park. Linkin Park doesn't play here every day.

Paige: Don't worry. It'll be perfect. (The phone rings and Paige picks it up.) P3, how can we......... Oh, Phoebe, why are you calling? Just a second. She wants you to talk to you. (She gives the phone to Piper and walks over to one of the crewmen.)

Piper: What is it now? You want me to do what?

Phoebe: (over the phone.) I need you to freeze the place so you can put me on speaker. I just had a premonition.

Piper: Phoebe, I'm kinda busy here.

Phoebe: (over the phone.) I know, but it's important. You won't believe it. (Piper sighs and freezes the place. Paige turns around.)

Paige: What did you do that for? He was just giving me Chester's number.

Piper: You can wait. (Paige opens her mouth.) We got problems. Our kind of problems. (She presses the speaker button and hangs up on the phone.) Ok, Phoebe, go ahead.

Phoebe: (o.s.) I had a premonition and in it Patience was being attacked.

Paige: So what? I think she can handle it.

Phoebe: (o.s.) Not this. It was a demon. And not just your average, muscle-head demon. (Pause)

Piper: Phoebe? What did you see?

Cut to: [Phoebe's office.]

Phoebe: I saw her being strangled by Belthazor.

Paige: That's impossible. The only way it could be him is if Cole was alive, and we vanquished him ages ago.

Piper: (over phone.) Are you sure your powers aren't going haywire?

Phoebe: Piper, you know that my premonitions are related to the things I touch, and in this case..... I was touching the old photo of me and Cole.

Cut to: [P3.]

Paige: You still have that thing. (Piper looks at her.) What? I thought she burned that thing.

Phoebe: (o.s.) I just want to make sure it doesn't happen. Can one of you go home and check on her?

Paige: Why can't you do it?

Phoebe: (o.s.) Because my boss is on her period. Please can you just do this?

Paige: I guess I can go. But you owe me.

Phoebe: (o.s.) Thanks, Paige. I'll see you at home in about half an hour. Oh. It happened in the basement so try to keep her out of there. Bye. (She hangs up. Piper picks the phone back up.)

Piper: Back in position. (Paige runs back to the crewman. Piper unfreezes the place.)

Paige: I have to go. I just remembered I forgot something at my house. (She runs off to the back room.)

Crewman: But I haven't given you the phone number. (She closes the door and orbs out.)

Piper: I'm glad someone has time to worry about their kids.

Cut to: [Manor. Attic.]

(Patience is meditating trying to pick up a premonition. She opens her eyes.)

Patience: Damn it. Why can't I get anything? (She walks to the Book of Shadows. She turns the pages and then gasps. She sees Belthazor in the basement. The premonition ends. She looks down and she's holding the Belthazor page. She shimmers out.)

Cut to: [Basement.]

(Patience shimmers in and sees no one is there.)

Patience: That's strange. (She starts to shimmer out when she is hit from behind by an energy ball. She falls over and rolls over. Belthazor steps out from beneath the stairs.)

Belthazor: Well, well, well. Little witch all dressed up and nowhere to go. (He throws another energy ball at her but she dodges it.)

Patience: You must be Belthazor. You're not the only one with powers. (She powers up an energy ball and throws it at him and he flies backwards. He groans and gets up. He starts throwing punches at her. She dodges them and tries to kick him but he shimmers out.) I know you're still here. Why don't you finish what you started? (He shimmers behind her and grabs her around the neck. He turns her around and starts strangling her.)

Belthazor: I think I will. (He lifts her off the ground and she starts making choking sounds. Paige runs downstairs and sees Belthazor.)

Patience: (in a gasping voice.) Please, Cole. It's me. (She gasps and faints. Belthazor drops her.)

Paige: It can't be. (He orbs out and she runs to Patience. She checks her pulse.) Leo! (Leo orbs in with Piper and Phoebe.) Hurry, Leo. She doesn't have a pulse. (He puts his hands over Patience's neck and starts to heal her.)

Phoebe: Oh my god.

Piper: What happened?

Paige: Belthazor attacked her.

Leo: What?

Paige: Just keep healing her. (He continues but the hand marks are disappearing slowly.)

Phoebe: What's taking so long?

Leo: I don't know. (The hand marks on Patience's neck are almost gone but something strange happens. Lightning starts coming out of his hands and he struggles to continue. Finally, he flies back and hits the wall behind him. Piper goes up to him.)

Piper: Are you alright?

Leo: Yeah, I think so. (Phoebe is holding Patience's head and she starts to cough.)

Phoebe: You ok?

Patience: Yeah. (She continues to cough.) Belthazor tried to kill me. (Paige notices that Patience still has hand marks on her neck.)

Cut to: [Tempus's Lair.]

(Belthazor shimmers in. Tempus looks at him.)

Tempus: I see you had to use your demon form, and still you didn't kill her.

Belthazor: You said I didn't have to kill her... (He changes back to Cole.)

Cole: Just defeat her.

Tempus: Is there a reason why you held back at the last moment. Five more seconds and the whitelighter wouldn't have been able to heal her. So for now, you can do whatever you want. I got you your old penthouse back so you can stay there. I also got you a job as a layer. (He starts to walk away.) Oh, if you ever need a favor, don't hesitate to call. (He walks out of the room. Cole shimmers out as well.)

Cut to: [Penthouse.]

(The penthouse is empty. Cole shimmers in and walks around.)

Cole: Time to go shopping.

Cut to: [Manor. Living room.]

(Patience is sitting on the couch rubbing her neck and Phoebe brings her a glass of water. She takes the glass and takes a drink.)

Patience: Thanks. (Phoebe sits next to her and puts an arm around her.)

Phoebe: You sure you're ok?

Patience: Yeah. I've been in tighter spots.

Paige: You're lucky you're still here to talk about it. Belthazor is a pretty bad demon.

Patience: I know. (Everyone looks at her.) I-I read about him in the Book of Shadows. Too bad I couldn't have gotten a piece of his flesh.

Piper: Yeah, then we could have made a vanquishing potion.

Paige: Maybe we'll have to make more than one.

Phoebe: What?

Paige: Piper, Leo, Phoebe, could I talk to you in the kitchen? (They all follow her.)

Cut to: [Kitchen.]

(They all walk through the door and Paige makes sure they're out of ear shock.)

Phoebe: Paige, what's going on?

Paige: Listen, I know this might sound crazy, but I think Patience isn't just a witch.

Piper: What do you mean?

Paige: I think she might be a demon.

Phoebe: WHAT? Paige, are you out of your mind?

Paige: Just listen ok? All I know is she's not normal.

Phoebe: None of us are normal, that doesn't make us demons.

Paige: How else could've she survived Belthazor?

Phoebe: You don't even know if it was him.

Piper: Could you two calm down?

Paige: It was your premonition. And even if she wasn't a demon, why couldn't Leo heal her?

Phoebe: He did heal her, right?

Leo: Well, actually, I only healed part of her. So what Paige is saying makes a little sense.

Phoebe: I can't take this. (She starts walking out the door.)

Piper: Where are you going?

Phoebe: (Almost out the door.) Back to work. (She slams the door behind her and the keys on the key hanger fall off.)

Piper: Well, that went well.

Leo: Do you really think she's a demon?

Paige: At least half of her. She is part witch. Oh my god, I just had a really scary thought.

Piper: Now what?

Paige: Well you know how Belthazor's back?

Piper: You're kidding, right? (Paige shakes her head.) Oh my god.

Leo: What? (The girls go to the living room and Leo follows.)

Cut to: [Living room.]

Piper: Great, she's gone.

Paige: Now what?

Piper: I have an idea.

Cut to: [Phoebe's office. Night time.]

(Phoebe is sitting at her desk typing up advice. She suddenly stops and opens a drawer in her desk. She pulls the picture of her and Cole out. She holds it tightly and closes her eyes, trying to get a premonition. Nothing happens. She opens her eyes and puts it back.)

Phoebe: I couldn't control my powers before. Why should I be able to control them now? (Suddenly, someone puts their hand over her mouth and grabs her. She screams and they shimmer out.)

Cut to: [Cole's Penthouse.]

(Patience walks around with her eyes closed trying to get a premonition. The penthouse is full of furniture now.)

Patience: He must be back. He must have gotten a good job, too. (She sees a picture of Phoebe and Cole. The same one Phoebe has.) They must have really loved each other. (She grabs the picture and closes her eyes. She gasps. She has a premonition. She opens her eyes.) Maybe not enough. (She shimmers out.)

Cut to: [Manor. Kitchen]

(PUFF! Something explodes in a pot. Paige is stirring a potion. Piper gets a container out of the fridge and brings it over to the pot.)

Piper: I can't believe you saved Cole's flesh. That's so gross. (Paige grabs a pig's foot.) Yuck!

Paige: You seen demons explode right before your eyes and you're grossed out by a foot?

Piper: I hate pig's feet. Remind me to go vegetarian.

Leo: How's the vanquish going? (Paige drops the pig's foot in the pot and it explodes.)

Piper: Poor piggy.

Paige: Almost done. All we have to do is say the spell and add the demon flesh. (She grabs the spell.) Ready?

Piper: Yep.

Leo: Wait, don't you need Phoebe?

Piper: It's not a power of three spell so it should work. Besides, I don't think Phoebe's in a helping mood right now. Let's do it.

Paige/Piper: Spirits of air, forest and sea; Set us of this demon free; Beasts of hoof and Beasts of shell; Drive this evil back to Hell!

Paige: Stand back! (They all step back and she throws the demon flesh in the pot. This time it makes a huge explosion.) I just hope this is for good this time. (She pours it in a vile.)

Piper: Before we can vanquish him, we need to summon him. (They go into the dining room, flip a table over and get the spell out.) Brace yourself. Leo, maybe you should go look after Wyatt and Chris just in case. (He orbs out.)

Paige/Piper: Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light, Be he far or be he near, Bring us the demon Belthazor here. (A swirl of wind appears and an outline appears. The girls look over the table and get the potion ready. Patience appears and the girls look disappointed.)

Patience: Hey. I guess you weren't expecting me.

Piper: I don't get it. How did we end up summoning her?

Paige: Wait a minute. You said once you got another demon when you tried to summon Belthazor once. So maybe...

Patience: It's about time you figured it out. So when did you figure it out?

Paige: Just about a couple minutes ago, and I can't believe Phoebe trusted a demon.

Patience: Half-demon, thank you. So why don't you summon the real demon?

Paige/Piper: Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light, Be he far or be he near, Bring us the demon Belthazor here. (A swirl of wind appears again and an outline appears. The girls get the potion ready. This time Belthazor appears with Phoebe. She's bond and gagged. He has an athame at here throat.)

Piper: Phoebe!

Belthazor: Bet you weren't expecting this. (Patience begins to walk towards him and he moves the athame closer to her neck.) Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't come any closer if I were you, unless you want to clean up all her blood. (She stops.)

Patience: You wouldn't. You don't have it in you.

Paige: What is she talking about?

Piper: Hurry. Throw the potion while he's distracted. (Paige throws the potion at him. But just before it hits him, an energy ball hits it and it explodes. The sisters look at Patience and she's holding out her hand. She destroyed the potion.) Why did you do that?

Paige: She's working for him, that's why. There's more in the kitchen.

Patience: Don't bother. I poured the rest of it down the drain. That's where I was when you summoned me. (Phoebe makes a whimpering sound and shakes her head.) That's right, Phoebe, I am a demon. But that's not all. (She pauses and looks at Belthazor.) Let her go, Cole. (Belthazor changes into Cole and Phoebe screams.)

Cole: How do you know me? Did you read about me in the book?

Patience: No. I know you personally, and I'll tell you about how we're related if you let her go. Then you can have another go at me.

Cole: Well, I suppose I could do that. (He takes the cloth off of Phoebe's mouth.) This won't take to long. (He cuts the ropes and she runs to her sisters' side.) You ready?

Patience: Ready to kick your ass. (They start fighting. Patience dodges him hits him in the face. She tries to kick him but she misses and he hits her in the face. They continue fighting and Phoebe tries to join her but the Piper and Paige hold her back.)

Piper: She needs to do this by herself. (Phoebe watches in fear as her daughter continues to fight her ex. Patience almost has Cole when he takes his athame and stabs her in her side. Phoebe gasps. Patience gasps, too, but she's not done. She makes and throws an energy ball at Cole and it hits him in the stomach. He goes flying back and he hits the table. Patience pulls the athame out. She makes a noise of pain and walks over to Cole. She puts the athame up to his neck ready to make the kill.)

Cole: Go ahead. Do it. You know you want to. (Patience pauses and pulls the athame away.)

Patience: Why would I want to kill my own father?

Phoebe: WHAT?

Paige: Told you. (Patience pulls Cole off the floor and hugs him. He looks surprised.)

Patience: It's great to see you, dad. (Cole looks down. Hesitantly, he hugs his daughter.)

Phoebe: But if you're my... and you're his... that means we're... oh my god. (She looks like she's about to faint.)

Patience: I didn't know how to tell you this but... you and Cole are my parents. That means in the future you're... married. (Phoebe opens and closes her mouth making small sounds.) So that means that you and Cole had...

Phoebe: (interrupts.) EW! Don't even say that. I think I'm gonna be sick.

Piper: Wow. They actually get married? But I thought we vanquished you.

Cole: I've been brought back by a spell.

Paige: What kind of spell? (He shimmers out.) Thanks a lot. He's like a cat with nine lives.

Patience: That's why I came here, to prevent him from being vanquished again. This is his last chance. You see, I had a premonition when I touched this. (She pulls out the picture of Phoebe and Cole.) I saw Cole come her with Phoebe and you vanquishing him with a potion. But when you threw the potion, it didn't just kill Cole, it killed Phoebe, too. I had to stop it not for just my future but for Cole, Phoebe, and the power of three. I'm sorry I had to tell you this way, mom. I'm really sorry. (She turns around and shimmers out.)

Paige: Where do you think she went?

Piper: Probably to find Cole. (She looks at Phoebe. She looks really white.) Hey, you ok?

Phoebe: I don't know yet.

Cut to: [P3. About Midnight.]

(Linkin Park is playing Crawling. Everyone is dancing and having a good time. Paige is working at the bar. Leo walks up to her.)

Paige: Hey, how are you?

Leo: Good. Is Piper her?

Paige: No, she's at home looking after Wyatt and Chris. I think she decided that her family is way more important than work.

Leo: What about you? Are you thinking about a different job?

Paige: No. For now I think I'll stay here. (Jason walks up.) Jason. What a surprise.

Jason: Yeah. Um, is Phoebe here?

Paige: No. I'm not sure where she is.

Jason: Oh. Well, thanks. I was hoping to talk to her.

Paige: I'll tell her you stopped by.

Jason: Thanks. Hey, Leo. (He walks away.)

Leo: Hey. So, where is Phoebe really?

Paige: She's at the office. I think she needs some alone time right now. It would suck to be in that position. She's living a great life when all of the sudden she finds out that her ex is back and that they have a kid together.

Leo: I hope she figures it out.

Paige: Well, I got some good news. (She pulls out a piece of paper.) I got Chester's number from him, and after the show's done, I'm gonna call him. (Linkin Park starts playing Breaking The Habit. Everyone starts dancing again. The scene fades out into Phoebe's office and the music fades away.)

Cut to: [Phoebe's office.]

(Phoebe is sitting at her desk reading the letter from Scared in San Francisco. She is lost in thought. She hears a knock on the door and looks up.)

Phoebe: Jason? (She looks disappointed when she sees Patience.)

Patience: I guess you were expecting someone else. Can I come in?

Phoebe: Sure. (Patience walks in and sits down.)

Patience: I suppose you really don't want to talk to me right now. After all, I did kind of ruin your life.

Phoebe: You didn't... Ok, so you might have turned me in a different direction. I can't believe you didn't tell me.

Patience: I wasn't going to tell you at all. I knew you would get upset, but things got mixed up so... I'm really sorry.

Phoebe: Sometimes sorry isn't enough.

Patience: I know you don't wanna hear this but you and dad love each other so much. It's like nothing I've seen before. Cole loves you so much, and I know buried deep down inside that demon-ass kicking witch, you still love him, too, mom. (She gets up and hugs her.) I love you. (She shimmers out. Phoebe thinks a little and starts typing. We hear her think what she types.)

Phoebe: (thinking.) Dear Scared, Just follow your heart. If you really love him and he really loves you, you'll know what the right decision is. (She smiles and takes her reading glasses off. She says aloud.) Thanks, Patience.

The End.

Next Episode: Undercover Witch.


	3. Undercover Witch

Undercover Witch

[Scene: A downtown alley. Night time.]

(A gang of demons are chasing someone down an alley. They start throwing fireballs, energy balls, electricity, the whole works at her, but they keep missing her. They keep chasing her. She keeps running as fast as she can. She goes around a corner and runs into a dead end. She hits her fist against the wall. The demons walk behind her equipped with their powers. They all start laughing and the leader walks forward smiling.)

Leader Demon: How unfortunate. We spend all this time chasing after you and you run into a dead end. This isn't going to be very fun. (He gets ready to throw an energy ball at her and she turns around to face them. He throws the energy ball at her and she acts as if it was a slap on the wrist. His smile fades away. Instead, his mouth is wide open.)

Patience: Oh believe me, (She looks up with a smirk.) This is gonna be loads of fun. (She throws the energy ball at a demon and he turns in to dust. The others start running at her and she starts to count.) Two, four, six, eight, nine. I was hoping for an even number. Oh well. (She dodges a fireball and then runs towards the demons. She dodges a punch and gives the leader demon an uppercut and he flies backwards. She turns around and throws an energy ball at a demon behind her and turns him into dust. A demon makes a move for her but she ducks and he flips over her. She throws an energy ball at him and he turns to dust. She runs to a demon and breaks his neck. He turns to dust. A demon tries to stab her with a knife but she gets the knife from him and stabs him instead. He bursts into flames. She throws the knife at a demon running away and he bursts into flames. A demon bombards her with fireballs but she dodges them all except one. She flies backwards and hits a garbage can. The demon makes a fireball. Patience looks over her shoulder and sees a mirror. He throws the fireball at her. She grabs the mirror and reflects it. The fireball hits the demon. He bursts into flames as well.) Wow! It worked. (She gets up and two demons have electricity in their hands. She looks from one to the other and shrugs. The demons throw the electricity as she shimmers out and they both explode. The leader demon gets up and starts limping away. Patience shimmers right in front of him with an energy ball.) You didn't think I forgot about you, did you? (She throws the energy ball at him and he turns to dust. She turns around and grabs a notepad and pen out of her jacket. The names of demons are crossed out except for one, the torment gang.) Torment gang, check. (She crosses it out.) I think I'll call it a day. (She shimmers out but she didn't get all the demons. A demon steps out. He is in a human form with red markings on his face. He picks up the knife used to kill his gang and shimmers out.)

Cut to: [Underground layer.]

(The demon shimmers in and kneels. He gets up and looks at the Source.)

Source: How many?

Warren: Ten. (He looks pissed. He starts yelling.) That bitch killed ten of my men. It was just one witch. How could she kill ten demons on her own? (He throws the knife to the side and the Ora catches it. She walks slowly towards him, her eyes pure white.)

Ora: She is a very powerful witch. No, not just a witch. (She pauses and reaches for her crystal ball. She waves her hand over it and Patience appears in it fighting different demons. Her eyes return to normal.) She is not only the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell but she is also the daughter of a very powerful demon...named Cole Turner.

Source: What? He's back? But how?

Ora: The same reason you're here. He was a former Source and the spell brought him back, just as it has you and us.

Source: Can we send him back with a reversal spell?

Ora: We fear that if we send him back you would also parish with him. The only way we can send him back is to kill him.

Source: We don't need to do it now. We can wait awhile.

Warren: Hey! What about my witch? I want her dead.

Source: We can't kill her. I want her on my side. With that power we would be invincible. But I can help you get your revenge. This girl is staying with the Charmed Ones. If you can get just one, that should serve you justice. (The Ora waves her hand and it shows a picture of Phoebe.) Don't kill this one. If you want you can torture her but she's the mother of Patience and I can't kill her. (The Ora waves her hand again and Paige appears.) This one you can kill. I'm sure you'll want to make her feel as much pain as you can first. But you might want to recruit some more demons. (Warren smiles. He shimmers out.) Make sure he does his job right. If he fails, I'll make sure he knows the meaning of torment. (The Ora bows and shimmers out. The Source lifts his hood down. His scar is starting to disappear and his face is rebuilding.) Soon, I'll have all the power I'll ever need.

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Night time.]

(The manor is completely dark. Everything is quiet. Patience shimmers in and looks around. She smirks and assumes that everyone is asleep. She makes her way quietly towards the stairs. Just as she steps on the first step the lights go on. She stops and turns around slowly. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are all standing by the front door. She knows she's in trouble.)

Piper: Hi. (Patience waves.)

Paige: Going for a little stroll?

Patience: I can explain.

Phoebe: Oh, I really want to hear this. (She looks mad and crosses her arms.)

Patience: Listen, it wasn't like I was out drinking or going out with a guy.

Phoebe: Where were you, Patience? (Patience tries to avoid her eyes.) Well?

Patience: I was... fighting demons. (She wishes she never said that. Phoebe explodes.)

Phoebe: WHAT?

Patience: I thought you wouldn't mind. I was just making life safer for you. (Phoebe puts her head in her hands.)

Piper: Patience, I know you want to protect us but that doesn't mean you have to go looking for demons to vanquish.

Paige: How many did you get this time?

Phoebe: You've done this before? (She looks at Piper and Paige.) You two knew about this?

Paige: We thought it'd be better if you didn't know.

Piper: How many?

Patience: Well, the torment gang was the only demons I went after tonight so I would say... nine or ten at once? (Phoebe shakes her head.) What? Sometimes I go up against as many as twenty. I think I'm going to call it a night. (She starts heading upstairs

Piper: Not so fast. (Patience turns around.) Since when do you live here?

Patience: Uh, I was gonna ask you. Is it ok if I sleep in the attic? I haven't talked to dad about sleeping at his place because I thought it might be a little weird for him.

Phoebe: What about me? (Piper and Paige look at her.) Fine.

Patience: Thanks. (She runs upstairs.)

Paige: I hope she asks Cole soon. You gotta admit though, ten demons at once?

Phoebe: I don't know who she gets that from. She probably spends most of her time training. I think I'm going to spend the day with her tomorrow.

Piper: Well, I'm going back to bed. (Someone knocks at the door.) Or I'll answer the door. (She opens the door. Darryl is standing outside. He looks upset.) Darryl. What are you doing her?

Darryl: Can I come in?

Piper: Yeah, sure. (He walks in and Piper closes the door behind him.) I'm guessing this isn't a social call. What's going on?

Darryl: I didn't believe it myself at first, but the San Francisco Law Firm hired a new D.A. Who do you think it is? (Phoebe sighs.) Cole Turner. I thought you guys vanquished him.

Paige: We thought we did, too. But he's back and we can't do much about it.

Darryl: That's not all. It seems that he's been hanging around a girl about fifteen. She's been helping him at the office and running errands. I've been following her around and tonight she was being chased by a gang. When I found her, she disappeared into thin air. I thought you might know something. Do you?

Phoebe: She's a relative.

Darryl: There's something you're not telling me, Phoebe. Now I'm not going to badger you about this, but if this is something like Chris and she gets caught doing something I'm not covering for her.

Piper: Is that all?

Darryl: No, one last thing. I got a job offer in New York City. I thought I'd take it. I'm moving away.

Paige: But why?

Darryl: (loudly.) So I can get away from all this magic. I'm sick of all these demons and always covering for you, but most of all, I'm sick of being caught up in your stupid problems. And now I can finally get away from all this crap. I can live a normal life.

Piper: You think we like this, Darryl? All we ever do is chase after demons. We never get a chance to live a normal life, at least not as much as you do.

Darryl: Well, I just wanted to let you know. We leave in a couple of days. (He heads towards the door and opens it.)

Piper: Darryl, Wait. (He stops and turns around.)

Darryl: My name is Inspector Morris. (He slams the door behind him.)

Paige: Nice little chat there. Well, I'm going to bed.

Phoebe: Me, too. (Piper just stands there. Phoebe looks at her.) You ok?

Piper: Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be up in a little bit. Good night.

Phoebe: Night. (She walks upstairs. Piper goes over to the fireplace. She grabs a picture of Darryl and the sisters together off of it. She sighs and starts to cry.)

Piper: What ever happen to us, we have to fix it. (She puts the picture back and goes upstairs.)

Cut to: [Attic.]

(Patience is getting ready for bed. She takes a blanket and lies on the couch. She yawns and closes her eyes. Cole shimmers in. He walks up to her and makes an energy ball. He throws it at her but she stops it with her hand.)

Patience: I'm too tired to do this. Leave me alone.

Cole: I didn't think you could sense me.

Patience: Well, I just don't get my powers from Phoebe. (She sits up.) Did you find out anything from the underworld?

Cole: The Source is back already, and the worst part is he's taken the oath. (Patience sighs.) He's back in power.

Patience: I saw that one coming. Anything else?

Cole: No. Why are you so interested in what's going on down there?

Patience: I need to do everything I can to keep the world from going to hell, and if that means going under for awhile, then so be it.

Cole: Well, I wish you the best of luck. (He starts to leave but Patience stops him.)

Patience: Dad. (He turns around.) Sorry. You probably don't like that. I was just wondering if, I feel weird asking you this but... (She rethinks her question.) can I stay at your penthouse?

Cole: Yeah, sure. I just need a day to get ready. (Patience looks down.) That's not the question you were going to ask me, was it?

Patience: Yeah, but I can't ask it now. I have to wait. Well, good night.

Cole: I'll see you later. (He shimmers out. Patience goes back to bed. Just as she falls asleep, the alarm clock goes off. It's 6:00 a.m. She groans and covers her head with the blanket.)

Patience: This isn't happening.

Cut to: [Kitchen.]

(Phoebe is making breakfast and Patience comes downstairs the clothes she was wearing last night. Phoebe turns around and smiles.)

Phoebe: Morning, sunshine. How did you sleep? (Patience groans.) Guess not too well since you were chasing demons. (She hands Patience some eggs and bacon.) Here you go.

Patience: You don't cook.

Phoebe: I know the basics.

Patience: Yeah, right. So why are you so cheery?

Phoebe: Why do you ask?

Patience: Well, last night you were all moody and bitchy.

Phoebe: That's because I was worried. That's what moms do. Eat up. (Patience eats some eggs and coughs.)

Patience: It's good, really good. So, don't you work today? (She starts drinking the coffee.)

Phoebe: I took the day off. I thought I'd spend it with you. (Patience stops drinking her coffee and looks up at her. She's surprised.) Something wrong with the coffee?

Patience: No, no, nothing. It's just... you're usually too busy to spend time with me.

Phoebe: Well, here's my chance to make up for it. What do you say? (Patience smiles.)

Patience: Yeah, that would be nice. (Phoebe smiles back.) When do you wanna leave?

Cut to: [Police Station.]

(Piper walks in the station. She looks around for Darryl and spots him coming out of the chief's office. She walks up to him.)

Darryl: What are you doing here?

Piper: Can't I come see my friend?

Darryl: We're not friends. I'm a cop, you're a... civilian. Now if you don't mind, I have transfer forms to fill out. (He starts walking away.)

Piper: Actually, (Darryl turns around and she freezes the place.) I do mind. (She walks up to him and unfreezes him.) Let's talk.

Darryl: Are you out of your mind? You just froze the whole place. What if someone walks in?

Piper: I'll take my chances. What is up with you? You go around ignoring your friends and family and you act like we don't even exist. It's like you don't care about us.

Darryl: I don't want to get involved with anymore of your problems, especially all the demons. Please just leave me alone.

Piper: I won't leave you alone, Darryl. You're my friend, pretty much the only friend I could talk to about my problems.

Darryl: Not anymore. Now please unfreeze the station. (She gets back into position and unfreezes the place. He gets a call on the radio.) Inspector Morris... Alright, I'll be there in 15 minutes. There's been a gang attack again. (He gets his jacket. He heads toward the door but stops. He looks at Piper.) You better come with me. It might be something like last night. (Piper follows him out the station.)

Cut to: [Alley.]

(A witch is thrown against a wall. She is being strangled by a demon. She tries to break free.)

Demon 1: Where are they? (He throws her against a dumpster.) Where are the Charmed Ones?

Witch: I... don't... know. (She tries to catch here breath.)

Demon 1: You're lying. (He grabs her by the neck and starts to strangle her again.) I was planning to kill them so I could be recruited. Guess I'll just have to kill you instead.

Piper: Why not just go for your target. (The demon turns around and Piper and Darryl are standing there.) Maybe I'll just make you a target. (She blows him up. The witch falls on the ground. She is unconscious. Piper goes over to her.) She's fine.

Darryl: So all these gangs were just groups of demons. But how do they disappear? (Suddenly a portal opens in the wall. It sucks them in.)

Cut to: [Underworld. Cave.]

(The portal opens up and Piper, Darryl, and the witch fly out of it.)

Piper: That's how.

Darryl: Where are we?

Piper: Leo! (Nothing happens.) Leo! (She waits but nothing happens.)

Darryl: Why isn't he answering?

Piper: Either he's ignoring me or we're somewhere he can't hear us, and that place is...

Demon 2: Hey. (Piper and Darryl turn around. A group of demons are standing behind them. They are surrounded. Piper tries to freeze them but they don't freeze. Darryl makes a move for his gun but Piper stops him.)

Piper: Don't.

Demon 2: Who are you? How did you get here?

Demon 3: Maybe the other guy sent them through the portal, as prisoners. (The demon thinks for a while. He moves his hand and chains and ropes appear.)

Demon 2: Bind them.

Darryl: What now? (Piper backs up. The demons move in on them and start to bind them. One demon ties the witch's hands together and starts to carry her away. Another demon chains Darryl up. Piper tries to stay calm. They chain her feet and her hands behind her back. They take them away.)

Cut to: [Manor. Hallway. Noon.]

(Paige walks in the house.)

Paige: Hello? I'm back from the club. (She sees two notes on the table. She picks them up and reads the first note.) Phoebe, I went to the police station to talk to Darryl. I need to run some errands later. Please watch Wyatt and Chris. Piper. (She reads the second note.) Paige, gone with Patience. Please watch Wyatt and Chris for me. Phoebe. Typical. She goes upstairs to check on Wyatt and Chris.)

Cut to: [Baby room.]

(Paige walks in and smiles. Leo is fast asleep in a chair with Wyatt and Chris in his arms. Paige walks over to them and puts them in their cribs. They are both asleep.)

Paige: You two must be too much for your daddy. (She walks to Leo and taps him on the shoulder. He wakes up.) Have a nice sleep?

Leo: Paige, where did you come from?

Paige: The club. I just finished setting up for the DJ. I decided to come home and check on the boys.

Leo: Phoebe's suppose to be taking care of them.

Paige: Yeah. (She gives him Phoebe's note.) Apparently, she's out with Patience.

Leo: That's a surprise.

Paige: I think her motherly side is starting to appear. She even took the day off, which is more then I can say for myself. I don't even have a job to take a break from.

Leo: Hey, you have a job, saving the world. You'll find a job soon. Till then, you can work at P3 and be a full-time witch. (Paige smiles. Leo hears the elders call.) I got to go. Can you handle those two?

Paige: I think I'll manage. (He orbs out.)

Cut to: [Restaurant.]

(Patience and Phoebe are laughing having lunch.)

Patience: So let me get this straight. You were turned into a mermaid and you had to do an interview in the bathtub?

Phoebe: Well, I couldn't really do it as a big fish, and that's not the worst thing. I was turned into a banshee.

Patience: You were what? Man that must have sucked.

Phoebe: Yeah, I almost tore you're dad's head off.

Patience: You know what would have been cool? To be able to make things appear out of nowhere.

Phoebe: The only way you can do that is if you kill a witch with that power or if we summon the woogie man. (Patience smiles.)

Patience: I don't want to relive that experience.

Phoebe: You were possessed by the woogie man?

Patience: Yeah, it was awful. I mean, the powers were cool and the feeling was incredible, having all that power. The downside was that I almost killed everyone in the house. Otherwise, it wasn't too bad. (Phoebe smiles.)

Phoebe: I know that feeling. We have so much in common. Anyone could see that we're related.

Patience: Except the fact that you're so stubborn.

Phoebe: Excuse me. I think you're just as.

Patience: Am not.

Phoebe: Am too. (They start laughing.) Hey, I bought you something. (She pulls out a bracelet. She hands it to Patience.) It has the triquetra on it. It stands for the power of three. (She looks at it and puts it on.)

Patience: Thanks. I love it. (They start laughing again when Jason sees them. He goes up to them.)

Jason: Excuse me. May I join you? (Phoebe turns around and looks surprised.)

Phoebe: Uh, (She looks at Patience. Her eyes are wide open.) Sure. Why not? (He sits next to Patience.) Patience, this is Jason Dean. Jason, this is Patience. She's my...

Patience: Cousin. I'm her cousin.

Jason: Yeah, I bet.

Patience: Sorry, I didn't catch that.

Jason: Nice to meet you.

Patience: Yeah, I bet.

Jason: What?

Patience: Nice to meet you, too. (She gives Phoebe a funny look.)

Jason: How you doing?

Phoebe: Oh, I'm fine. And you?

Jason: Good. Correct me if I'm wrong but, aren't you suppose to be working today?

Phoebe: I took the day off. I thought I could show my cousin San Francisco.

Jason: That's nice. So, uh...

Patience: Patience.

Jason: Yeah, is this your first time here?

Patience: No, I was born here. (Phoebe looks at her funny.) But after I was born, I moved away so I really didn't grow up here.

Jason: Too bad. This is a nice town to grow up in, lots of surprises. (He looks at Phoebe.) Sometimes you get surprises you could never imagine.

Patience: So, Mr. Dean, what relation do you have with my cousin? (Phoebe chokes on her coffee.) You ok?

Phoebe: Yeah, I'm fine.

Jason: We use to go out.

Patience: As in you went out on a business trip, (She looks worried.) or you went out as a couple?

Phoebe: Yeah, door number two.

Jason: Yeah, those were the good days. In fact, I want to ask Phoebe a question. Do you mind?

Patience: I'm sure she'll answer.

Jason: I meant you. Would you mind if you gave us a few minutes? (She doesn't like it but Phoebe shakes her head.)

Phoebe: Please, Patience?

Patience: Sure. (She gets up and shakes Jason's hand.) It was nice meeting you, Mr. Dean.

Jason: Yeah, you, too. (She leaves with a sour look on her face. Jason turns to Phoebe for an explanation.) Cousins, don't you just love them?

Phoebe: Hmm. Sorry. Her parents have to leave her here a lot so she kind of looks at me as a... second mother. She gets really protective. (Jason looks like he's buying it.) So, you wanted to talk to me about something?

Jason: Yeah, I just wanted to get you alone.

Cut to: [Bathroom.]

(Patience walks in and looks around to make sure there's no one there. She shimmers out.)

Cut to: [Restaurant. Phoebe's table.]

Jason: Let me ask you something, and be honest. (Patience shimmers underneath the table. She listens in on Phoebe and Jason's conversation. They have no idea she's there.) Did we actually have something?

Phoebe: I don't know. Was that before or after you left me?

Jason: Before you let your little secret out.

Phoebe: Jason, there was a reason I didn't tell you I wasn't a witch. I thought you weren't ready to hear the truth about my family. I didn't think you would accept the fact that I had powers, and obviously you weren't ready.

Jason: You don't think I wasn't?

Phoebe: You ran out of the house without even letting me explain myself and then you ran to Europe.

Jason: Well, you went crazy and ruined my party and then you kidnapped me and nearly got me killed.

Phoebe: I did save your life if you didn't notice. (Patience smiles.)

Patience: (Whisper.) The way this is going, he'll go stomping out of here and she'll never want to see his face again. (Phoebe grabs his hand and smiles.)

Phoebe: Hey, let's not argue. (She sighs.) I've been waiting for you to come off that plane for a long, long time.

Patience: (Whisper.) What?

Jason: Really?

Phoebe: Yes. I've wanted to see you're face for a long time. I'm willing to give us a second chance.

Patience: No! (She covers her mouth and realizes that she said that too loud. Phoebe looks around.

Jason: I want to give it another try, too. Who knows, maybe we'll be more than a couple.

Patience: (Under her breath.) Yuck!

Jason: Well, I better go. Here, (He grabs some money out of his pocket and sets it on the table.) this one's on me. See you. (He kisses her.)

Phoebe: Bye. (She waves. He leaves.) Hmm. That was nice for a change. So, (She bends down and lifts the table cloth up and sees Patience.) how's the weather down there?

Patience: You wouldn't believe how much money people drop underneath their tables. (She gets up and sits on a chair. She gives Phoebe a disgusted look.)

Phoebe: What do you think of Jason?

Patience: For starters, I can't believe you went out with the pig. He should be put in front of a firing squad. Then on top of it, he dumps you because you're a witch.

Phoebe: He had a right.

Patience: He's pretty hot. Too bad he's an ass...

Phoebe: (Interrupting.) Hey, watch your mouth.

Patience: I'm just glad he's not my father.

Phoebe: He's probably better than Cole.

Patience: Let's not take the chance, ok?

Phoebe: Wait a minute. What did you just say? (She realizes she shouldn't have said that.)

Patience: I said... Let's go buy some more pants.

Phoebe: Oh, no you didn't. Can you actually have the same kid if you have another spouse?

Patience: No, of course not. It would mess things up.

Phoebe: But you would still be you, right?

Patience: No, I wouldn't have any of dad's powers.

Phoebe: And that's a bad thing?

Patience: No, I just wouldn't be able to save everyone here and I wouldn't be able to help you kill the Source, that's all.

Phoebe: It's my decision and I'll do what ever I want.

Patience: But...

Phoebe: No buts, I'm going to go out with Jason and see how it works out. (She gets up to leave.) You want a ride home?

Patience: I can get home myself. (She gets up and goes to the bathroom. Phoebe follows her.)

Cut to: [Bathroom.]

Phoebe: Patience, wait. (She doesn't look back.) Would you stop?

Patience: No, you're about to ruin your and Cole's life, not to mention mine.

Phoebe: I want to really try this.

Patience: You do whatever the hell you want, but don't be surprised if it blows up in your face. (Patience turns around.)

Phoebe: Patience, wait. (But she doesn't stop. She shimmers out. Phoebe sighs.) I hope my other sisters are having a better day then me.

Cut to: [Warren's Lair.]

Demon 2: We brought you something.

Warren: Is it the Charmed Ones?

Demon 2: Well, no, but I think you'll be happy about it. (The gang of demons bring in Piper and Darryl. They make them kneel down.) Prisoners.

Warren: Hmm. Prisoners. (The demon nods.) I like prisoners. (He goes up to Darryl. He looks at him.) This one looks like he'll be able to handle a little torture. (He sees Piper. He goes to her and puts his hand on her face. He lifts her head up.) I like her. She will last a while. She's a keeper. (Piper shakes his hand off her.) A little feisty, isn't she? Where are the recruitments?

Piper: You're looking at them. (Warren looks at them.)

Darryl: (Whispering to her.) What are you doing?

Piper: (Whispering.) Just follow my lead.

Warren: You? Well, I suppose you would make good demons. What makes you think I can trust you?

Piper: I'm loyal and powerful. (Warren thinks for a while.)

Warren: Prove it. (He snaps his fingers. Demon 3 comes in.)

Demon 3: Yes, sir?

Warren: Bring the other prisoner. (He runs off. Warren turns to Darryl.) We'll see how loyal you are. (The demons bring in the witch. She's really beat up, bloody lips, black eyes, cut forehead, and her side is bleeding. Warren unties Darryl.) Kill her.

Darryl: I don't have any powers.

Warren: I don't care. Break her neck, rip out her heart, beat her to death, just kill her. (Darryl looks at her. She starts sobbing.)

Witch: Please, just kill me.

Darryl: I can't.

Warren: I thought so. (He snaps his fingers and ropes tie around his hands.) You'll wish you've killed her. (He claps his hands and a noose appears.) Lynch him. (The demons pull him over. He turns over to Piper.) If you don't want to end up like your friend, I suggest you make her bleed. (Piper looks over to the witch and then looks over to Darryl. They're putting the noose on him and tightening it to fit his neck. They get ready to pull him up.) Well?

Piper: I can do something better.

Warren: Really? Aren't you going to tell me? (Piper hesitates. He turns around and points to the demon. The demon pulls Darryl up. He starts to choke. Piper covers her mouth.) Man he kicks his feet fast.

Piper: I can get you a Charmed One. (She has his attention.)

Warren: You can get me a Charmed One?

Piper: If you let him go. (Warren thinks about it. He signals to let Darryl down. The demon drops the rope and Darryl hits the ground. He coughs as they remove the noose.)

Warren: I'll show you which one. (He waves his hand and a glass ball appears. It shows Paige moving around the manor.) I want her. She has a sister. (He waves his hand again and Phoebe and Patience appear.) If you want you can bring them with you. Now go. (Piper stands there.) What's wrong?

Piper: I can't shimmer. I just freeze and blow up things.

Warren: That's ok. (He pulls out a glowing ball.) This is Power Broker Ball. (He throws it at Piper and she gasps.) It shouldn't have any effect on you except you'll be able to shimmer now. Try it. (She shimmers out and back in.) You're a natural. Now bring me back Paige, and if you fail I'll kill your friend and then I'll kill you. (She shimmers out.) I hope that extra power comes in handy for her. (He looks at Darryl. He tries to catch his breath.) I know that you're a human. It must suck to know witches. Maybe you can make yourself useful. (He throws a power at him, too. Darryl gets up and throws a fireball at the witch. She disintegrates.) If she has some troubles, give her a hand. (He shimmers out.)

Cut to: [Manor. Hallway.]

(Phoebe walks in. She looks upset. Paige comes down the stairs.)

Paige: Hey, did you forget about your godchild?

Phoebe: Damn it, Paige. I don't really need this right now. (She looks at Paige.) I'm sorry. I'm just really pissed off.

Paige: What happened?

Phoebe: It's Patience. I thought I'd take her out for lunch and shopping so we could get to know each other better. We had a really good time.

Paige: Until...

Phoebe: Until Jason showed up at the restaurant. Patience kind of was threatened by him so when she went into the bathroom she shimmered underneath the table to listen in on our conversation. He asked me if we could ever be more than just a couple.

Paige: He didn't even ask about being friends? What did you say?

Phoebe: I said maybe. I really want to go out with him and I don't see anything wrong with it.

Paige: Except for the fact that you have Cole's daughter.

Phoebe: Yeah, I know. Patience got really pissed off. Then she shared some interesting info with me. She said that she could possibly be born as Jason's kid. The only difference is that she wouldn't have any of her powers except premonitions. We got into a huge fight and she shimmered out. So how was your day?

Paige: Great. The boys slept all day, including Leo.

Phoebe: I'm sorry. I'm Chris's godmother. I need to be a better godmother before I can be a mom.

Paige: Want some coffee?

Phoebe: Make it a beer. (She goes in the living room and touches the picture of her, Paige, Piper, and Darryl. She gets a premonition. Darryl is killing a witch. He shimmers into the living room and starts throwing fireballs at the girls. The premonition ends. Phoebe looks scared.) Paige? (Paige walks into the living room.) I saw Darryl. He killed a witch and he's coming to kill us.

Fade out.

Cut to: [Kitchen.]

(A pot explodes. Phoebe stirs the potion up. Paige looks for some vials.)

Paige: Are you sure it was Darryl? Maybe it was someone else.

Phoebe: No, it was him. He was throwing fireballs. I just hope this stripping potion works. (Patience shimmers in. She looks upset.) You done seething?

Patience: I'm here to vanquish demons. It seems that the torment gang isn't dead. They're looking for me.

Phoebe: And you want us to help you?

Patience: Look, I'm sorry. I just want my dad to be Cole. (Phoebe ignores her.) Have you seen Piper lately?

Paige: She went to talk to Darryl, why?

Phoebe: Leo! (He orbs in.) Where's Piper? (He tries to sense her.) Leo?

Leo: I can't sense her.

Patience: My guess is that gang has her. (She notices the potion.) What's with the potion?

Paige: Phoebe saw Darryl killing us with fireballs.

Patience: But he's a human. Unless... (She shimmers out.)

Phoebe: Remind me to bind her powers. (Paige fills a vile with the potion and hands it to Phoebe.) Let's go. (They walk into the living room. Darryl shimmers in.)

Darryl: You're all under arrest. (He throws a fireball at them.)

Leo: Watch out! (He jumps in front of it hits the ground. He's unconscious.)

Paige: Throw the potion. (Phoebe throws it at him.) You all right, Darryl? (He makes a fireball.) Uh-oh.

Darryl: Never felt better, or should I say evil.

Phoebe: Run! (He throws a fireball at them. They dodge behind a couch.) Why didn't it work?

Paige: I don't know. (He throws another fireball and it hits the couch. It starts on fire.) You go left, I'll go right. Ready? Go! (They run away. Phoebe grabs a vase. Darryl throws a fireball and it hits Paige. She hits the wall and gets knocked out. Phoebe hits Darryl over the head and knocks him out. She runs over to Paige.)

Phoebe: Paige. (She tries to wake her up. She feels for a pulse. She runs over to Leo and wakes him up.) Leo, wake up. You need to heel Paige. (He gets up and makes his way towards Paige. Piper shimmers in.)

Leo: Piper? (She throws a fireball at Leo and he goes flying back. She picks up Paige.)

Phoebe: Piper, are you crazy?

Piper: No, I'm just trying to save a friend. (She shimmers out.)

Fade out.

Cut to: [Hallway.]

(Darryl is tied up. Phoebe is walking around him.)

Phoebe: What's going on, Darryl?

Darryl: Screw you, witch. (Phoebe shakes her head. She goes to Leo.)

Phoebe: He isn't going to say anything. This is perfect. My daughter hates me and my best friend is trying to kill me. On top of that, one of my sisters is hurt badly and the other just kidnapped her.

Leo: Did you try the potion again?

Phoebe: I even tried the stripping potion and it still didn't work. (Patience shimmers in.) What are you doing here?

Patience: I thought you could use some help. Cole! (Cole shimmers in with a demon.)

Phoebe: What the hell is that?

Patience: It's a Power Broker.

Phoebe: I meant the thing holding him.

Cole: Take it out. (The Power Broker goes over to Darryl. He removes the Power Broker Ball from Darryl. Darryl looks confused.)

Power Broker: Can I go?

Patience: No, we might need you again. Dad, will you take care of him? I'll call you if I need him again.

Cole: I got a nice spot for him in my penthouse. See you later, Phoebe. (He shimmers out.)

Phoebe: Ok, what's going on?

Patience: Ask him.

Darryl: Piper came to the police station. I got a call for an attack. We went over there and a demon was strangling a witch and Piper blew him up. Then we got sucked into a portal and a gang of demons captured us. They started torturing us.

Patience: The torment gang. (She shimmers out and back in with the Book of Shadows.) Here it is. The torment gang. Known for torturing their victims. The leader, Warren, has been around for hundreds of years. Witches powers don't work on him.

Darryl: That's him. Piper made a deal with him in exchange for me. She said that she could get a Charmed One. Then he threw a glowing ball at her and she shimmered out. Then he threw one at me.

Phoebe: I'm sure she was going to give herself up. The powers must have turned her evil.

Leo: She hasn't killed anyone yet. We need to find her. Can you tell us how you got there?

Darryl: Go to 53rd street. First alley.

Patience: Hold on. (She grabs Phoebe's arm and they both shimmer out.)

Cut to: [Warren's Lair.]

(Piper cracks a whip. The camera rotates to show Paige's back. She has lash marks on her back.)

Piper: You know what? I didn't realize how much fun this is. (She whips Paige again. She tries not to scream.) Torturing your enemies makes you happy. You should try it.

Paige: (Panting in pain.) Piper, it's that demon. He has you under a spell. He's trying to control you. (Piper whips her and she screams.) Ah.

Warren: I didn't think you would figure it out. (Piper continues to whip her and she screams.)

Paige: Ah!

Warren: You have that other witch to thank. I think her name is Patience. (Piper whips her again.)

Paige: Ah!

Warren: She killed my men, and now I'm taking my revenge out on you. (Piper whips her again. Paige starts to cry.) I'm sick of this. Rack her.

Piper: Anything for you, baby. (They kiss each other.)

Cut to: [Alley. Nighttime.]

(Patience and Phoebe shimmer in.)

Patience: It should be here somewhere.

Phoebe: We got to find them or Paige is dead. (She starts feeling around.) Patience, are you ok?

Patience: Yeah, I'm fine. I don't care who you go out with.

Phoebe: Yeah you do. I love Cole, but I don't trust him. I trust Jason.

Patience: Just follow your own advice. Follow your heart. (Phoebe smiles. She feels around and a portal opens. She falls through it and screams.)

Phoebe: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Patience: You just had to jump in. (She jumps into the portal and it disappears.)

Cut to: [Cave.]

(The portal opens and Phoebe and Patience fall out.)

Phoebe: This must be the place. (A group of demons appear.) And that must be the welcoming committee.

Patience: Here. (She hands her an athame.) You might need this. (She starts throwing energy balls and Phoebe starts stabbing demons.)

Cut to: [Warren's Lair.]

(Demons carry Paige over to the rack and place her on it. She is too weak to fight them. They chain her hands and ankles and tighten the chains. Piper walks up to her and brushes her hand against her head. She sees that she is panting.)

Piper: Don't worry so much. This will only hurt a lot. (She goes to the wheel and starts turning it slowly. The chains tighten. Paige's limbs start to stretch. Piper continues to turn the wheel. Paige starts to scream. Piper smiles.)

Paige: Ah! Piper, stop... please. Ah!

Warren: She won't stop. She's enjoying it.

Paige: Piper, it's me, Paige, your sister.

Warren: She's your sister?

Piper: That makes it better. (Warren smiles. Paige's shoulders finally pop out and she screams.)

Paige: Ah! (Piper continues to turn the wheel but then she gets hit by an energy ball. Warren turns around.)

Phoebe: Get away from her.

Warren: You're the one the Source wants.

Phoebe: You get my sisters. (Patience goes over to the rack and starts turning the wheel back. The chains loosen. Warren starts at her but Phoebe punches him. He flies back and she starts beating the crap out of him. Meanwhile, Piper gets up and tackles Patience. They hit the ground and Patience kicks Piper off. Patience gets up. Piper stands ready to attack.)

Patience: Piper, I really don't wanna hurt you. I'm not suppose to harm you. (Piper rushes toward her but Patience hits her with an energy ball. She's out cold.) That doesn't mean I won't. (Phoebe is still punching Warren.) She's still mad at me.

Phoebe: You stupid son of a bitch. You went and pissed off the wrong witch. (She grabs the athame and stabs him. She gets up and he shimmers out. She runs over to Paige.) Cole! (Cole shimmers in with the Power Broker.) Get those powers out of Piper. (He walks over to her and removes the power. He shimmers out and Piper wakes up. She looks around and sees Paige.)

Piper: Oh my God. (She runs over to her. Phoebe and Patience are taking the chains off.) Paige, Paige, are you ok? Oh God, I'm so sorry.

Patience: We need to get her up to Leo. She'll live but she needs healing. (Phoebe looks at Cole.)

Cole: I'll help you up. (He grabs Piper and Paige and shimmers out. Patience looks at Phoebe.)

Phoebe: What?

Patience: Your anger wasn't from Warren, it was from me and dad. (Phoebe knows that she's right. Patience grabs Phoebe and follows Cole.)

Cut to: [Source's Lair.]

Source: You failed.

Warren: Those witches are strong, one is half-demon. Give me another try. I'll kill them all.

Source: You used a Charmed One to get another. You should have known that. You are too reckless.

Warren: Forgive me.

Source: That's just it. (He throws a fireball at Warren and he erupts in flames but he doesn't disintegrate. The Source waves his hand and a cage appears around him and he disappears.) He'll have the rest of eternity to think about how forgiving I am.

Cut to: [Manor. Paige's room.]

(Paige is laying on her bed moaning. Piper comes up with three icepacks.)

Piper: How you feeling?

Paige: Really sore. Why am I still sore?

Piper: Leo said that since I dislocated your shoulders there would still be some pain after he healed you. Here, lean forward. (She does so and Piper puts and icepack on her back. Then she puts the other two on her shoulders.)

Paige: Thanks.

Piper: I can't believe I did this to you.

Paige: It's ok. You were under a spell. You had no control. I've been there before.

Piper: Next time, I'll beat on Phoebe. (Paige laughs. The doorbell rings.) Get better, ok? (She kisses her forehead and heads downstairs.)

Cut to: [Hallway.]

(Piper comes walking in. The doorbell rings again.)

Piper: I'm coming. I'm coming. (She opens the door and it's Darryl.) Darryl. Just the man I wanted to see. You alright?

Darryl: Yeah, I'm fine. You?

Piper: I'm getting by. I'm sorry you had to go through that.

Darryl: That's ok. It would have happened even if you weren't there. Only if you weren't there, I wouldn't be standing her right now. You've done so much for me in the past 7 years. You've saved my job, my family, and my life, not to mention you've taken me on kind of a rollercoaster ride. Today, you would've given up your life for me. I'm glad to know you. (Piper smiles and looks down. She grabs a vile out of her pocket.)

Piper: I've already given this to your wife. It's a forget potion. All those memories, the good and bad, the magical ones, this will erase them all. Ever since the day you found out about us being witches to being turned into a demon. All you have to do is drink it and all those awful memories will be gone.

Darryl: Then I wouldn't have all those good memories neither. (Piper understands and puts the potion back in her pocket.) I came here to say goodbye. I've already said it to everyone but you. I wanted to save the best and sweetest for last. (They hug each other.) Goodbye, Piper. (He turns around and leaves.)

Piper: Have a good life.

The End.

Next Episode: Law & Whitelighter.


	4. Law and Whitelighter

Law and Whitelighter

[Scene: Old Building. Nighttime.]

(A darklighter searches a building with his crossbow raised. He sees a barrel and sneaks towards it. He jumps behind it but there is no one there.)

Darklighter: Hmm. I know you're here somewhere, whitelighter. (The camera angles behind a pillar. Leo is standing behind it.) There's a nice bounty on you're head. Why don't you just give yourself up? It'd make everything so much easier. (The darklighter heads towards the pillar. Leo starts to worry. He makes himself invisible. The darklighter comes around the pillar and sees nothing there.) You can run and hide all you want, but eventually, I will find you. (He starts to turn around but he explodes. Piper is standing with her arms out. She takes out a map and a crystal with a piece of Leo's cloth out. She starts scrying and the crystal lands on the building on the map.)

Piper: Leo? (Leo sees her. He is still invisible.) Leo, are you there? I want to talk. (Leo orbs out.) Leo, wait. (He's gone. Piper sighs.) Let's go back home. (Paige walks up behind her.)

Paige: Shouldn't we keep looking? I thought he was in trouble.

Piper: He should be ok for now. Besides, if he wants our help he'll ask for it. (Piper grabs Paige's hand and they orb out. Another whitelighter orbs in. He searches the place and sees the orb trail left where Leo orbed out.)

Jordan: Leo. What are we going to do with you?

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Wyatt and Chris's Bedroom.]

(Phoebe is rocking Chris to sleep. Wyatt is already asleep. Phoebe has a smile on her face as she sings a lullaby to Chris.)

Patience: You sure have been spending a lot of time with him, haven't you? (Phoebe looks up quickly and sees that it's Patience. She's wearing a tang top and sweatpants. She is all sweaty and looks as if she's been working out.)

Phoebe: You scared me. Yeah, well I am his godmother. (She puts him down in his crib. He's fast asleep.) Shh. (She signals Patience to come to the hallway. She closes the door behind them.) So what's up?

Patience: Just working out. Dad and I were training.

Phoebe: Really? (She remembers when she trained with him.) Is he being the trainer from hell?

Patience: Not to bad. I mean, the demons are tough and...

Phoebe: He's sending you after demons?

Patience: No, we built a room to attract and trap demons. It only works when we want it to, though. (Phoebe sees that her arm is bleeding badly.)

Phoebe: You're bleeding.

Patience: Oh, yeah. I came her to ask if you had some gauze. We're out.

Phoebe: Uh, yeah. Just a second. (She goes to get some gauze. Patience walks in and looks at Chris.)

Patience: Just like when we were kids. (Phoebe sees her with Chris and she walks in.)

Phoebe: Here you go.

Patience: Thanks. (Phoebe looks at Chris.)

Phoebe: Isn't he adorable? You must love your cousins.

Patience: Yeah, sure.

Phoebe: Something wrong?

Patience: No. I better get back. Dad wants to take me out for dinner. Thanks. (She shimmers out. Phoebe closes the door on her way out and Paige and Piper orb in.)

Piper: How are they?

Phoebe: Good, they're both asleep. Did you find Leo?

Piper: Yeah, but he orbed out before we could talk to him.

Paige: It's ok, honey. We'll find him.

Piper: But will we find him before our anniversary?

Phoebe: He wouldn't forget it, Piper. He comes around every year and gives you a big surprise.

Piper: I want to give him the surprise this year. I have it all planned out, too. I just hope he'll be able to make it.

Phoebe: Why wouldn't he?

Piper: He's running from darklighters again.

Paige: Don't worry. I'll orb him back here kicking and screaming if he doesn't show up.

Cut to: [Source's Lair.]

(Jordan orbs in. Some demons greet him. He looks calm. Ora walks up.)

Ora: It's ok. I'll escort him. (The demons back off.) We've been expecting you, or at least I have. (Jordan walks up to her.)

Jordan: So you saw me come here? (They walk towards the Source.)

Ora: I saw the whitelighter that killed Gideon and the Elder come here for help.

Jordan: What else did you see?

Ora: I saw the whitelighter on trial. I haven't seen whether he is punished or not but he will stand trial. (The Source appears and Ora bows.)

Source: I've heard you've been having troubles.

Jordan: One of our own has killed an Elder. We've tried sending darklighters after him but his charges keep protecting him. We would like some help.

Source: It's strange, isn't it? After centuries of fighting, we're finally working together. Don't get used to it. (He waves his hand and a darklighter appears. He bows.) This is a dark bounty hunter. He'll get your whitelighter for you. What's his name?

Jordan: Before I tell you, you must promise me one thing. You are not allowed to harm his charges, under no circumstance. Deal?

Bounty Hunter: Anything to get a whitelighter. (He shakes his hand. The Source shakes his hand, too.) What's his name?

Jordan: His name is Leo.

Source: What? But that's the Charmed Ones' whitelighter.

Jordan: And one of their husbands. You are just to capture him and bring him to us.

Source: Fine. But after that, we go our separate ways. (Jordan orbs out.) Well, you heard him, get to it. (The bounty hunter orbs out. Ora walks in again.) What else did you see?

Ora: If everything goes as planned, the Charmed Ones will be vulnerable. (The Source laughs.)

Cut to: [Park. Noon.]

(Phoebe is standing in the park. She looks a little worried. She starts walking towards the camera.

Phoebe: Ok, buddy. It's just you and me. Let's get this finished. (She bends over and picks up a spoon and baby food. She tries feeding Chris. She smiles.) Here comes the choo choo train chugging into the tunnel. Choo! Choo! (He doesn't look amused. He closes his mouth tightly.) Yeah, I didn't like it when people did that to me either. (She starts feeding him without the stupid sayings and he starts eating.) You're so cute I could just eat you up. You could be on the cover of People's best looking men. We're going to have so much fun, no work, no demons, no Cole or Patience, Just you and me... (Phoebe sees Jason walking towards her.) and Jason.

Jason: Hey. (He kisses her.)

Phoebe: Hey, handsome. How are you?

Jason: Feeling a lot better now that I've found you. (Phoebe smiles and rolls her eyes.) Who's this little devil? (He goes over to Chris and starts making faces.)

Phoebe: This is my nephew, Piper's son. (Chris starts to giggle.)

Jason: She had another one? (He continues to make faces and Chris laughs.)

Phoebe: Yeah. He likes you a lot. He isn't usually like that around strangers.

Jason: I have a couple cousins and nephews. So, where's Wyatt?

Phoebe: He's with dad today. Um, Jason, don't take this the wrong way but... why are you stalking me? (He looks at her.) Not that you are its just everywhere I go, you're right behind me.

Jason: I guess I am, aren't I? I thought we could go out tonight. What do you think?

Phoebe: Uh, yeah. Sure. I'm not busy.

Jason: Pick you up at eight?

Phoebe: Yeah, sure. That'd be great. (A man bumps into to Phoebe.) Oh, sorry about that.

Cole: It's ok, it was my fault. (Phoebe turns around slowly at the familiar voice. When she stops, she looks up and sees that it is Cole.) Long time no see.

Phoebe: Not long enough.

Jason: You know him?

Phoebe: Yeah, uh, Jason this is...

Jason: Cole Turner. (They shake hands. Phoebe looks surprised.) He used to work for me.

Cole: Yeah, I was his attorney before I became an ADA.

Jason: How do you two know each other?

Cole: We were married.

Phoebe: And happily divorced.

Jason: Well, I got to go. I'll see you at eight. (He kisses Phoebe. Cole doesn't look too happy.) Nice seeing you again, Cole. (Cole nods and Jason leaves.)

Cole: So, how's babysitting?

Phoebe: It's good. How's yours?

Cole: Patience doesn't need a babysitter.

Phoebe: And you just left her with all those demons.

Cole: No, I decided to give her a break. I asked her if she wanted to come to the park and she oddly said no. She said that I might find you and Chris.

Phoebe: You know, Cole, I don't need you around when I'm trying to have a life.

Cole: I'm not trying to make your life miserable, Phoebe. I just want to try to be apart of your life. Could you just give me another chance?

Phoebe: I think I've given you enough chances. (Cole looks disappointed.)

Cole: Ok, I guess I can be apart of Patience's life. (He leaves. Phoebe goes back to Chris.)

Phoebe: Do you think I should give him another chance? (He smiles.) Maybe I should. Let's go pick up Wyatt.

Cut to: [P3.]

(Paige is setting up for tonight. She is wiping tables. She hears a knock.)

Paige: We're closed.

Richard: Maybe you could open up early. (Paige looks up. Richard is standing on the bottom steps.) Hey, stranger. (Paige runs up to him and gives him a hug. She starts to cry.)

Paige: Richard. I thought you left for good.

Richard: I did leave. I had to do some soul searching. But I couldn't stay away. Why are you crying?

Paige: It's just... (She sobs.) you've been gone for so long. I haven't heard from you for almost a year. How did you know I was here?

Richard: I just thought you'd be working here. How have you been?

Paige: Awful. I don't have a job, I've been battling demons constantly, and I haven't found a new boyfriend. I'm glad that I haven't though. (They kiss each other.) We have so much to catch up on.

Richard: How about we catch up tonight? (She smiles.) I just want to spend time with you.

Paige: Things can't get any better. (Suddenly, Leo orbs in.) Leo? Where've you been?

Leo: You have to help me. They sent bounty hunters after me.

Paige: What are you talking about? (The dark bounty hunter orbs in and shoots an arrow at Leo. It hits him and he goes down. He sees Paige and shoots one at her.) Arrow! (It splits into two arrows and one orbs into her hand. She throws it at the bounty hunter but it misses him. As she does this, the other arrow hits her and she falls to the ground.)

Richard: Paige! (The bounty hunter prepares his crossbow. Richard throws an energy ball at the bounty hunter and he explodes. He goes over to Paige.) Paige. (She's shaking. Piper comes out of the back and sees them.)

Piper: Leo. (She runs to him and holds his head up.)

Richard: We have to get them help. Hold on. (Piper grabs his and Leo's hand. Richard grabs Paige's hand. They all shimmer out.)

Cut to: [Source's Lair.]

Jordan: You said that he wouldn't hurt Paige.

Source: I can't promise anything. You got the whitelighter, don't you?

Jordan: Yes, but the witch was hit by one of his arrows.

Source: We are done working with each other. Please leave before you regret it. (He orbs out.)

Cut to: [Manor. Conservatory.]

(Richard is bandaging Leo. Paige is on the couch with an arrow in her side. Piper is kneeling nest to Paige holding the tip of the arrow.)

Piper: Bite down. (She puts a piece of cloth in her mouth.) Ready? (Paige nods and Piper sighs. She pulls the arrow out and Paige screams through the cloth.) It's ok. It's ok. Calm down.

Richard: What are we going to do? We don't have anyone to heal them.

Piper: Since when do you have powers?

Richard: My powers are what saved them. I know you don't trust me but we can't worry about that now.

Piper: I know. Leo, is there anyone we can call?

Leo: No, they won't hear you.

Paige: Then we're screwed. (She starts shaking.)

Jordan: (o.s.) Not quite. (He orbs in.)

Piper: Who are you?

Jordan: I'm an Elder. I've been watching you.

Piper: What are you talking about?

Jordan: I've been watching Leo for a long time. (He looks at Leo than Paige.) It looks like you've been having troubles.

Richard: You can heal them, can't you?

Jordan: Maybe. It depends on Piper. Leo is wanted for murdering a whitelighter. He's an Elder and Elders can't kill. I sent a dark bounty hunter after him. He wasn't suppose to harm Paige. I'm willing to heal Paige if you give Leo up to me.

Piper: What are you going to do with him?

Jordan: We are going to put him on trial. If we find him guilty, he could face being demoted to a whitelighter, getting his wings clipped, or even being sent to hell.

Piper: There has to be another way.

Leo: There isn't.

Piper: Leo.

Leo: I'll go with you. Just heal Paige. (Jordan heals Paige and she gets up. He goes over to Leo and starts to orb out but Piper stops him.)

Piper: Wait. (He stops.) Leo, I will find a way to save you.

Leo: I love you, Piper. (He kisses her.) Tell the boys about me. (They orb out. Piper starts to cry.)

Piper: Let's go.

Paige: Where are we going?

Piper: To Cole's house. (They orb out.)

Cut to: [Cole's Penthouse.]

(Cole and Patience are sword fighting. They are really going at it. Cole swings at her head but she blocks it. She swings and just misses his chest. They both swing at each other and Cole hits her arm and Patience hits his leg. They swing again and they both get locked. Cole backs off.)

Cole: You're getting better. I think that's enough for today. (She lowers her sword. Cole takes another swing at her but she stops it between her hands.) Very good.

Patience: Thanks. Here. (She pulls out a handkerchief.) You're bleeding.

Cole: Maybe you should use it for yourself. (She smiles.) Why are you so happy?

Patience: I have so much fun with you. (He smiles. Piper and Paige orb in.) Look what the cat dragged in.

Piper: Where's Phoebe?

Cole: She's taking care of Chris. Why?

Paige: Leo's been taken up there to stand trial for murdering Gideon.

Cole: Well, Phoebe has a date tonight so she can't help you.

Paige: Well, we can't just stand here while Leo gets sent to hell.

Patience: I have an idea. Dad, you know a lot about Leo, right?

Cole: Pretty much, why?

Patience: Good. Good. Go take a shower. I'll explain everything later. You two go home and wait, ok?

Piper: How can you be so calm?

Patience: Just go. (They orb out.)

Cut to: [Manor. Hallway.]

(Phoebe walks in with Wyatt and Chris. She's humming to them.)

Phoebe: Anyone home? (Richard walks into the hallway.) Richard. Where did you come from?

Richard: Not now. Have you seen your sisters?

Phoebe: No, I've been with Chris all day. What's going on? (Richard holds up a card that has the name Halliwells on it. Phoebe grabs it and reads.) Oh. (Paige and Piper orb in.)

Piper: Where have you been?

Phoebe: I've been entertaining this little cutie. What's this? (She hands Piper the card.)

Paige: You are cordially invited to watch the trial of Elder Leo Wyatt. A whitelighter will pick you up ten minutes to four.

Piper: You are cordially invited? What kind of game are they playing? This isn't a party.

Phoebe: What's going on? Is Leo in trouble again?

Piper: More trouble than we thought. They want to put him on trial for murdering that lowlife Gideon. He mentioned it a couple weeks ago. I'm given them hell if they send them hell. (Chris starts crying. Phoebe picks him up.)

Phoebe: It's ok. Shh. What are we going to do with these two?

Richard: I can take care of them. (Paige looks at him.)

Paige: You sure you won't shimmer out?

Richard: Listen, let's talk about this later. Right now you need to save your whitelighter or you'll be vulnerable.

Paige: I guess you're right. It's almost three. We better get ready. (She points to Richard.) We'll talk later.

Cut to: [Up There.]

(Everyone is clicking. Whitelighters are orbing in and out. A whitelighter orbs in with Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.)

Whitelighter: This way. (He leads them to a set of big, silver doors. He opens the doors.) Good luck. (He leaves. They all walk in. It's set up like a regular courtroom. The only difference is that the floor is covered with clouds. They find a spot to sit in front.)

Phoebe: I wonder who the lawyers are going to be.

Paige: They have lawyers for this?

Phoebe: They got to.

Piper: Well, (She points to Jordan. He's sitting on the right side of the room.) Jordan must be the prosecutor. (Phoebe looks clueless.) He's the one that's after Leo.

Phoebe: Ok, but where's the defense.

Whitelighter: All rise for the honorable judge. (Everyone rises. The judge walks in. He looks very grey. He sits down and everyone follows.)

Zion: I'm judge Zion. This room will come to order. (He bangs his gavel on his desk three times.) Bring in the accused. (A door opens on the side. Two whitelighters bring in a chained Leo. They sit him down on a chair behind the table on the left. They stand to the side.) Elder council vs. Leo Wyatt. One count of murder. Prosecutor?

Jordan: Elder Jordan for the prosecution.

Zion: Do you have an attorney? (Leo doesn't say anything. Suddenly, Cole and Patience shimmer in. They're both dressed in suits and carrying briefcases.)

Cole: Cole Turner, lawyer for the defense.

Zion: Cole, as in the demon Belthazor? (Cole nods.)

Patience: Patience Halliwell, assistant lawyer for the defense. (Phoebe stands up fast and starts yelling at them both.)

Phoebe: What the hell are you doing here? You're not suppose to be defending Leo. Neither of you should. You need to go back home right now. (The gavel bangs on the desk.)

Zion: Out of order. (Phoebe sits down.) How do you know Leo?

Cole: I know his wife and charges, The Charmed Ones. (Zion looks at Patience.)

Patience: I'm just a friend.

Zion: Aren't you a little young to be a lawyer?

Patience: Maybe.

Zion: What is your real relation with him?

Patience: I'm Phoebe and Cole's future daughter. (Everyone starts to whisper. Zion starts to bang his gavel.)

Zion: Order. Order.

Piper: I don't think she should have said that.

Zion: Phoebe Halliwell has a child with a demon? (Patience nods.) How did you get up here? Demons aren't suppose to be able to get up here.

Patience: I'm not just your average run of the mill demon. (Jordan stands.)

Jordan: Objection, your honor. These two are demons. They should not be able to defend Leo.

Zion: It is very amazing that you were able to break the barrier, it's even more amazing that you would defend an enemy when even his friends would not. Objection overruled. Let's see how you fair. However, any foul play from you and I'll have you both punished. You understand? How does your client plead? (Cole stands up.)

Cole: Not guilty, your honor. (He sits.)

Zion: So let it be written. How does the prosecution stand? (Jordan stands.)

Jordan: The charge still stands. (He sits.)

Zion: Let it be written. (Jordan stands.)

Jordan: Your honor, the defendant has killed one of our own, it is obvious that he should receive the ultimate punishment.

Cole: Your honor, my client has been loyal to the Elders for over sixty years. Never before has he committed a crime. He was just trying to save his son from being killed.

Jordan: A son that was never suppose to be born in the first place.

Cole: Wyatt is the twice-blessed child, one of the most powerful beings of all time. Besides, if Leo hadn't killed Gideon, Gideon would have been here instead of Leo for the death of Chris Halliwell.

Jordan: That is such bull. He was just figure from the future. When he died, he disappeared. There should have been a body.

Zion: You both have very convincing arguments. We will proceed with the hearing. The prosecution will have the first witness.

Jordan: Your honor, I would like to call to the stand Barbas. (Barbas walks up to the stand. Leo starts to stand but Cole pulls him back.)

Cole: Easy.

Patience: Objection. He just said that demons were not allowed in this courtroom. He's going back on his views.

Zion: Overruled. (Barbas sits behind the podium.)

Jordan: Were you with Gideon the night he was killed?

Barbas: Yes.

Jordan: Can you tell me what happened?

Barbas: Leo barged in the school like a wild animal. He ran to Gideon's office and stabbed him. It was cold-blooded murder.

Jordan: Thank you. (Cole gets up.)

Cole: You weren't actually there, were you?

Barbas: I was in the mirror watching them.

Cole: Do you think Gideon deserved it?

Jordan: Objection. The only opinion that matters is the juries.

Zion: Sustained.

Cole: Did you see the weapon he used?

Barbas: No.

Cole: We don't even have the weapon, do we? How can you condemn my client without a weapon? (He goes back to his seat.) I'm done.

Zion: Does the prosecution have anymore questions?

Jordan: No, your honor.

Zion: You may step down. (Barbas does so and leaves the room.) Next witness. (Witness after witness, the prosecutor gets the same answer from his witnesses.)

Whitelighter: Leo's a nice guy, but I'm pretty sure he killed Gideon.

Student: That's the guy that snuffed the headmaster.

Elder: I watched from here as Leo stabbed him.

Jordan: Thank you. You may step down.

Patience: (Whispers to Cole.) This isn't looking good.

Cole: Your honor, I'd like to request a recess.

Zion: We'll take an hour break and meet back here. (He bangs his gavel and leaves. Everyone gets up. Piper tries to catch Leo but the whitelighters start taking him away.)

Piper: Leo, wait.

Whitelighter: Sorry, ma'am. We have to take him to his cell.

Piper: Well, let me visit with him. (They start to go out of the room.) Leo! (He's gone. She starts to panic.)

Paige: Piper, it's ok.

Piper: What if they convict him? I'll never see him again. (Paige tries to comfort her. Phoebe looks at Cole and Patience.)

Fade Out.

[Scene: Outside of courtroom.]

(Piper is crying hysterically. Paige is trying to calm her down. Phoebe is talking to Cole and Patience.)

Phoebe: So what's your strategy?

Patience: We want to put you three on the bench.

Cole: We do?

Patience: Yeah, why not? We really don't have any other options.

Paige: You can win this thing, right?

Cole: The way it's going in there, we need a miracle, otherwise...

Piper: (Sobbing.) Don't say it. It's not going to happen.

Patience: I won't let it happen. (She goes over to hold Piper's hand.) We're going to get through this. (Jordan walks past them. He orbs out.)

Cole: I have some errands to run.

Phoebe: How can you think about yourself now?

Cole: I'll be right back.

Patience: Dad, wait. You can't get back... (He shimmers out.) without me.

Piper: What do we do now?

Patience: (sighs.) Now, we wait.

Cut to: [Underworld.]

(Cole shimmers in and hides behind a rock. He sees the Ora standing there. Then he sees Jordan orb in.)

Cole: That's Jordan. What's he doing here?

Jordan: I have some information for the Source.

Ora: I saw you come back here. What news do you bring?

Jordan: Belthazor is defending Leo. He could screw up everything. (Her eyes go white and Cole realizes it.)

Cole: It looks like the Oracle but it's the Seer talking. They must have been reincarnated together. (Her eyes return to normal and she smiles.)

Ora: You don't have to worry about Belthazor. You should worry about his partner.

Jordan: Patience is up there, too. She could ruin everything.

Ora: She's too careful. She's like her mother that way. She won't risk the future. (She looks at the rock that Cole is hiding behind. He ducks down.) You should return. You didn't have the Source help you catch him for nothing. After Leo is convicted, we'll attack the Charmed Ones. (He and Ora leave. Cole gets ready to leave but he bumps into a huge demon. The demon growls.)

Cole: Hello. Um, I really don't have time to deal with you right now so if you could just... (He punches him and he goes flying backwards. He hits the ground.) I guess I'll take care of you first. Ok, tough guy. You've just made a big mistake. (He makes an energy ball.) Let's go. (The demon's fists start on fire.) Holy sh... (The demon punches him.)

Cut to: (Courtroom.)

(Everyone starts filing in. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige sit down. Patience is pacing behind the desk. She looks pissed.)

Patience: Damn it, where the hell is he?

Jordan: Maybe he chickened out.

Patience: Or maybe he got sick of looking at your pale, sickly face. (The whitelighters bring in Leo and sit him down. He's still chained up.)

Leo: Where's Cole?

Patience: I'm gonna have to take over for him. Don't worry, we'll get you out of this. I think I'll get Phoebe, then Paige, and then Piper. I want to save you for last. (She pulls out some papers and puts on her reading glasses. Phoebe lets out a small laugh. Patience turns around.) Something funny?

Phoebe: No, it's just you never wear your glasses around us.

Patience: Well, neither do you. This is one of the unfortunate things I've inherited from you.

Whitelighter: All rise for the judge. (Everyone stands up and Zion walks in and sits down. He bangs his gavel three times and everyone sits.)

Zion: Court is now in session. (He looks and sees an empty chair by Patience.) Where is Mr. Turner? (Patience stands up.)

Patience: He had to run some errands pertaining to this case. He should be back in a couple minutes. In the meantime, I will be taking over for him.

Zion: Alright, call your first witness.

Patience: Your honor, I'd like to call to the stand Phoebe Halliwell. (Phoebe walks up to the stand and sits down. Patience walks up to her.) Ms. Halliwell, could you tell us your relationship with Leo?

Phoebe: I am one of his charges.

Patience: All your sisters are, right?

Phoebe: Yes, we're the Charmed Ones. He watches over all of us.

Patience: Have you ever seen Leo do anything violent?

Phoebe: Never. He's a very gentle man. He would never hurt anyone unless he had no choice, and even then I don't think he could do it.

Patience: Leo is a very good man, right? He's always looking for the greater good?

Phoebe: Yes.

Patience: Let me remind the jury that Leo was made an Elder against his will because he saved the remaining Elders from being destroyed by the titans. He always and has always protected everyone he could. That is why he had to destroy Gideon. Gideon would have killed Wyatt and probably the rest of you. One more question, Phoebe. Has Leo always protected you and your sisters?

Phoebe: Yes.

Patience: Thank you. Your witness. (Jordan gets up.)

Jordan: You said Leo wouldn't hurt anyone unless he had to, right?

Phoebe: Yes.

Jordan: What would you describe as a reason to hurt someone? (Patience stands up.)

Patience: Objection. It's just an opinion. The jury should decide my client's motivations.

Zion: Overruled.

Phoebe: If he was provoked, I suppose. He was provoked when Gideon...

Jordan: Would you say that Leo wasn't always there for you?

Phoebe: I'm sure that he had to answer to the

Jordan: Yes or no, Ms. Halliwell. That's all I need.

Phoebe: Yes, but...

Jordan: Thank you. I'm done.

Zion: Do you have any more questions, Patience? (She shakes her head.) You may step down. (Phoebe is shocked but she goes back to her seat.)

Patience: I'd like to call up Paige Halliwell. (Paige walks up to the stand.) Ms. Halliwell, why did Leo go after Gideon?

Paige: Gideon changed around realities and almost got Phoebe killed. He also kidnapped Wyatt and killed Chris, future Chris. Leo knew Gideon would've killed Wyatt.

Patience: That would be a good enough reason. I mean, everyone wants to protect their children. He's always been there to heal you and your sisters.

Paige: He's never let any of us go. He would never forgive himself if he lost one of us.

Patience: He almost makes sure you're his number one priority. The Charmed Ones should be. Your witness. (Jordan gets up again.)

Jordan: He's never let you die, right?

Paige: That's right.

Jordan: Has he ever lost anyone?

Paige: Well, yeah, but it happens.

Jordan: Yeah, I bet, just like how Prue happened. You didn't know Prue, did you?

Paige: No.

Jordan: Did he fail to heal her?

Paige: Obviously.

Jordan: You had to heal him once, didn't you?

Paige: Yeah, only with his help.

Jordan: Did Leo heal a demon?

Paige: Yeah, I had to help him though.

Jordan: Thank you. You may step down. (Paige goes back to her seat.)

Patience: I'd like to call Piper Halliwell to the stand. (Piper walks up to the stand and sits down. She looks really nervous.) It's ok, Piper. Try not to be so nervous. What is your relationship with Leo?

Piper: I'm his wife. I had two children with him.

Patience: I'm sure that they're two beautiful, healthy and loving boys. Leo has always made sure that you and your boys are always safe.

Piper: Yes.

Patience: Leo loves you, Wyatt and Chris, doesn't he?

Piper: Yes he does.

Patience: You know that Leo would never abandon you, right?

Piper: Yeah.

Patience: He'd never hurt you either, right?

Piper: Yes.

Patience: Thank you. (She walks to the desk. Jordan approaches Piper.)

Jordan: You've been married to Leo for how many years?

Piper: I've been married four years and known him for almost seven.

Jordan: Correct me if I'm wrong, but tonight is your anniversary, right?

Piper: Yes.

Jordan: Do you think he was thinking about it when he was murdering Gideon?

Patience: Objection.

Zion: Sustained.

Jordan: It doesn't settle too well that for the rest of your children's life they will think of their daddy as a killer, does it? (Piper starts to cry.) That's why he did it, for you. I'm done. (He sits down.)

Zion: You may step down. (Piper doesn't move.) Ma'am, you need to move. (She doesn't hear him. Patience comes up to the stand.)

Patience: Piper, can you hear me? (She doesn't respond.) Piper? (She grabs Piper's hand and shimmers out. They shimmer back in to the spot next to Phoebe and Paige. Patience walks back to Leo.) My last witness will be Leo Wyatt. (The whitelighters walk Leo up to the stand.) Leo, would you tell us what happened in your own words?

Leo: Gideon dragged us into the parallel world and when we came out, everything was too good that when Phoebe parked in the wrong spot she got shot. I had to heal her and Gideon kidnapped Wyatt and killed Chris. I couldn't heal him because Gideon blessed the athame. He died in my hands. I went after Wyatt. The girls wanted to say the spell but I told them that I had to do it myself. I had to kill him because he would've destroyed our world.

Patience: Your witness.

Jordan: Wasn't Gideon your friend?

Leo: He was my mentor.

Jordan: So you trusted him?

Leo: Yes.

Jordan: So you let a killer near your family? The way I see it Leo made his mistake and couldn't notice he had a traitor in his house. You brought this on yourself. (He walks back. The whitelighters take him back and sit him next to Patience.)

Zion: If that is all, the jury will make their decision. (Leo hears a jingle.) What was that?

Leo: Someone's calling me from the top of the Golden Gate Bridge.

Zion: You go get them. (A whitelighter orbs out. A few seconds later, he orbs in with Cole holding him. He looks beat up and has fire singes on his suit.)

Cole: Your honor, I have some new information. It seems that you have another traitor here.

Jordan: Objection. The hearing is already over. The jury needs to make a decision. (Zion thinks about it for awhile.)

Zion: Overruled. Please share your information quickly.

Cole: Like I said we have a traitor among us. I'd like to share this recording if I may. (He plays a tape.)

Jordan: (Recording.) Patience is up there, too. She could ruin everything.

Ora: (Recording.) She's too careful. She's like her mother that way. She won't risk the future. You should return. You didn't have the Source help you catch him for nothing. After Leo is convicted, we'll attack the Charmed Ones. (Cole stops the tape.)

Cole: I'm sure you'll make the right decision. (He sits down.)

Patience: Hey, where were you?

Cole: Nice to see you, too. Did I miss anything?

Patience: Yeah, a lot.

Zion: The jury will decide on the verdict. (Jordan starts to leave.) Where do you think you're going? (He turns around.) Arrest him. (The whitelighters arrest him and take him away.) There will be a brief recess. (Time passes by. The jury returns.) Has the jury reached a verdict?

Whitelighter: Yes.

Zion: How do you find the defendant?

Whitelighter: We find the defendant, Leo Wyatt, for one count of murder, guilty as charged. (Piper gasps. Patience and Cole look disappointed.)

Zion: So be it. Bring the convicted forward. (The whitelighters bring Leo forward.) Leo Wyatt, you have been found guilty of murder to an Elder. Therefore I sentence you to lose your wings and be sent to hell. Open the doorway. (A big hole opens in the floor. There is fire and screaming.) Do you have any last statements?

Leo: I love you, Piper.

Zion: Throw him in.

Piper: NO! (They throw him in. He starts to scream and his voice fades away. Piper can't control herself. She runs to the hole and dives in after him. Phoebe and Paige try to follow her but Patience and Cole restrain them.)

Phoebe: Patience, let me go.

Paige: We have to save them.

Cole: It's too late. They're already gone. (The hole starts to disappear.)

Phoebe: No, we can make it. (The hole closes. They're gone.)

Cut to: [Hell.]

(Piper is falling and screaming from the flames. She sees Leo. He's screaming, too. She tries to grab his hand but she can't reach it.)

Piper: Leo, grab my hand. (He grabs her hand.)

Leo: You idiot. You'll never get out of here.

Piper: I don't care. I'd rather die with you than live my life without you. (Leo smiles. They kiss each other. They are still falling.) So, this is the end?

Leo: I guess. I really don't care. (They are about to hit the ground. Just before they do, blue lights appear around them. They orb out.)

Cut to: [Courtroom.]

(Phoebe and Paige are crying. Patience is yelling at Zion.)

Patience: Who the hell do you think you are? Bring them back right now.

Zion: I can't. There gone.

Patience: That's a load of bull... (Suddenly the hole opens up. Blue lights appear and Piper and Leo orb out of the hole. The hole closes.)

Phoebe: Piper? Leo? (Paige and Phoebe go over to them and hug them.)

Paige: I don't get it. Aren't you suppose to be barbequed?

Piper: Leo orbed us out.

Leo: No, my wings are clipped.

Patience: I thought you couldn't bring them back.

Zion: I can't. I think I know what happened though. Their loved saved them.

Cole: Again?

Piper: It always does.

Cole: See, Phoebe, love conquers all.

Phoebe: Not all.

Zion: In the recent events, I think you have proven that you love your family. So, I will not send you to Hell. However, you will be demoted to whitelighter. You will never become an Elder I'm pretty sure. You will also be on probation.

Leo: I think I can handle that.

Piper: I think it's time that we go see our children. (They kiss.)

Zion: Patience, will you approach the bench? (She does so.) I have never seen any demon make it up here. You must be pretty powerful. You are destined for something extraordinary. I'm not sure whether it is good or evil, but it is something extraordinary.

Patience: Um, could you keep it on the down low? (He nods.) Thanks.

Cut to: [Manor. Living room.]

(Paige picks up a note. It's from Richard. She reads it.)

Paige: (Reading.) I'm so sorry I had to let you know about me at such a bad time. I still would like to talk. I hope that everything was cleared up with Leo. I really do care about you. I'll understand if you forget about me but you will always be in my heart. Love always, Richard. (She sighs. Phoebe comes walking down. She's all dressed up.)

Phoebe: How do I look?

Paige: Great. (She looks miserable.)

Phoebe: You ok?

Paige: I'm not sure. I want to accept Richard but he keeps so many secrets from me. I'll figure it out.

Phoebe: You always do. Are you going to stay at home?

Paige: Yeah. (The doorbell rings.) You have fun. (Phoebe runs to the door and opens it.)

Phoebe: (o.s.) Hey, Jason.

Jason: (o.s.) Ready to go? (Patience walks into the living room.)

Phoebe: (o.s.) Yeah, let's get out of here. So where are we going? (The door shuts.)

Paige: You look upset.

Patience: I'm just nervous.

Paige: Everything will work out.

Patience: I hope.

Cut to: [Ballroom.]

(Leo is blindfolded. Piper is leading him in.)

Leo: Piper, I can't see a thing. Where are you taking me?

Piper: You'll see. Ok, you ready? (She takes his blindfold off. He sees the ballroom. He is amazed. He also sees the table set for them.) Surprised?

Leo: I'm speechless. When? How?

Piper: Oh, I pulled some strings. I got something special for you. Hit it, boys. (The curtains on the stage open. The Los Lonely Boys start playing Heaven. Piper grabs Leo and kisses him.) Happy anniversary, honey.

Leo: Happy anniversary. (Leo kisses her back. They go to eat dinner. After they're done they start dancing.)

The End.

Next Episode: The Dead Walk.


	5. The Dead Walk

The Dead Walk

[Scene: P3. After Midnight.]

(People are dancing. Rob Zombie is playing Living Dead Girl. Leo and Piper are preparing drinks and Paige is serving them. She walks up to Piper.)

Paige: I didn't think Rob Zombie would bring such a big crowd. I ran out of notepaper for orders.

Piper: Unfortunately, we're also running out of drinks. He sure doesn't charge much. We're going to make a lot of money off of this.

Leo: We're out of Captain Morgan.

Piper: There's some in the back. (He goes to get some more Captain Morgan.) And while you're back there, grab some more Black Velvet. So, have you talked to Richard yet?

Paige: No. He hasn't called yet. I really haven't had the guts to call him either. Maybe he'll try to steal me away at some unexpected moment. (Piper is looking straight ahead with eyes wide open. Paige turns around and sees Patience dancing with a guy.) Looks like I'm not the only one that will get stolen. (Piper runs over to Patience and freezes the place. Patience turns around.)

Patience: What did you do that for?

Piper: Maybe because my 16 year-old niece is dancing with a 25 year old guy in a nightclub that doesn't allow minors.

Patience: One, he's 21 and two, I can be in here as long as I don't drink alcohol, at least tonight anyways. (Paige walks up.)

Paige: Whoa, who's the hottie?

Patience: This is Brian. He works for a hospital as a doctor's assistant. Pretty cute for a geek.

Paige: I'd say.

Piper: I don't care if he's the president's son. What would your mother say about this?

Patience: She's to busy taking care of Chris. Could you just unfreeze him? I'll tell him I have to go home. (Piper unfreezes the place. Brian turns around and sees Piper and Paige.)

Brian: Who's this?

Patience: They're my cousins. Um, Brian, I have to go home. Call me. (She kisses him on the cheek and leaves. Piper follows her.) Don't worry. I'm going to dad's place.

Piper: That's what scares me.

Patience: If you need me, just call.

Piper: Wait, I need to talk to you about... (She shimmers out.) Phoebe.

Paige: Man, Piper. You're not even her mom but you act like it.

Piper: I just don't want Phoebe to get hurt again. We better get back to work. (She turns around and Brian is standing right there.) Can I help you?

Brian: I didn't mean to look like a creep. I really like Patience and I know she's younger than her. (Piper laughs.) I wouldn't hurt her but she said she was staying with you and I wanted to...

Paige: Get permission to date her?

Brian: You make it sound so easy.

Paige: We can give him a chance, can't we?

Piper: I suppose.

Brian: Thank you so much. I promise, I'll be true to her. (He leaves.)

Paige: At least he's cute.

Piper: I guess it's the first boyfriend she's had since she got here. She can have her fun.

Cut to: [Laboratory.]

(A man is looking over a dead body. He takes tissue from the body and puts it under the microscope. The Source shimmers in.)

Dr. Madison: I didn't think you made house calls, especially this late.

Source: I just wanted to make sure you're doing a good enough job. Have you found anything?

Dr. Madison: I'm still researching. I'll have to ask you to come back in the morning.

Source: I know that you are very advanced in this field. You'll do the best you can.

Dr. Madison: May I ask, what do you plan to do with my research?

Source: I'll share that information with you soon enough. But first, you must finish the research. (He shimmers out. Brian comes walking in.)

Brian: So, what are we doing tonight, Dr. Madison?

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Wyatt and Chris's room.]

(Phoebe is singing a lullaby to Wyatt and Chris. They are just falling asleep. Jason walks in behind her and watches.)

Phoebe: I guess that wasn't so hard.

Jason: Are you kidding? (She turns around surprised.) You're a natural.

Phoebe: Just one of many talents. Want to see some more.

Jason: Maybe I can show you some of mine. (They kiss each other. Suddenly, they both levitate a couple inches of the ground for a couple of seconds. Phoebe pulls her lips away from his.) Is there something wrong? (They return to the floor.)

Phoebe: Uh, no. I was just thinking that I really should be watching Wyatt and Chris.

Jason: They're asleep. You're really good with children. You'll make a good mother.

Phoebe: You'll make a good father. Come on. (She leads him into her bedroom and closes the door behind them.)

Cut to: [EXT. Richard's House. Morning.]

(Paige knocks on Richard's door.)

Richard: Just a second. (He opens the door.) Paige. What are you doing here? It's six in the morning.

Paige: I know. I'm really sorry. I just wanted to talk to you.

Richard: Come in. (She does so and Richard closes the door. She sits down on the chair.) So, what's up?

Paige: I wanted to talk about your powers. I thought you said you drank the stripping potion.

Richard: Yeah. Um, I poured it down the sink. I couldn't do it then. I've had my powers my whole life and I just couldn't let them go.

Paige: Are they more important than your life?

Richard: You mean more than you? (Paige blushes.) Paige, I want this to work with us. I really love you. I want to spend my life with you. And if that means stripping my powers, then so be it. (She smiles.) What?

Paige: I know how hard it is to let go of something you've had all your life. (She kisses him. He picks her up and carries hers upstairs.)

Cut to: [Cole's Penthouse.]

(Patience is drinking coffee and reading the paper. Cole comes walking out of the bedroom buttoning his shirt.)

Cole: How was your night?

Patience: Good. (She takes a sip of coffee.)

Cole: You must have been out late. So, what are you going to do today? You want a job at the office?

Patience: No, that's ok.

Cole: Well, you're old enough to get one there. If you need it, just yell. (Patience is ignoring him. She has her complete attention on the front page article. It reads: BODIES DISAPPEAR AT SAN FRANCISCO MORGUE.) Patience, are you there?

Patience: Yeah, I'm just deep in thought. I think I'm going to go around town and search for a job. I'll see you later. (She gets up and hugs him.) Bye, dad.

Cole: See you, honey. (He goes to the elevator and pushes the button. He waves as the doors close. Patience thinks for a minute and then shimmers out.)

Cut to: [Upstairs Hallway.]

(Patience shimmers in and walks to Phoebe's bedroom. She opens the door and walks in.)

Patience: Hey, Phoebe, we have a... (She looks up and sees Phoebe in bed next to Jason. They're both naked.)...problem.

Jason: Yeah, you're right.

Phoebe: Patience! Get out now!

Patience: Oh my God. (She covers her eyes and closes the door. Phoebe gets up and puts on a housecoat. She goes out into the hallway.) I have one thing to say to you. (She covers her eyes and yells.) My eyes! My eyes!

Phoebe: What the hell are you doing?

Patience: I should ask you the same question. Did you even use a condom?

Phoebe: That is none of your business.

Patience: I think it is since my future is at stake.

Phoebe: You could've knocked.

Patience: Don't worry, I will from now on. In the mean time, you should look at this. (She shows her the paper.)

Phoebe: Bodies disappear at San Francisco Morgue. So what?

Patience: I think it's really important. It could be demons, maybe the Source.

Phoebe: I think you're paranoid. (She grabs the paper.) It's just a little... (She gasps. She sees them fighting a demon. A boy runs in and is clawed by the demon. He starts to transform into the demon.)

Patience: What did you see?

Phoebe: A boy turning into a monster.

Patience: We need to find Paige and Piper. Do you know where they are?

Cut to: [INT. Richard's House. Entrance.]

(Patience and Phoebe shimmer in. They run upstairs.)

Phoebe: Paige. Richard.

Patience: Are you sure she's here?

Phoebe: She said something about talking to Richard about something. (She opens a door and they're both naked in a bedroom. She closes the door.)

Patience: I guess they did more than talking. (Paige comes out with a long sweater on.)

Paige: Is this how you spend most of your mornings?

Patience: I didn't mean to.

Phoebe: She did it to me, too.

Paige: You and Jason? (Phoebe nods and Patience rolls her eyes.) Was it good?

Phoebe: It was incredible.

Patience: Ok, you can describe to each other how big they're dicks are later. We have business.

Phoebe: Before we do, can I use the bathroom?

Paige: You couldn't use the one at home?

Patience: We'll wait. (She goes off.)

Paige: So, what's this all about? (Patience shows her the paper.) Bodies disappear at San Francisco Morgue?

Patience: Phoebe touched it and had a premonition that a boy got attacked by a demon. I think it was Brian.

Paige: You mean the cutie you're going out with? But what does he have to do with this?

Patience: Remember when I said he was a doctor? Well, I failed to explain the specifics of his field. He works at the San Francisco Morgue, as a mortician.

Paige: You attract the weirdest guys.

Patience: All I know is we need to find Piper, fill her in and then watch Brian. I know he's in some kind of trouble. (Phoebe walks up.)

Phoebe: Ready?

Patience: First, we need to find Piper and then find the kid. Maybe you should go back home and find the demon in the book. I'll get you back there and me and Paige will look for Piper. Um, maybe you should apologize to Richard.

Paige: Gee, You think?

Cut to: [Lab.]

(Dr. Madison is filling up a syringe with blue fluid. He looks at the dead body and sticks the needle into the body. He gets ready to inject the fluid but is stopped by a voice.)

Brian: Dad? (He turns around and sees his son.) I brought the bodies.

Dr. Madison: Good. You can set the in the cooler with the others. Someone will be there to help you.

Brian: Um, not to be nosy or anything but why are we stealing dead bodies? There must be a hundred down there. What are we going to use them for? (Dr. Madison turns to him.)

Dr. Madison: I've been looking for a way to stop death for my whole life. This could be my chance. And if that means boosting a couple of bodies, so be it. (He goes to the dead body and straps it down. He injects it with the fluid and backs off. Nothing happens. He thinks he's failed again when suddenly the hand starts to move. They body opens its eyes and tries to break free. Dr. Madison fills the syringe with red fluid and injects the body with it. It goes still.) It finally worked.

Brian: Oh my God. That's wonderful!

Dr. Madison: Go put the bodies in the cooler, Brian. I have some people to call. (Brian does as his father asks. After he leaves, the Source appears.) I did it. I made it come back to life.

Source: You sure did. Now I need the bodies as soon as possible.

Dr. Madison: Before I give them to you, I have to give you some precautions. This blue fluid brings the dead to life. Now, if you're bitten or scratched or otherwise infected, this red fluid will protect you from becoming one of them. (He grabs a crystal.) This crystal controls them. If it is destroyed, they will be destroyed. (The Source tries to grab the crystal but he pulls it back.) I need to infect them first.

Source: If you want your wife back, then I suggest you hurry. (The Source shimmers out. Dr. Madison goes to the cooler. Brian is putting bodies in it.)

Dr. Madison: We're going to start the process now.

Cut to: [P3. Afternoon.]

(Paige and Patience orb in. They start to walk around.)

Paige: They should be here.

Piper: Whose there?

Patience: It's us. Paige and Patience. (Piper looks from behind the bar without anything on.) What is it with people and sex in the morning? (Leo pops up behind Piper. Patience covers her eyes.)

Paige: Man, you really have bad luck.

Piper: What's up?

Paige: We need to talk. Maybe you should put this on. (She throws Piper her shirt and pants. Piper and Leo start to get dressed.)

Piper: So, what demon are we looking for this time?

Patience: We're not sure yet. Phoebe touched this paper and saw a demon attacking Brian.

Piper: Your Brian?

Patience: Yeah. I think he's in trouble because the paper says that bodies were stolen at the morgue he works at.

Leo: He chops up bodies?

Piper: Nice boyfriend. Hey, honey. Sorry about the heart in your fridge but I had to keep it cool.

Patience: Yeah, very funny. Anyways, we have to find him and protect him.

Paige: Ok, let's go get Phoebe.

Patience: No, we'll let her look for the demon. She needs to take care of Wyatt and Chris anyways.

Piper: That's not the only reason, is it? (Patience tries to avoid her.) Patience?

Patience: She doesn't exactly know about my boyfriend and I really don't want to talk to her right now. Ok, let's go. (She leaves. Leo hears a jingle.)

Leo: I have to go. They're calling. (He kisses Piper and orbs out.)

Paige: Why doesn't she want Phoebe with us?

Piper: Probably because she's mad at Phoebe for going out with Richard.

Paige: I guess it doesn't really help much that they're doing it at home. (Piper gives her a "What?" look.) Never mind. Let's go find Brian.

Cut to: [Lab.]

(Dr. Madison is injecting a dead body.)

Dr. Madison: Last one.

Source: Where's the crystal? (Dr. Madison pulls out the crystal.)

Dr. Madison: When do I get to see my wife?

Source: Soon. We need to do a test run first. (He looks at the zombies. They are groaning.)

Cut to: [EXT. Morgue.]

(Piper, Paige and Patience drive up in a jeep. They get out.)

Piper: Are you sure this is where he's at?

Patience: Definitely. He took me her the other day. This is where his father works and he said if I need him to just come here.

Paige: It looks like a morgue. (They walk in. They start walking down the hallway.) I think we should get out of here. This place freaks me out.

Patience: Don't you have any spine. (A spider comes down and stops right in front of her face. She screams.) Ah. (It drops down and crawls down the hallway.)

Paige: Where's your spine?

Patience: I hate spiders. (They watch the spider go down the hallway and see a shadow around the corner. They wait for it to come to them. A lady walks around the corner. She has a lab coat on.) Maybe she knows Brian. Hey. (She runs towards the lady.)

Piper: Patience, wait. (Patience stops in front of him.)

Patience: Can you tell me where Brian Madison is? (The lady doesn't answer. Patience reaches to feel her forehead.) Are you alright? You look a little p... (But before she can finish the sentence, the lady bites her arm and Patience screams.) Argh. (She kicks the lady of her and Piper and Paige run towards her.) She bit me. That crazy bitch bit me. (The lady gets up. Piper tries to freeze her but it doesn't work. She tries again but she keeps coming. Patience throws a fireball at her head and she blows up.)

Paige: Do you know what you just did? That was an innocent.

Patience: She was a psychotic bitch. (She takes out a handkerchief and wraps it around her arm. Brian comes running around the corner.) Brian, we were just looking for you. (He sees her arm.) What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost.

Brian: That's not the half of it. We have to get you to the lab. You've been...

Paige: Wait. Listen. (They here something being dragged on the floor. We see a pair of feet walking and a sword dragging on the floor. A zombie walks around the corner with a sword. As he turns, they see part of his face is eaten away. He raises his sword and walks towards the sisters.) What are those things?

Piper: They look like... zombies from Resident Evil.

Brian: We have to get to the lab. Follow me. (He turns to the way he came from but it's blocked by zombies coming down the hall.)

Piper: We can go back to the entrance. (She looks back and sees more zombies coming. They are completely surrounded.)

Patience: I can take them on. (She makes an energy ball. But before she can throw it, it disappears in her hand. She falls on her knees.)

Paige: Patience. What happened?

Patience: Something's wrong. I'm losing energy. (The demons start to close in on them. Patience grabs Brian and shimmers out with him.)

Piper: Where'd they go? (The zombie with the sword is right in front of them. He gets ready to swing when Paige orbs Piper out. The sword comes down on the exact spot they were just standing. The zombies retreat.)

Cut to: [Manor. Attic.]

(Paige and Piper orb in. They look around and see Patience kneeling on the floor. She's breathing hard. Brian is kneeling next to her.)

Brian: Patience, we should get you on the couch. (He lifts her onto the couch. He unties the handkerchief and inspects the wound.)

Piper: What were those things?

Paige: Screw that. I'd like to know why he's here. He probably set the trap.

Brian: One of you should get some bandages for her. We need to stop the bleeding before it starts clotting.

Paige: What did you say?

Brian: Please, I'll explain after we take care of her.

Piper: While you're at it, get Phoebe. (Paige goes downstairs.) You better not be lying to us. (Paige comes upstairs with Phoebe and bandages. She sees Patience and runs to her.)

Phoebe: What happened?

Piper: We ran into zombies. (Phoebe sees Brian.)

Phoebe: Who's that? Wait, you're the boy from my vision.

Brian: I'm Brian. Nice to meet you. (He shakes her hand.)

Paige: This is Patience's boyfriend. (Patience sighs. Phoebe looks mad.) Don't start. We need to ask him questions before you kill him.

Piper: What were those things and why did they attack?

Brian: I guess it'd come out someway or another. (He takes the bandages and starts cleaning Patience's wound. Then he wraps the bandages around it. He stands up and tells the story.) My dad's name is Dr. Ronald Madison. He and I are morticians. We created the zombies. It started when I was born I guess. My mother died when she gave birth to me. My father was so devastated that he became a mortician to find a way to destroy death. It was about a month ago that he met with this strange man. He always wore robs. Anyway, he and I started to still bodies from graveyards, morgues, you name it. He started looking for a cure in the bodies. He found one. It brought the dead back to life. But they were different. They didn't have feeling or emotion. It's almost as if they're...

Patience: Soulless. It sounds like the Source.

Brian: That's what he calls him, the Source. Dad told me that the blue fluid brought the dead back to life and that they had one purpose, to feed. Patience was bitten by one of them. In three hours... she'll be one of them.

Phoebe: How do we stop it?

Brian: We need to go back to the lab. There's an antidote. We also need to destroy the crystal that controls them. If we destroy it, we destroy them. You might want some weapons. The only way to kill them separately is to destroy the brain or spinal cord.

Paige: So basically shoot them in the head, break their necks and decapitate them.

Piper: What are we waiting for?

Phoebe: Cole! (Cole shimmers in.) Can you watch Patience? We need to kick some demon ass. Just make her comfortable.

Cole: What happened?

Phoebe: Sorry. No time to explain. (They all run out of the attic. Cole looks at Patience.)

Patience: Well don't look at me. I'm useless.

Cut to: [Lab.]

Dr. Madison: You didn't say they'd be in danger.

Source: You want your wife back, don't you?

Dr. Madison: Well, yeah, but not at the expense of another life. That girl will die if we don't find her.

Source: She won't die. The Charmed Ones will save her. You just make sure they make it to you. (He touches Dr. Madison. He gets an evil smirk on his face.) I know I can count on you. (He shimmers out.)

Cut to: [Morgue. Entrance.]

(Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Brian orb in.)

Piper: Alright. Weapon check. Brain? (He holds up a gun.) Paige? (She holds up a sword.) Phoebe? (She holds up a machine gun.) Maybe you should try this. (Piper hands her a sword. Then she holds up her sword.) Where's the antidote?

Brian: It's in the main lab about 5 floors underneath ground. (Phoebe looks at her watch. It is set for two and a half hours.)

Phoebe: We have two and a half hours to get it. Let's go. (They starts walking down the hallway when the doors and windows start to seal shut. They look around and the lights start to turn on. A speaker comes on.)

Dr. Madison: (o.s.) Welcome to my little fun house. I'm glad you could join us.

Brian: Dad?

Dr. Madison: (o.s.) Oh, Brian. I'm surprised you're here. We have lots of treats for you. (A screen comes down and a map of the morgue is shown.) This is a map of the morgue. As you see, you are on the main floor in the entrance. Those red dots are you and the white dots are my creatures. I'd say there's about a hundred. They are on all five basement floors. The main lab is on the last floor. You'll have to go through all floors to get to the antidote.

Paige: No problem. (She orbs out but she orbs back in.)

Piper: How come you can't orb?

Paige: I got blocked off by the floor.

Dr. Madison: My friend put charms on this place so you wouldn't cheat. You'll have to walk if you want the antidote. And in case you haven't noticed, your powers are useless against zombies. I made sure of that. Brian knows how to kill them. He should be of some use.

Phoebe: What is this, some kind of game?

Dr. Madison: I suppose you could call it that. If you get to my lab alive, you can have the antidote. If you don't, the zombies will be unleashed into San Francisco and the world. Time is ticking. Good luck, and don't let the zombies bite. Ha ha ha. (The speaker blows up.)

Brian: I know where there's an elevator. Follow me. (They do so.)

Cut to: [Floor B1.]

(An elevator door opens. They all walk out.)

Brian: This is as far as it goes. There's a set of stairs down this hallway. Then we'll get on a lift on B3 and take it down to B5. The lab is at the far end of the lab. (Zombies start walking towards them. They all start going after them and start to do everything they can to kill the creatures.)

Cut to: [Manor. Attic.]

(Cole brings a wet cloth and starts to wipe Patience's face. She's all white and is sweating like crazy. She is breathing even harder than before. She turns to Cole.)

Cole: You shouldn't move so much. There's no need for you to be more uncomfortable than you have to be.

Patience: You should get away from me. I might infect you.

Cole: You can't infect me until you're a zombie. And if that happens, I'll have to cut your head off. (Patience laughs.) Phoebe won't let it happen to you. Just hang in there.

Patience: I'll try.

Cole: Don't try. Do it. (Patience closes her eyes. She looks like she's dead. Cole looks at her and touches her face. He grabs an ax from the side. He gets ready to swing.) Please forgive me. (He swings it down but Patience grabs it before it hits her neck.)

Patience: I'm not dead yet.

Cut to: [Morgue. B1.]

(They continue to fight the zombies.)

Piper: We can't keep fighting them off. There's too many. (Paige looks up and sees a ventilation hatch.)

Paige: Vent! (The hatch orbs to her hands.) I think I found a short cut. (She grabs all three of them and orbs into the ventilation.) It should be big enough for us.

Phoebe: Do you know where this leads?

Brian: If we go that way, there should be a drop. It should take us to B5. (They start crawling.)

Cut to: [B5.]

(A vent hatch is kicked out. Brian comes out, followed by Piper, Phoebe and Paige.)

Paige: How far away is it?

Brian: Not far. (Zombies start walking towards them. Piper starts counting.)

Piper: There are twenty. We can each take four. (They each start attacking. Brian takes out his gun and starts shooting the zombies. Piper starts cutting there heads off. Paige looks for her sword but it isn't there.)

Paige: I must have dropped it in the vent shaft. (A zombie grabs her. She kicks it off and kicks its head causing its neck to snap.) That's one way of doing it.

Phoebe: Paige. (Phoebe throws her the machine gun and Paige starts shooting. Phoebe takes her sword and starts hacking off heads. They get throw the zombies and head towards the main lab. Brian opens the door and they all walk in. He looks for the antidote in the cabinet where his dad usually keeps it. He opens the cabinet but it isn't there. He looks carefully and then bangs his fist against it.)

Brian: Damn it. I don't understand. He put it in this cabinet. I saw him. Where the hell is it?

Piper: Maybe he destroyed it.

Paige: What do we do now?

Dr. Madison: Looking for this? (They turn around and see Dr. Madison holding the antidote in one hand and the crystal in the other. He puts the antidote in a case and locks it. He puts the key in his pocket.) I was wondering when you'd get here. I'm surprised at the route you took though. It was ingenious.

Paige: Thanks.

Phoebe: You said we could have the antidote if we got here alive.

Dr. Madison: You think you deserve it just for staying alive?

Brian: You were just playing with us. Well, enough playing around. Give it to us.

Dr. Madison: Of course, if you can beat me. (He takes out the virus. He puts it in a syringe.) This is the strongest form of the virus I gave the zombies. But when it is injected into a living thing, you'll find that the end result is nothing to scoff at. (He puts the needle in his arm.)

Brian: Dad, don't.

Piper: Please stop. We can save you. The Source is controlling you.

Dr. Madison: All I wanted was your mother back. Now, we'll all be together again. You have about thirty minutes before the doors open back up. (He injects himself. He starts to mutate.) Now the final round begins. (He starts to scream. He mutates not into a zombie, but a monster. He growls.)

Paige: He's gone, Brian. He's not your dad anymore. The only way we can save Patience is if we kill him. (Phoebe looks at her watch. It says forty-five minutes on it.)

Phoebe: We'll have fifteen minutes after the doors open. We have to destroy that crystal.

Piper: You guys be careful. (The monster starts swinging at them. Paige grabs her gun and aims at him but nothing comes out. She used up all her bullets. Brian grabs his gun and shoots at his former father. The bullet hits him right between the eyes but it doesn't even scratch him. The monster claws him right in the side. The sisters try to fight him but they can't get close enough to decapitate it. Phoebe sees a lab table hanging above them.)

Phoebe: You guys think you could give me a boost?

Paige: Why?

Phoebe: Just lure him close to here and keep him here. (They both boost her up.)

Piper: What are you doing?

Phoebe: On three. One, two, (The monster is right where they want him.) Three! (They throw her up and she levitates up to the table.)

Piper: Whoa! (The monster swings for them but just misses them. They try to keep him where he's at. Phoebe starts cutting the cables holding on the table. After cutting the last on, she falls down and grabs a suspended bar. The table crashes on top of the monster's head, smashing its skull. It's finally dead. Piper and Paige both look at Phoebe.) Since when can you levitate?

Phoebe: Since this morning. A little help please? (Paige orbs up to Phoebe and gets her down. Brian gets the crystal and smashes it on the ground. It breaks into a million pieces and disappears. The zombies in the morgue all turn to dust.)

Cut to: [Manor. Attic.]

(Patience is on the couch. She is shaking and sweating. Cole tries to help her but nothing works.)

Patience: They must have not made it.

Cole: You can't give up hope. (Suddenly, Paige, Piper, Phoebe and Brian orb in. They go over to Patience.) We thought you weren't coming back.

Patience: See, dad? And you thought they didn't make it. (Cole rolls his eyes. Paige puts the red fluid in the syringe gets ready to inject Patience. But before she does, Brian starts to twitch and scream.) What's happening?

Phoebe: He's mutating. He was infected by that monster. We better give him some.

Brian: No, you can't. There's only enough for one. You have to give it to Patience. (Patience shakes her head.)

Piper: There must be another way.

Phoebe: You better think of it in about five minutes. Patience is fading. (They look at Brian.)

Brian: You have to take it, Patience. Then you have to kill me. Otherwise, all that work will have been for nothing.

Patience: I can't. I won't.

Brian: Listen to me. (He puts his hand on her face.) You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I would rather you kill me than watch you die. (Patience nods and Paige injects her. She starts to feel better. Her color returns, she stops sweating and she stops shaking. It worked. She grabs a sword and stands over Brian.) Do it.

Patience: I love you. (She kisses him. She lifts the sword up and a tear runs down her face. She swings it downward and cuts off his head. His body turns to dust and disappears. She drops the sword and backs up. She covers her mouth with her hands, falls down to her knees and starts crying. Everyone just stands there and looks at her.)

Cut to: [P3]

(The club is completely empty except for Piper. She is standing at the bar and looking at the spot where Patience and Brian were standing. Leo walks in.)

Leo: Hey. You ok?

Piper: Yeah, I guess. I feel bad though.

Leo: Why?

Piper: Because I tried to be a good aunt and instead I took away the little time Patience had with Brian. It just doesn't feel right.

Leo: It's not your fault. You did everything you could.

Piper: I know. I just hope she knows it. She had to kill him, Leo, with her own hands. She knew she had to do it for the greater good. But sometimes, the greater good doesn't seem as important as saving your loved ones.

Leo: You can't save everyone.

Piper: I wanted to save him though.

Cut to: [Richard's house.]

(Paige knocks on the door and Richard answers it.)

Paige: Can we talk? (He lets her in.)

Richard: What's up? (She kisses him. He holds her in his arms.) Did I deserve that?

Paige: I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you. I don't care if you have powers. I want this to work. I love you. (He smiles and kisses her.)

Cut to: [Penthouse.]

(Patience is sitting at the table with her head buried in her arms. The elevator bell rings and Phoebe walks out of it. She sees Patience sitting at the table and goes over to her and sits opposite of her.)

Phoebe: Hey. You want to talk? (Patience shakes her head. She looks miserable.) I've been thinking about my position and I haven't made a decision yet about Jason. I know that you must be hurting for Brian but that's not the only reason. You were angry at me before, and I want to know why. Don't tell me it's because I hate your dad or that I'm going out with Jason. I want to know the truth. (Patience looks up. Her face is stained with tears and her eyes are bloodshot.)

Patience: You were there for Piper and Paige and Leo. You were there for your readers. You were there to destroy the demons. You were always there for Chris because Leo never spent time with him and you felt sorry for him. You were never there for me, to share my happiness, to comfort me when I was in pain like this. You were too busy for me. (She shimmers out. Cole walks in from the bedroom.)

Phoebe: I don't need your input, Cole.

Cole: You can ignore me, Phoebe. You can torture me, screw my life up, you can even kill me. But don't throw Patience out of your life like you did to me. She needs more than a father. That's why she came here. She told me everything. I was always there for her to train her and help her through life when you weren't there. So don't desert her just because she has my blood running throw her veins. (He shimmers out. Phoebe starts breaking things. She trashes Coles home. When she's done, she lets out a big scream.)

The End.

Next Episode: Queen of the Charmed

Just incase you didn't notice, this story is somewhat like the horror movie Resident Evil. If you liked this episode, you will probably like the movie. It isn't the best movie but it's still enough to scare the hell out of you. I apologize to the makers and producers of Resident Evil if I took any words or sayings directly out of there movie. Also, if I make any mistakes, please let me know. See 


	6. Queen of the Charmed

Queen of the Charmed

[Scene: P3. 3:00 a.m.]

(Paige is standing behind the bar looking at the empty club. The only thing there is the mass amount of garbage she has to pick up and take out. She sighs and starts picking up the trash when Richard shimmers in.)

Richard: Boo. (Paige jumps. She sees Richard and pushes him. He laughs.) A little jumpy, are we?

Paige: Don't do that. I hate it when people sneak up on me, especially when they can appear out of thin air. Since when can you shimmer anyways? I thought you could only through energy balls.

Richard: I never showed you? That's right. I always let you do the driving. (She glares at him.) Don't I even get a hug? (She smiles and kisses him.)

Paige: You always knew how to make a girl feel special.

Richard: What are you doing here? It's three in the morning.

Paige: Yeah, I know. I have to clean up around here.

Richard: I can't believe you haven't found a different job. Not that working at P3 is a bad place, it's just you could do so much better. A secretary, a social worker, maybe even a doctor?

Paige: I know. I haven't been able to find a different job. I like working here with Piper. It's great.

Richard: Something amazing is going to happen to you, Paige. You're going to have a chance to do something great. (Paige rolls her eyes.) I mean it. It'll happen when you least expect it.

Cut to: [Etopia. Tomb.]

(A king looks at a tomb. His son comes in and looks at it, too.)

Prince: You've been here for three days doing nothing but morning. (He doesn't turn around.) You can't mourn forever. You have a kingdom to look after.

King: I know. I just can't believe I lost her. She was everything. (His son looks down.) Life will never be the same.

Prince: Still, you have to find the strength to move on and I have to find a wife so when you're gone I can take over. (The king turns around.)

King: You're right. (He walks out of the shadow. He's Richard's double.) We need to move on.

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Morning.]

(Piper is cooking breakfast and Phoebe comes in and starts pouring coffee for herself.)

Piper: How was your sleep?

Phoebe: It would have been a lot better if I wasn't thinking about my future.

Piper: You're still thinking about what Patience said to you?

Phoebe: You think that I would have seen it coming. I'm finally getting my life back and now she and Cole have come to screw it up. I can't handle it. (She takes a sip.) What are you going to do today?

Piper: Well, I think I'm going to take the day off and spend it with the boys.

Phoebe: What about P3?

Piper: Paige can handle it.

Phoebe: Wait, didn't Paige close up last night? Don't you think your over working her?

Piper: She wanted a job. Now she has one. She needs to take it seriously.

Phoebe: Don't be surprised if she goes on strike. I got to go to work.

Piper: Have fun with the boss. (Phoebe sticks her tongue out at her as she leaves. Piper looks at the clock and it only says seven o'clock.) She doesn't need to be in until eight. (She leaves the kitchen.)

Cut to: [Paige's room.]

(Paige is out cold. She finally gets a chance to sleep when Piper knocks loudly on her door.)

Piper: Paige, it's seven o'clock. (Paige turns in her bed and moans.) You have to go to the club and do inventory.

Paige: Can't you do it? I got in three hours ago.

Piper: I'm taking the day off. I really need you to do it. Please?

Paige: Ok, give me an hour.

Piper: Thank you so much. I love you. (She walks away.)

Paige: If you loved me, you wouldn't make me stay up at all hours of the night. (She covers her head with the pillow.)

Cut to: [Etopia. Torturing room.]

(A prisoner is being tortured and the prince is watching. The Ora walks up behind him.)

Ora: Is it to your liking?

Prince: I thought I told you to stay away.

Ora: I heard you were looking for a queen. I can get you one, but you have to do something for me.

Prince: Name it.

Ora: I'll set up a portal and bring your father a queen, a queen that will convince him to hand over the power to you early. Then two more women will appear and you capture them. You will wait for instructions from me and I'll give you a powerful princess. Deal? (He shakes her hand.)

Cut to: [EXT. Bay Mirror.]

(Patience is walking around the building when Phoebe walks up to her.)

Phoebe: I didn't think you'd be here. I went to the penthouse but you weren't there.

Patience: I had to leave for work. (She tries to walk around Phoebe but she stops her.)

Phoebe: Can we talk?

Patience: About what? Jason? Because if that's all, I really don't have time.

Phoebe: Patience, I don't want to hurt you.

Patience: Yeah, you just want to ruin my life just like I ruined yours, right? Don't you have a job? (Phoebe walks away. Patience notices that she dropped her lipstick. She picks it up and has a premonition. Jason is walking into traffic and is hit by a car. The premonition ends.) Do I really have to stop this? (She looks around and sees Jason walking into traffic. She looks around and sees a car coming.) God, I hate my conscience. (She runs into the street. The car starts to screech and it's about to hit Jason. Patience pushes him out of the way just in time to get him out of the way, but not in time to get herself out of the way. The car hits her and she hits the windshield and then the pavement. Her head is bleeding and she's unconscious. Phoebe sees the wreck and runs past Jason to Patience. He stares at her as if he needs attention although he doesn't have a scratch. The driver gets out of the his car and walks over to them.)

Cole: Is she ok? (Phoebe looks up and sees it's Cole.) I called an ambulance.

Cut to: [P3.]

(Paige is doing inventory with Leo. He's counting things and she's writing the numbers down. She's not really thinking about it.)

Leo: Twenty cases of Coors. (She stands there and nods.) Forty boxes of Mint de Crème. (She doesn't write it down but she nods. Leo looks at her.) Five hundred boxes of cocaine. (She nods again.) Paige. (She turns around.) Are you ok?

Paige: Yeah. No. I just think that I can do better than this. I know I can.

Leo: Well, we can order what we need.

Paige: I mean a better job. I know I can get a better job, something better than cleaning and counting things.

Leo: It's only temporary. Just hang in there. (He walks to the back.)

Paige: I just wish something exciting would happen in my life. (Suddenly a portal appears on the stage. Paige looks at it and it starts sucking her in. She grabs the bar and tries to hang on. She screams and Leo runs out. Her grip breaks and she goes flying towards it. Leo grabs her before she goes in. He tries to hold on.) Don't let go. (His grip starts slipping. The pull is too great and she lets go of him. Leo falls backwards and Paige screams as she flies through the portal. Leo runs towards it. It closes and he runs into the wall. He feels around but nothing happens. He bangs his fist against the wall.)

Cut to: [Etopia. Streets.]

(Paige is lying in garbage. She gets up and realizes what happened.)

Paige: Yuck. Like I needed more trash. (She looks around and sees soldiers coming towards her. They're carrying shackles and appear to be looking for a criminal. A guard points at her.)

Guard: Stop! Thief! (Paige looks around and realizes that they think she's a thief. She starts running. They chase after her. She runs down an alley and tries to hide. The soldiers run down the alley. When they've pasted, Paige throws off some robes and runs the other way. She runs down the alley and looks back.)

Paige: I think I lost them. (She runs into somebody and falls backwards.) Hey, watch it, you dumbass. (She looks up and sees the prince.)

Prince: We'll see who the dumbass is. (The soldiers come running around the corner and point their spears and swords at her. She remains completely still.) Arrest her for theft, assault and insulting royalty. (The pick her up and chain her up. The prince looks at her and realizes it's the queen Ora promised him.)

Guard: Should we send her to the gallows?

Prince: Put her on trial in front of the king and I. We'll make her sweat. But before we do, parade her throw the street. (They walk off. The guard takes his sword and walks up to Paige. He puts it up to her neck ready to cut her throat. He starts cutting her clothes off. The soldiers take her throw the streets and the people jeer and mock at her.)

Cut to: [Hospital.]

(Patience is on a bed and is just opening her eyes. Cole and Phoebe are standing over her.)

Phoebe: Patience? (She tries to sit up but she falls back down.)

Cole: Try not to move so much.

Patience: Ow. What happened?

Cole: Jason Dean walked in front of my car and you pushed him out of the way. Unfortunately, dislocated your shoulder because of it.

Patience: I knew I shouldn't have prevented that premonition.

Phoebe: You saw it?

Patience: Yeah, I picked up your lipstick and saw him getting plowed over. Maybe if I let dad kill him then you'd get back together. But I figured I have to protect the innocent. (A doctor walks in.)

Doctor: You're awake. I thought you'd be out for longer than two hours. Are you feeling any pain?

Patience: Yeah, my head really hurts.

Doctor: That's normal. You had a pretty bad concussion. You could have died. You're very lucky. How's the shoulder?

Patience: I don't feel anything.

Doctor: You won't for awhile. You body might feel sore for sometime. Are you her parents?

Phoebe: No, I'm her cousin and this is...

Cole: A friend.

Doctor: I'd like to keep her here a day or two, just as a precaution. Hope you feel better. (He leaves just as Phoebe's phone rings.)

Phoebe: Hello? Piper, slow down. What did you say?

Cut to: [Manor. Attic.]

Piper: Paige is gone. She got sucked into a portal. Leo tried to stop her but he let go.

Leo: It wasn't on purpose.

Piper: You need to come home now.

Cut to: [Hospital.]

Phoebe: Could you give me a couple of minutes? Patience got hit by Cole when she tried to save Jason.

Piper: (Over phone.) What?

Phoebe: I'll explain later. I'm coming home right now. (She hangs up.) Can you give me a ride?

Cole: Sure. (He grabs her and shimmers out.)

Patience: That's real normal. (The doctor comes back in.)

Doctor: We did your cousin go?

Patience: They had to fly?

Cut to: [Etopia. Thrown room.]

(Paige is brought before the king and prince. She is forced to kneel down while a guard reads a list of charges. She is shaking.)

Guard: You have been charged with theft, assault on the king's soldiers and the prince himself, disrespect to the prince and high treason. How do you find this peasant?

Prince: Guilty as charged. I suggest that you take this criminal and parade her to the town square. Flog her five hundred times and hang her immediately. (The guards lift her up and start to take her away when the king stands.)

King: Hold. (He walks down from his thrown and looks at Paige.) It can't be.

Paige: Richard?

King: Release her. (They take the chains off her. King Richard takes his cape off and wraps it around Paige.) It is you.

Paige: Do I know you?

King: It was said that a deceased queen would return from the dead in blue lights. She would have magical powers. Show us. (Paige orbs out and in. He kisses her.)

Prince: What is the meaning of this?

King: Don't you recognize your own mother? Let's get you dressed, my queen. (He leads her away.)

Cut to: [Manor. Attic.]

Phoebe: So what happened?

Leo: I went to get some more boxes and then Paige screamed. When I came out she was being sucked into a portal. I tried to go after her but it closed up again.

Piper: You think there would be more than that. There wasn't a demon that opened it or dragged her in?

Leo: No, she just got sucked in.

Piper: How much you want to bet it's the Source?

Cole: It's not his style. He sends the demons to you, he doesn't bring you to him.

Phoebe: The only thing we can do is go back and look for clues.

Piper: I got to go check on Wyatt and Chris. (She and Leo go downstairs. It's just Phoebe and Cole.)

Cole: So, how's Jason?

Phoebe: He's ok. I can't believe Patience jumped in front of a car for him.

Cole: I can't believe I hit her. (They look at each other.) I'll try to put in a good word for you.

Phoebe: Thanks. You're really sweet, you know that?

Cole: I haven't heard you say that in a long time. (He walks closer to her.) Almost... three years.

Phoebe: It's weird. (She puts her hand on his arm.) I feel... strange around you. (Suddenly, they grab each other and start making out. Cole pushes her away.)

Cole: We shouldn't be doing this. It doesn't feel right.

Phoebe: You're right. I have a boyfriend. (She looks at him again.) What the hell! (They start making out on a cot when it breaks.) Opps.

Cut to: [Etopia. Bedroom.]

(The prince walks in the room while women dress Paige in a toga-like dress. He summons them away.)

Prince: You look beautiful.

Paige: Why am I here? (Ora walks in with a potion.)

Ora: To help destroy the power of three. (She throws the potion at her and she gasps.) She should have all the memories of your mother. Only this time, she'll follow you.

Paige: My lord. (She bows to the prince.)

Prince: You belong to me now. (He kisses her.)

Cut to: [P3.]

(Piper, Phoebe, Cole and Leo are standing in front of the stage where Paige disappeared.)

Piper: So this is where it appeared?

Leo: Yeah. I've been trying to look for a way in but nothing works.

Phoebe: Maybe Cole can get us there.

Cole: There are millions of places in time and space that demons have access to. I have no idea which one she's in. We're better of saying passwords.

Phoebe: Ok, open sesame. (Nothing happens.) Um, No boys aloud? (Everyone looks at her.) What? I thought I try.

Piper: This is ridiculous. We might as well go back and look in the Book of Shadows and wait for something to happen. (Suddenly the portal opens and sucks Piper and Phoebe in. Cole and Leo look at each other.)

Cut to: [Etopia. Alley.]

(Piper and Phoebe fall on a pile of garbage. They get up and look around.)

Phoebe: Isn't this better then going back to the house? (The soldiers come around the corner and point their spears and swords at Piper and Phoebe.)

Piper: I'll let you know.

Cut to: [Thrown room.]

(The king is sitting on his thrown when Paige comes over to him. She sits next to him and starts to put her charm on him.)

Paige: What's wrong?

King: It's just my son. How am I suppose to find him a princess? Well, I really don't need to now because you're here.

Paige: I hate to be the person to tell you but you need to find him a princess as soon as possible. And the minute he does, I think you should hand the kingdom over to him. (The king looks at her as if she's lost her mind.) He is old enough to rule. I have confidence that he will be as good as a king you've been.

King: Alright. As soon as he finds his princess he can have the kingdom, even if I'm still alive.

Paige: Now, I have good news. He says he's found a princess, one fit for the crown. You should announce it to the people soon.

King: I'll do it now. (He leaves and goes to the balcony. The prince comes up followed by Ora.)

Paige: He's announcing your ascendance to the thrown as we speak.

Ora: Once he returns and gives you the crown, you will announce your choice. But first, you should punish some criminals. (She disappears and they bring in Piper and Phoebe chained.)

Prince: You may handle these. (She gets up and walks down to her sisters and looks at them.)

Piper: Paige?

Paige: You know your queen.

Phoebe: Queen?

Paige: You obviously don't know what you've gotten yourselves into. I already know what they've done. These two women are witches. Take them to the darkest and most solitude cell you can find. Flog them until they confess and if you haven't reached five hundred before they do, go to that number.

Phoebe: Paige, wait! (They take them away. The prince walks down to her.)

Prince: You did wonderfully.

Paige: Thank you. (The king walks in.) Your majesty.

King: Not anymore. From this point on, (He takes off his crown and puts it on his son.) you will rule Etopia. Now tell me your bride-to-be.

Prince: I have chosen the best lady as my queen. (He walks over to Paige and puts his arm around her.) May I present to you my princess, Queen Paige.

King: What? Your own mother?

Prince: She is not my mother. She is a goddess sent from above and she will rule over Etopia by my side.

King: I will not allow it.

Prince: Unfortunately, you are in no position to allow anything. Guards, (The guards grab the king.) This man is guilty of tyranny and high treason. Take him to the town square and hang him.

Paige: Wait. Wouldn't it be more fun if we executed him with the other two? The two witches will not be touched until tomorrow. They can all be paraded and be hung together. Until then, put him with the other two. (They take them away.) Tomorrow, we will announce our reign.

Cut to: [Dungeon Cell.]

(We see three sets of chains hanging from the ceiling. The camera goes down and we see Piper and Phoebe suspended by the chains. They are arguing.)

Piper: I told you we should have looked at the Book of Shadows.

Phoebe: And risk losing Paige?

Piper: Paige looks pretty good if you ask me. In fact, she looks good enough to torturing us.

Phoebe: We'll knock some sense into her. (The guards come down to their cell.)

Piper: Not before they knock some sense into us. I guess Paige is ready to repay me. (They open the door and they bring in the king.) Richard?

King: Who are you?

Phoebe: Oh, just the queen's sisters. You must be her boyfriend.

King: I was her king.

Piper: Hmm. I guess we know who Paige is going to get hitched to. (Paige comes walking into the cell.)

Paige: You should consider yourselves lucky. You won't receive your punishment yet.

Phoebe: Paige, this isn't you. You're being controlled by something. You need to snap out of it.

Piper: Listen to her. You need to come home with us. We're your sisters.

Paige: Really? Wow. You really thought up a far fetched story. You must have too much time on your hands.

King: My son is trying to control you. When I get out, he will be punished. (Paige slaps him.)

Paige: How dare you talk about the king that way. I guess it doesn't matter now. You have till dawn till your execution. In the mean time, you can think about your mistakes. (She walks out of the door and the guards lock it.)

Piper: Now what?

King: We have to contain her and then kill my son.

Phoebe: Oh yes, just let me grab my gun and I'll shoot him. Oh wait, I can't reach my gun. I'm chained to a wall.

Piper: Ok, let's just calm down. We just need to get these chains off. (She looks at Phoebe.) Do you have any bobby pins in your hair.

Phoebe: Yeah, why? (Piper looks up.) No, I can't.

Piper: You have to. It's the only way.

Phoebe: I can't control it.

Piper: Just try. (Phoebe closes her eyes and starts floating up. She grabs the chain and starts picking the lock. Just as she gets it she falls right on her back.) Come on. Get off your ass and get me down.

Phoebe: Maybe I should do this by myself. (She starts picking Piper's lock and she falls down.) Uh oh.

Piper: Uh oh? Uh oh isn't good.

Phoebe: My pin just broke. I don't have another. (They look at the king.)

King: It's ok. You have to get my son.

Piper: We'll come back for you. (They leave.)

King: I'll just stay right here.

Cut to: [Hallway.]

(The soldiers are patrolling the castle when they suddenly freeze. Piper and Phoebe come around the corner. They run past the guards to the thrown room. Paige isn't there. They decide to look in the bedrooms.)

Cut to: [Bedroom.]

(Paige and the prince are making out on the bed when Piper and Phoebe walk in.)

Piper: Sorry for interrupting. (She freezes the prince.)

Paige: Guards!

Phoebe: Oh, I don't think they'll be coming. We put them on ice. (They go over to Paige and hold her down.)

Paige: Let me go! I'm the queen.

Piper: I'll kill the prince. (She grabs a sword and goes over to the prince.)

Paige: No. (Phoebe struggles to hold her down. Ora appears behind the curtain and throws a potion at Paige. She gasps and stops struggling.) Phoebe, where did you come from?

Phoebe: Piper, stop. I think she's back to normal.

Piper: Paige, is that you?

Paige: Yeah, what's going on?

Piper: Well, you turned into the queen of bitches and then almost killed us.

Paige: Ok. Maybe you could fill me in.

Phoebe: First, you need to order the guards to release the king and then hand the power over to him. Then you need to sentence the evil prince.

Paige: That jerk tried to control me?

Cut to: [Thrown room.]

(The guards bring the king back and he has the prince hand the crown back. The guards take him away and the king turns to the sisters.)

Phoebe: You're not going to...

King: He's going to be spending the rest of his life in a prison cell.

Piper: I was hoping you would cut his head off.

King: I'm merciful, and he is my son. (He walks over to Paige and takes her hand.) Do you really have to leave?

Paige: I have to go back to my time.

King: Will we meet again?

Paige: You could say that. (He kisses her.)

Cut to: [P3.]

(The portal opens and Piper, Phoebe and Paige fly out of it.)

Phoebe: Now I know why Patience hates time travel.

Leo: Welcome back. You ok?

Paige: Yeah, I think I'll live.

Cole: Are you alright?

Phoebe: Yeah. Maybe we should go check on Patience.

Cole: She's at home. She checked out this morning and Leo healed her.

Piper: How long have we been gone?

Leo: Just a day. I think it's time to go home.

Paige: I better stay here. I have to get ready for tonight.

Piper: Um, I think you can take the night off. Go visit Richard.

Paige: Thanks, Piper.

Piper: Now all I have to do is figure out what to do with that cot. I don't see how that thing could have fallen apart. (Cole and Phoebe laugh.)

Cut to: [Bay Mirror. Phoebe's Office.]

(Phoebe walks in and sees Jason sitting in her chair.)

Phoebe: Isn't it a little late for work?

Jason: At least I showed up for work today.

Phoebe: I'm sorry. I had to take care of Patience.

Jason: Yeah, how is she?

Phoebe: She had a concussion but she's alright.

Jason: You'll have to tell her thank you for me. (She goes up to Jason.)

Phoebe: Is there something wrong?

Jason: No. It's just you've been spending a lot of time with her. I know you're busy but could you spend some time with me, too? (She kisses him.)

Phoebe: I promise I will. I have to go. (She leaves. When she walks out Cole is standing in the room.)

Cole: You ok?

Phoebe: Yeah. What am I going to do?

Cole: You'll figure it out. You always do. (He shimmers out.)

Phoebe: Easy for you to say. (She walks out of the room. She turns around and looks back. She sighs and closes the door.)

The End.

Next Episode: A Deal with the Demon Part 1.


	7. A Deal with the Demon Part 1

Side note: Just to let you know, this story is a very important part in the main plot of the series. I hope that you read the stories in order. I hope that you like this one because I've put a lot of thought and heart into this story. A lot of stuff happens in theses two episodes so if you don't read it, you'll be very lost in the rest of the story. Please enjoy.

A Deal with the Demon Part 1

[Scene: Restaurant.]

(Jason is sitting at a table when Phoebe and Patience come walking up to him. Phoebe kisses him and they both sit down.)

Phoebe: Thanks for lunch.

Jason: You're welcome. I'm glad you came. It's the least I can do for my rescuer. (Patience smiles and nods.) How are the injuries?

Patience: Not bad. My head still hurts a little but I'll survivor.

Jason: I didn't think you'd jump in front of a car for me.

Patience: Well, it happened so fast that I just jumped right in. I didn't really have much to think about.

Jason: Well, thank you again.

Phoebe: I have to go to the bathroom. (She gets up and leaves.)

Patience: You wanted to talk about something?

Jason: Yeah, I wanted to ask you if you were ok with me seeing your cousin.

Patience: I'm ok with it. It's her life. I wish you the best of luck.

Jason: Come on, tell me the truth. (Patience thinks about it for awhile.)

Patience: Actually, I really don't like you seeing my cousin. I don't want her to get hurt. I really think you should look for someone else. But she is a big girl, she can make her own decisions. Is that ok?

Jason: Yeah, I just wanted to know where you stand with your mom dating me.

Patience: What makes you think I'm her daughter?

Jason: Well, (Patience gasps and looks down. Jason has just stabbed her in the stomach.) A demon has to know these things. The Source will be very happy. (Phoebe walks in and sees what he's done. Jason takes the knife and puts it up to Phoebe neck.) It's not everyday you get to kill a Charmed One.

Patience: No. (He pulls the knife across her neck and blood spill on the table cloth.)

Cut to: [Penthouse. Bedroom.]

(Patience wakes up and realizes it was just a dream. She lifts her shirt. The spot where Jason stabbed her is untouched. She looks around the room.)

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Jason's Penthouse. Morning.]

(Phoebe is looking out the window with nothing on but a housecoat on. Jason walks up behind her with a towel wrapped around him. He wraps it around her with him and starts kissing her. She starts to laugh.)

Jason: So what do you think, my queen?

Phoebe: Please don't mention queens. I should get dressed. I have to be at work in an hour.

Jason: Do you have to? (He kisses her again.)

Phoebe: I suppose I could go in late if you don't tell the boss. (He laughs and picks her up. He carries her back to the bedroom.)

Cut to: [Manor. Living room.]

(Piper is looking through mail when Paige orbs in. She doesn't look happy as she stomps through the living room. Piper looks up at her as she kicks a chair over.)

Piper: Did you wake up on the wrong side of Richard this morning?

Paige: That's not the slightest bit funny. I just got back from the magic school.

Piper: Did they find a new headmaster?

Paige: No, and they haven't even tried. They said it had to be an Elder and no one wants to fill in. And because of that, they're shutting it down for good. I can't let that happen.

Piper: How are you going to stop them? (Paige sits down on the couch next to her.)

Paige: I don't know, but I have to think of something. Those poor kids. (Patience shimmers in.)

Patience: What about poor kids?

Paige: Hey, Patience.

Piper: They can't find anyone to fill in for Gideon at the magic school so they're going to close it.

Patience: Alright. No magic school. (Paige looks at her like she's gone mad.) What? I hated magic school. It sucked. You're not going to try to keep it open, are you?

Paige: I don't know how but I have to try.

Patience: Figures. Is Phoebe around or is at work already?

Piper: No, actually, she stayed with Jason.

Patience: Really? I really don't trust that guy. There's something about him that's not right.

Paige: You're just upset because Phoebe's going out with him and not Cole.

Patience: I am not. I'm just worried that he'll hurt Phoebe ... or me.

Paige: What? I don't think Jason would break up with Phoebe.

Piper: He's done it before.

Paige: But that was because she kept a secret from him. This time's different. I don't think you have to worry, Patience.

Patience: Are you sure?

Piper: Positive.

Patience: I better go.

Paige: By the way, nice pajamas. (She looks down and sees that she's still wearing her pink pajama bottoms.) See you. (She shimmers out.) You think she's right about Jason?

Piper: No, it's not like he's a demon or warlock.

Cut to: [Jason's Penthouse. Bathroom.]

(Jason walks into the bathroom and gets into the shower. He starts to undress himself when he disappears. Phoebe walks out of the bedroom.)

Phoebe: Jason? (He doesn't answer.) Must of left already. I better get going, too. (She goes back into the bedroom and starts dressing.)

Cut to: [Source's Lair.]

(Jason appears in front of the Source. He looks around and tries to catch his breath.)

Ora: Take deep, slow breaths.

Jason: Where am I?

Source: You're in the Underworld.

Jason: The what? Look, I don't have time for jokes. I have a girlfriend waiting for... (The Source moves his hand and Jason grabs his throat. He kneels down and acts as if someone is strangling him. The Source releases him and he tries to catch his breath.) Who are you?

Source: Someone that can make you very powerful.

Cut to: [Cole's Penthouse.]

(Patience is sitting at the table looking through papers when Cole shimmers in.)

Cole: Hey. (Patience jumps in her seat and sees that Cole is right behind her.)

Patience: Don't do that. God, scare me to death.

Cole: I see you're preoccupied. With what exactly?

Patience: Don't tell Phoebe but I've been digging up some dirt on her little boyfriend.

Cole: He's not her boyfriend.

Patience: Then why was she sleeping at his penthouse? Anyway, he controls ten percent of the broadcasting stations in the U.S. and he has stations in France, England, Hong Kong, Japan, China, and Australia. He's had multiple girlfriends since he left the country last year. He doesn't have much of a criminal record though. Just parking tickets, running stops signs, and speeding tickets.

Cole: Where did you get that?

Patience: It was in your cabinet. Apparently, he was a client of yours.

Cole: You really shouldn't be doing that. Why are you doing that? (Patience doesn't say anything.) Patience, I'm going to find out sooner or later so you might as well tell me now.

Patience: Ok, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone, not Phoebe, not her sisters, and definitely not Leo. I had a dream last night. Phoebe and I went to see Jason. He said he was a demon and he stabbed me. Then he killed Phoebe. I just doesn't feel right.

Cole: Maybe you should talk to someone about this, like a psychologist.

Patience: I'm serious, dad. I don't trust him and I think he's going to hurt mom. I don't know what to do.

Cole: I guess I could go under and listen for something about him.

Patience: Thanks. And, dad, please don't tell anyone, especially mom.

Cole: Sure. (He shimmers out. Patience covers her face with her hands and moans.)

Cut to: [Bay Mirror.]

(Phoebe walks into her office and sees a vase of beautiful flowers. She smiles and goes over to her desk to look at it. She looks for a card and reads it. It reads: Hope you will join me for dinner tonight at eight. Love, Cole. She puts the card down and sighs.)

Phoebe: Cole. (Ellis knocks on the door and Phoebe looks up.)

Ellis: I didn't think you'd be in today. Well, I need you to get busy. You have till tonight.

Phoebe: Finished. (She grabs a piece of paper and hands it to Ellis. She looks at and smiles.)

Ellis: Nice. You're always on top of the game. I'll see you later. (She starts to walk out but Phoebe stops her.)

Phoebe: Hey, Ellis. Have you seen Jason this morning?

Ellis: No, he hasn't been in at all this morning. (She walks out and Phoebe looks at the flowers.

Cut to: [Magic school.]

Paige: You can't shut down the school. The kids need this. They need to learn how to use their powers.

Zion: I'm sorry, Paige, but we have to close the school. We can't afford to send an Elder down here to teach witches. We have more important things to do.

Paige: But there must be someone. A whitelighter, a magical creature, recruit another Elder. We have to stop this from happening.

Zion: Let it go. You're wasting your time.

Paige: I can find a headmaster. Just give me some time. Please, Zion, I know how hard it is to grow up with out knowing how to use my powers. You have to learn everything by yourself and no one is there to see you through it. Just let me try.

Zion: You have a month. That's it. If you don't find a replacement for Gideon, the school is over. In the mean time, who's going to look over them?

Paige: I thought maybe I could.

Zion: You? You're a witch.

Paige: That's the point. I understand them. I can relate to them and I can help them through this.

Zion: The children have the next two week off. You can start then.

Paige: Thank you so much. You won't regret this. I promise.

Zion: I hope not.

Cut to: [P3.]

(Piper is setting up for the band tonight when Leo orbs in.)

Leo: Hey, honey.

Piper: Leo, I'm trying to get the club set up for Maroon 5. I'm really busy. I'm sorry. I'm just stressed out. (He kisses her.) That's better. So, what's up?

Leo: The Elders said that the new Source is becoming more powerful and that he's getting more alliances. They said you should be on the lookout.

Piper: That's it? Ok, that means I can get back to work. I'll see you later.

Leo: That's not all. They said that the Source may have an ally in San Francisco. They think it might be a mortal. (Piper thinks.) What's wrong?

Piper: Nothing. Isn't it a little strange for evil to work with humans?

Leo: I wouldn't doubt it.

Cut to: [Underworld.]

Jason: So you're basically evil.

Source: I suppose you could say that. I think you'll like my offer. It may help you get Phoebe back.

Jason: I'm listening.

Source: I need you to separate her daughter from her.

Jason: Phoebe doesn't have... you mean Patience.

Source: Phoebe's been lying to you. She tries to hide things to protect herself. But you still want her. (Jason nods.) Good. I need you to distract Phoebe with something. (A demon appears.) This is Sirius. He will help you with your task. After you've distracted Phoebe, you and him will lure Patience away and stab her with this athame. This will weaken her and we'll be able to capture her. Then you and Phoebe will be able to be together forever. What do you say? (He thinks about it.)

Jason: Phoebe won't get hurt, will she?

Source: No, she'll be safe as long as you follow the plan. (He puts his hand out and Jason shakes it. He disappears.)

Sirius: I'll keep an eye on him.

Source: I see you still can read minds. After we have Patience, we can lure Phoebe here. Now go. (He shimmers out.) Do you think he'll succeed?

Ora: Jason should be able to pull it off.

Cut to: [Jason's Penthouse.]

(Jason appears in the bathroom. He looks around and walks out of the bathroom. He looks at the watch and sees it's two o'clock. He goes to the phone and dials a number.)

Jason: I'd like to send twelve dozen roses to Phoebe Halliwell. The address is 1329 Prescott Street.

Cut to: [Manor.]

(Phoebe walks in and sees Paige in the kitchen.)

Phoebe: Hey, Paige. What's up?

Paige: You have a gift. (She points to the living room and Phoebe walks in. She's speechless because there are twelve dozen roses spread across the floor.) I wish my boyfriend was that expensive.

Phoebe: Cole already sent me flowers. He didn't have to... (She looks at the card.)... It's not from Cole. It's from Jason.

Paige: He still wants to go out with you?

Phoebe: Apparently, he wants to go on a date tonight at eight.

Paige: Well, that's great.

Phoebe: Yeah, there's one problem. Cole asked me to go on a date with him at eight, too. I can't be in two places at once.

Paige: Well, you're going to have to pick one. What are you going to do?

Phoebe: I have a good idea.

Cut to: [Cole's Penthouse.]

(Patience is watching TV when Cole walks in.)

Cole: I thought you were looking up dirt on Jason.

Patience: I decided to take a break. What did you find out?

Cole: I couldn't find anything out. I had bounty hunters on my back. (The phone rings.)

Patience: Who's calling you?

Cole: Oh, just a special person. (He picks up the phone.) Hello? Hey, Phoebe. Did you get my flowers? You liked them. That's great. So, what restaurant do you... you can't make it? You have other plans. That's ok. I'll take a rain check. Bye. (He hangs the phone up.)

Patience: You can't say you didn't try. Did you ask what she's doing?

Cole: She didn't say. I better get back to work.

Patience: I should go to the manor and ask Phoebe what's up.

Cole: Maybe you should change your pants. (She looks down and sees that she still has her pink pj bottoms on.) Bye. (He grabs his briefcase and walks out.)

Patience: Maybe I should freshen up.

Cut to: [Manor. Hallway.]

(The doorbell rings and Phoebe comes running down the stairs putting her earrings on.)

Piper: Phoebe, Jason's here.

Phoebe: I know. I know. How does my hair look? What about my makeup? Does this dress look good on me?

Paige: Your hair is fine, your makeup is perfect, and you look beautiful in that dress.

Piper: It looks better on me. It's my dress.

Phoebe: Please, Piper? I really want to look good for Jason.

Piper: Only this once. (Phoebe kisses her and goes to the door.)

Cut to: [Manor. Front step.]

(Jason is waiting with a box. He looks inside his coat pocket and pulls out the athame. He looks at it. He sees Phoebe opening the door and quickly puts it back in his pocket.)

Phoebe: Hey.

Jason: Hey. (He kisses her.) Ready?

Phoebe: Let's go. (They walk down to Jason's car and drive away.)

Piper: You think she'll be ok?

Paige: I hope Cole is alright. He asked her to go on a date tonight and she had to reject him because Jason asked her, too.

Piper: Well, she has a right. I bet Patience wasn't too happy about it. (She closes the door. Sirius steps out of the bushes and looks around.)

Cut to: [Manor. Living room.]

(Piper and Paige walk through the living room when Patience shimmers in right in front of them. They walk right into her and knock each other over.)

Patience: Sorry. I wasn't watching.

Piper: What are you doing here?

Patience: I thought I'd come visit you and get knocked over by you.

Paige: Nice try. What's the real reason? (They help her up.)

Patience: I came to talk to Phoebe. Is she here?

Paige: No. She's out on a... (Piper elbows her.)... Ow!

Piper: She's still working.

Patience: No, I was just at the Bay Mirror. She's gone. Where is she?

Paige: She's on a date.

Patience: Dad got rejected. She's not on a date with him.

Piper: She's on a date with Jason.

Patience: Oh. Well, that's ok. It's ok, right?

Paige: What do you think?

Piper: Listen. Phoebe will be back before midnight so you can wait her fro her. You'll be able to tell her whatever you want to then. Can you wait till then?

Patience: Yeah, I can do that. (She looks really worried.)

Cut to: [Restaurant.]

(Phoebe walks in with her eyes closed. Jason walks in behind her.)

Jason: Ok, open your eyes. (She opens her eyes. She gasps as she looks around. It is a restaurant overlooking the city. There's an orchestra of violins playing in the background and there are flowers covering the floor. He takes her to the table next to the window. He presses a button and the floor starts to rotate.) It's called the Rotating Restaurant. I got the idea from the one in Winnipeg, Canada. You can see the whole city this way. (She starts to blush.) What's wrong?

Phoebe: Nothing. I've never been to a more fabulous place. It's amazing.

Jason: I hope to make it permanent. Shall we eat?

Cut to: [Manor. Attic.]

(Patience walks into the attic and she looks around. Outside, Sirius looks inside. He closes his eyes.)

Sirius: (Inside Patience's head.) Maybe Jason's in the book. Look in the book. (She walks to the Book of Shadows and starts flipping through the pages. She closes her eyes and sees Jason. He's being attacked by a demon. The premonition ends and she shimmers out.)

Cut to: [Restaurant.]

Jason: How's the shrimp?

Phoebe: It's excellent. Everything's excellent.

Jason: Phoebe, I have to ask you something. (She stops eating and she sees him pull out a box.) Phoebe, I've known you for a long time and I really love you.

Phoebe: Jason.

Jason: I want to spend the rest of my life with you. (He opens the box and in it is a diamond ring.) Phoebe Halliwell, will you marry me?

Phoebe: Jason, I don't know what to say.

Jason: Say yes. (She just stares at him. His beeper goes off and he looks at.) Um, I have to go. Will you think about it?

Phoebe: Yeah, sure. (He kisses her and leaves. She just sits there.)

Cut to: [Alley.]

(Jason steps into the alley and sees Sirius. He tackles him and punches him.)

Sirius: (In Jason's mind.) Just play along. When the girl comes, she'll save you and you stab her. (Jason looks at him and Patience shimmers in.) Don't fail.

Patience: Hey, how come you started the party without me?

Sirius: Are you kidding? You are the party. (He gets up and charges at her. She punches him right in the stomach. He tries to punch her but she dodges him. He's just pretending to be this bad. He purposely gets hit by one of her energy balls. He flies back and hits a garbage dumpster. Patience walks over to Jason.)

Patience: This is the second time I've rescued you. You need to stay out of trouble. (She picks him up.) Here, I got you.

Jason: No, (He stabs her.) I got you. (He pulls the athame out and Patience passes out. He hands it to Sirius.) What now?

Sirius: We leave her here. Hopefully, she'll bleed to death. If she doesn't, we'll have another shot at her. (He gets up and drags her behind the garbage dumpster. As he drags her over, her bracelet comes off.) You should get back to your precious witch. (He shimmers out and Jason looks at Patience. He runs back into the restaurant. A couple minutes later, he brings Phoebe out and they drive away.)

Cut to: [Manor. Attic.]

(Cole is pacing around and Piper is scrying for Patience. Paige is looking through the Book of Shadows.)

Cole: I can't believe you let her go.

Paige: We really couldn't stop her. She shimmered out without us knowing.

Cole: You couldn't have put up a guard or something?

Piper: We can't hold someone against there will when they have that much power. Let's just hope we can find her. (The front door opens and closes. Paige looks out the window and sees Jason drive away.)

Paige: Phoebe must be home. (She comes walking up the stairs and into the attic. She sees everyone up there.)

Phoebe: What is he doing here?

Cole: I was wondering why you ditched me.

Phoebe: I didn't ditch you. I turned you down.

Paige: How was your date?

Phoebe: It was awesome, until he asked me to marry him.

Paige: He asked you to marry him?

Piper: Oh, Phoebe, that's great.

Cole: No, that's awful. You didn't say yes, did you?

Phoebe: No, of course not. I was too shocked to give him an answer.

Cole: You're not going to, are you?

Phoebe: I don't know. I'm still too shocked to think about it.

Cole: You can't. What about Patience? If you marry him, Patience won't get my powers and you guys will be screwed.

Phoebe: How do you know?

Cole: Oh come on. Patience's active powers have been saving your asses this whole time. If you have sex with that mortal, then Patience won't be able to defend herself let alone you.

Phoebe: I haven't said yes yet. I still have to decide. So what's the real reason you're all here? (They all look at each other and then at Phoebe.) Well, spit it out.

Piper: I can't get her with the crystal. You might as well tell her.

Phoebe: You can't find who?

Paige: Patience came her earlier to talk to you about something. Do you know what she wanted to talk about?

Phoebe: No. Where is she?

Paige: We don't know. She came up her to look in the Book of Shadows and she must have shimmered out.

Phoebe: Leo! (Leo orbs in.) Can you find Patience? (He starts to sense her.)

Leo: I can't pinpoint her. She's somewhere on Trident Street. That's all I can tell you.

Cole: Is she alright?

Leo: I can't tell. I think she's unconscious.

Phoebe: We got to orb there.

Leo: We can't. We could expose ourselves.

Phoebe: Leo, this is Patience we're talking about. If we drive, she might be dead by the time we get there. If you don't do it, I'll go with Cole by myself.

Paige: I can orb Piper there, too. We'll search the place.

Leo: I should go. I need to sense her and maybe I can do a better job when I'm closer.

Cut to: [Street.]

(White lights form in an alley and Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Cole walk into the street.)

Piper: Can you get a signal on her?

Leo: No, it didn't help.

Paige: Ok, we'll split up. Cole, you and Phoebe go down that street. Leo, Piper and I will go up the street. Then if you find some alleys, you can split up more. If you find anything, call Leo and we'll come find you. If you find her, Cole, signal with an energy ball, ok?

Phoebe: Let's go. (They all split up. Phoebe and Cole start walking down the street. She looks around and then she stops in front of a skyscraper. Cole turns around and looks at her.)

Cole: What's wrong? You see something?

Phoebe: This is where Jason took me tonight. It just feels weird. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking about him around you.

Cole: It's ok. You go down that alley and I'll go down the street some more. You be careful, ok? (She nods and he walks off. She starts walking down the alley. She looks everywhere but she doesn't see anything to show that Patience was there. Suddenly, she feels herself step on something. She bends down to pick up the object. She looks at it and sees that it's a bracelet with the triquetra on it. She covers her mouth and looks around. She sees a trail of blood leading to the dumpster. She runs over and starts digging through the bags. She removes the last bag and sees Patience's unconscious body. She's bleeding very badly.)

Phoebe: Oh my God. Patience, can you hear me? (She sets her head on her lap and feels for a pulse. She starts to panic and cry. She starts to shake Patience.) Patience, wake up! (Nothing happens. She starts screaming.) Cole! Leo! Anybody! Help me! Somebody. HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

The End.

Next episode: A Deal with the Demon Part 2.


	8. A Deal with the Demon Part 2

A Deal with the Demon Part 2

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Nighttime.]

(The house is empty. Cole shimmers in holding Patience. She is still unconscious and bleeding. He carries her to the couch, listening for breathing and feeling for a pulse. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo all orb in. Phoebe is crying and Leo walks over to Patience.)

Cole: Hurry, Leo. She's not breathing. (Leo puts his hands over her wound and tries to heal her but nothing happens.)

Phoebe: Why isn't it working? (Leo withdraws his hands.)

Leo: I can't heal her. She must have lost too much blood. (Phoebe starts to cry hysterically. Piper holds her while she cries on her shoulder. Paige gets a brainstorm and walks up to Patience.)

Paige: Maybe you can't heal her because she's half demon. Maybe a half whitelighter can cancel that out like when Cole was stabbed.

Leo: It's worth a shot. (Leo holds Paige's hand and they put their hands over Patience's wound.) Just relax. Let my power flow through you. (The cut starts to heal. Phoebe looks up and sees that it's working. The cut finally disappears and Patience wakes up. She looks weak but Phoebe goes up and gives her a big bear hug.)

Phoebe: Oh, god. I thought I lost you. Say something.

Patience: Can't... breath! (Phoebe realizes that she's strangling her and she let's go.)

Phoebe: Sorry.

Patience: It's ok. What happened?

Piper: You almost died. That's what happened.

Leo: Do you remember anything?

Patience: I touched the Book of Shadows and got a premonition of Jason being killed by a demon. So I went to find him and he was being attacked. I stopped the demon and got Jason up. He must have stabbed me when I wasn't looking.

Cole: You should watch your back. That demon could have cut your head off.

Patience: Yeah, right. How was your date?

Phoebe: It was great except when Jason had to leave. He got beeped. Oh god. I think it was a demon trying to lure me out and instead he got Jason. Thanks for saving him. (She goes up to hug her but Patience pulls back.)

Patience: Maybe you shouldn't hug me. You might crush me.

Phoebe: Right, well, I've had enough excitement for one night. I think I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight, everyone. (She runs up the stairs.)

Piper: I think I'm going to hit the sack, too. You coming?

Leo: Right behind you. (Piper and Leo run upstairs.)

Cole: If you want to stay here tonight, it's fine with me. (Patience nods and he shimmers out.)

Paige: Well, if everyone is turning in, I might as well.

Patience: Paige, wait. I need to tell you something. You have a way of seeing things that no one else wants to, like when dad was evil. I know that you'll believe, but you have to promise you won't tell Phoebe, ok?

Paige: Sure, what is it?

Patience: I didn't exactly tell the truth about tonight. It wasn't the demon that stabbed me.

Paige: Well, if it wasn't the demon, who was it? (Patience sits up and takes a deep breath.)

Patience: It was Jason.

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Jason's Penthouse. Morning.]

(Jason is dressing and getting ready for work. He goes into his kitchen and dishes up his breakfast. He sits down to eat when Sirius shimmers in. Jason looks up and jumps in his seat.)

Jason: What the hell? Oh, it's you. What do you want?

Sirius: I wanted to just know how your date was last night. It took me a lot of work to set that up for you. I had to arrange the violinists, hire a cook, kill the security guards, and I didn't even get a thank you.

Jason: A demon with manners. That's a good one. Well, you're right. I do owe you a favor. So, what does the Source want me to do?

Sirius: He wants you to bring Patience to him.

Jason: What? But she's dead.

Sirius: Unfortunately, your girlfriend found her and had her whitelighter heal her. She's alive, but soon she'll be powerless. (He holds up the athame that Jason stabbed Patience with. It still has her blood on it. Sirius says an incantation and it starts to glow.) This knife is blessed. It has a poison that will make its victim weak when they use their powers. When Patience shimmers over to your place, she'll start to feel weak. Then she'll use her energy balls and then she'll be completely powerless. The only thing she'll be able to do is get premonitions. Later in the day, I'll lure her here and then you'll be able to capture her. Then you'll be able to be with Phoebe all you want.

Jason: What if I don't want to?

Sirius: You've dug your own grave. If you don't do this, the Source will not only make sure you're in your coffin but he'll make sure that Phoebe is in it with you. (Jason stares at him and he walks up to him.) I'll give you some time to think about it. It doesn't matter to me what you do. You might want to think about Phoebe though. (He shimmers out. Jason takes his glass of milk and throws it against the wall.)

Cut to: [P3.]

(Piper is talking on the phone when Leo orbs in. She looks frustrated.)

Piper: You can't cancel. The concert's tonight. I can't get a replacement before eight. Yeah, ok. Thank you. (She hangs up the phone and sighs. Leo goes up to hug her.)

Leo: Now what?

Piper: Maroon 5 canceled out on me. The lead singer lost his voice and he can't sing. His agent said he'd get another band to play tonight. I don't know how he's going to find anyone.

Leo: You just have to calm down. Everything's going to be alright.

Piper: Leo, I'm freaking out. The only band I could possibly book is down with laryngitis. How am I suppose to calm down?

Leo: Maybe you should go home. Paige can come work here tonight. We can spend the day with the kids. (She kisses him.)

Piper: Suddenly, I feel better. (They both smile and hold each other.)

Cut to: [Bay Mirror.]

(Phoebe is typing her advice column. She is very focused and jumps when Jason knocks on the door.)

Jason: Hey. I didn't think you spooked so easily.

Phoebe: I just had a rough night when I got home.

Jason: Is that good or bad?

Phoebe: No, I loved last night. The dinner was awesome.

Jason: So, did you think about it?

Phoebe: Jason, I just can't make a decision overnight. I need some time. Just give me a couple days.

Jason: That's fair. Mind if I ask you which way you're leaning?

Phoebe: Good indications.

Jason: Good indications? (Phoebe nods.) That's good. Hey, guess who I saw last night.

Phoebe: Patience.

Jason: Yeah, did you talk to her?

Phoebe: No, just a guess. She didn't upset you, did she?

Jason: No, not at all. Remember the beeper? Apparently, it was an enemy that hired a hit man. Patience showed up in the nick of time. She told me to run before it got ugly. She said she could take care of it. She's a real trooper.

Phoebe: Yeah, that's Patience for you. Always looking for a fight.

Jason: I was wondering if I could meet her pretty soon to thank her. Could you set up something for me?

Phoebe: Yeah, sure. Name the time and place.

Jason: How about after work at my place. Tell her to come alone. (He smiles.)

Phoebe: Whatever your little heart desires, boss.

Cut to: [Manor. Attic.]

Paige: Well, your résumé is very... vibrant. But I don't think you would be the right person for the job. We need a person that will influence the kids to be peaceful, not someone that will show them how to kill so violently.

Banshee: What's wrong with getting a little bloody?

Paige: Nothing, we have to get a little bloody sometimes but we need to keep the school quiet. Ok?

Banshee: I understand. I have other things to tend to. (She starts screaming. Paige covers her ears. The banshee finally stops and disintegrates. Patience just threw an energy ball at her. She goes over to Paige and picks her up off the ground.)

Patience: You must be really desperate. I know that you're trying really hard to get the magic school to stay open but I'd appreciate it if my headmaster didn't try to make my blood vessels explode.

Paige: Sorry. I'm really trying to make this work but I'm running out of options. You ok? You look a little pale.

Patience: I just feel a little dizzy. I'm ok. I came up here to look at the book. I want to see what triggered my premonition.

Paige: I don't think you'll find Jason in there.

Patience: No, I just think... (She comes up on the page that triggered her premonition. It talks about Sirius.) That's him. That's the guy that tried to kill Jason. Sirius is an upper level demon. He is known as the Source's right hand. If the Source would ever die he would be in line to ascend to the thrown. He is a very powerful demon that can not only hear other people's thoughts but he can put thoughts into other's minds. He is a very manipulative demon.

Paige: That's it. He was trying to control Jason.

Patience: No, you have to be willing to do his biding. Otherwise, he has no control. He can be very convincing.

Paige: So, Jason is a demon.

Patience: Did I tell you about my dream? Jason said he was a demon and killed Phoebe and me. But his eyes were still human. I think the Source is trying to control him. We need to help him.

Paige: What do we do?

Patience: We get him here and try to talk some sense into him. Then we get Phoebe to believe us and have her make a potion that will make him good again. Now, how are we going to get him here? (The phone starts ringing. They both run downstairs and answer it.) Hello? Phoebe, what are you calling for?

Phoebe: (over phone.) Oh, just checking up on you. Hey, Jason came by. He told me what happened and he said he wants to thank you. He said he wants to meet you at his house at 5:30. You think you could do that?

Patience: Hold on a second. (She puts her hand over the phone.) Jason wants to meet at his house... alone.

Paige: Maybe you should.

Patience: What?

Paige: We'll make a potion and then you can give it to him. The sooner, the better. (Patience takes her hand off the phone and puts it up to her face.)

Patience: What's the address? Ok. (She writes it down.) See ya later. Love you, too. Bye. (She hangs up.) What now?

Paige: Now we make the potion. It's only two. You have plenty of time. Maybe you should tell her about last night and the dream.

Patience: Yeah, right. I can't. She won't believe me. And even if she does, she'll hate me for the rest of my life.

Paige: I don't think it would hurt.

Patience: I'll tell her when I'm ready. Let's go make the potion. (They walk into the kitchen.)

Cut to: [Jason's office.]

(Jason's working very hard when Sirius shimmers in.)

Jason: I don't think you should do that. Someone might see you and then they'll try to catch you.

Sirius: If they do, I'll just blow them away. Did you make the arrangements?

Jason: Yeah, she'll meet at my place by herself. Then you can make your attack and I'll tell her to shimmer into the alley. Then you'll shimmer down and she'll try to attack you. She'll be powerless and this will be all over, right?

Sirius: That's all there is. What's wrong?

Jason: Phoebe will be safe no matter what, right?

Sirius: Yeah, you and Phoebe will be able to have sex or do whatever the hell you want. Just make sure you're ready. There's no turning back now. It's quarter to five. Maybe you should get ready to leave. (He shimmers out. Jason gets his stuff together and leaves.)

Jason: Elise, I'm leaving early. Can you lock up? (She nods.) Thanks, and tell Phoebe she needs to stay till six. (He walks out the door.)

Cut to: [Manor. Kitchen.]

(Piper walks into the kitchen and sees Paige and Patience making a potion. She looks around and sets her stuff down.)

Patience: Hi, Piper.

Piper: Hey, what are you doing?

Patience: Making dinner?

Piper: That is not dinner. That is a potion. What kind of potion is it?

Paige: It's a good potion.

Piper: It better be a good potion because I don't want any ingredients wasted.

Paige: No, it's a good potion, one that will change evil into good.

Piper: Ok, spill it. What happened now?

Patience: You tell her.

Paige: No, it's your problem.

Piper: Yeah, Patience, it's your problem. What's the problem?

Patience: Ok, a couple nights ago I had a dream that Jason said he was working for the Source and he killed Phoebe and me.

Piper: You're making a potion because you had a dream?

Patience: No, last night it wasn't the demon that stabbed me, it was Jason. I think he was working with the demon.

Piper: I guess you do have a reason for making a good potion. And I suppose you forgot share this little detail last night, right?

Patience: No, I didn't tell you because you wouldn't believe, and you can't tell Phoebe.

Piper: Patience, you have to tell her. We can help you.

Patience: No, I got this under control. (She pours the potion into a vial and closes it.) It's five o'clock. I need to get to Jason's house. You wanna give me a ride? (They don't say anything.) Fine, I'll take a taxi. (She starts to leave but Piper stops her.)

Piper: Patience, be careful.

Patience: Come on, Piper. I'm a demon and he's a mortal. The only way he could beat me is if I didn't have powers.

Cut to: [Jason's Penthouse.]

(Jason is standing by the window looking out when Sirius shimmers in.)

Sirius: You ready for this? (He nods. Sirius sees he's worried and he puts his hand on his shoulder.) Don't worry. You'll do fine. (The elevator rings.) Oh! (He looks at the clock. It says 5:20. He talks in his mind.) She's early. That's ok. The sooner, the better. (He shimmers out and Patience walks out of the elevator.)

Patience: You said you wanted to see me.

Jason: Yeah, I wanted to thank you for saving my life again. I thought I'd offer you supper. (She glares at him.) Look, I know you don't like me going out with your cousin. I really like her. I just want to be friends. I have chocolate cake. (Patience smiles.)

Patience: Sure. I'll have some. (She sits down and he goes to the fridge to get the cake when a group of warlocks blink in.)

Warlock leader: Yummy. (He throws Jason on the table and Patience gets up. They surround them.) It's time for a little treat, boys.

Jason: Get us out of here.

Patience: How? With magic?

Jason: Yeah, shimmer us out.

Patience: What?

Jason: Just do it. The alley's clear. Hurry before they rip us apart. (They all throw fire at them and they shimmer out.)

Cut to: [Alley.]

(Patience and Jason shimmer into the alley. Patience leans against the wall.)

Jason: Oh, that was close. Hey, you alright? You look like you're going to faint. (At that moment, Sirius shimmers in.)

Sirius: Hey, you miss me?

Patience: Jason, run. (She throws an energy ball at him but it doesn't even dent him.) What?

Sirius: You're completely powerless. You can't shimmer, you can't throw energy balls. You're defenseless.

Jason: And now, (Patience turns around.) I'll finally have Phoebe all to myself.

Patience: You were working with him. (She gets the potion out and throws it at him. Nothing happens.) Why didn't it work?

Sirius: A changing potion. It was suppose to turn him good. The problem is he's already good. (She tries to shimmer out but she shimmers back in and falls to the ground.) The Source will be happy to meet you. (He picks her up. She tries to get away but she's too weak to move.) You coming?

Jason: Do I have to?

Sirius: I suppose not. You did an awesome job. (He shimmers out. Jason stands there for a while and then heads back up to his penthouse.)

Cut to: [Manor. Living room.]

(Phoebe comes in the house and throws her purse on the floor. She looks a little pissed. She walks in the living room and sees Paige and Piper sitting down.)

Phoebe: Can you believe it? Jason made me stay until six. I can't believe he made me do overtime.

Paige: Wow, one hour. It must be tough.

Phoebe: Well, last night he proposed to me and he still treats me like an employee.

Piper: Phoebe, you are and employee. You can't expect special treatment.

Phoebe: I suppose. But what reason did he have to leave early? (Paige and Piper look at each other.) What did Patience do now?

Piper: We should tell her. I don't care if she made us promise. She needs to know.

Phoebe: Tell me what?

Paige: Patience was keeping a secret and she did it only so you wouldn't get mad at her. She had a dream that Jason said he was working for the Source and then he killed you both. Then when she went to save Jason, he stabbed her, not the demon.

Phoebe: What?

Piper: Patience and Paige made a potion that would make him good and then she went to meet him. Don't get worried.

Phoebe: I can't believe it. She thought that Jason was a demon?

Piper: Not a demon, just working for the Source. Come to think of it, Leo said that there might be someone human working for him. (Phoebe sits in a chair.)

Paige: It kind of makes sense though. Jason avoiding you, then he you so suddenly last night, and he left early for work. It's no coincidence that we found Patience by the same restaurant you went to last night.

Phoebe: She can't be right. Jason wouldn't do that. (Cole shimmers in.) Just what I need.

Cole: Have any of you seen Patience? We were suppose to go to a movie.

Paige: She had to go see Jason.

Cole: Great, I lost another one to him.

Piper: She had to figure out if he was evil or not. (Cole thinks for a little bit.)

Cole: Hold that thought. (He shimmers out.)

Phoebe: Where's he going? (He shimmers back in holding Jason by the collar. He drops him on the floor.) What the hell's the matter with you?

Cole: Oh, I didn't hurt him. Besides, he already knows about warlocks, witches and demons. Isn't that right, Jason?

Phoebe: What are you talking about?

Cole: Why don't you ask him? (He points at Jason as he picks himself of the floor.)

Piper: Jason, where Patience?

Jason: She's probably on her way back.

Paige: It doesn't take an hour to get from your house to ours. Where is she?

Jason: She probably went to his house. She's buddy-buddy with him. They both shim... (He stops himself but it's too late.)

Cole: He knows that she's a demon. What other demons do you know?

Phoebe: Jason, tell me the truth. Do you remember what happened last time I didn't tell you what I really was? Please, I need to know. (He takes a deep breath.)

Jason: Yesterday, this guy offered me a deal. He told me he could make us be together forever if I helped get your daughter to him. He sent a demon to help and he somehow lured Patience to the restaurant last night. I pretended he was attacking me and she saved me. He gave me a blessed knife to stab her with. The knife makes you weak when you use your powers. I assume that you found her. I had you make arrangements for her to meet me and then warlocks attacked us. I had her shimmer us into an alley where the demon was waiting for us. She tried to defend herself but she just collapsed. Then he took her and shimmered out.

Cole: Where are they now?

Jason: I don't know. He just took her. I'm sorry, Phoebe. I didn't think she would get hurt.

Paige: The demon's name is Sirius. He can read minds and he can manipulate people very easily.

Phoebe: It's ok. We'll think of something.

Jason: I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking.

Phoebe: It's alright, Jason. (She goes up to him.) It wasn't your fault. (She kisses him. Cole rolls his eyes.) We need to figure out where Patience is. We can't scry for her because she's probably underground.

Piper: Leo can't hear us. He's up there and they won't let him come down.

Paige: Well, we're just going to have to go down there and try scrying. It'll probably work. Should we make a potion?

Piper: The best we can do is a stunning potion. We don't have any flesh from the demon.

Phoebe: We need to hurry.

Cut to: [Underworld. Sirius's Lair.]

(Warlocks are tying Patience to a table. She tries to struggle free but she's still too weak. Sirius and the Source walk up to the table. Sirius is carrying a bag full of items. He sets it down and pulls out some metal rods. He holds one up and Patience sees it. She looks at the Source and she starts to shake.)

Source: That's right. You're feeling it. Your blood is running cold. That's what happens when demons stay down here. They turn evil.

Patience: I'm not evil.

Source: You could be. If you were, you'd be the most powerful demon ever, almost as powerful as me. (He looks at her pants. They're the pink pajamas.) Of course, you won't become a demon unless if you lose the pjs. (Sirius rips open her shirt and looks at her stomach.)

Sirius: I can sense a great amount of power from her. I wonder... how well she takes pain. (He takes a metal rod and heats it in a fire.) You know, the hot tip makes it hurt more but it won't kill you as easily as a raw one. A real demon can handle about four or five. If you come to our side, we won't have to see how many you can handle. (She shakes her head.) Don't say I didn't warn you. (He thrusts it into her side and she screams. He takes another and starts warming it up.) That should hold you on there.

Source: Come now. We can stop the pain right now if you ask. All you have to say is I will serve you.

Patience: Never. (Sirius pushes the second one in slower to make the pain last longer. She screams.)

Cut to: [Underworld.]

(The sisters all orb in. Paige is holding a map and Piper starts scrying.)

Piper: How are we suppose to know where all these chambers are?

Paige: I can orb where it points and then orb right underneath it. (They hear Patience scream. Phoebe starts panicking.)

Phoebe: We need to hurry. (The crystal falls.)

Piper: I got her.

Cut to: [Sirius's Lair.]

(Patience is breathing heavily. There are two rods in her right arm, one in her left, one in each leg and three in her sides. They are giving off lightning.)

Source: I guess those metal rods make good lightning rods, too. (He starts to electrify her again. She screams again but he doesn't stop. Blood starts to drip out of her mouth. He finally stops and Sirius hits her on the head. He makes a big cut.) Why don't you just give in? (Patience turns her head and starts laughing.)

Sirius: She's gone mad. Stop laughing!

Source: Why is she laughing?

Piper: Because she knows what we're going to do to you. (They look over and see the Charmed Ones standing right there. They look really pissed off.)

Sirius: How did you get here?

Paige: We had a reliable source.

Source: Forget them. Live to fight another day. (They both disappear. Phoebe runs over to Patience and looks at her.)

Phoebe: Oh, my god. Those bastards.

Patience: Just pull them out.

Piper: It's the only way.

Paige: Rods! (The rods orb out and orb into her hands. Patience screams and faints.)

Phoebe: Go get some help. I'll stay here.

Piper: You sure?

Phoebe: Yeah. (Piper and Paige orb out. Phoebe unties her and looks at her. Cole shimmers in and sees her cover her mouth with her hands. She starts crying and he embraces her. He looks at Patience and then kisses Phoebe's head.)

Cole: It's ok. She's going to be alright.

Cut to: [P3.]

(Everyone is dancing while Hoobastank plays The Reason. Everyone is having a good time and Paige is passing out drinks. She sees Leo and Piper dancing.)

Paige: Hey, you two, aren't you suppose to be working?

Piper: I'm giving myself a break.

Leo: You were so worried that you weren't going to get a band tonight.

Piper: I know. I can't believe he got Hoobastank. This is great. So, did you find a headmaster yet?

Paige: No, but that won't stop me. I just have to find the right person for the job. You guys have fun.

Piper: We will. (They start dancing.)

Cut to: [Jason's Penthouse.]

(Phoebe walks in and sees Jason starring out the window. Everything is packed up in boxes.)

Phoebe: Are you leaving?

Jason: Unless you have a reason for me to stay. Have you made a decision?

Phoebe: Yeah. This is really, really hard for me. I love you so much, I always have and I always will. But if I married you, I'd have to leave my family, and I can't do that. I'm really sorry; Jason, but I can't marry you. You will find a person that will make you happier than I could ever make you. I promise you that. The Source won't be able to find you. You can start off a new.

Jason: There will always be a place for you in my heart.

Phoebe: I know.

Jason: I love you, Phoebe. (He kisses her and takes back the ring.)

Phoebe: Goodbye, Jason. (She gets on the elevator and the doors close.)

Jason: Goodbye, Phoebe.

The End.

Next Episode: I Hate You, I Love You.


	9. I Hate You, I Love You

I Hate You, I Love You

[Scene: Manor. Basement.]

(Patience is in the basement. She is looking at Sirius. He signals her to come at her and she does so. She starts throwing punches and kicks at him but he dodges all her throws. He throws an energy ball at her and she goes flying back against the wall. She jumps to her feet and tries to make an energy ball. A spark forms in her hand and disappears. She kneels on the ground. Sirius glimmers into Cole and he walks over to Patience.)

Cole: I told you that you couldn't use your powers. (He picks her up.)

Patience: It's been a week. I should've be back to normal the first or second day. It doesn't make sense.

Cole: Maybe it's permanent.

Patience: I have to get better. (She really snapped at him.) I'm sorry. I just feel so helpless.

Cole: We'll get them back. Don't worry.

Patience: And when I do get them back, I'm going to kill Sirius. I've never been so embarrassed in my life.

Cole: Maybe you should change your pajamas before you go after demons. (Patience smiles.) Let's get something to eat. (They both walk upstairs.)

Patience: I think I killed the Santa Claus.

Cut to: [Underworld.]

(Patience and Cole are being seen in a cauldron. The onlooker waves his hands and the picture disappears.)

Tempus: I have a way of getting your powers back, my child. Your father will help you and me. All you have to do is be patient. After all, that is your name. (He smiles.)

**Opening Credits**

Cut to: [Manor. Kitchen.]

(There's a big crash from when Patience hit the wall. Piper and Paige look towards the basement door. Piper goes back to cooking.)

Piper: There goes the Santa Clause decoration.

Paige: She's really been at it since Sirius got her. You think she'd be resting from all those metal rods.

Piper: Well, that's what happens when you mix a witch and a demon. You get a stubborn half-witch half-... demon.

Paige: Speaking of witch, where is the loving mother?

Piper: She's at the Bay Mirror. (Paige looks at the clock.)

Paige: At eight at night?

Piper: She's trying to sort things out. She just broke up with Jason, found out he was working with the Source of all evil and tried to kill her future daughter, and, on top of all that, she's been stress out about her powers.

Paige: Well, if she don't come home soon, she's going to miss dinner. (Patience and Cole swing the basement door open and walk in.)

Cole: At least we won't miss it. (He grabs a plate and tries to dish up but Piper swats his hand with a spoon.) Ow!

Piper: Not until everyone comes.

Cole: Who are we waiting for? (Leo orbs in with Wyatt and Chris.)

Piper: Hi, honey. (She kisses him and then kisses Wyatt and Chris.) How are my little angles?

Leo: They're really hungry. They're growing boys. I can set up the table.

Paige: Don't bother. I've done it all ready. You guys can sit down. (Everyone goes into the dinning room except Patience. She holds the spot where Cole hit her.) Aren't you going to eat?

Patience: No, thanks. I'm not feeling too good.

Piper: You should eat something. You need some energy.

Patience: Food isn't going to bring my powers back. (She tries to shimmer out but she falls to the ground. Paige and Piper help her up.) I can't even shimmer. I guess I'll have to get upstairs the old fashion way. Tell Phoebe goodnight for me. (She walks out the kitchen and upstairs.)

Paige: Is she putting on too much makeup or is she that pale?

Piper: It's better than what she use to look like. We need to serve this food before it gets cold. (They both grab some dishes of food and carry it to the dinning room.) I hope Phoebe gets home soon.

Cut to: [Bay Mirror. Phoebe's Office.]

(Phoebe is typing her advice to her readers. She looks really concentrated and tired. Elise walks in and watches her work.)

Elise: Isn't it a little late to be working? (Phoebe looks up and sighs.)

Phoebe: I just wanted to catch up on my work for tomorrow.

Elise: You're three days ahead. You don't need to catch up. You were trying to get your mind off of something.

Phoebe: No, I wasn't. I just like to stay ahead.

Elise: Well, it's a waste of time thinking about Jason now. He's long gone and you have a new life ahead of you. Why don't you go home and get some rest. Tomorrow's another big day. (She leaves the room.)

Phoebe: Go home. (She pulls a picture out of her and Cole.) How am I suppose to go home to him? (She puts it back and starts working again.)

Cut to: [Cole's Penthouse.]

(Patience is sleeping in her room. She's tossing and turning. She's having a dream.)

Cut to: [Dream.]

(Patience is fighting Sirius in the manor. The Source is holding Phoebe. Patience tries to keep up with Sirius but he's too fast. He punches her and she falls on a table. Sirius walks towards her and she gets up. She tries to make an energy ball but she just collapses again.)

Sirius: Hmm. You're still powerless. I'm not surprised. You were always weak. You could never match up to my powers. (She tries to get up but she can't.)

Patience: (In her mind.) Why can't I move?

Sirius: You've become so weak you can't even lift a finger. (He grabs her by the neck and lifts her of the ground. She tries to break free but she can't even fight back. He strangles her as she remains paralyzed.) This is way too easy. (He drops her and pulls out a knife. He walks up to Phoebe and puts it against her neck.) This is the best way of causing pain. (He thrusts it into her heart and she falls to the ground.)

Cut to: [Penthouse.]

Patience: NO! (Patience is sitting up in her bed, sweating, panting and shaking. Cole runs in and tries to calm her down.)

Cole: Patience, it's alright. It was just a dream. Calm down. (Patience looks at her hand then at Cole.)

Patience: It wasn't just a dream. I have to get my powers back, and fast.

Cole: I think I know how.

Cut to: [Tempus's Lair.]

(Cole shimmers in and looks around for Tempus.)

Cole: Tempus, where are you? (Nothing happens.) I need a favor. You said I could come to you if I had a problem.

Tempus: I did say that, didn't I? (He comes out of the shadows.) Hello, old friend. How have you been?

Cole: Good. I've been living a great life. Someone failed to tell me that the girl I was suppose to kill was my daughter. He also forgot to tell me that I had her with Phoebe.

Tempus: I'm sorry. What's done is done. But you said you needed a favor. So, let's talk. I'll see what I can do for you.

Cole: My daughter, Patience, was attacked by Sirius. He stabbed her with a poisoned athame. The poison made her so weak that she can't use her powers. I thought that maybe you could make her stronger.

Tempus: It would take years, almost a hundred.

Cole: She has my blood. She's a demon and demons live forever. Please, if you don't help her, she won't be able to protect the sisters.

Tempus: I'm suppose to be responsible for the Charmed Ones safety. I don't know if you forgot, but I'm also a demon.

Cole: Think of it this way. If you help her become stronger, she can be a very powerful source of power. She'll be able to over through the Source.

Tempus: I'm the Source's ally now. Maybe she could help him. I'll train Patience for you.

Cole: You have to put up a guard against the Source or any of his servants so she doesn't get killed.

Tempus: She will be off limits. Just bring her here.

Cole: Thank you, Tempus. I owe you. (Cole shimmers out.)

Tempus: You have no idea.

Cut to: [Manor. Attic. Morning.]

(Patience is upstairs looking in the Book of Shadows when Piper comes in.)

Piper: How did you get here?

Patience: I had Leo bring me. Do you need something?

Piper: No, I came up here because I needed to get a schedule book for the club. I left a spare one up here. You want to go see Three Days Grace?

Patience: No, thanks. I need to do some research. (Piper walks up to her and looks in the book. She sees that she's looking at Sirius.)

Piper: I don't think you're going to find any more information on him.

Patience: I know. The only way I can kill him is if I get his flesh.

Piper: Can't we use Cole's flesh?

Patience: No, I already asked dad and he wasn't a blood brother with him. (Paige orbs in.) Did you find anything?

Paige: No, I couldn't even get close.

Piper: You sent her to get the flesh?

Patience: Yeah, sorry.

Paige: It's ok. Is Phoebe up yet?

Piper: She's getting ready for work.

Patience: Is she alright?

Piper: Yeah, she's just been spending a lot of time at the office. What time did she get back last night?

Paige: It must have been eleven before she walked in. (Phoebe walks in at that moment.) Speaking of which?

Piper: Good morning.

Phoebe: Hey, what's going on? (She sees Patience looking in the book.) Shouldn't you be resting? You look white.

Patience: Maybe it's because I'm Caucasian. I'm just looking up ways to...

Paige: Kill Sirius?

Patience: Kill wasn't what I was looking for.

Piper: Yeah, she wants to mutilate him.

Patience: That's what I was looking for.

Phoebe: Forget it. You're not going near him without your powers.

Patience: I might not ever get my powers back.

Phoebe: That's fine with me.

Patience: You don't have your powers back and that doesn't stop you.

Phoebe: I can levitate.

Patience: Hardly. You can't control it. And when you do manage to, you can only do it for about five seconds. You're just as powerless as me.

Piper: She's been a witch longer than you. Besides, she only used to have the power of premonition.

Patience: I have to do something. If I can't get my powers back, then I won't be able to protect you. (Cole shimmers in.) Hi, dad.

Cole: Hey.

Phoebe: Where have you been?

Cole: I've been looking for a way to get Patience's powers back. (Patience turns her head quickly to him.)

Patience: What? But how?

Cole: You remember Tempus?

Piper: The time demon? Yeah, we killed him.

Phoebe: No, we didn't. We just weakened him. What about Tempus?

Cole: He has the power to make Patience strong enough to use her powers. The poison will still be there but you'll be able to overcome it. The only way you can do it though is if you train with him.

Patience: Great, let's go.

Phoebe: I don't think so.

Patience: Why not?

Phoebe: This is a demon we're talking about, a very powerful one. He has ties with the Source. We can't trust him.

Cole: He promised me he would put an anti-Source guard on Patience, at least until the training is over.

Phoebe: No, I don't like it.

Patience: But mom?

Phoebe: No, I don't want you getting yourself killed.

Piper: I think it's a good idea.

Phoebe: What?

Paige: I agree with Piper. It's the only way Patience can get her powers back.

Phoebe: We can wait. Maybe the poison will wear off.

Patience: And what if it doesn't?

Phoebe: It will.

Patience: Not in time. The Source will send someone after me and I'll be helpless. He'll kill you. The only other way it will wear off is if Sirius gives me an antidote. I don't want you getting hurt because of me. This way, he won't come near you until I have my powers back. Then I'll have a chance. If I wait, he'll kill us all. Please, let me do this.

Phoebe: All right. (She goes up to Patience and hugs her.) You better come back.

Patience: I promise. (She grabs Cole's hand.) Let's do this. (They shimmer out.)

Phoebe: I hope I'm doing the right thing.

Piper: Don't worry. She'll be back. (Phoebe hugs Paige and Piper.)

Paige: She'll be back stronger.

Cut to: [Tempus's Lair.]

(Tempus is walking around when Sirius shimmers in.)

Sirius: What are you doing? (Tempus ignores him.) You're suppose to be helping us, not the witch. Why are you giving her training?

Tempus: I told Cole I'd do him a favor. He wants me to help Patience and that's what I'm going to do.

Sirius: You're going to give her the same training you gave me. You can't do that! I want her dead!

Tempus: She's going to be a great power. If I help her, she'll be a great asset to evil. You have no power here. You better leave before they come.

Sirius: I can kill her now.

Tempus: Unfortunately, there's a no kill policy for her. Now go. (He shimmers out and Cole and Patience shimmer in.) You're here. Welcome.

Cole: This is Patience. She needs you to help her. (Tempus walks up to her and looks at her.)

Tempus: You look like a very powerful girl. I can see it in you. But can you handle my training? That's the question.

Patience: I want you to teach me. You can control time and I have all the time in the world.

Tempus: I must warn you, my training could prove fatal. It is very enduring. Can you handle a lot of pain?

Patience: I was tortured by the Source and Sirius. Does that tell you anything?

Tempus: We shall see. (He waves his hand and Sirius appears.) Kill him. (Patience goes at him. She tries to hit him but he just dodges her. She goes flying back. She gets back up and goes at him again. Tempus starts to talk to Cole.) She is strong. That punch should have knocked her out.

Cole: Can you do it?

Tempus: It'll be tough, but it can be done.

Cole: How can I repay you?

Tempus: I'll find a way. (He holds out his hand and Cole shakes it. Suddenly, Cole starts to shake. He starts to glow and he kneels down. Tempus finally lets go.) Do as I tell you. (He waves his hand across Cole's face and smiles.) Go. (Cole shimmers out. Tempus waves his hand. Patience goes to kick Sirius and almost gets him but he disappears.) You are very strong. You should consider yourself lucky. We have a lot of work to do. (He waves his hand again and a fury appears.) Kill her. (The fury goes after Patience but she just kicks her and snaps her neck.)

Patience: That's it? That was the training?

Tempus: That was just a warm up. (He waves his hand and five demons appear.) Here's your first test. Kill her. (They all charge.)

Patience: Here we go. (She dodges them all. She looks back and gets punched.)

Cut to: [Manor. Living room.]

Paige: Please, it isn't that hard of a job. You just sit in an office all day and help out kids.

Genie: I hate kids. I don't take care of kids. I grant wishes. I travel a lot. I don't have time.

Paige: All right. I wish you were a headmaster for magic school. (He looks at her then smiles.) What? I made a wish.

Genie: You're not my master. Good day. (He crosses his arms and disappears.)

Paige: You don't have a master. You're free. (She sits down and Piper walks in.)

Piper: Having difficulties?

Paige: I can't find a headmaster. The people that want the job are demons and the people that don't want it are perfect. Why can't I find anyone?

Piper: You're just looking in the wrong places. Maybe you should take a break.

Paige: Piper, I have three weeks to find a headmaster. Next week, I'll be too busy to look for one. I can't take a break. I'm just so stressed out.

Piper: It's ok. Why don't you go spend some time with Richard? You haven't seen him in ages.

Paige: Maybe I should. Yeah, I'm going to do that right now. Thanks, Piper. (She orbs out.)

Piper: Anytime. Finally, I have the whole house to myself. Time to clean. (She gets the vacuum cleaner out and starts vacuuming.)

Cut to: [Richard's Mansion.]

(Richard is doing some work in the house when Cole shimmers in. Richard keeps working. He turns around and sees Cole.)

Richard: Hi. Do I know you?

Cole: I don't think so. I'm Cole Turner.

Richard: Oh, you're Phoebe's boyfriend.

Cole: Yeah, nice to meet you. (He shakes Richard's hand and Richard glows.) I have a job for you. I need you to keep Paige busy. Got it? (He shimmers out and Paige orbs in.)

Paige: Hey, Richard. (Richard walks towards her.) Something wrong? You look upset.

Richard: Yeah, (He grabs her by the throat.) I am upset. (He starts throwing her across the room.)

Paige: Richard, what's wrong with you?

Richard: How come you've been ignoring me? (He grabs her and starts strangling her.)

Paige: Get... off! (She grabs a vase and smashes it on his head. He falls to the ground and rubs his head.)

Richard: Paige, what are you doing here?

Paige: You just tried to kill me. You don't remember?

Richard: I remember Cole coming in here.

Paige: Cole.

Cut to: [Manor. Wyatt and Chris's room.]

(Leo is sitting with Wyatt and Chris when Cole shimmers in.)

Leo: Hey, Cole.

Cole: Hey, Leo. How you doing?

Leo: Good. (He senses something wrong.) You ok?

Cole: Yeah. I'm fine. (Leo hears Paige calling.)

Leo: Paige is calling. She's in trouble.

Cole: I know. (He grabs Leo and he faints.) Too bad you won't be able to help. (He hears Piper coming upstairs and shimmers out. Piper comes into the room and smiles.)

Piper: Oh, my little boys are so tuckered out. (He kisses Leo and leaves.)

Cut to: [Bay Mirror. Phoebe's Office.]

(Phoebe is working very hard again. Cole shimmers in but she doesn't notice. He walks behind her and puts his hands around her neck. He starts squeezing. She tries to scream but she can't.)

Phoebe: (Gasping for air.) Cole.

Cole: Listen to me, Phoebe. Your sisters are all against you. (She starts to glow. He loosens his grip.) They want Patience to get stronger so she can defeat you. Cole turned them against you. You have to kill me to save them. (He sets down a knife and shimmers out. Phoebe looks around and gets her things ready. She grabs the knife and puts it in her purse. She shuts everything down and rushes out the door. She almost is out when Elise stops her.)

Elise: Phoebe, where are you going?

Phoebe: I'm taking a break. I got to go home and take care of my boyfriend.

Elise: That's great. You finally forgotten about Jason then?

Phoebe: Who? (She runs out the door.)

Elise: That's wonderful!

Cut to: [Manor. Living room.]

(Piper is cleaning when Paige orbs in.)

Paige: Something's wrong.

Piper: Yeah, it's way to quiet here and everyone's working. You can't get much more wrong than that.

Paige: No, Richard just tried to strangle me.

Piper: What? Are you sure?

Paige: Yeah, I wouldn't say it if I didn't have hand marks on my neck. Then he said he didn't remember anything.

Piper: That's strange. Maybe he's upset that you haven't seen him in a while.

Paige: Get this. He said that he saw... (Cole shimmers in.) Cole?

Cole: You have to help me. Phoebe's trying to kill me. She's crazy.

Paige: Phoebe's seen the light.

Piper: Why would she want to kill you, Cole?

Cole: Isn't it obvious? She's possessed. Something evil got to her.

Paige: Ok, we'll help you.

Cole: Thanks. Oh, she's coming this way and she has a knife. (Piper and Paige look at each other.)

Paige: Leo?

Piper: He's sleeping. I'll go get him. (She runs upstairs and Phoebe comes in. She charges at Cole.)

Paige: Phoebe, stop. (She tries to stab him but misses. Paige grabs her. Cole pushes them both off and they go flying into the wall. Phoebe gets up and looks around.)

Phoebe: What's going on? (She looks at Paige and screams. Her knife is lodged in Paige's ribs.) Leo! Leo!

Cole: Phoebe, you killed her. (She looks at Cole. Piper and Leo run in and sees what happened.)

Piper: Phoebe, what happened?

Phoebe: I-I killed her. (Leo takes the knife out and starts to heal her. She gets up off the ground.) Oh, my god.

Cole: I told you. She's possessed.

Piper: Cole, shut up. What happened?

Paige: Phoebe came in here trying to kill Cole and she accidentally stabbed me.

Phoebe: I'm evil.

Piper: No, you're not. You're just being controlled. We can find a way to help you in the book.

Paige: What are we going to do till then?

Phoebe: You're going to have to tie me up. (Everyone looks at her.)

Piper: Phoebe, we're not going to tie you up.

Phoebe: You have to. I might attack you again.

Cole: She's right. Who knows when she'll lose control again? We can put her in the basement until we find a spell.

Piper: Alright. (Phoebe gets up.) Someone go find some restraints. We'll meet you in the basement. (They go down to the basement.)

Paige: I have some handcuffs in my bedroom. (She runs upstairs. Cole shimmers out.)

Cut to: [Basement.]

(Piper grabs a chair and drags it to the middle. She's having a hard time doing it.)

Piper: Ok, you shouldn't be able to move that chair. It's almost two hundred pounds. (Phoebe sits in the chair and Paige comes down with the handcuffs. Phoebe puts her hands behind her back and Paige puts the handcuffs on her. She puts one on, puts it over the bar on the chair and then puts the other on her other wrist. Cole shimmers in with a rope. He ties it around her ankles and then ties it around the legs.) Can you get out? (Phoebe tries to wiggle out but it doesn't work.)

Phoebe: Nope, totally secured. Thanks, guys. I wouldn't want to hurt anyone.

Paige: No problem. We'll be upstairs if you need anything. (She hands the key to Cole.) You watch her. (They all go upstairs. When the door closes, he starts chanting.)

Phoebe: What are you doing?

Cole: Making sure we can stay her alone.

Phoebe: Cole, you're scaring me. (Cole unties the ropes and unlocks the handcuffs. He gets her up and puts the handcuffs back on.)

Cole: You should be.

Cut to: [Attic.]

Piper: Here's one. Extracting an evil spirit. Oh, wait, you have to send both spirits out. That would kill her. (Paige is pacing in the room.) What's wrong?

Paige: Maybe Phoebe isn't the one that we should be worrying about. When I went to see Richard, he returned to normal when he got knocked out. The same thing happened to Phoebe.

Piper: So, what are you saying?

Paige: Cole was at Richard's house, and we know that Cole saw Phoebe.

Piper: You think that Cole possessed Richard and Cole. Why would he do that?

Paige: Maybe to separate us and then finish us off later.

Piper: No, he wouldn't... (Phoebe screams.)

Paige: He would. (They run downstairs.)

Cut to: [Basement.]

(Phoebe hits the wall. Cole walks towards her while she tries to break free from the cuffs. He picks her up and punches her in the stomach. Piper and Paige run down the stairs.)

Piper: Cole, stop. (He waves his hands and they stop moving.) I can't move.

Paige: I can't either.

Cole: That should hold you. Now you can watch your sisters die. (He makes an energy ball. He gets ready to throw it when Phoebe stops him.)

Phoebe: Cole, wait. (He turns around.) You don't want to kill them. You want me. (The energy ball disappears.) Cole, you hate me and I hate you. How we end up having a child together I don't know. Why don't you kill me instead? (He goes up to her and puts his hands around her neck.) Go ahead. (He lifts her off the ground and starts to strangle her. Paige and Piper just stare in horror while Phoebe lets him kill her.) Cole, (choking voice.) I... love... you. (She faints.)

Piper: No!

Paige: Cole, stop it. (Cole lets her down and unlocks the handcuffs. He holds her in her arms and kisses her. Phoebe's hands start to move up to his head and she starts to kiss him, too.) What? (Paige and Piper can move now. They look in disgust as they watch their sister kiss a demon.) What do we do?

Piper: We vomit.

Paige: And?

Piper: That's all I can think of. (Cole and Phoebe separate.)

Cole: I love you, too. (They look over at Piper and Paige.)

Phoebe: Hey, what's wrong with you? You look a little white.

Cut to: [P3. Nighttime.]

(Three Days Grace is playing I Hate Everything About You. Everyone is dancing and singing. Piper and Leo are serving drinks. Paige is making a drink for Cole and Phoebe.)

Paige: Is everything back to normal?

Phoebe: Yeah, now that we're not trying to kill each other.

Cole: I couldn't help it. Tempus put a spell on me.

Phoebe: Well, let's hope he doesn't kill Patience.

Cole: He won't. (They kiss each other.)

Paige: Hey, get a room. (They start laughing.)

Phoebe: I got swept off my feet. (Paige sees Richard walk in.)

Paige: My turn. (She walks to Richard and kisses him. They start dancing. Phoebe sees Leo kissing Piper.)

Cole: What now?

Phoebe: We work everything out. I love you.

Cole: I love you, too. (They start kissing again.)

Cut to: [Tempus's Lair.]

(Tempus smiles. He looks at Patience. She just got done killing the demons.)

Patience: I get it. You wanted to make sure they got together. You weren't trying to kill them. You thought they wouldn't start to see their love and I wouldn't be born.

Tempus: I thought they would eventually kill each other. I had to see if they really loved each other.

Patience: Great. Is that it?

Tempus: We have a long way to go. (He brings in an upper level demon and they start fighting.) You have a long journey ahead of you.

The End.

Next Episode: My Favorite Sister.


	10. My Favorite Sister

My Favorite Sister

[Scene: Piper's Bedroom.]

(Piper gets up. She looks at the clock and it's six in the morning. She walks into the hallway and sees if Paige is up. Her bed is made. She goes to open Phoebe's door. She walks in and sees Phoebe and Cole naked and kissing. She covers her eyes and shuts the door. She opens the door.)

Piper: I'm sorry.

Phoebe: Maybe you could knock next time. (They're covered with the sheets.)

Piper: Hi, Cole.

Cole: Hey, Piper.

Phoebe: A little privacy, please.

Piper: Ok. Sorry. (She closes the door. She tries to hold herself together.) I think I'm going to hurl. (She sees Leo come out of the bathroom.) Did you know Cole was here?

Leo: No, why?

Piper: Never mind. Do you know where Paige is?

Leo: She's at magic school.

Cut to: [Magic School.]

Paige: Look, I haven't found a head master yet but I know I can.

Zion: You have to teach the kids now. The vacation is over.

Paige: Just give me some more time.

Zion: I have an idea. You don't have a job, right?

Paige: Right.

Zion: Now you do. As of now, you're the new headmistress. (She looks at him in shock.)

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Living room.]

(Piper is reading the paper when Phoebe walks down the stairs. Piper turns around and smiles.)

Piper: Hey.

Phoebe: Hi. (She doesn't look to happy.)

Piper: Phoebe, I'm really sorry. I didn't know that Cole was even in the house let alone in your... room.

Phoebe: Yeah, I'd appreciate if you'd knock from now on.

Piper: Sure. Believe me, I wouldn't want to see that again. (Paige orbs in. She looks really happy with herself.) Hey, honey.

Phoebe: What are you all cheerful about?

Paige: Actually, I'm not sure yet.

Piper: What happened?

Paige: Ok, I haven't made anything sure yet, but Zion wants me to be the new headmistress of the magic school.

Piper/Phoebe: What?

Paige: I know. I couldn't believe it myself.

Piper: Paige, you can't be the headmaster of the magic school.

Paige: Headmistress.

Piper: Whatever. You're a Charmed One. We need you to be here.

Paige: I don't have a job. They said they'd pay me five hundred dollars a day.

Phoebe: Are you sure? (She whips out a calculator.)

Paige: That's $130,000 a year. We could really use the money Piper.

Piper: I don't know.

Paige: Look, he wants to give me a trial week. Nothing is certain yet. But if I do a good job, we're going to be rich.

Piper: What do you think?

Phoebe: I think it's an awesome idea.

Paige: It's not a twenty-four hour job. I work 7:30 a.m. to 4:00 p.m. I'll still have time to kick demon ass every now and then.

Piper: Alright. I can't refuse such a great offer. (Paige hugs and kisses her.)

Paige: Thank you. I love you. I start tomorrow.

Piper: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go do your job. (She runs upstairs.) I thought she'd never get a job.

Phoebe: Our little girl is all grown up.

Cut to: [Source's Lair.]

(The Source is throwing fireballs all over the place. Sirius is standing there watching him.)

Source: He's betrayed me. I can't believe he would help a witch.

Sirius: That's what I thought. Tempus has a reason for everything. He says that if she gets her powers back, she'll be a strong asset.

Source: He better be right. Until then, Patience is untouchable. We'll just have to focus on separating the sisters.

Sirius: Our enemy Zion has done that already. He's hired Paige as the new headmaster of the magic school. She's going to be spending most of her time there. Perhaps we can send someone that would separate them forever. What do you think, Ora?

Ora: I have just the person for the job. (She starts flipping through the Grimiore.)

Cut to: [Tempus's Lair.]

(Patience tries to fight off the demons. She kicks at them and runs around, trying to find something she can use to kill them.)

Patience: I guess I'll just have to use my hands. (She runs at a demon and kicks him. He doubles over and she kicks his neck. She sees another and punches him. She grabs his head and twists it around, breaking his neck. A demon grabs her from behind. Another demon comes up and makes a sword appear. Patience flips upwards before the demon stabs her. The demon ends up stabbing the one holding Patience. He gets his sword stuck and Patience punches him. She grabs the sword and beheads him. She breathes heavily as Tempus comes up behind her.) Last one.

Tempus: Very good. You've become very resourceful. (He takes the sword away from her. He waves his hand and a demon appears.) There's one more demon.

Patience: Of course, there's always one more demon.

Tempus: This is the last one. I promise.

Patience: Alright. (She puts up her fists.) Yeah, you're just another dumb demon that's come to wastes his life. This should be a piece of cake. Come on, you dumbass. (He smiles and his fists start on fire.) Son of a bitch! (He punches her and she goes flying back.) Ok, so you have flaming fists. I can stay away from that. (He starts throwing flames at her.) Oh, shit.

Cut to: [Manor. Living room.]

(Piper is sitting looking through her books when Phoebe comes in with some sandwiches.)

Piper: Oh, good. I was starving. (She grabs one.)

Phoebe: Yeah, you're working pretty hard. Why don't you take a break?

Piper: Because Mya is singing tomorrow.

Phoebe: You won't have to work hard for long. Where is Paige anyways?

Piper: She had to set up at the school. Something wrong?

Phoebe: It just seems quiet, that's all.

Piper: Yeah, you're right. With Patience gone, it wasn't as rough. But now that Paige is off, it's kind of lonely. (The bell rings.)

Phoebe: Who could that be? (Piper gets up to get it. Phoebe hears the door open and Piper greet the guest.)

Piper: Can I help... Oh my god. (Phoebe hears a big thud and gets up. She walks to the door and sees that Piper has fainted. She kneels to see if she's ok.)

Phoebe: Piper, are you ok?

Prue: I think she was a little overwhelmed. (Phoebe looks up at the sound of the familiar voice. She thinks that she's imagining it but then she looks up and realizes she's real. It's Prue. She looks as if she's going to faint, too, but Prue catches her.) Don't faint on me, too. (Phoebe pulls herself up and reaches to feel if Prue is real.)

Phoebe: Is it you, Prue?

Prue: Yes, I'm back. (Phoebe hugs her and starts to cry. This is the first time since Prue's funeral that she cried over her.)

Phoebe: Oh my god. I thought I'd never see you again.

Prue: I'm here now. (She releases her and smiles.) How've you been?

Phoebe: Missing you.

Prue: I've missed you, too. You'll have to tell me how everything's been going. (She looks at Piper.) Maybe we should get Piper to the couch.

Cut to: [Magic School.]

(Paige opens a set of doors and looks at her new office. She's impressed at what it looks like.)

Paige: I'm going to have to redecorate. (She starts putting pictures up of her sisters and nephews. She starts putting her own stuff in the office like her CD player, some posters, a coffee maker and her computer when Zion walks in.)

Zion: Making yourself comfy, I see.

Paige: Yeah, I guess. Is it ok if I move some furniture in here? It's not going to be anything big like my bed or dresser, just a couple chairs and stuff. It's ok if you won't let me, I just thought... (Zion covers her mouth.)

Zion: This is your office. You can do whatever your little heart desires with it. I just came to tell you to make yourself feel at home and good luck tomorrow.

Paige: Thank you. Is there something wrong?

Zion: If you're going to be a headmaster, you need to dress like one. (He waves his hand and suddenly Paige is dressed in robes. She inspects the black robes and looks at the crest.) How's that?

Paige: Great. Thanks again.

Zion: School doesn't start tomorrow. I suggest you go home and get some sleep. You're going to need it. (He orbs out. Paige looks around and yells in joy.)

Cut to: [Manor. Piper's Bedroom.]

(Piper is laying bed while Phoebe pats her head with a wet towel trying to wake her.)

Phoebe: Piper, can you hear me? (Piper starts to wake. At first, her vision is really blurry and Phoebe's voice echoes.) Piper, are you ok? (She focuses her into a clear view and the echoing stops.) How you feeling?

Piper: Uh, my head hurts. What happened?

Phoebe: You fainted. You hit the ground pretty hard because you broke one of the floor planks.

Piper: You won't believe what I saw.

Phoebe: Actually, I might. (Prue walks in carrying a glass of water and Piper freaks out.) Piper, what's wrong?

Piper: Get out of the way, Phoebe. It's a demon.

Phoebe: No, no, it's Prue.

Piper: She's got you brainwashed.

Prue: Someone hit their head too hard. (Piper settles down and realizes that's something Prue would only say. Prue gives her the glass of water.) Here you go. Drink up. (She drinks the water.)

Piper: So, it's you? You're really back?

Prue: Here to stay. (Piper hugs her and starts to cry.) You guys cry a lot, don't you?

Piper: I can't believe it. I missed you so much.

Prue: Me, too. You've gotten very mature. So, where's Paige? I really want to meet her after we catch up. And what about these nephews of yours, I'd like to see them, too.

Piper: Um, Paige is at work. (She wipes her eyes and looks at Phoebe.) Can you go get the boys?

Phoebe: Yeah, sure. (She gets up to go get Wyatt and Chris. Prue smiles at Piper.)

Piper: What?

Prue: I wish she respected me like that. When I died, I didn't even see her cry once.

Piper: Then you didn't see her tell me how her boyfriend pissed on your coat.

Prue: I thought that was your fault.

Piper: No, I took the blame for her. She was holding it when I found her. She was trying not to fall apart. She thought it made her look weak. She wanted to stay strong for me. She loves you more than you will ever know, Prue. We both do.

Prue: I know, honey, I know. (She hugs her again.)

Cut to: [Attic.]

(Phoebe walks in and picks up both boys. She notices that the Book of Shadows is on the ground. She puts the boys down and goes to pick it up. She jumps when she picks it up. She has a premonition of the three sisters stabbing Prue to death. The premonition ends and she drops the book. She sits down and tries to stop herself from shaking when Paige orbs in.)

Paige: Let's see, I'll need some potions and some chairs and... (She sees Phoebe sitting on the couch.) Why are you shaking, Phoebe?

Phoebe: I got chilled, that's all. Can you help me take the boys downstairs?

Paige: Sure, anything exciting happen while I was gone?

Phoebe: Oh, not really. We had dinner. Piper got her plans for tonight. Prue came back from the dead. Piper broke a floor plank.

Paige: What? Prue's back from the dead?

Phoebe: Yeah, great, right?

Paige: That's wonderful. I can't believe it.

Phoebe: Join the club. She wants to meet you. (They pick up the kids and start to go downstairs when Piper and Prue come upstairs.) Hey, you guys. Um, Paige, this is Prue. She's our... what are you exactly?

Prue: Just call me Prue for now. (She shakes Paige's hand.) It's nice to meet you, Paige. I've been watching you for a long time. You've become quite the witch.

Paige: Yeah, I've heard a lot about you, too.

Prue: And who are the cuties?

Piper: Phoebe's holding Chris and Paige is holding Wyatt.

Prue: Hey, little guys. Oh, they're so handsome. I didn't think there were boy witches in the Halliwell family.

Piper: You're not the only person who's said that.

Prue: I guess. So where's your daughter, Phoebe?

Phoebe: How did you know that I had a daughter?

Prue: I have my sources. What's her name again? Patience. She's going to be a strong one.

Phoebe: Yeah, she's at a... training camp. (Prue goes to the Book of Shadows and opens it up.)

Prue: Wow! It's really gotten big since... (She pauses and looks through it.) God, it's been a while. (She closes it.) I guess the power of three is back together.

Piper: Well, we've been busy.

Prue: I mean the original power of three. I'm here to stay.

Phoebe: We don't understand.

Prue: I've been given a second chance to come back and do more good.

Paige: You mean you've come back as a whitelighter?

Phoebe: Prue's been a little naughty for that job.

Piper: Yeah, she's cast a lot of love spells.

Prue: That is so not funny. I mean I'm back as a Charmed One. (She holds her hand up and summons the book. Everyone's amazed at her.) I'm back to fight evil.

Piper: That's awesome. We'll be an unstoppable force. Who needs Patience? We can get rid of the Source ourselves.

Prue: Yeah. (The sisters all hug except Paige. She looks a little left out.)

Paige: Hey, let's get something to eat. I'm starving.

Piper: All right, I can whip something up. (They all go downstairs but Prue stays behind.) You coming?

Prue: I'm going to brush up on the book. I'll meet you down later. (They all go downstairs while Prue stays upstairs. She astral projects out of the house into...

Cut to: [Source's Lair.]

(She appears before the Source.)

Source: Well?

Prue: They're totally buying it. They want me to be one of them again.

Ora: And Paige?

Prue: I think she's going to leave them. She feels left out when I'm around. Everything is going to plan.

Source: Good, when Paige has left for good, you will bring Phoebe here and then kill Piper.

Prue: Please don't make me do this. After Paige is gone, you can send Sirius to do the job. (The Source holds out his hand and she starts burning in flames. She yells in pain and the Source puts the flames out. She starts breathing and sweating.)

Source: If that's what you want to feel the rest of eternity, then let Sirius do your job. I have given you a chance to live forever as a powerful demon. You will do as I say or I'll send you to hell. If you succeed, you will be turned into a demon. Now go. (She disappears out and Sirius enters.) If she doesn't do it, finish her job.

Sirius: Do you think she will?

Source: If she's smart, she will.

Cut to: [Attic.]

(Prue wakes up from her projection and looks around. She tries to gather herself together and heads downstairs.)

Cut to: [Paige's room. Next morning.]

(Paige orbs in and looks around. Her room is completely empty. She walks out and looks into Piper's room. She's fast asleep. She looks in on her nephews and kisses them. She walks out and walks to Phoebe's room. She looks in and sees that she and Cole are both sleeping. She heads to the living room.)

Cut to: [Living room.]

(Paige walks down and looks at the picture of them. She pulls out a letter that says Phoebe and Piper on it and sets next to the picture. She looks around the house and sighs. As she gets ready to orb out, a hand rests on her hand.)

Prue: Where are you going? (Paige turns around and sees it's Prue. She has a sad look on her face.)

Paige: I'm going to the school. I'm not coming back?

Prue: Why?

Paige: Because Phoebe and Piper have you. They don't need me anymore.

Prue: Will you still be in contact?

Paige: I don't think so. It was nice to meet you, Prue.

Prue: Can I tell you something? Don't take them for granted. You don't know what you have till it's gone. I know this from experience. Take care.

Paige: Thanks, you, too. (She orbs out. Prue looks around the house and contemplates about what she has to do. She hears Sirius's voice in her head.)

Sirius: (In her head.) Don't screw up. The Source will never forgive you. (She runs upstairs to the attic.)

Cut to: [Attic.]

(Prue runs through the attic door to the book. She starts flipping through the book. She stops and carries the book to a table. She grabs an athame and cuts her finger.)

Cut to: [Magic School.]

(Paige orbs into her office and sees Zion standing there.)

Zion: What are you doing here? It's six in the morning.

Paige: I was going to ask you the same question. I have another question for you.

Zion: Shoot.

Paige: How much does it cost to live here?

Zion: I thought you were staying her with your sisters.

Paige: They don't need me. They have someone else. So, what are you offering?

Zion: How about you give me thirty thousand for a year and then we'll see? (She nods.) I have to check something. You should get ready for the day. (He orbs out. Paige looks worried and wonders if she did the right thing.)

Paige: They don't need me. They have Prue to help them.

Cut to: [Kitchen.]

(Piper is making breakfast when Phoebe comes in. She looks upset.)

Phoebe: Have you seen Paige? She's not in bed. In fact, her bed isn't in her room.

Piper: Don't be silly. She's probably at work. (Phoebe looks at the clock. It says seven.)

Phoebe: At seven in the morning? I thought she didn't start for a half hour.

Piper: Maybe she wanted to be on time.

Phoebe: Paige isn't like that. She's usually late. (Prue walks in for breakfast.) How was your sleep?

Prue: Good. Where's Paige?

Phoebe: Apparently, she's working. Why?

Prue: I found this next to a picture. (She hands them the letter.)

Piper: This is Paige's handwriting. (She opens the letter and reads it.) Phoebe and Piper. I have decided that it would be best for everyone if I moved out of the house. I will get a new place close to the magic school. I hope that everything works out with you and Prue. I love you both very much. Have a good life. Love, Paige.

Phoebe: What does she mean have a good life?

Piper: I don't know, but we're going to find out. Leo. (Leo orbs in and sees Prue.) Leo, take us to the magic school.

Leo: Hello to you, too.

Prue: Hey, Leo.

Leo: Hey, Prue.

Piper: Never mind. Let's go.

Leo: I can't.

Piper: What?

Phoebe: Leo, we don't have time for games.

Leo: No, games. You can't go to the magic school. It's against school policy.

Phoebe: Since when?

Leo: Since Paige made it one. You can't come to the school.

Piper: Why not?

Leo: You're going to have to ask her yourself.

Piper: We can't do that. She moved out.

Leo: Well, then I'll ask her for you. I won't be able to hear you. I'll see you soon. (He kisses her and orbs out.)

Prue: I should get dressed. (She walks out.)

Phoebe: You think Paige left because Prue's here?

Piper: I don't know. She'll come back sooner or later. (Phoebe bites her lip.)

Phoebe: I can't take it anymore. I have to tell someone.

Piper: Tell someone what?

Phoebe: I had a premonition yesterday in the attic. I picked up the book and saw us killing Prue.

Piper: I thought I was crazy.

Phoebe: I'm serious, Piper. Something is seriously wrong here. Ask yourself. How did Prue get here? Why is she here?

Piper: The Elders gave her a second chance and to reconstitute the Charmed Ones.

Phoebe: I highly doubt it. What if the Source sent her to kill us?

Piper: Now you're imagining things. Prue would never think of hurting us let alone kill us. (Piper walks out of the kitchen. Prue walks in and locks the door.)

Phoebe: Hey, Prue. Why did you just lock the door?

Prue: A little privacy. (She pulls out a cloth and a bottle of clear liquid. She starts pouring it on the cloth.)

Phoebe: What's that?

Prue: Chloroform. (She smells it.) Mmm, it smells sweet. (She starts walking towards Phoebe.)

Phoebe: Prue, you're scaring me.

Prue: Don't worry. This won't hurt. (She grabs Phoebe and puts the cloth over her mouth and nose. Phoebe starts screaming and Piper starts pounding on the door.)

Piper: (o.s.) Phoebe? Phoebe, let me in. (Phoebe tries to struggle free but the chloroform is making her weak. She finally faints when Piper blows the door up. Prue goes flying against the basement door. Piper runs over to Phoebe and tries to wake her up.)

Piper: Phoebe, wake up. (She looks around and grabs one of Leo's socks.) This better work. (She puts it up to Phoebe's nose and she wakes up.)

Phoebe: What's that smell?

Piper: Never mind, let's go. (Prue gets up and chases them upstairs.)

Cut to: [Magic School.]

(Paige is sitting behind her desk doing some paper work when Leo and Zion orb in.)

Paige: Hey, guys, what's up?

Leo: Paige, why did you move out of the house?

Paige: Because Prue's back and so is the power of three.

Zion: Paige, you need to get back to the house.

Paige: Why? Are Piper and Phoebe in trouble?

Zion: Actually, yes. Someone's trying to kill them.

Paige: Who?

Leo: Prue.

Cut to: [Manor. Attic.]

(Piper and Phoebe run into the attic and lock the door. Prue tries to break it down.)

Piper: Great, we're being hunted by our older sister.

Phoebe: I guess she's looking for payback. (Prue sends the door flying off the hinges and walks in.) Prue, you have to stop.

Prue: Just wait. (Paige orbs in.) It's about time.

Paige: What's the problem, Prue?

Piper: She's trying to kill us.

Prue: Now it's your turn. (She pulls out three athames and hands them to the sisters.) Kill me.

Phoebe: What?

Prue: Kill me. It's the only way.

Piper: Prue, we're not going to kill you.

Prue: You have to or else the Source will send me to hell. I accepted an offer to come back if I could separate you from Paige. I didn't think I'd have to kill you. The only way I can remain untouched by him is if you kill me with those athames. Please, hurry before he finds out. (Sirius shimmers in.)

Sirius: Too late. (Cole walks in the attic with nothing on but boxers.)

Cole: Hey, Phoebe. What's going on? (He sees Sirius and he attacks him.)

Prue: Do it while he's distracted. (The sisters look at her and then at the knives. Cole is still fighting with Sirius. Prue closes her eyes and the sisters stab her in the heart. She gasps but nothing happens. Sirius throws Cole off him and makes an energy ball.)

Sirius: I'm going to make you wish you were dead. (He throws it at her but it goes right through her. Suddenly the knives fall out as well. She picks up one.)

Prue: Too late. (She throws it at him and it hits him in the chest. He falls to the ground apparently dead.) Maybe next time, bastard.

Phoebe: Not that I'm not glad or anything, but why aren't you dead? (She looks at herself and shrugs.)

Prue: I don't know.

Paige: She is dead. (The sisters look at her.) The athames used to stab her were blessed by your blood. When we stabbed you, it drained all your flesh and blood. Her spirit is all that is left. When the Source brought her back to life, he dug up her grave.

Piper: Ew!

Paige: Now there's nothing except your spirit. You're free now. (Prue hugs her.)

Prue: Thank you. You truly are a Charmed One. I need to go. Leo. (Leo orbs in.)

Leo: You ready?

Prue: Yes. (Piper and Phoebe go up to hug her.)

Phoebe: Do you have to?

Prue: I wish I didn't have to. I guess the saying is true. Life's a bitch, then you die. At least for me, it is. I'm going to miss you three.

Piper: Will we see each other again.

Prue: Of course, and who know? Maybe they'll make me a whitelighter. I love you. (Leo orbs her out. Paige walks up to them.)

Piper: Paige, we're really sorry.

Paige: No, it's my fault. If I wouldn't have left, this might have been prevented.

Phoebe: No, it wouldn't. But will you come back and live with us?

Paige: I don't know. Alright. (They all hug each other.)

Cole: Damn it. (The sisters look at him.) It's not Sirius.

Phoebe: What? (They look at Sirius's dead body and it disappears.)

Cole: It was his shadow.

Cut to: [Source's Lair.]

(Sirius is kneeling before the Source.)

Sirius: I've failed you.

Source: Prue betrayed me. Now I can't get to her.

Sirius: I deserve to die. (The Source gets up and puts his hand on his shoulder.)

Source: Maybe next time.

Cut to: [P3. Nighttime.]

(Mya is singing My Love is Like... Wo. Everyone is dancing and singing with her. The sisters are sitting down and having a drink.)

Piper: So, how's Cole?

Phoebe: He'll live. I think he forgot about when you walked in. He must have hit his head too hard.

Piper: Oh boy. So, are you still going to teach?

Paige: Yeah, I think so. It's good money. You won't have to be a workaholic anymore. (They start laughing.)

Mya: You guys having a good time? (Everyone cheers and claps.) I want to thank P3 for having me tonight. I have a dedication tonight for Prue Halliwell. She always cheered her sisters up. We miss you, Prue. (She starts singing After the Rain. Everyone starts waltzing and the sisters lean on each other. Paige brings up her glass.)

Paige: To Prue.

Phoebe: To Prue.

Piper: To Prue. (The toast and drink.)

Cut to: [Tempus's Lair.]

(We see a body on the ground. The demon's head falls on the ground and Patience walks forward. Tempus is clapping.)

Tempus: Very good. That was excellent. I didn't think you would be able to rip his head off like that.

Patience: Am I done?

Tempus: There's one more test.

The End.

Next Episode: Only in Your Dreams


	11. Only in Your Dream

This episode is rated R for strong violence and some language. If you are offended by violence or can't handle it, do not read. I don't think it's too bad, but I'll let you decide. Happy reading.

Only in Your Dreams

[Scene: Living room.]

(The sisters walk in laughing. They have just come in from a night of fun and partying.)

Paige: That was great. I haven't had this much fun since I can remember.

Phoebe: That was what, last month?

Paige: Right.

Piper: That was a good time. First the dinner, then the movie, and last but not least, the dance club. That was great. (Richard, Leo and Cole walk in behind them.)

Richard: Easy for you to say. You weren't paying.

Paige: Oh, I can pay for some of it.

Richard: That's ok. I'm a gentleman.

Paige: Yes, you are. How about you show me how much of a gentle man you are? (They kiss each other. He picks her up and carries her upstairs.)

Piper: Don't stay up too late. You have work tomorrow.

Paige: I can be a little late. The boss will give me a break.

Piper: You are the boss.

Phoebe: Care to join me for a nightcap?

Cole: I like the sound of that. (They run upstairs after Paige and Richard. Leo looks at Piper with a smile. He notices her red eyes.)

Leo: You look tired.

Piper: I haven't been getting much sleep the past couple of nights.

Leo: Yeah, you've been tossing and turning a lot. Let's go to bed. It's late. (He hears a jingle.)

Piper: Aren't you coming?

Leo: I guess not. I have to take care of a charge.

Piper: Isn't it late?

Leo: Not in Moscow. Love you. (He kisses her and orbs out.)

Cut to: [Piper's bedroom.]

(Piper is sleeping in her bed, or at least trying. She is tossing and turning again. She's having a nightmare.)

Cut to: [Warehouse. Piper's Dream.]

(A man is running through the warehouse. He looks back and sees a women running after him. He looks forward and the same woman is standing in front of him with a knife. We can't see her face.)

Man: Please, don't. I'm a witch, too, just like you. (She walks in closer and he starts to run again. She moves her hand and blows up a crate next to him. He falls and starts screaming. His right hand is gone.) Please, stop. (She bends over and stabs him until he's dead. The moon shines in a window onto the woman. She lifts her head and moves her long brown hair. It's Piper. She brushes the blood off her face.)

Cut to: [Piper's room.]

(Piper sits up fast. She looks around and realizes it was just a dream. She wipes the sweat off her face and looks at her clock. It's three in the morning. She looks at her hand and sees smeared blood on her hand.)

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Kitchen. Morning.]

(Piper is making coffee when Phoebe and Paige walk in. They see that she is fully dressed when they're in their pjs.)

Phoebe: Did we sleep in?

Piper: No, I didn't sleep. Have some coffee. It's really good. Makes you perk up your ears. (She's really wired.)

Paige: Piper, are you ok?

Piper: Peachy. I'm great. Have some coffee.

Paige: That's ok, I need to get going. I'm going to be late for school.

Piper: I'll get a thermostat. It's really good coffee. How was your night?

Phoebe: Maybe you should lay off the coffee. (She grabs her cup and drinks it. She spits it in the sink.) Yuck! This is really strong.

Piper: Yeah, it's extra black, just the way I like it. You want some, Paige?

Paige: No, I'll get some at the school. (Before Piper can say another word, she orbs out.)

Piper: She isn't even dressed yet.

Phoebe: How much coffee have you had today?

Piper: Only about two pots, black.

Phoebe: I think it's time to switch to decaf.

Piper: It is decaf.

Phoebe: Ok, what spell backfired in your face?

Piper: What are you talking about? (Phoebe grabs a bottle of whiskey and pours some in a cup. She gives it to Piper.)

Phoebe: Here, drink this. (She does so and calms down.) Feel better?

Piper: Yeah, much better.

Phoebe: You had the dream again, didn't you?

Piper: Yep, it felt so real this time. I was running after this witch and I blew his hand off. Then while he was begging for his life, I stabbed him to death, and not just a stab to the heart, it was like I made the pain last. It felt so... evil.

Phoebe: Hey, you don't have a single evil bone in your body. You're the sweetest, kindest, and friendliest person I know. If anyone should be having those dreams, it's me.

Piper: Thanks. (They hug each other.) I should get going, too. I need to check the DJ out for tonight. Hey, has Patience come back?

Phoebe: No, I hope she comes back soon.

Cut to: [Tempus's Lair.]

Patience: Another test? Fine, what is it?

Tempus: You do know that you haven't used any of your powers since you've done my training. That alone makes you very powerful. But there is one final test. (He grabs a ball of dark light.) This ball can make you one of the strongest beings of all time. It's called the forlorn orb. The person that undertakes this orb will be put through extreme torture for a week, but to the person it seems like a hundred years. If you survive it, you will be more powerful than ever imaginable. But if you give in to the pain, it will prove fatal. Are willing to take that risk?

Patience: Give it to me. (He throws it at her and she gasps. She doesn't feel anything.) That was it? That was the test? (Suddenly, she feels a sharp pain. It begins to spread throughout her body like a thousand knives stabbing her. She falls to the ground and starts shrieking and twitching in pain as Tempus watches her.)

Tempus: If you succumb to the torture, you will die. Good luck.

Cut to: [Witch Prison.]

(There are witches screaming. A witch is being beheaded and another one hanged. A man walks up to some executioner demons.)

Warden: Ok, we have a witch killing witches. You must take precautions. This witch is a very powerful witch and a cold-blooded killer. If you capture her, kill her on the spot. Just make sure you bring me her head. You understand? (They all disappear. Sirius appears.)

Sirius: Can you catch her?

Warden: We've never lost a target. She will be executed. (He nods.) You better clear out of here. (He shimmers out.)

Cut to: [Warehouse.]

(Piper is driving by a warehouse on the way to P3 when she sees some cops and an ambulance. She gets out of her jeep and looks around. The ambulance is taking a dead body to the hospital. She looks at the warehouse and then sees Cole. She runs up to him.)

Police Officer: You got everything you need?

Cole: Yeah, I should be able to catch this guy. Thanks. (He turns around and sees Piper.) Piper, what are you doing her?

Piper: I decided to take the scenic route. I guess it wasn't such a good idea. What's going on?

Cole: A man was murdered her last night. This is the fifth guy like this.

Piper: Do you know who did it?

Cole: No, not yet. But whoever it was, was a cold-blooded killer. The man was stabbed about twenty-two times and his right hand was gone. (Piper's eyes widen when she hears this.) Is there something wrong?

Piper: No, I just remembered that a DJ was waiting at the club. I'll see you later. (She starts walking away when she turns around again.) Have they found the murder weapon?

Cole: No, why? (But before he could say another word, she's gone. Cole wonders about her and then thinks. The police officer comes up.) Hey, can I see the autopsy?]

Cut to: [Manor. Wyatt and Chris's room.]

(Phoebe is taking care of the boys when Leo orbs in.)

Phoebe: Hey, Leo, what's up?

Leo: Can I talk to you about something?

Phoebe: What's wrong? Is it Piper?

Cut to: [Magic School.]

(Paige is walking around when she sees a boy run up to her. He looks scared.)

Paige: What's wrong? (He points towards the bathroom. She walks towards the bathroom and opens the door. She walks in and hers a gurgling sound. She walks into one of the stalls and looks. In the next stall, a boy takes a plunger and starts pumping it up and down in the toilet. In Paige's stall, the toilet starts swirling.) Oh, shit. (The toilet spews up poop. The boys wait outside for her to come out. They run when they see the door open. Paige walks out covered in shit. The little boy tries not to laugh.)

Little boy: Yes, it is. (Paige wipes the crap off her face and looks at her shoes.)

Paige: At least those didn't get dirty. (The boy stops laughing.) What's wrong? (He throws up on her shoes.)

Little boy: Sorry.

Cut to: [Hallway.]

(The boys close the door and start laughing.)

Tim: Welcome to magic school, Ms. Matthews. (He keeps laughing while the others jerk at his robes.) What? (He looks up and sees an ogre. He yells and the boys scream and run. When they are gone, Paige walks out. She smiles at the ogre.)

Paige: Thanks, I hope they've learned there lesson. (The ogre covers his nose and runs away.) Oh, like I smell worse than you. (She smells herself and frowns.) I better take a bath.

Cut to: [P3.]

(Piper is sleeping in the back room. She's tossing and turning.)

Cut to: [Manor. Wyatt and Chris's room.]

(Phoebe is taking care of the boys. She sets Chris in the pen. She turns around and sees Piper.)

Phoebe: Hey, Piper. I thought you were setting up at the club.

Piper: I thought I'd take a break and come see the boys.

Phoebe: I just put them to sleep. (She turns around and covers up the boys.)

Piper: Good. (Phoebe gasps and looks down. A knife has gone through her back and out her stomach.) They won't feel anything then. (She pulls it out and Phoebe falls to the ground. She goes to the pen and starts stabbing at Wyatt and Chris. Phoebe screams at her to stop. When she's finally done, she kicks Phoebe in her wound. She looks like she's about to faint.) Here. (She drops the knife next to her.) Have a little souvenir. (Phoebe faints and Piper gasps.)

Cut to: [P3.]

(Piper sits up fast and starts shaking. She looks around and looks at her hands. They're covered in blood.)

Piper: Leo! Leo! (He orbs in and she grabs him.) Hurry, take me home. (He orbs her out.)

Cut to: [Manor. Wyatt and Chris's room.]

(They orb in and see Phoebe bleeding to death. Leo goes over to heal her and she gets up.)

Leo: What happened? (Piper screams. They get up and see Wyatt and Chris covered in blood. She falls to the ground and starts screaming and crying hysterically. Phoebe tries to calm her down.)

Phoebe: Piper, it's ok.

Piper: Oh, my god. Oh, my god. I killed them. I killed them.

Leo: No, it's a trick. Look. (He waves his hand and the boys disappear. Piper looks up and Paige orbs in holding the real Wyatt and Chris.)

Piper: Oh, thank god you're alright. (She embraces them but Leo takes them away.)

Leo: Would you like to tell me what happened?

Piper: I don't know.

Phoebe: It was a test to see if you would actually come. (Cole shimmers in.)

Cole: What happened here?

Phoebe: Piper tried to kill us with this. (She gives him the knife and he looks at it.)

Cole: This is the same knife used on the other victims.

Paige: What other victims?

Cole: There have been six murders in the past six nights, each one lost a body part and then was stabbed to death.

Piper: That's when my dreams started.

Cole: Dreams?

Phoebe: Piper has been having murder dreams.

Piper: I've been killing people.

Paige: No, it's not her. She's just dreaming.

Cole: It's quite a coincidence. I'm going to process this knife for evidence. (He shimmers out.)

Leo: I should go, too. (He orbs out.)

Phoebe: Book of Shadows. (They go upstairs.)

Cut to: [Attic.]

(They walk in and head to the book.)

Paige: What are we looking for?

Phoebe: Everything and anything. (Paige goes to the book and starts flipping pages.) We'll find out what's going on.

Paige: How are we suppose to know what's going on? (The book starts turning its pages like it has before. It finally stops and they all look.) Dream Demons.

Phoebe: They have a demon for everything.

Paige: These demons, who are descendents of Barbas, prey on victims by making their worst fears coming to life through their dreams. While they dream of their fear, they can actually make it happen in real life. The demon has no original form and can take any form they want. The only way to destroy it is for the victim to face the fear. Maybe that's what we're looking for.

Piper: We need to find him.

Phoebe: Let's get something to drink first. (They start walking to the door when seven executioner demons shimmer in. They start going after Piper. Phoebe kicks at them and tries to distract them.)

Paige: Ax! (An ax orbs to her and she starts chopping. Phoebe levitates over a demon and kicks him. She grabs an ax and kills it. Piper tries to blow one up but it doesn't work.) You can only kill them with an ax. Piper! (She can't move. She gets freaked out and backs up. She hit the wall and sits. The demons grab her. Paige and Phoebe have killed five demons and they turn to Piper. They have her pinned down. One is ready to cut off her head.) Piper! (Piper orbs to Paige and the ax comes down just missing her.)

Phoebe: You ok?

Piper: Yeah. (More appear and close in on them.)

Phoebe: We can't take them all. (The warden shimmers in.)

Warden: Stop! (They all halt but keep their weapons ready. He walks through and pulls out a piece of paper. He starts reading it.) Piper Halliwell, you are under arrest for the murder of six witches, attempting to murder one witch and two child witches. If you surrender now, you will face a less harsh penalty.

Phoebe: What?

Paige: Buddy, there's some mistake.

Warden: Give her up or you'll receive the same punishment. (They look at her.)

Piper: I'll go with you.

Paige: What?

Piper: I killed those witches. I have to pay.

Phoebe: Piper, no. (She walks forward and a demon grabs her. He twists her arm until she kneels down. A demon raises his ax, ready to behead her. The warden nods and he brings down his ax.) Wait! (The ax stops right at her neck.) We can prove she's innocent.

Warden: What?

Paige: We know she didn't do it. Someone's controlling her. If you give us a chance, we can prove it. (The warden thinks and nods.)

Warden: You have one hour. If you don't come up with the criminal, she will be executed. (The demons pick Piper off the ground and bind her.) Your whitelighter should know where we're at. Just tell him to take you there. (They shimmer out.)

Paige: We should've fought. How the hell are we suppose to find the real killer?

Phoebe: We start with Cole.

Cut to: [Penthouse.]

(Cole is looking at the knife when Paige and Phoebe orb in.)

Cole: I'm trying to work here.

Phoebe: We need your help. Piper has been arrested.

Cole: Really? The police can't pin her. They don't even have a murder weapon. I do.

Paige: Not the police, the executioner demons got her. (He stops working.)

Cole: She's been taken to the witch prison?

Phoebe: What about it?

Cole: It's a prison for witches that kill numerous witches in cold-blood. It's more like a death row for witches. Have they... you know. (He pulls his hand across his neck.)

Paige: No, we convinced them not to. We need to find the real killer. What did you find?

Cole: The real killer isn't human or witch. The finger prints aren't human. (He grabs the knife.) This looks like an ordinary knife, but if you press the button... (He presses it and it morphs.) it changes into an athame. So that means...

Phoebe: It's a demon. We need to find her. Do you know where the prison is?

Cut to: [Manor. Kitchen.]

(They all shimmer in. Piper is in the kitchen cooking.)

Piper: Hey, you guys. Want some dinner?

Paige: Hey, Piper. How's prison?

Piper: Well, they found the guy. It turns out it was the Source trying to kill us. He might have come after you next. He used a dream demon to produce the image I was killing someone.

Phoebe: Yeah, well, we better get ready for the singers tonight.

Piper: Yeah, can't wait to hear them sing that music. (Phoebe nods at Paige.)

Paige: Ropes! (Ropes orb around Piper and she falls down.)

Piper: What are you doing?

Paige: Let's get her to the prison. (Cole grabs her and shimmers out and Paige and Phoebe follow.)

Cut to: [Witch Prison.]

(The executioner demons have Piper tied down on the butcher block. They get ready to behead her when Cole and Piper shimmer in and Paige and Phoebe orb in.)

Phoebe: Stop! We have your killer right here. (Cole pushes her forward.)

Paige: The knife was actually an athame, one only a demon can use. (She takes it out.)

Warden: Let her go. (They untie Piper and let her go. She walks pass the other Piper.)

Piper: It's over. (The demon breaks free of the ropes and grabs her. They shimmer out.)

Phoebe: What happened?

Cole: He's taken her to the dream world.

Paige: I just remembered something. The demon can't kill the victim right away. If the victim gives in to the fear, he will be given the chance to kill them.

Cut to: [Manor. Piper's bedroom.]

(Piper wakes up and walks around the house. She sees Leo holding the boys. They're all dead. She sees Patience come at her.)

Piper: What happened?

Patience: Don't pretend. You killed them. Look at your hands. (She looks down and her hands are covered in blood. Patience comes at her. She tries to freeze her but it doesn't work. Patience grabs her and jumps. She looks down and watches Piper pull a knife out of her stomach. She falls down and burns up. Piper backs up and puts her hands over her mouth. She can't believe what she just did. But she's holding the knife. She knows that she did it.)

Piper: What the hell is going on? (She starts walking to the attic.)

Cut to: [Attic.]

(She walks in and sees Paige and Phoebe looking at the book. She goes towards them but they give her an angry look.)

Piper: What are you doing?

Paige: We have to stop you, Piper. You've become evil.

Phoebe: We can't let you kill anyone else. We have to bind your powers. (She takes a bottle and throws it at her. Before it can hit Piper, she blows it up. She hears Paige screaming. She looks and sees that she just blew up her hand. Phoebe looks at her.)

Piper: I didn't mean to. (Phoebe comes at her and Piper takes the knife and stabs her. She pulls it out and throws it at Paige and kills her. She looks at what she has done and starts panicking. She can't believe she just killed her whole family. The bodies disappear. Prue appears.) Prue? You have to help me. I can't stop killing people. I don't mean it. I don't know what to do.

Prue: I know. I'm here. (She hugs her.) It's ok. You need to let it go, Piper. You have to admit to yourself.

Piper: I can't stop. I can't save them.

Prue: I know. You need to give in. You need to stop. (Piper looks at her.) You can come join me. We can live in happiness. Just give in. Admit you're evil.

Piper: You're right. (Prue smiles.) I need to admit it to myself. Let me tell you something, Prue. (She stabs her with the knife.) I don't have and evil bone in my body. You're the evil one. You're not my sister. (Prue screams. She turns into the men she murdered, then Wyatt, then Chris, then Leo, then Paige, then Phoebe, and finally herself.)

Dream Demon: I can still get you.

Piper: Not even in your dreams. (She blows him up. She falls to the ground and faints.)

Cut to: [Witch Prison.]

(Phoebe, Paige, Cole, the warden and the executioner demons are standing around waiting when Piper appears. She collapses but Phoebe and Paige catch her.)

Phoebe: Piper, can you hear me? (She opens her eyes and looks at them.)

Paige: Is he gone?

Piper: Yeah, the dream demon's dead.

Warden: You killed the killer. I should still have your head. But since you've killed the killer, I guess you're a hero. You're free.

Piper: Thanks. (She tries to get up but is too weak.) Can you guys carry me? I think fighting that demon took it out of me.

Cole: It would have. You should be dead right now.

Phoebe: You owe us one.

Piper: Maybe I could take you out for dinner.

Paige: Sure, let's do it.

Piper: Paige?

Paige: What?

Piper: Why do you smell like shit?

Paige: Long story. I'll tell you later.

Cut to: [P3.]

(The DJ is playing remixes of songs. Everyone is dancing. The sisters are all sitting in their usual booth. Piper is sleeping.)

Phoebe: She's out cold.

Paige: Can you blame her? After she went through all that, I'm not surprised she's in the hospital. (Leo brings over some drinks.)

Leo: She's going to have to rest up a little. Dream demons are very harmful. I'm just glad she's alive. Thanks.

Paige: If it wasn't for Cole, she would be dead.

Phoebe: Are you saying Cole did a good thing?

Paige: Yes, he's not completely evil, only as evil as the kids at magic school. I think I can handle the little hellions. They have the next week off. They get to go home.

Phoebe: I can't wait for my little girl to come home.

Cut to: [Tempus's Lair. One week later.]

(Patience is on the ground, apparently unconscious. Tempus walks to her and takes the orb out of her body. He makes it disappear.)

Tempus: I can't believe it. I thought you'd be able to survive it. (He starts to walk away.)

Patience: Who said I couldn't survive it? (He turns around and sees Patience getting off the ground. She looks fine.)

Tempus: You did survive. Feel any different?

Patience: Yeah, I do.

Tempus: How do you feel? (She makes a move toward his neck so fast, that he doesn't even see it. She lifts him off the ground and starts choking him.)

Patience: Soulless. (She continues to choke him while he gasps for air.)

Tempus: What... are... you... doing?

Patience: Why am I like this? Why don't I have any emotions? Tell me, Tempus.

Tempus: It's called... the forlorn orb... for a reason. (She drops him on the ground and he coughs for air.) The forlorn orb made you stronger. In return, it took away your feelings. Emotions make you week.

Patience: Hmm, isn't it ironic? Tempus, the demon of time, was surpassed by his pupil. (She makes an energy ball.) He couldn't even see his own death in time to stop it. (The energy ball is thrown at him. But before it hits him, it turns into a fireball. It hits him and he disappears. She puts her hand down and smiles.) Where are you, Tempus? I know you're not dead. (He appears behind her ready to strike but she blocks him.)

Tempus: You are truly the most powerful demon I have ever taught. (She shimmers out. He throws his head back in laughter.)

The End.

Next Episode: The New Patience.

I apologize for the change in rating. I decided to take it down because these episodes aren't R worthy. The stories might be coming in slower because I started school August 23. What dumbass school starts so early? Well, mine. Thanks for reading. Look for more.


	12. The New Patience

The New Patience

Scene: Tempus's Lair.

(Cole shimmers in and looks around. He looks really worried. It worsens as he spots Sirius against the wall. He makes an energy ball and throws it at him. Before it hits him, he shimmers out. Cole looks around. Sirius appears behind him with a knife and tries to stab him but Cole avoids him. They start fighting when they hear a voice.)

Tempus: Stop! This is a sanctuary. (Tempus shimmers in. Sirius goes up to him and tries to stab him but he doesn't have a knife. Tempus holds up his knife.) Looking for this? (Sirius grabs it and scowls.)

Sirius: I don't have time for games. I've come for the girl.

Cole: Where is Patience? I was told she would be done in five weeks. It's been five weeks.

Tempus: She's not here. And even if she was, you wouldn't be able to kill her. You can't die here, fortunately. After she finished her training, she killed me. I haven't the slightest idea where she's at now.

Cole: Well, you better find her before I kill you on the outside.

Tempus: You better go look for her, Cole. I've fulfilled my part of the agreement. The rest is up to you. (He shimmers out and Sirius walks up to Tempus with an energy ball.)

Sirius: I can find her myself.

Tempus: Don't kill her. You might hurt yourself.

Sirius: Tell me how.

Tempus: I gave her the same test I gave you.

Sirius: You mean? (Tempus nods and Sirius shimmers out.)

Cut to: Source's Lair.

(Sirius shimmers in and bows before the Source.)

Source: What do you have for me?

Sirius: I can't find Patience. She finished her training and left.

Source: Do you think I give a damn? Go find her now!

Sirius: Tempus advises against it.

Source: Why?

Sirius: He put Patience to the ultimate test. He gave her the forlorn orb. (The Source smiles.)

Source: She will be the most powerful ally ever. (He starts laughing.)

**Opening Credits**

Cut to: Manor. Conservatory. Night.

(Phoebe is pacing back and forth while Piper is looking in the Book of Shadows while Paige orbs in. Phoebe turns around on the spot but looks in disappointment.)

Phoebe: It's only you.

Paige: Hello to you too, sis. So, what's up?

Phoebe: Today's the day Patience's suppose to come back from training.

Piper: Phoebe's throwing a little temper tantrum because she's a couple hours late.

Paige: It's been five weeks already? Maybe she got captured by the Source.

Phoebe: What?

Paige: Or maybe she got abducted by aliens.

Phoebe: I'm serious. What if something bad happened to her?

Piper: What could possibly happen to Patience that she can't handle?

Phoebe: She could've been attacked by that Sirius guy or something.

Piper: Phoebe, I think you're being a little paranoid.

Phoebe: Not paranoid, concerned. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her. She's my daughter. (Someone shimmers in and Phoebe turns around.) Patience? (It's Cole. Phoebe looks down.)

Cole: I guess you were expecting someone else.

Phoebe: Yeah, what did he say?

Cole: She finished the training and left after she tried to kill him. I was hoping she was here. (Phoebe looks at Piper and Paige. Piper grabs a crystal.)

Piper: I'm on it.

Paige: I'll get a map. (She leaves. Cole looks at Phoebe.)

Cole: It's ok. We'll find her. (He hugs her.)

Phoebe: I hope so.

Scene: Alley.

(A witch flies into a corner. She tries to shield a crying baby from the demon's lightning. The demon comes closer with a sword. She begs for her baby.)

Witch: Please, don't take the baby.

Demon: I need the baby. Only the purest, most innocent soul will work for my sacrifice.

Witch: No, wait.

Demon: Don't worry. You're first. (He holds up a sword ready to stab her. Suddenly, a figure flies right by him and he moans. The sword has somehow been forced into his heart. He falls down and we see a person in a cloak and hood. The witch gets up and thanks the person.)

Witch: Thank you. If it wasn't for you, this little girl would be dead. (The person pushes her aside and the baby starts crying again. She is then shoved into a building with a sign that says San Francisco Police Department. The person starts to walk away but looks at the baby. The person picks the baby up and shimmers out.)

Cut to: Adoption Department.

(The person shimmers in and puts the baby by the door with a note. She takes her hood off.)

Patience: I should have let that bitch die. (She leaves the baby in the rain as if she doesn't care.) Maybe, just maybe, someone will come help you, or maybe you'll just die and save humanity a lot of trouble. (She turns around and shimmers out.)

Cut to: Magic School. Morning.

(Paige is walking around reading books and taking notes. Richard shimmers in behind her.)

Paige: Hey, cutie. (She kisses him.) How did you find the place?

Richard: I have my resources. What you doing?

Paige: Just reading. (She closes her book.) How you doing?

Richard: Missing you. (She smiles.) How's the school coming?

Paige: Good. Everything is getting back to normal. Why are you really here?

Richard: I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. What do you say?

Paige: Why don't you come her and enjoy some wine with me? (He nods and kisses her.)

Richard: I love you.

Paige: I love you more. (He shimmers out and she goes back to work. Leo orbs in.)

Paige: What now, Leo?

Leo: I didn't think you noticed me.

Paige: You orb really loud. You're going to disturb the kids. (She puts her books down and looks at him.) What do the Elders want now?

Leo: They wanted to know if you guys found Patience yet.

Paige: No, we tried scrying for her last night but we couldn't pick her up. The crystal just kept spinning like she didn't exist or something. Is something wrong?

Leo: She just finished her training with Tempus and then tried to kill him.

Paige: Uh, correct me if I'm wrong but, isn't that what witches do? They find a demon and then they kill him.

Leo: This would've been cold-blooded. Besides, he isn't dead. You can't die in his realm. It's like the magic school.

Paige: Then what do we have to worry about?

Leo: Just keep an eye out for her. She's very important. If the Source gets a hold of her, the world is doomed. (He orbs out.)

Paige: Why? It's not like she's going to help him.

Cut to: P3.

(Piper is getting stuff ready for the DJ tonight. She is cleaning glasses, checking the cash register, and carrying out beer. Marvin, the security guard, comes up to her.)

Marvin: Piper, slow down. You're going to start a fire if you keep moving that fast. Why don't you take a break and let me do some stuff for you?

Piper: Sorry, Marvin, I've just been under a lot of stress lately.

Marvin: Yeah, especially with that dead guy they found near her. Word of advice, relax. You're going to be in the hospital soon. (He grabs the beer cases from her.)

Piper: You're right. Um, I think I'll take the trash out and then go home.

Marvin: Yeah, go home. (She grabs the bags of garbage and takes them to the back. She has to pull really hard to open it.)

Cut to: Alley.

(Piper sees a dumpster and heads towards it. She puts the garbage in and heads back in. She barely opens the door when a demon falls on the dumpster. She looks back and takes a couple steps to him. He spots her and starts walking towards her. She tries to open the door but the door is jammed. The demon forms a sword of fire in his hands.)

Piper: Damn it! (He gets ready to swing when a person kicks him. Piper looks up and sees that it's Patience. She starts beating the guy and won't let him get up. When she's sure that he won't get up, she pulls out a knife and holds it up to his neck.) Patience, stop! (But it's too late. She pulls the knife across his neck and he disappears in flames. She shakes the blood off like it's nothing. She sees Piper standing there and walks towards her. She grabs her by the throat and starts choking her.) Patience, what theâ (Patience drops her. She watches her cough.)

Patience: Kill your own demons. I don't have time to save your ass all the time. (She walks away and shimmers out. Piper looks up and tries to register what just happened.)

Cut to: Manor. Conservatory.

(Phoebe is still trying to scry for Patience but she's getting nothing. Cole shimmers in and sneaks behind her.)

Phoebe: Damn it! Why won't this work?

Cole: Maybe you're trying to hard. (She jumps when she hears his voice. He starts to laugh.)

Phoebe: How many times have I told you?

Cole: Sorry. You just looked so focus.

Phoebe: I am. I'm just trying to find our daughter. (Cole puts his hands on her shoulders.)

Cole: Don't worry. We will. (Paige orbs in.) Something wrong?

Paige: I just talked to Leo. He said Patience tried to kill Tempus.

Phoebe: That's what we do.

Cole: She didn't just try to kill him. Nobody is suppose to even be able to get close enough to. She did it in cold-blood. Something's wrong with her. (Piper comes running through the door.)

Piper: We have a problem. (Everyone looks at her.)

Cut to: Source's Lair.

(Sirius shimmers in and bows.)

Source: Well?

Sirius: She's too fast. I can't catch her.

Source: Damn it. Tempus gave her too much power.

Sirius: What are we going to do?

Ora: If you can't get to herâ (She appears from the darkness.) bring her to you.

Cut to: Attic.

(The sisters and Cole walk in.)

Phoebe: I can't believe this.

Cole: I didn't want to upset you.

Phoebe: You knew that Patience tried to kill Tempus.

Cole: That's a good thing, isn't it?

Paige: She almost killed Piper.

Piper: What are we going to do?

Phoebe: We are going to summon her and see what the hell is going on. And if we have to, we'll have to vanquish her.

Group: What?

Cole: You're going to kill her?

Paige: Phoebe, let's think about this.

Piper: She doesn't deserve that.

Phoebe: I didn't say we're going to, I said if we had to. Now, how can I do this? (She starts flipping through the pages in the Book of Shadows.) We could do the Call a Lost Witch.

Piper: I think that only works on ghosts. (She starts flipping again.)

Phoebe: How about, no, that's for the Source. (She flips and lands on To Summon Belthazor.) Alright, (She grabs some paper and starts writing.) all I have to do is switch some words andâ (She rips the paper out and looks at it. She starts chanting.) Magic forces, hear my cries. Powers of witches and demons rise. Be she far or be she near. Bring Patience Halliwell hear. (She takes a knife and cuts herself.) Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, come to me. (There's a swirl of wind. Books and papers start to fly around. There's a big crack of thunder and the sisters fly into the couch. Cole tries to hold his ground. Patience appears from the swirls and the sisters look up.)

Paige: I think that was the right one.

Phoebe: Where have you been?

Patience: You could've just called me. You didn't have to send me through a tornado. So, what's wrong with this picture? You want me to kill a demon that's too tough for the Charmed Ones. Maybe you should stop acting like humans.

Paige: What is up with you?

Patience: Maybe a lowlife hybrid is trying to cramp my style. (She hears Wyatt and Chris crying.) Maybe you'd get something done if you sent those two hellions away.

Piper: Hey! Nobody talks about my kids that way.

Patience: Hi, I'm nobody. (She holds out her hand to shake hers but Piper scowls at her. Phoebe yells at her.)

Phoebe: What the hell is wrong with you? You're acting like you're

Cole: Evil. She's turned. She's on there side.

Patience: Now, if I was evil, would I do this? (She makes an energy ball and throws them at the sisters. They split and miss them.) No, I wouldn't have split them. You would be dead.

Piper: Oh, my god.

Paige: She's crazy. She is evil. (Phoebe looks at Patience's face and notices it for the first time. It's not an evil face. She can't read it at all. If anything, she looks sad.)

Phoebe: What happened to you, Patience? (Patience looks at her and shimmers out.)

Paige: What the hell was that? She tried to kill us.

Piper: We better make that vanquishing potion.

Phoebe: No, we can't. (They all look at her.) She's not evil. I can feel it.

Piper: Does this mean you're an empath again?

Cole: Wait, you're an empath? How many powers do you have?

Paige: Not as many as you do.

Phoebe: No, I don't. I can sense it. I couldn't sense any evil from her. In fact, I couldn't sense anything from her. It was like she was empty, almostâ soulless.

Cole: What are you thinking?

Phoebe: Something happened between her and Tempus.

Piper: So we need to find out what that was.

Paige: How? I don't think Patience is in the mood for sharing.

Cole: Tempus can help us. I'll try to find him. (He shimmers out.)

Paige: Maybe we should make the potion, just in case.

Piper: We can't. We don't have her flesh.

Phoebe: We won't need to. I know it. (She walks out. Paige and Piper look at each other.)

Paige: What do you think?

Piper: I think the sooner we get this over with, the better.

Cut to: Sirius's Lair.

(Sirius is preparing his torture table and sharpening knives. A demon suddenly shimmers behind him.)

Vicious: Counting our eggs before they hatch, are we?

Sirius: Go away, Vicious. I have work to do.

Vicious: Now, is that anyway to talk to your older brother? (He moves towards him.) I see, you have the girl on your mind again. Don't kill her. Don't even try to confront her. She'll kill you before you get a chance to make a move.

Sirius: We had the same training, haven't we? I want that girl dead. She will not rule the Underworld. I will ascend to the thrown after the Source is dead, not some half-breed. (He slams a knife into the table. Vicious moves in closer.)

Vicious: You're too hasty. You need to be more patient. This girl is very powerful.

Sirius: I don't need your advice. By midnight tonight, that girl will be begging for death. (Vicious walks away. Sirius continues to prepare for tonight.)

Vicious: If you only knew how much you need it.

Cut to: Living room. Night.

(Paige is scrying for Patience again but she isn't getting anything. Piper is looking through the Book of Shadow when Cole shimmers in.)

Paige: You find anything?

Cole: Yeah, Tempus thought he could run, but I got him. Tempus! (A swirl of wind appears and Tempus appears from it. The girls look suspicious.) Tell them.

Tempus: The infamous Charmed Ones. (He bows.) Not even I could defeat you.

Piper: Didn't we kill you?

Tempus: I think the correct term is wounded. Kill is such a strong word.

Piper: Not strong enough.

Cole: Tell them!

Tempus: Alright, you don't have to be so pushy. So, you want to know about Patience's training. Well, let's see. She sleep on fire, ate nothing, sat on nails for a week.

Cole: The other thing, the ending test.

Tempus: Oh, that thing. Well, you may have noticed she's been acting a little

Paige: Psycho killerish.

Tempus: Close, but not quite. I gave Patience the Forlorn Orb. You should find it in the book. Now, if you'll excuse me. (He vanishes in a swirl of wind. Cole tries to grab him but misses.)

Cole: Tempus! Get your ass back here!

Piper: I read that somewhere. (She starts flipping through the pages and then stops on the page that says the Forlorn Orb.) Here we are. (She reads.) The Forlorn Orb was made in prehistoric times. It is said that a powerful demon made it to train his demon students. The orb made the demon so powerful that they could kill fifty lower-level demons with one blow. One demon killed his master and took the orb from him. After he was killed by a powerful force, the orb disappeared. The orb puts its victim through a week long training period. The training feels like one-hundred years and is consisted of extreme torture. Once the demon is complete with the training, he will be more powerful than ever. However, a witch that goes through the training will probably die. If she doesn't, the witch will be extremely powerful, but her blood will run cold and she will have no emotions. (She closes the book.) So basically, Patience is soulless.

Paige: That doesn't matter. She could kill someone.

Cole: She won't. She's soulless, not merciless.

Cut to: Phoebe's room.

(Phoebe walks around her bedroom. Her radio is blasting. She picks up a strip of pictures and sits on the bed. It's the pictures of her and Patience in a photo booth.)

Phoebe: Patience, (She starts to cry and tears fall on the pictures. Suddenly, Sirius shimmers in and sees her cry. She turns around at the sound of his voice.)

Sirius: Don't cry, just scream. (He grabs her and throws her against the radio.)

Cut to: Living room.

(Piper, Paige and Cole hear the struggle upstairs and look at each other.)

Piper: Where's Phoebe? (They all run upstairs.)

Cut to: Phoebe's room.

(She gets up and runs at him. She jumps to kick at him but levitates above him.)

Sirius: I see you haven't got that power down. (He makes and throws an energy ball at her. It shocks her and she hits the ground. Sirius picks her up just as Piper, Paige, and Cole walk in. He turns around and smiles. Piper tries to freeze him but he shimmers out.)

Paige: Oh, no.

Cut to: Phoebe's room. Time lapse.

(Paige is scrying this time for Phoebe while Piper looks through the Book of Shadows. Cole shimmers in and Leo orbs in.)

Cole: I couldn't find her.

Piper: What about you?

Leo: I couldn't sense her. He must be blocking her signal.

Paige: Great, Patience is evil and now Phoebe's gone.

Leo: She's not evil. She just doesn't show emotion.

Piper: Phoebe's been captured by demon. It can't get any worse than this. (Patience shimmers in.)

Paige: You had to jinx it, didn't you?

Patience: Nice to see you, too. Where's mom?

Paige: Oh, you mean that lady you tried to kill? Yeah, she got kidnapped by Sirius.

Patience: What?

Paige: Yeah, thanks to the evil half-breed.

Piper: Paige!

Paige: What? She's completely soulless, Piper. She doesn't care about anyone.

Patience: You're right about one thing. I am soulless. But that doesn't mean I don't care. Now, shut up. I need to concentrate. (She closes her eyes. Suddenly, she jumps.) I can see her. Sirius has her on a torturing table. She is really weak. Sirius has an athame. (She jumps again and opens her eyes.) He's going to kill her.

Leo: Where are they? (She shimmers out.)

Paige: Wait, you have to tell us where she is.

Piper: Quick, we can follow her. (Cole stops her.) What are you waiting for?

Cole: She has to do this herself. She needs to face Sirius. We would just distract her anyways. Phoebe will be alright. Patience won't let Sirius hurt her.

Cut to: Sirius's Lair.

(Phoebe wakes up, feeling very weak. She looks up and sees she is chained to a table. She looks over to her side and sees tools of torture on another table next to her. She tries to break free but she's too weak. Sirius walks up to her.)

Sirius: I see you're awake. Enjoy your little nap?

Phoebe: What do you want?

Sirius: I think you know what I want. I want Patience dead. I could have killed her so easily if the Source would have let me. He told me to wait. Now that she has Tempus's training under her belt. It will be more difficult to kill her.

Phoebe: You can't kill her. She's too strong. When she comes, you better run.

Sirius: Hmm. You think she'll come here? In case you didn't know, she doesn't have a soul now. She doesn't care what happens to you. If she does come, she'll join us and kill you. (He starts laughing.)

Phoebe: You're wrong.

Sirius: You wait. She'll bow before me.

Patience: I'll bow before the Source before I respect you. (He turns around and sees Patience standing behind her.) Hey, ugly. Ready to rumble?

Sirius: I've been waiting a long time for this. You're going to wish for death. (He starts throwing punches at her but she dodges them all. He throws an energy ball at her and she flies backwards into a wall forming a cloud of dust. He starts laughing.) Is that all you got? Tempus must have gone easy on you. (The dust clears but Patience is gone.) Must have obliterated her.)

Patience: Looking for me? (He whips around and sees Patience standing right in front of him. He looks angry and starts throwing punches again.)

Sirius: You little bitch. (He punches at her but she grabs his fist. It starts to shake and he starts to scream as blood drips down his arm. Patience finally lets it go. His hand is completely disfigured. He whimpers in pain. She walks closer to him and he throws an energy ball at her but it passes right through her. The illusion disappears and she appears behind him. She grabs him and turns him around. She starts to strangle him.)

Patience: This is what happens when you are the target of a demon's revenge. (She gouges out his eyes and he screams in pain. He covers his bleeding eyes and falls to his knees. She reaches down and picks up him up by the head. Phoebe watches in horror as Patience snaps his neck and drops him. He disintegrates.) I think he's felt enough pain. (She walks towards Phoebe with an energy ball in her hand.) Don't move. (She throws the energy ball and it splits into two. They hit the chains and free Phoebe. Patience helps her off the table and hugs her.) Are you alright?

Phoebe: Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little weak.

Patience: I am so sorry. I left you without any protection. I'm sorry.

Phoebe: You don't have to be sorry.

Patience: Yes, I do. Tempus's training made me cold-blooded. I can barely feel emotion. It torments me. And because of that, I'm able to protect you better. If that is the sacrifice I have to make for you, then so be it. I hope you can still love me. (They both shimmer out.)

Cut to: Magic School.

(The sisters are sitting on Paige's office balcony staring at the stars. They're all laughing.)

Piper: Look at all the stars. They're beautiful.

Paige: How about that moon? I've never seen such a gorgeous moon! It's so orange.

Richard: It's called a harvest moon. (He, Cole and Leo come in with drinks for them. Cole hands a glass of wine to Phoebe but she pays no attention to him.)

Cole: Phoebe, Phoebe. (She turns to him and takes the glass.) You ok?

Phoebe: I'm just thinking about Patience. She's way different.

Cole: That's the new Patience. The old one is still in there somewhere. She'll come around. (She smiles.)

Phoebe: Yeah, she'll come around.

Cut to: Sirius's Lair.

(Vicious walks in and looks at his brother's ashes. He looks around the trashed room. Ora walk in behind him.)

Ora: I hate that girl.

Vicious: I actually like her. She is going to be a very valuable ally to the Source.

Ora: She may be. We will have to wait a while for our next attack.

Vicious: I can't wait to see her true power.

Ora: You just saw her kill your brother.

Vicious: She only used a small fraction of her power. I can't wait to see what she can really do. I look forward to meeting you, Patience.

The End.

Next Episode: Under My Voodoo.


	13. Under My Voodoo

Ok, I really don't know much about Voodoo. I only know some of the basics. I thought it would be original to use it. If I get anything wrong or offend anyone in any way, I sincerely apologize. Anyway, enjoy. Please review.

Under My Voodoo

Scene: Hut in South Africa. Night.

(An African woman mixes a potion. As she mixes in herbs, she has memories of her childhood.)

Cut to: Hut. Memory.

(A man lies on a bed coughing and wheezing. A small girl around eight, obviously the women, and a teenage boy stands next to the bed. The girl is crying as she holds her dying father's hand. The man looks at the boy.)

Haiti: Cairo, leave us. I need to talk to your sister alone. (The son scowls at his sister as he exits. Haiti looks at his daughter and wipes away a tear.) Now don't cry, Natasha. It happens to everyone. It's part of the circle of life. It's my time and your time will come, too. Perhaps I'll be reincarnated or I'll be in the afterlife. Whatever happens, we will see each other again.

Natasha: Father...

Haiti: Don't make it any harder than it is. (He coughs.) Do you know why I wanted to talk to you? I want to hand down my secret down to you. Cairo isn't fit for it now. You are capable of handling it. (He takes off a necklace and gives it to her. It has a blue medallion on it.) This medallion will help you defeat evil. It burns their evil souls. Do you remember your training?

Natasha: Yes, father.

Haiti: Good. Don't ever let evil get it or they will destroy the Voodoo kind and all of good. They will unleash the demon world. Promise me you will protect it with your life.

Natasha: I will, father.

Haiti: I love you very much. Tell Cairo I love him just as much. (He touches her face kisses her.) Never let it go. (He gasps and his hand drops on the bed. Natasha cries and hugs her dead father.)

Natasha: Father. Father! (She screams in anguish.) FATHER!

Cut to: Hut.

(A tear falls from her face as she looks at the medallion.)

Natasha: It's been a long time, Cairo.

Cairo: I don't want to hurt you. All I want is the medallion. Give it to me.

Natasha: It's not too late. Come back to the good side. Don't let the darkness take you over. (He waves his staff and a horde of demons appear around her.)

Cairo: It is too late. Give it to me or they will attack.

Natasha: Never. (The demons bolt for her. She throws the potion at her feet and a cloud of smoke appears. When it has cleared, she is gone. Cairo looks at the dust where his sister was.)

Cairo: You can't hide forever, sister.

**Opening Credits**

Scene: Manor. Kitchen.

(Phoebe is in the kitchen cutting up some fruit. She jumps when Patience shimmers in.)

Patience: Hey.

Phoebe: You scared me. What are you doing here?

Patience: I need to tell you something.

Phoebe: What is it? (Patience bends over and moans.) Patience, are you ok? (Patience lifts her head. She has morphed into a demon. Her face looks like Belthazor's except her hair dangles down and she has a black face with red markings.)

Patience: (Demon voice.) Never been better. (She stabs her with a knife and Phoebe gasps.)

Cut to: Living room.

(Phoebe wakes up and gasps. She realizes it was just a dream but she's still shaking. Piper comes in with food. She looks at Phoebe and knows something is wrong. She sets the food down and sits next to Phoebe.)

Piper: Ok, spill it.

Phoebe: What are you talking about?

Piper: I know you better than that. When something's up, you can't hide it. What's wrong?

Phoebe: (sighs.) I just had a dream about Patience. She turned into a demon and killed me. I know it sounds stupid, but with her new powers and training, I don't know what to think about it.

Piper: It's ok. Patience would never even think of hurting you. She's like Cole that way.

Phoebe: Yeah, she doesn't mean to but it just might happen. (Leo orbs in.)

Piper: Hey, honey. (She kisses him.) You ready to take the boys today?

Leo: Yep, I even got their toys and everything. (He looks at the boys.) Um, can I talk to you about something?

Piper: Sure, what is it?

Leo: Things are getting dangerous around here.

Piper: What do you mean?

Leo: Do you remember what Patience said about the boys being sent away? I'm starting to think she was right.

Piper: What? No, Leo, we are not sending Wyatt and Chris away. They are staying here.

Leo: Piper, we have to put the boys' best interest first. Chris doesn't have a shield like Wyatt does. If a demon comes, he'll be in danger.

Piper: He didn't get hurt last time.

Leo: Patience was here last time and the demon wanted you, not the boys. That's not going to be the case next time. We could just take them to the magic school. I'll take the boys and we'll talk about it later. (He grabs the boys but she freezes him.)

Piper: You are not taking my kids. (She takes Wyatt and Chris from him.)

Phoebe: Piper, what are you going to do?

Piper: I'm going to put Wyatt and Chris in the jeep and then I'm going to the club to set up for Subline.

Phoebe: It's Sublime.

Piper: Whatever. (She walks out the door and closes it. Leo unfreezes.)

Leo: She froze me, didn't she?

Phoebe: Yep.

Cut to: Magic School. Paige's office.

(Paige is walking around her office reading books. She is so into it that she doesn't even notice a man walk in. He walks up behind her quietly. He pulls out a knife and holds it up. He grabs her and puts the knife against her throat.)

Paige: What do you want?

Kevin: I just want to... draw your picture. (He lets her go and she turns around.) Hey

Paige: Kevin. (She hugs him.) It's good to see you.

Kevin: Nice to see you, too? So, you're the new headmistress, huh?

Paige: Yeah, it's not too bad. What are you doing here?

Kevin: Well, they decided that you needed some help. They sent me to be your assistant headmaster. Surprise! (She looks at him with her mouth wide open.) You would make a good flytrap.

Paige: Sorry, I can't believe it. You've been an Elder for about two years and you're already moving up. This is going to be great. (She hugs him.)

Cut to: P3.

(Piper is setting up the club with the P3 crew when she hears a baby cry. She stops what she is doing and goes to the backroom. She sees that Chris is crying. She picks him up and holds him.)

Piper: Shh, there there, Chris. What's wrong? I just changed you and hour ago. Are you hungry? (She grabs a bottle and puts it up to his mouth but he won't take it. He continues to cry.) You want me to rock you? (She starts to rock him and he settles down. He falls asleep in her arms and she puts him down.) That wasn't too bad. (She goes back to work. She barely starts to set down chairs when she hears crying again. She goes back to the room. This time, it's Wyatt crying. She picks him up and starts rocking him.) What's wrong with you? (She pats him and he burps. He smiles and Piper lays him back down.) Be good, ok? Love you. (She goes back to work. She starts putting down chairs when both boys start crying.)

Marvin: You better get a baby sitter.

Piper: I know, I know. (She heads to the backroom again but they stop crying. When she doesn't hear them, she gets worried. She runs to the room and sees a woman rocking them.) Hey, put them down right now!

Natasha: Sorry, it's just they were cold. You should cover them with a blanket.

Piper: Step away from them or I swear I'll...

Natasha: You'll do what? (Pipe holds up her hand and tries to blow her up but nothing happens. She tries to freeze her but it doesn't work.) You powers won't work on me, Mrs. Halliwell.

Piper: How do you now my name?

Natasha: Well, you are a Charmed One, aren't you?

Piper: Ok, explanation time. Who are you?

Natasha: I'm a mambo, a voodoo priest if you will.

Piper: A voodoo priest. Could you tell me why you've tracked me down?

Natasha: I need your help, Piper, along with your sisters.

Cut to: Manor. Kitchen.

(Phoebe is making herself some lunch when Patience shimmers in unnoticed. She walks up behind her quietly and taps her on the shoulder. Phoebe grabs a knife and cuts Patience in the stomach.)

Patience: Ow!

Phoebe: Oh my god. Patience, I'm so sorry.

Patience: It's alright. (She grabs a cloth and holds it against the cut.) It's just a scratch. I shouldn't have come up on you like that. I just thought we could talk.

Phoebe: Patience, I...

Patience: What's wrong? (She moves closer to Phoebe. Phoebe remembers her premonition.) Don't you trust me? Do you think I'm evil?

Phoebe: No, I trust you.

Patience: Good. (She pulls out a knife. Phoebe closes her eyes. The real Patience shimmers in and throws an energy ball at the demon by Phoebe. The imposter burns up. Patience walks to Phoebe as Phoebe stares in wonder.)

Phoebe: But... you... she...

Patience: You alright? I got here just in time. It looks like the Source is sending more demons after us.

Phoebe: Us?

Patience: Yeah, he wants the Power of Three plus one. He thinks he can get me for your life. (She looks at the ashes on the floor.) I'll clean that up later.

Phoebe: How do I know that you're not an imposter?

Patience: If I was an imposter, would I have just killed that demon? Ok, maybe I would have. How about this? (She reaches for her pocket. Phoebe puts her guard up.) I'm not going to pull out a gun. I was reaching for this. (She pulls out the bracelet with the triquetra charm.) Now do you believe me?

Phoebe: You are really back. (She hugs her but Patience pushes her away.)

Patience: I don't think we should do that, at least not for a while.

Phoebe: You're right. (She backs off.) So, what now?

Patience: I need to tell you something. (Patience starts but the front door opens and someone walks in.) It can wait. (Phoebe and Patience walk into the living room.)

Cut to: Living room.

(Phoebe and Patience walk in and see Piper and Natasha.)

Phoebe: Who's that?

Piper: This is Natasha.

Natasha: Hello.

Piper: She's a mambo.

Phoebe: A what?

Piper: A voodoo priest.

Patience: A voodoo priest, you mean as in voodoo dolls and vevers?

Piper: Yes, she needs the Power of Three and possibly plus one. (Patience laughs.)

Natasha: Is there something funny?

Patience: I don't have time for this.

Piper: Patience.

Patience: I'm not doing this and I hope you're not either.

Piper: We are.

Patience: I can't believe this! Voodoo is nothing but a fake. Voodoo priests are like magicians. (Natasha starts to move behind Patience. She pulls something out and seems to mold something.) They use tricks and illusions. They don't have powers. I won't help a...ow! Hey, what was that?

Natasha: I'm just getting a sample of your hair.

Patience: Why? (Natasha sticks the piece of hair in a wax doll. She pushes the doll upwards. As she does this, Patience starts to float in the air.) What the hell? (Natasha pokes it with a pin.) Ouch! (She pokes it again.) Ow, stop that! (She tickles the doll and Patience laughs. Then she drops the doll and Patience falls to the ground and groans.)

Natasha: Now do you believe me?

Phoebe: Paige! (She orbs in.)

Paige: What's up?

Piper: We need to help Natasha. She's a...

Paige: Mambo. Nice to meet you. (She shakes her hand.)

Piper: You knew?

Paige: Yeah, Leo informed me about the situation.

Phoebe: What situation?

Natasha: Can we explain later? We need to find a way to stop him.

Phoebe: What are you talking about? Who do we need to stop? (As she says this, Cairo appears in a cloud of smoke.)

Natasha: Cairo.

Cairo: Hey, sis. (He waves his staff and the red demons appear again.) Attack! (They start to attack them. Paige calls for a knife and throws it at a demon. Piper starts disintegrating them and Phoebe starts fighting. Patience starts throwing energy balls. A demon goes after Natasha but the medallion wards them off. Cairo smiles and waves the staff. All the demons disappear.) It appears that you have recruited allies.

Patience: We're not allies yet.

Cairo: Hmm. You are very strong. I will give you time to think of a plan so I can prepare. I'll see you shortly. (He disappears in a cloud of smoke.)

Phoebe: BOS. (She heads upstairs.)

Natasha: What?

Piper: Book of Shadows. (They all follow Phoebe.)

Cut to: Underworld.

Source: What is it?

Ora: The girl has killed Sirius.

Source: Figures. Where is Vicious?

Vicious: Here, my lord. (A shoulder length white haired man appears. He looks to be in his late twenties. He wears an over coat and a smirk and bows.) We will not fall behind schedule. I have someone keeping the witches occupied. (Cairo appears.)

Cairo: My name is Cairo. I'm very strong.

Source: Why should I trust a voodoo priest?

Cairo: I am not a mambo. I've turned to the dark side. I can get you ultimate power. I can get you the Vever of Heaven and Hell.

Vicious: Just make sure you leave me Patience. (Cairo bows and disappears.)

Source: How long will he last?

Vicious: Not long enough for my training.

Cut to: Manor attic.

(Phoebe is flipping through the Book of Shadows with Natasha at her side. Piper and Paige are sitting on the couch.)

Natasha: That's it.

Phoebe: A Mazi?

Natasha: That's what we call an evil voodoo priest. (Piper gets up and looks.)

Piper: A Mazi is a voodoo priest that has turned evil by killing. Sounds like a warlock. (Paige gets up and reads.)

Paige: A Mazi's soul purpose is to kill voodoo priests and bring forth the end of the world. In order to destroy the world, they seek the Vever of Heaven and Hell, a medallion that was made at the beginning of voodoo. It will protect good priests and innocents from evil. The only way a Mazi can get it is if the holder gives it up of free will. In a Mazi's hands, the depths of hell will be released and all mankind will be engulfed in torture and chains with everlasting pain. Fortunately, their kind is small.

Piper: There's no vanquish.

Natasha: You have to get his staff. Without it, he'll be defenseless. Then we can kill him.

Patience: Then let's get the damn thing and kill the bastard. (They all look at her as she leans against the doorway.)

Phoebe: Why don't you come in?

Patience: I want to stay out of range. As long as I stay out of reach, I'll be fine.

Natasha: Really. Sit, girl. (Patience falls on her face. They all start to laugh.) It's a new technique. I can not only control you from wherever I want, but I can also use commands. (Patience looks up and groans.)

Patience: I have to stop this. (Kevin orbs in. Paige looks at him.)

Paige: Kevin, what are you doing?

Piper: You mean comic Kevin?

Phoebe: He's the one that turned us into superheroes. Can you do it again?

Kevin: Yes and no. Paige, you need to get back to the school.

Paige: Is there something wrong?

Kevin: The kids are being attacked by trolls. The fairy princess has taken refuge in the castle.

Piper: How does he know?

Paige: He's the new assistant headmaster. I'll be back. (She grabs him and orbs out. Patience gets off the ground and goes up to the Natasha.)

Patience: Ok, what do you want?

Natasha: I want my brother back.

Patience: He probably won't want to come back, so we might have to kill him.

Natasha: I know.

Piper: We don't have to. What if we destroy the medallion?

Natasha: I don't think we can. It's protected by magic.

Phoebe: Not good magic.

Patience: You want to be protected, I want my freedom. If I help you, will you take the curse off?

Natasha: Of course.

Patience: Good. (She steps out of ear shock.) If I can get that doll from her, then I won't have to get my hands dirty.

Phoebe: I'll try to figure out a way to destroy the medallion. You make yourself comfortable. (Piper and Natasha leave.) Ok, let's get busy.

Cut to: Conservatory. Time-lapse.

(Natasha picks up a crying Chris and gives him a blanket. She sets him down and gives Wyatt a toy.)

Piper: You're good with children.

Natasha: It comes naturally. Mambos know a lot about babies.

Piper: I wish I knew that much.

Natasha: I see that something is troubling you, Piper. It's about your kids.

Piper: My husband thinks we should send our kids to the magic school for protection. But I can't send them away. They need me. I need them. I don't know what to do. I think Patience might be right. Maybe I'm not a good mother.

Natasha: Don't listen to her. You're a wonderful mother. I can feel it. Patience doesn't feel emotion like you do. That's what children need. You need to follow your heart.

Piper: Something's troubling you, too. (Patience sneaks into the room and tries to grab the doll.)

Natasha: It's Cairo. I still believe he is good. I think he blames himself for father's death. He never gave him enough love and that's why he died.

Piper: We'll save him. (Patience has her hand on the doll.)

Natasha: I know. Sit. (Patience hits the ground.) Give it up.

Patience: I want that doll.

Natasha: Do as your name tells you.

Patience: Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. (Paige orbs in.)

Paige: Trolls are a pain in the ass.

Piper: Did you get them all?

Paige: Every last one. How's the Cairo thing going?

Patience: I think Phoebe is almost done. (Phoebe comes through the door holding three potion vials.) Speaking of the devil.

Phoebe: I'm done. Here. (She hands a vial to Piper and Paige.) We each throw a potion on the medallion and, puff, bye-bye apocalypse.

Natasha: Let's do it. (She takes the medallion off and sets it on the ground.)

Piper: On three. One...Two... (Suddenly, Cairo appears.)

Cairo: Three. (He sends the girls flying backwards. He takes out three dolls and waves them around. The girls go flying across the room.) Voodoo dolls are so much fun to play with, don't you think? (He shows the dolls to them. One has a diamond embedded in it, another has black silk around it, and another one has Strawberry Shortcake cloth around it.)

Piper: Hey, that's from my diamond necklace.

Paige: That's part of my dress.

Phoebe: That's from my... never mind.

Cairo: Why don't you stand up? (They all stand up.) I have complete control over you.

Piper: You son of a bitch.

Cairo: Kneel. (They all kneel in front of him.) Now, bow before your master. (They all bow to him.) You will make excellent slaves. (Patience comes in.)

Patience: What's going on? (Not noticing her, Cairo sends Natasha flying into a wall. Patience also goes flying into a wall.) Not again. (As Natasha and Patience hit the wall, Cairo makes his move towards the medallion. He picks it up.)

Cairo: At last, the Vever of Heaven and Hell. Your world will be mine. (He starts to laugh but is suddenly knocked over by Patience.) What? How did you... (But before he can finish his sentence, Patience punches him in the face and then in the stomach. As Patience is beating him down, his staff falls out of his hands. Piper takes aim and blows it up along with Cairo. The voodoo dolls of the sisters disappear. Patience falls to the ground and Phoebe runs over.)

Phoebe: Patience, are you ok? Say something. (She opens her eyes and rubs her head.)

Patience: What happened?

Paige: You kicked Cairo's ass, that's what happened.

Patience: What are you talking about? Cairo knocked me out cold. Where is he?

Piper: He's gone. You don't remember anything?

Patience: Just up to the point when he sent me flying across the room.

Natasha: You wouldn't remember anything since you were unconscious. I just used the voodoo doll.

Patience: What?

Natasha: Remember how I said I could use it through commands? That's what I did. I told you to do every punch and kick that you landed so you could get the staff.

Patience: Ok. You have any aspirin?

Natasha: No. Where is the medallion?

Phoebe: Right there. Let's destroy it now. (They all throw the potions and the medallion turns to dust and disappears.) I'm glad that's over.

Piper: Something is always around the corner looking for us.

Paige: We can take them.

Cut to: Underworld.

Vicious: I guess he gave me more time then I thought. I need to train more.

Source: I will send another to keep them busy. You take all the time you need.

Vicious: Thank you, my lord. (He shimmers out.)

Source: I hope you are strong enough, my brother.

Cut to: Manor Entrance Hallway.

(The sisters are saying goodbye to Natasha but Patience is standing by the stair landing.)

Piper: Are you sure you can't stay? We have plenty of room.

Natasha: No, I have to get back to South Africa. I need to catch up on the voodoo rituals. You take care.

Paige: We'll miss you.

Natasha: I know. I will, too.

Phoebe: Come back and visit.

Natasha: You can count on it.

Piper: I'll never forget you.

Natasha: Take care of those kids. If you need some help, I'm just a call away.

Patience: Hmm.

Natasha: I almost forgot. (She takes out the Patience doll and a pair of scissors.) I made a deal with you. (She puts the doll's neck between the scissor blades.)

Patience: What are you doing? (She slowly closes the scissors.) No, wait. Stop! (The doll head falls on the ground. Patience is holding to her neck.)

Natasha: You can let go now. (She does so slowly. She pats herself and laughs.)

Patience: I still have my head. But... (The doll disappears.) I guess the spell's gone.

Natasha: Yes. I had to remove the hair and then destroy the doll. Here's your hair back. (She hands Patience her hair.)

Patience: Thanks.

Natasha: Well, I'll see you again. (She disappears but some items are left where she was. The sisters go to pick them up.)

Patience: I'm glad that's over.

Piper: Hey, my diamond.

Paige: My dress piece. (Phoebe picks up the Strawberry Shortcake cloth.) What is that?

Piper: Hmm. That's from her underwear. (Everyone starts laughing.)

Phoebe: It was laundry day. I had to buy some new ones. Shut up!

Cut to: P3. Night.

(Everyone is dancing to the music. Piper goes up to Leo.)

Piper: Hey.

Leo: Hey.

Piper: I've been thinking, Leo, about Wyatt and Chris.

Leo: Piper, please. Let's not argue.

Piper: We don't have to. I've decided to send them to the magic school. If you still want to, that is.

Leo: Are you sure?

Piper: Yes. I don't want them to get hurt because we have to fight demons.

Leo: I'll take them tomorrow. I love you.

Piper: I love you, too. (They kiss. We see Phoebe, Patience, and Paige sitting in a booth.)

Paige: So, did you buy any new underwear today?

Phoebe: Very funny. (They look at Patience. She has her hands over her ears.) Are you ok, Patience?

Patience: Yeah, I still have a headache from today.

Paige: Oh, cheer up. It probably did you some good. Just goes to show you, voodoo isn't all bad.

Patience: I don't ever want to hear that word again.

Marvin: Hey, how's everyone doing? (Everyone cheers.) Well, we've come to the moment you've all been waiting for. It is my pleasure to introduce Sublime. (Everyone claps as they run on stage. They start playing Under My Voodoo.)

Patience: Excuse me. I need to go puke. (She gets up and Phoebe follows her. Kevin walks up to Paige.)

Paige: Kevin, tonight is my night off.

Kevin: I know. I though you might want to dance. (She grabs his hand and they start to dance.) See, not all Elders are bad.

Cut to: Backroom.

(Patience is lying on the couch with an icepack on her hand. Phoebe walks in.)

Phoebe: Hey.

Patience: What's up?

Phoebe: I need to talk to you.

Patience: Ok, shoot.

Phoebe: Why are you avoiding me?

Patience: I'm not. Ok, I might be a little

Phoebe: Why?

Patience: Do you remember when you were pregnant with the Source's son?

Phoebe: Yeah, why?

Patience: It wasn't suppose to be your son. It was suppose to be me. I was suppose to be evil. But thanks to your future self, it turned out to be a boy. Then he was destroyed. The only reason why it was ever evil was because Cole became the Source. Did he ever tell you why he became the Source?

Phoebe: He wanted power?

Patience: No, he became the Source because he was forced to. The Seer said the Source went into the void. She was talking about Cole's demonic half. The Source possessed Cole and turned him evil. He tried to fight it at first but in the end, the Source was too powerful and he succumbed to him. He always wanted you to know that but he couldn't tell you. My life has been based on evil. The only way I'm able to be good is because of you. I don't know what to do. (She shimmers out.)

Phoebe: Don't worry, Patience. I know you're not evil.

The End.

Next Episode: Radio Control


	14. Radio Control

Radio Control

Scene: Phoebe's bedroom.

(Phoebe is sleeping soundly. The alarm clock reads 6:59 a.m. It turns to 7:00 a.m. and turns on.)

TJ: Good morning, San Francisco. This is D.J. T.J. (Phoebe gets up and starts getting ready for work.) It is 7:00 a.m. on this beautiful Monday morning and you know what that means. (She starts brushing her teeth.) Time for showers, brushing teeth, and getting ready for work and school. (Phoebe starts dressing.) Don't worry, it's going to be a cloudless day with temperatures in the high 70s to the low 80s. This morning we have a request for AM Radio by American Hi Fi. It's all on 95.5 FM radio. Your perfect radio station of the people, by the people, and for the people. DMNS, Your 95.5. (AM Radio by American Hi Fi starts playing in the background. Phoebe looks in the mirror.)

Phoebe: Yuck. (She is wearing a yellow dress with a blue sweater.) I look like a grandma. (She starts putting on different clothes. She finally chooses her blue jeans, a white top, and her black leather jacket. She turns her radio off and goes downstairs for breakfast.)

Cut to: Kitchen.

(Piper is making breakfast. She is still dressed in her nightgown and housecoat. Paige is reading the paper. She's all dressed up in her black robes. Suddenly, Piper sneezes.)

Paige: Bless you.

Piper: Thanks. I've been sneezing and coughing all morning and half the night.

Paige: Did you sleep much?

Piper: No, I kept tossing and turning. I think I caught it from Leo. He came home a couple nights ago after dropping Wyatt and Chris off at the school. He was miserable. He even had a fever. I didn't think whitelighters could get sick.

Paige: I remember. Every time he sneezed, he orbed in and out.

Piper: Well, I've tried calling him, but he keeps ignoring me. He probably thinks I'll chew him out for getting me sick. (Phoebe walks in as Piper sneezes again.)

Phoebe: Don't get any slime on my eggs.

Piper: You'll be lucky if you get any eggs.

Phoebe: You look miserable. (She goes and feels her head.) Piper, you're on fire. You should be in bed.

Piper: I'm fine.

Paige: Phoebe, aren't you going to dress in something a little cooler? Its 75 degrees.

Phoebe: I'm fine. I better get going. Take care. (She leaves. Piper sneezes again, only this time, some snot goes flying in the eggs.)

Piper: Uh, the eggs might have a little extra flavor to them.

Cut to: Prescott Street.

(People are walking out on the street. They are all listening to DMNS radio and they are all wearing blue jeans, white tops, and black leather jackets.)

**Opening Credits**

Scene: Bay Mirror.

(Phoebe walks into the office. As usual, everyone is running around trying to get their columns together. Most of the people are wearing clothes similar to Phoebe's. Phoebe smiles and walks up to her secretary, Mary. She is wearing, you guessed it, blue jeans, a white top, and a black leather jacket.)

Phoebe: Hey, Mary. Do you have my schedule?

Mary: Yes, I have it right here. (She hands it to Phoebe.) I switched it around since you where running late this morning. You should have more free time.

Phoebe: Thank you so much. By the way, nice outfit.

Mary: Thanks. Yours is great, too. Oh, watch out for Elise. She's extra cranky and she'll chew your head off if she find out you're late.

Phoebe: Thanks for the heads up. (Phoebe smiles. As she walks off, she bumps into Elise.)

Elise: Hello, Phoebe. It must be nice sleeping in.

Phoebe: I'm sorry. I got blocked in traffic.

Elise: I noticed that I was in the same traffic jam and I made it just fine. I'll excuse you this time. Don't let it happen again or I'll have your ass. And maybe you could dress a little different. Its like everyone planned to dress like this just to annoy me. (Phoebe gives her a glare as she walks off.)

Phoebe: She must have waked up on the wrong side of her boyfriend today.

Cut to: Phoebe's office.

(Phoebe walks into her office and closes the door. She notices that someone's in her chair.)

Phoebe: I think you have the wrong office, Cole. In fact, you have the wrong side of the city.

Cole: I thought I'd come visit you today. I haven't seen you in a while. (He gets up and kisses her. She smiles and kisses him back.)

Phoebe: I have been a little lonely myself, especially since Patience become heartless.

Cole: That's just her way of letting you know she cares about you.

Phoebe: Wow, I'd hate to see what she does to someone she doesn't care about.

Cole: She just beats the hell out of them. (They both start laughing.) So, what are your plans today?

Phoebe: The usual, sit at my desk, read letters, type letters, pretty much....

Cole: Waste your life away and have no fun?

Phoebe: Close enough.

Cole: Well, how about a change in plans? How's about a little hooky?

Phoebe: Playing hooky is for immature teenagers who want to skip school just so they can go to an amusement park without standing in line.

Cole: Ok, we won't call it playing hooky. Let's call it a romantic getaway. (He holds her in his arms.)

Phoebe: As fun as that sounds, I'll have to take a rain check.

Cole: Are you sure?

Phoebe: Yes, I'll see you later. (She kisses him and he walks off.)

Cole: You should probably change, I can make this room pretty hot. (Phoebe laughs.) Ok, I'm going. (He shimmers out. Phoebe sits down and starts typing when someone knocks on the door.)

Phoebe: Come in. (The door opens and a man walks in.) Can I help you?

TJ: Are you Ask Phoebe?

Phoebe: Most people call me that, but my friends call me Phoebe. (She looks up.) Oh my god. You're DJ TJ.

TJ: Most people call me that, but my friends call me TJ. (He shakes her hand.) It's nice to meet you.

Phoebe: Are you kidding, it's an honor. Um, how can I help you?

TJ: Well, DMNS wants to do a dance at P3 and I heard you own it.

Phoebe: You must be thinking of my sister, Piper. She's the owner. You should talk to her. Here, I'll get you her phone number.

TJ: Is that the same as yours?

Phoebe: Yes, very good. (She knocks over her pens trying to grab one. She grabs a piece of paper and knocks over her purse.) Sorry, I'm kind of clumsy.

TJ: Here, let me help. (He starts picking up stuff and his hand accidentally falls on top of hers while grabbing for a sheet of paper. They both share a charming look for a moment then withdraw quickly.) Here you go. (Phoebe quickly writes the number and hands him the paper.)

Phoebe: Here you go. Have a nice dick...day! Have a nice day.

TJ: You, too. I'll see you soon, Phoebe.

Phoebe: Yeah. (He leaves. She looks disgusted with herself.) Have a nice dick? (She continues to type.)

Cut to: Manor.

(The phone rings and Paige picks it up.)

Paige: Hello? Um, she's feeling a little under right now, can I take a message? It's urgent? Ok. Piper, some DJ wants to talk to you. (Piper comes in and takes the phone. She sounds plugged up.)

Piper: Hello?

Cut to: Parking Lot.

TJ: Hello, Mrs. Halliwell, this is DJ TJ from DMNS radio. How are you feeling?

Piper: Not so good, why?

TJ: I have a question for you. DMNS radio wants to broadcast a live dance at your club. Would you be interested?

Cut to: Manor.

Piper: Yeah, sure. When do you want to do it? (She gets a piece of paper and pen and starts writing.) Uh huh, uh huh, ok. Tonight at eight? I'll send someone there at about seven for setup. Ok, bye. (She hangs up.)

Paige: What was that?

Piper: DJ TJ wants to have a live dance at my club so it would be nice if you and Phoebe went over there at seven to help setup.

Paige: I might have to check papers tonight. Can't you get Leo? (A mouse is running by but they don't notice.)

Piper: Sure. Watch out. (She sneezes and the mouse freezes.)

Paige: Piper, did you do that? (She points at the mouse.)

Piper: No.

Paige: I think that cold is messing with your powers. Maybe you should go to bed.

Piper: Yeah, sure. (She sneezes again and the phone explodes.) Oh!

Paige: Ok, upstairs. I'm calling Leo. (Leo orbs in.) Leo, something's wrong with Piper.

Leo: What?

Piper: Watch. (She sneezes and Leo blows up.) Oh no! (Leo orbs in.) What should I do?

Leo: Wait until Phoebe gets home. I have to go. (He orbs out.)

Piper: Thanks for the help.

Paige: Maybe you should get to bed. I'll call Phoebe. Um, Piper? (She points at the mouse. Piper sneezes and it blows up.) I'll clean it up. You try not to sneeze.

Piper: Thanks. (She heads upstairs.)

Cut to: DMNS Radio Station.

(TJ walks into the airing room and puts on his headphones.)

TJ: Hello and welcome back to DMNS, your 95.5. It's time for some more of today's hits. We have Hillary Duff to start off the hour with her new hit, Fly. Stay tuned. (He hits the play button and takes off the headphones.) I thought you would come. Checking up on me, I see. (Vicious comes out of the shadows.)

Vicious: I just wanted to make sure the plan was working.

TJ: Don't worry, it worked. Look at this. (He pulls out some pictures. They're pictures of people wearing blue jeans, white tops, and black leather jackets.) All our listeners did what I told them.

Vicious: That's not good enough. We need the whole city under our control.

TJ: Don't worry, we're the number one listened-to station in the city. We have over 400,000 listeners on the average. Besides, I have a way of getting the entire city to listen.

(He puts the headphones on again.) That was Hillary Duff with Fly. Hey, don't forget to come to the party tonight at P3. It's going to be one crazy night. If you can't make it, listen to it live starting at eight Pacific Time.

Cut to: Manor living room.

(Phoebe walks in and sees Paige.)

Phoebe: Hey, Paige, what's up?

Paige: We have problems. (They hear something explode upstairs.)

Phoebe: What was that?

Paige: Piper. (They both run upstairs.)

Cut to: Attic.

(Paige and Phoebe come running in and see that the sofa is on fire.)

Phoebe: Oh my god!

Piper: I got it. I got it. (She puts it out with a fire extinguisher.)

Paige: Piper, you're suppose to be in bed resting.

Piper: I needed to walk around. I just can't sit in bed all day.

Phoebe: How did the fire start?

Piper: I blew it up.

Phoebe: Ok, why?

Paige: We don't know. Every time Piper sneezes, she blows something up or freezes something.

Piper: Leo! (Nothing happens.) If anyone knows, he does. Leo! (Patience shimmers in.) So every time I call Leo, you answer?

Patience: No, I just wanted to check up on you. What's wrong?

Piper: Every time I sneeze I...I... (She sneezes again and Patience goes flying backwards.) Sorry.

Patience: Great, we have a sick witch with lethal powers. Your cold is controlling your powers.

Phoebe: What does that mean?

Patience: Exactly how it sounds. The book should say something about it. (She goes to the book and starts flipping through pages.) Here we go. Circuitousis Psychosis is a Wicca form of sickness that gets so powerful it causes a witch to loose control of her powers. A simple cough or sneeze can cause the power to go off. This theory is also effective with whitelighters and other beings of light.

Paige: Is there anyway to cure it?

Patience: It's just like a regular cold. You have to let it run its course. Just drink plenty of fluids, get some rest, and don't do too much. I suggest taking some Nyquil.

Paige: Ok, honey, let's get you to bed.

Patience: I'm sure Leo could heal you.

Piper: Well, Leo is out of the calling area. That reminds me, can you two go to P3 at seven and set up for the dance tonight?

Patience: What dance?

Paige: DMNS radio is putting on a dance at P3. You know, your 95.5, DJ TJ?

Patience: I don't listen to music. I'm too busy fighting off demons and protecting you.

Phoebe: Well, I think I'm going to get ready.

Patience: Why, do you have a date with dad?

Phoebe: No, I was going to go see TJ.

Patience: You would rather go see a loser disc jockey than have a date with Cole?

Phoebe: Yeah, why?

Patience: You can't! Dad wants to have dinner with you tonight.

Phoebe: I already told him no. It's not like I'm going to sleep with TJ.

Patience: But, oh, do what you want. I'm sick of looking after you. (She shimmers out.)

Paige: She's a pistol.

Phoebe: Yeah, we should get ready. Are you coming, Piper?

Piper: Yeah.

Cut to: P3.

(People are setting up for the dance. TJ is setting up his CD player and CDs when Vicious walks up behind him.)

Vicious: Is everything set up?

TJ: Yes, everything is operational and ready for my command.

Vicious: Just make sure you have everything in place. (He disappears. TJ starts working again when Phoebe and Paige walk in.)

Phoebe: TJ, TJ, I'm here.

TJ: Hey, Phoebe, how's your sister?

Phoebe: She'll be coming later. This is my other sister, Paige.

Paige: Nice to meet you. (She shakes his hand.) I can't wait for the party to start. Is it going to be fun?

TJ: Oh, yes, it's to die for. It's almost eight.

Paige: People are coming in already. Oh, I have to go to my car. I forgot my purse.

Phoebe: I'll stay here. I want to hear the first song.

Paige: Ok, I'll see you later. (She leaves.)

TJ: Are you ready?

Cut to: Manor living room.

(Piper is just about to leave when Leo orbs in.)

Piper: Where the hell have you been?

Leo: The Elders wanted me to warn you about something. They said that a demon is trying to control humans into doing evil. They don't know who it is but you need to find out who's behind it and fast.

Piper: That's great, Leo, I'll figure it out after the dance tonight.

Leo: You have to do it now.

Piper: You should have thought about that when you were avoiding me. (She goes out the door. Leo sighs and orbs out.)

Cut to: P3.

(Music is playing and everyone is dancing. Suddenly the music stops and TJ's voice comes over the intercom.)

TJ: You all love DMNS radio, don't you? (A roar of applause and cheering fills the room.) You would do anything for DMNS radio, wouldn't you?

Crowd: Yes.

TJ: Then go out and find Piper and Paige Halliwell. Bind them and bring them back here. Put on the necklaces we told you to buy. Go, bring me the Charmed Ones! (The crowd cheers and runs out of the building.) Phoebe Halliwell, (Phoebe turns around and looks at him.) Stay with me and help me set up. (She smiles and follows him.)

Cut to: P3 parking lot.

(Piper drives up and sees Paige.)

Paige: Hey, Piper, I didn't think you were coming. What took you so long?

Piper: Leo stopped by and said that some demon was trying to control humans or something. How weird is that?

Paige: Actually, I don't think that's so weird. Look. (A mob of people are walking towards Piper and Paige.)

Piper: What are they chanting? (The chanting becomes louder.)

Crowd: Capture the Charmed Ones. Capture the Charmed Ones.

Paige: How do they know about the Charmed Ones?

Piper: It must be a demon.

Paige: Run! (She grabs Piper and they start running.) They're coming from the club. It must be the demon that was controlling the humans.

Piper: That means that Phoebe is under the spell. (They stop running because a mob is coming in front of them.) This way. (They turn to their right but another mob is there. They look to their left and a mob is also there.)

Paige: We're surrounded. (Piper tries to freeze them but nothing happens. She tries it again and again but they just keep coming.) What's wrong? Why won't they freeze?

Piper: They're wearing amulets. Try orbing.

Paige: Amulet! (Nothing happens.) I can't orb out.

Crowd: Capture the Charmed Ones. Capture the Charmed Ones.

Piper: There's nothing we can do. (They start to surround Paige and Piper.)

Cut to: P3.

TJ: That should do it. It looks good, doesn't it?

Phoebe: Yes, master. (They look at the gallows that they have built. They hear the mob coming back.) It looks like they've captured my sisters. (The mob comes in with Piper and Paige. Their hands are tied behind their backs. The mob leads them up to TJ and Phoebe. Piper and Paige get a glimpse at the gallows with two nooses.)

Paige: Piper, why are there two nooses in your club?

Piper: Phoebe, snap out of it.

TJ: These two women have been accused of witchcraft. What is the crowd's verdict?

Crowd: Guilty!

TJ: What shall we do with them?

Crowd: Hang them! Hang them!

TJ: Then take them to their deaths. (The crowd leads them over to the gallows and put the nooses on them loosely.) What do you think, Phoebe?

Phoebe: I think they deserve a slow painful death. May I do the honors?

TJ: If you insist. (She walks over to her sisters and looks them in the eyes.)

Piper: Phoebe, don't do this.

Paige: This isn't you, Phoebe, snap out of it.

Phoebe: You have been sentence to hang on display. May god have mercy on your soul. (She takes a black cloth bag and puts it on Paige's head. Then she tightens the noose.)

Piper: Please, Phoebe, I'm begging you.

Phoebe: You have been sentence to hang on display. May god have mercy on your soul. (She takes a black cloth bag and puts it on Pipers head. Then she tightens the noose.) The criminals are ready for there punishment.

TJ: Good, prepare to carry out the execution.

Paige: Piper, we have to stop this.

Piper: How?

TJ: On three, one, two, th... (He is cut of when Piper sneezes. At that moment, the speakers and CD player blow up. Everyone runs outside except Phoebe and TJ.) What happened? Oh my god! (He sees Piper and Paige at the gallows.)

Phoebe: Who's that? (She goes over and takes the nooses and bags of and sees Piper and Paige.) Is this some kind of joke? Why are you tied up?

Piper: You don't remember.

Phoebe: No.

Paige: Look. The speakers are on fire.

Phoebe: Get the fire extinguishers! (She and TJ run off.)

Paige: I guess the CD player was sending out control signals or something.

Piper: When it blew up, they all returned to normal and forgot the whole thing.

Paige: Can someone untie us?

Cut to: Underworld.

Source: You failed me again, Vicious. TJ must die.

Vicious: TJ won't remember anything, neither will his listeners. I knew this plan wouldn't work. I just needed something to keep them busy. I will be ready to attack now.

Source: You better be. I'm growing impatient.

Vicious: Don't worry, my lord. I have everything under control.

Cut to: Manor living room.

(Phoebe and Paige are sitting around in housecoat. Piper comes in all cheerful.)

Piper: Hey, girls, how are you feeling? (They both moan.) I brought you some chicken noodle soup.

Phoebe: I'm so miserable.

Paige: This is what you felt like? (She sneezes and orbs out and in.) You're lucky, you don't have a power that will be affected.

Phoebe: Wanna bet? (She sneezes and levitates. She drops to the ground.) I hate this.

Piper: Come on, cheer up. How about some soup?

Phoebe/Paige: Leo!

The End.

Next Episode: Demon High School

Ok, I think this is my worst episode so far. I'm sorry if you hate it, too. I needed something to write about. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks to all my veteran reviewers and thanks to all my new reviewers, especially Raya Halliwell and Powerof1P3PadfootGrl. See ya later.


	15. Demon High School

Demon High School

Scene: Underworld.

(Vicious appears before the Source and Ora. He bows and stands.)

Source: Are you ready?

Vicious: Yes. (The Source looks at Ora.)

Ora: He should succeed at his task. He will get to Patience.

Source: How do you intend to do so?

Vicious: I want to lure her to me. She will fall straight into my trap.

Source: You have my permission. Go. (He shimmers out.) Should we take precautions?

Ora: No, you need to trust him. He will do fine.

Cut to: Manor living room.

(Phoebe walks in followed by Cole, Piper, and Paige. They seem upset.)

Cole: Phoebe, you can't do this. She can't do this.

Phoebe: I've already decided. I have to do it.

Paige: She needs to express her emotions.

Cole: She doesn't have emotions.

Piper: Exactly, this is the perfect way to do it.

Phoebe: You're acting like we're sending her to her death.

Cole: You are, practically.

Phoebe: Cole, just trust me. It'll be good for her.

Cole: You can't do this to Patience.

Patience: What can't do what to me? (Patience enters.)

Phoebe: Patience, we didn't know you were there.

Patience: What's going on? What do you want me to do?

Phoebe: Honey, we think that you need to socialize a little more.

Cole: She socializes enough.

Phoebe: Patience, I enrolled you in classes. You're going to high school. (Patience looks shocked.)

Patience: What?

**Opening Credits**

Scene: Living room. Night.

Patience: You can't do this to me. I refuse to go to school. I don't need it.

Phoebe: You need some teaching. You had school in the future, right?

Patience: Yeah, but I finished it. I was valedictorian at graduation and I was two years younger than everyone else.

Phoebe: So it shouldn't be a problem. You'll whiz right through it.

Patience: I know it all, why do I have to go through it?

Cole: She has a point, darling, a very good point.

Phoebe: Because you need to make friends. All you do is chase after demons and train.

Patience: What's wrong with that? If I go to school, I won't be able to protect you or your sisters.

Piper: I think we can protect ourselves.

Patience: I'll loose my powers if I don't train.

Phoebe: I've heard that one before.

Paige: You'll be fine. You've survived millions of demons.

Patience: You can't make me.

Phoebe: You are going and that is final. You start tomorrow morning at 8:30 a.m. Your father will make sure you're ready.

Cole: Me?

Phoebe: Yes, you. End of discussion. (She walks out of the room. Patience groans.)

Patience: I can't believe I have to repeat school. Can't you say something that will change her mind?

Cole: Um, I have to get back to work. We'll talk later. (He shimmers out.)

Patience: Thanks. Maybe one of you...

Paige: Sorry, Patience, I need to correct tests. (She walks away.)

Piper: Patience, I know how hard school was.

Patience: Then say something, anything.

Piper: I'm not going to go against my sister's wishes. You'll do just fine.

Patience: Easy for you to say. I better enjoy my last hours of freedom. (She walks away.)

Piper: Poor girl. (Leo orbs in. Piper smiles and kisses him.) How are the boys?

Leo: They're good. How are you?

Piper: Good. Well, maybe not. Patience has to go to school and I kind of feel sorry for her.

Leo: Why should you? She can handle it.

Piper: You're right. Anything new?

Leo: No, not really. Just keep an eye open. What's for dinner?

Piper: Duck medallion.

Leo: Yummy. (They kiss and walk into the kitchen.)

Cut to: Penthouse. 8:30 a.m.

(Patience is getting her stuff ready for school while Cole is getting ready for work. Patience is still complaining about having to go.)

Patience: Do I have to go? I could stay and help you at work. I am qualified.

Cole: You have to go.

Patience: I don't want to.

Cole: I don't like it anymore than you, believe me, but your mother wants you to and that's all there is to it. I'll drive you there. Who knows, maybe you'll meet some nice people.

Patience: Thanks for the confidence speech. (They go into the elevator and leave.)

Cut to: School front.

(Students are standing outside talking and running around. Some high school jocks are joking and picking on the geeks. The popular girls are comparing outfits and accessories. The outcasts are sitting on a bench talking to each other. We see Patience sitting in a car with Cole across the school. She shakes her head.)

Patience: No way. I am not going into that nuthouse.

Cole: Oh, come on. It can't be that bad. (A jock pulls a geek of the ground by his underwear. The geek lets out a painful scream as his underwear rips.) You'll be fine. Just stay away from the jocks.

Patience: You can't make me.

Cole: Sorry, Patience. (Suddenly, the passenger door opens and Patience flies out of the car. The door closes and locks itself.) Have a good first day of school. (He quickly drives away. Patience gets up and yells after him.)

Patience: Dad! (Everyone is looking at her. She manages to smile.) Thank you! Have a good day! (mumbling) Wait until I get my hands on you. (She walks up to the school doors. About three stories up, a curtain is pulled away from a window. A man looks out at Patience as she walks into the school. The man quickly closes the curtain.)

Cut to: Office.

(Patience walks in and sees the school secretary typing away. She looks like she's in her 70s.)

Patience: Excuse me. (She keeps typing.) Hello? Are you listening? (Patience pounds on the desk and the secretary looks up and smiles.) I'm the new student. Patience Halliwell.

Secretary: Oh, yes, Patience Halliwell. Welcome to Baker High. I need you to sign some papers. Let's see. (She starts digging through papers.) I'd lose my head if it wasn't bolted on. (Patience looks over and sees the principle. She gives a friendly wave. Just as she turns back, she swears she saw his eyes glow. Blowing it off, she turns to the secretary.) Just a minute. I'll find them.

Patience: I think my cousin signed them.

Secretary: Sorry, girl, I'm a little deaf. You'll have to speak up.

Patience: MY...COUSIN...SIGNED...THEM!

Secretary: Cousin?

Patience: Yeah, I'm under her care for now. If you could give me my classes, I could get to class. I'm a junior.

Secretary: Ok, just wait. (She goes to the computer and prints them. She hands them to Patience slowly.) Here you are. Your first class is on this floor. Follow the hall to the end then take a right, or is it a left? Mr. Copper, which way is it to Mr. Spellerberg's class?

Mr. Copper: Take a left at the end of the hall. Go up one flight of stairs, then right. It's the second door on the left.

Secretary: Right, you can't miss it. Here's a pass. Give it to Mr. Spellerberg, alright?

Patience: THANK YOU!

Secretary: Don't yell! You'll make me go deaf. (She continues her typing. Patience throws her a weird look and walks away. The secretary looks after her as her eyes glow red.)

Cut to: Magic School Hallway.

(Kevin and Paige are walking down the hall talking about Patience's schooling.)

Kevin: You sent her to school?

Paige: I didn't say that. I said Phoebe sent Patience to a high school.

Kevin: Someone is looking after her, right?

Paige: That's what they have teachers and hallway monitors for.

Kevin: How did she take it?

Paige: She was pretty upset.

Kevin: I thought she finished school in the future.

Paige: She did. That's not the real reason why Phoebe wanted her to go.

Kevin: Then what is?

Paige: The only people Patience makes contact with is Phoebe, Piper, Leo, Cole, and me, unless you count all the demons that she fights.

Kevin: She is right, you know. (Paige stops along with Kevin.)

Paige: I don't understand.

Kevin: Patience doesn't have any friends. She has shut her life off to society so she can spend all her time protecting you and fighting evil. She feels no emotions except one. Loneliness. The first time I met her, I felt a deep pain in her heart, like she was never loved. She needs someone to love her. If this doesn't happen, then I fear that she might cut herself off from her family completely.

Paige: Oh, my god. I never knew...she always acts so heartless.

Kevin: She tries to hide it. Leo has felt it, too. He said she had a little sadness in her heart when he met her, but her feelings could hide them. Now, she has no emotion except that one because of the poison. Something happened to her in the future. We need to find out before it's too late.

Paige: Don't say anything to Phoebe or Piper. They'll put too much pressure on Patience. I'll try to find out myself. If I need any help, I'll ask someone.

Kevin: Smart choice. You would make a good whitelighter, maybe even an Elder. (Paige smiles.) We should read up. (They walk down the hall.)

Paige: She'll be fine. She'll make some friends. She has to.

Cut to: Baker High School. Room 14.

(The classroom is roaring with talk. But when Patience walks in, the room is silent. Everyone looks at her as she takes a desk in the front row. Everyone starts to whisper.)

Patience: Great! I'm the center of everyone's gossip. (A girl next to her leans towards her. She looks like a popular-nice girl.)

Maren: Don't worry. They're just trying to read you. You don't look too weird. You actually look nice.

Patience: Thanks, I think. I'm Patience. (They shake hands.)

Maren: Maren. You'll like this class. The teacher is pretty cool. (Suddenly, the class hushes down as the teacher walks in. Patience looks up and opens her eyes wide open. The teacher is dressed in brown shoes, cream-colored slacks, and a striped-collared t-shirt. He has shoulder-length white hair.)

Patience: Whoa!

Vic: Good morning, class. I hope you're done talking about how lame my lecture is going to be. (Everyone laughs. Patience leans over to Maren.)

Patience: Is that Mr. Spellerberg?

Maren: Yep, he just started teaching here a week ago or so. He just got out of college.

Vic: It looks like we have a new student. Would she or he come up her? (Patience looks around and realizes that she is the new student. She gets up and walks to the front of the class. She hands the note to Mr. Spellerberg. He opens it and reads.) What's your name?

Patience: Um... (She can't remember her own name.) I know it starts with a P. Oh, it's Patience, Patience Halliwell.

Vic: Patience, what a pretty name. Why don't you tell the class something about yourself?

Patience: Sure. Well, I'm living with my cousins Phoebe, Piper, and Paige. I like karate and demons, that is, stories about them. That's why I'm here. To learn.

Vic: Thank you, Ms. Halliwell. I'm glad to have you in my class. (Patience smiles and starts to blush.) You may sit down. (She goes back to her seat. Maren is looking at her.)

Patience: What?

Maren: You're blushing.

Patience: A not! (She tries to hide her face because she knows she's blushing.)

Vic: Ok, class. We were talking about warlocks. What is a warlock? Come on, who's my first victim? (Patience raises her hand up so fast that she nearly hits Maren.) Ms. Halliwell.

Patience: Warlocks are former witches that have turned evil. Their soul purpose in life is to steal a witch's powers.

Vic: Good. Can you tell me what executioner demons are?

Patience: They are demons used by bounty hunters to execute a certain person. They have no free will and follow the command of their leader.

Vic: Fury.

Patience: Demons of hell. They seek people that have committed sins so that they can kill them with their breath.

Vic: Bonus question. Banshee and effects on witches.

Patience: I think they are demons who feed on souls of great pain. They use their high pitched voices to find the victim by hearing the soul's inner cry. When she finds the victim, her cries will kill them by bursting the blood vessels. When a banshee targets a witch, the witch will turn into a banshee. The only way to cure the witch is for the witch's source of pain to relieve her.

Vic: I don't think you need this class. You know things we don't even cover. I'm very impress, Ms. Halliwell. (He turns around and goes to the board. By this time, Patience's face is completely red.)

Cut to: Manor living room.

(Phoebe is watching TV when Piper comes in. She throws Phoebe a funny look.)

Piper: Aren't you suppose to be at work?

Phoebe: Elise gave me the day off. She said I've been working to hard. Doesn't sound like her, does it?

Piper: No, it doesn't. What's that? (She points to an old yearbook.)

Phoebe: I was just looking through my old yearbook. It seems like forever since high school.

Piper: You were thinking about Patience, weren't you?

Phoebe: Yeah, you think I did the right thing?

Piper: I don't know. Patience needs to learn how to open up. I'm going to go make dinner. (She gets up and leaves. Phoebe looks over and sees Patience's bracelet. She picks it up and has a premonition. She sees Patience throwing energy balls in the school. She snaps out of it and heads for the phone.)

Phoebe: Patience Halliwell. (She waits for a second and Patience picks up the phone.)

Patience: (over phone.) Hello?

Phoebe: What are you thinking?

Patience: (o.p.) Excuse me?

Phoebe: I know you don't like school but that doesn't mean you have to destroy it.

Cut to: Baker High School Office.

Patience: What are you talking about? Wait a minute, you had a premonition.

Phoebe: (o.p.) Yes, of you throwing energy ball at the principle.

Patience: Why would I do that? He's a little strange but I wouldn't kill him.

Phoebe: (o.p.) Are you sure?

Patience: Yeah, speaking of weird, Mr. Copper's eyes glowed red.

Phoebe: (o.p.) What?

Patience: Never mind, I'll see you when I get home. (She hangs the phone up. Mr. Spellerberg appears behind her.) Oh, you scared me.

Vic: Are you ok? You look a little white.

Patience: I'm fine. That was a great class. I'm glad to have you as a teacher.

Vic: I'm glad to have you as a student. You are very bright.

Patience: I'm just glad this day is over. I better go. Everyone else is almost gone.

Vic: I'll escort you to the front doors. (He loops his arm around hers. She starts to blush again.) Shall we? (She nods.)

Cut to: Entrance Hallway.

(Patience and Mr. Spellerberg are almost to the door when it suddenly slams shut.)

Patience: What was that? Do they shut at a certain time?

Vic: No, the principle has to lock them.

Mr. Copper: (over intercom.) Patience Halliwell, you are not allowed to leave the school.

Vic: Are you in trouble?

Patience: I don't think so. What's going on? (She turns around and sees Maren. Her eyes are glowing red.) What the hell?

Maren: Sorry, Patience. You've broken the rules, and now you're going to be expelled. (She holds up a knife.)

Patience: It's always the ones that are quiet and nice. They always turn on you.

Vic: This way. (They turn but they see a group of teachers coming at them. They are lead by the secretary. All of their eyes are red.)

Secretary: My records show that it is your time to die.

Patience: We have to get out of here. Let's go. (She grabs Mr. Spellerberg and they head towards Maren. She is backed up by a couple of students. Their eyes are red, too.) Sorry, Maren, you asked for it. (She starts punching the kids. She manages to knock them all out, but not before one stabs Mr. Spellerberg in the arm. She knocks the student off them and they run upstairs.)

Mr. Copper: (o.i.) Don't let them get away! (They chase after them.)

Cut to: Manor kitchen.

(Piper and Phoebe are cleaning when Paige orbs in.)

Piper: What's up?

Paige: Kevin had a bad feeling about something. He said you would need me. Is there something wrong?

Phoebe: No, everything is great. (Paige looks at the clock. It says 4:30 p.m.)

Paige: Where's Patience?

Phoebe: She's at school.

Paige: It's 4:30. She should be home by now. I thought she was coming home right away.

Piper: It is strange.

Phoebe: Don't worry. The school will call. I sent her to the same school I went to, Baker High.

Paige: I went to that school my junior and senior year. It was weird. The principle, Mr. Copper, kept giving a weird look. I swear he had red eyes.

Phoebe: Mr. Copper is Patience's principle.

Paige: That's impossible. He was almost seventy when I saw him last in high school.

Phoebe: No, he was forty when I went there. That was a year before you attended.

Piper: Ok, we have a 70 year old teacher and a 40 year teacher in the same year. Something is wrong.

Phoebe: Oh god.

Piper: What?

Phoebe: Patience said his eyes glowed. What if he's a... (Paige and Piper catch on.)

Paige: We have to get there. Patience could be in serious trouble.

Piper: It's only ten minute away. Let's go. (They run out of the house.)

Cut to: Baker High School classroom.

(A group of crazy teachers run past a class room. Next to the door, Patience and Mr. Spellerberg are standing against the wall. They both sigh and move away from the wall. Mr. Spellerberg goes to a window and tries to open it but nothing happens.)

Vic: Damn it. It's locked. (Patience looks at his wound.)

Patience: You're hurt. Sit down. (He sits down. She grabs a towel and wets it down. She starts cleaning it.)

Vic: Ouch.

Patience: Sorry, I have to clean it or it'll get infected. (She takes her scarf off and starts to bandage the wound. He tries to pull away.) Hey, do you want it to heal or not? I have to stop the bleeding. (She ties it around the wound.)

Vic: Thank you.

Patience: No problem. It's the least I can do. I got you into this mess.

Vic: Not really. I knew something was going wrong around here so I decided to investigate it myself. I'm actually a private eye. I work for the FBI. Students and teachers were disappearing so I was put on the case. They look really crazed. The principle must be controlling them. (The teachers come back. Patience puts him under a desk.)

Patience: See if you can find a way out. I'll try to distract them. I'll find Copper and try to get us out of here. I'll come back for you. Just stay alive. (She charges out of the class and past the group.) Catch me if you can. (They start chasing after her.) I can't shimmer out of here but at least I'll be able to use my powers without Mr. Spellerberg seeing. (She races down a hall and upstairs.)

Cut to: Baker High School parking lot.

(The sisters drive up in their jeep. They all get out and head to the school. Phoebe tries to open the doors but they won't budge.)

Phoebe: They're locked.

Paige: No problem. (Paige tries to orb into the school, but when the lights hit the school, a wave of electricity hits them and she falls to the ground. Piper and Phoebe go up to her and help her.) What the hell?

Phoebe: It must have a force field around it.

Piper: Then we'll just have to break it. (She puts her hands up and tries to blow it up. The smoke clears but the door is still intact.) Not even a dent.

Phoebe: What do we do?

Piper: Pray.

Cut to: Principle's office.

(The principle is watching his cameras while the crazed teachers and students roam the halls. He sees Patience throwing energy balls at them.)

Patience: This is too easy. (She looks into the camera.) I'm coming for you, Mr. Copper.

Vicious: You won't be safe for long. She will find you.

Mr. Copper: When she does, I'll be ready for her.

Vicious: She is powerful, almost too powerful.

Mr. Copper: I can take her. She's just a witch. (Suddenly, all the cameras go black. Mr. Copper starts pushing buttons.) What happened? They just all went blank. (Suddenly, the lights go out. Mr. Copper starts to worry.)

Vicious: She's just a witch, a witch with demon blood. (He disappears and leaves Mr. Copper with the secretary and Maren. He gasps when he hears singing and footsteps.)

Patience: (singing.) Total slaughter, total slaughter, (The secretary accidentally turns the intercom on. Everyone in the school and on the school grounds can hear it, including Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.) I won't leave a single man alive. La de die de die. Genocide. La de dud de dud. An ocean of blood. As I finish my bloodshed rhyme, so let's begin the killing time.

Maren: What horrible lyrics! She's crazy!

Mr. Copper: She's just trying to scare you.

Patience: Actually, I thought I'd cheer myself up. That Trigun tune is pretty, don't you think? Now, I've done this little school thing already. I'm done with my day, and you still keep me hear. Why?

Secretary: None of your damn business. (She charges at her.)

Patience: What a shame. (She throws an energy ball and completely disintegrates her.) I don't feel bad doing this because I know you're all demons.

Mr. Copper: All except Maren. She's under our control and if you kill her, you'll cross that line.

Patience: Well, then why don't you kill her? Why should I care what you do? You're just a demon that is marked by my energy ball.

Mr. Copper: You don't scare me.

Patience: Oh really? (He shoots red rays with his eyes at her but she disappears. The next thing he knows, Patience is right behind him.) Do I scare you now? (She throws an energy ball at him and he flies out of the window. He almost hits the girls but they run away. He disintegrates when he hits the ground. Patience goes over to Maren as she collapses. She looks at Patience with a funny look.) Are you alright?

Maren: Yeah, why are we still in school?

Patience: You don't remember? (She shakes her head.) Um, the principle wanted to talk to you. When you came in, he attacked you. He knocked you out and ran off. He isn't coming back. Come on. Let's get you out of here. (They get up and walk out.)

Cut to: Parking lot.

(The sisters are waiting for Patience. The doors open but only Maren comes out. They start to worry but then Patience steps out. Phoebe's mouth drops when she sees her supporting Mr. Spellerberg.)

Phoebe: Where have you been?

Patience: I got into some trouble with the principle. He tried to attack some people. This is Mr. Spellerberg. He was... attacked and I helped him.

Vic: Hello. Your cousin is very smart and strong.

Piper: She's always been that way.

Paige: That's not all she is.

Vic: I got to go. See you around. (He leaves. Patience waves to him and starts blushing.)

Phoebe: What was that about?

Patience: Did you know that all the teachers in the school were demons? Mr. Copper tried to kill us.

Paige: Us? You mean you and the teacher?

Patience: Yes, we barely escaped.

Piper: I think they're the ones that barely escaped.

Patience: Well, I'm never going to school again. Don't worry. I'll go when I'm suppose to but not now. Can we go home? I'm hungry. (They walk to the jeep.)

Phoebe: Sure. By the way, I liked your little tune.

Patience: Maybe I'll have to sing it to the Source.

Paige: So, what's with this teacher? Do you have a crush?

Patience: No.

Piper: Then why is your face red?

Patience: Because I still have lots of rage. (They all get in and drive home.)

Cut to: Underworld.

(Vicious appears before the Source. He looks angry.)

Source: You have failed me.

Vicious: Actually, I have not.

Source: How dare you question me!

Ora: He did fulfill his duty. He got to Patience. He has opened her up.

Vicious: I just need more time to win her over. Soon, she'll be under my spell.

The End.

Next Episode: A Halliwell Christmas

Ok, for my next episode, I have to have something for Christmas. It has never been done on the original series. I hope you liked this episode. I worked really hard on it. Bye for now.


	16. A Halliwell Christman

Ok, I had to have a Halliwell Christmas because it has never been done on the regular series. Please forgive me, Raya Halliwell. I couldn't really think of a better title. It should be good. Well, I better stop babbling so I can begin the story. Enjoy.

A Halliwell Christmas

Scene: Penthouse.

(Patience is daydreaming when Cole comes in. He looks at her and walks to her side.)

Cole: Patience, what are you doing? Hello, are you awake? (He waves his hand in front of her face but nothing happens. He snaps his fingers and she looks over.)

Patience: Did you say something?

Cole: No, are you ok? You look a little tired.

Patience: No, I was just spacing out. Do you need any help with anything today?

Cole: Yeah, could you do everything on this list while I go to word? It isn't much, just pick up a few things. (She takes the list. She looks at it and smiles.)

Patience: Christmas presents? Are you even capable of getting presents for everyone?

Cole: At the moment, no. That's why I would really appreciate if you would do it for me. Here's a credit card. Can you get them gift wrapped, too? I only have time to give them away. If you want, you can buy your own present on there, ok?

Patience: Sure. I'll do it immediately.

Cole: Thanks. See you.

Patience: Hmm. What can I get for Mr. Spellerberg?

Cut to: Underworld.

(Vicious is drinking wine when Ora comes in.)

Vicious: What does the Source want now?

Ora: He wants to know what is going on in that head of yours. What are you going to do next?

Vicious: I plan to get closer to Patience. Then I'll be able to destroy the Charmed Ones. Tell him I'm sending frostbite.

Ora: You better hurry. The Source is very impatient. (She disappears. He picks up a picture of Patience he took.)

Vicious: What am I going to do with you?

**Opening Credits**

Scene: Manor. Piper's room.

(The alarm clock goes off. Piper wakes up and looks outside. It is as sunny as it will ever get. She gets up and gets dressed as the radio man reads the weather forecast.)

TJ: Good morning, San Francisco. You're listening to DMNS radio, your 95.5. It is the 24th of December. That's right. Christmas is just around the corner. Better get to those stores and get those gifts for your family and friends because everyone is going to be on the road on this sunny day. Today is going to be in the mid 70s. And as for Christmas Day, it's going to be partly cloudy with temps in the 60s. Hopefully, you'll be able to get your shopping all done. Have a great day and keep listening to your 95.5.

Piper: Yeah, just don't get hypnotized. (Piper laughed at this thought, remembering what happened a couple weeks ago at P3. She walked out of her room to start breakfast.)

Cut to: Kitchen.

(Piper cooks her eggs and puts them on a plate. Paige orbs in and grabs a piece of toast.)

Paige: Morning, Piper.

Piper: Morning, Paige. Where are Wyatt and Chris?

Paige: Don't worry. I put them in their room. They're sleeping. They looked so peaceful.

Piper: Well, they didn't have to fight demons. They were at magic school. So, how is everything going at the school?

Paige: Good. Everyone is at home with their parents. The place is so quiet. What are you doing today?

Piper: I was going to go shopping for tomorrow. I still have to get Phoebe a gift. It's so hard to shop for her.

Paige: You'll be lucky if you can give it to her at all. She's been working so much that she's turning into a Scrooge.

Piper: She has to work. She has a full time job and we need the money. (Phoebe comes running in.)

Phoebe: Hi. Bye.

Piper: Hold on, aren't you going to have breakfast?

Phoebe: I have to make it to work on time. Sorry.

Paige: Don't turn into a Scrooge.

Phoebe: What is that suppose to mean?

Paige: Nothing.

Phoebe: Ok, bye.

Piper: Are you going to make it to the dinner tomorrow?

Phoebe: Maybe, I got to go. (With that, she runs out of the house. Paige sighs.)

Piper: Don't worry. She'll make it.

Paige: Do you mind if I bring Richard over tomorrow night? I don't want him to spend Christmas alone.

Piper: Sure, that's us three, Leo, Cole, and Richard.

Paige: That's only six. What about Patience?

Piper: I don't think she's going to be in the Christmas spirit.

Cut to: Jewelry shop.

(Patience is looking through necklaces for presents. She looks at her list.)

Patience: Let's see. Paige's shoes and matching purse check. Piper's knife and dining sets check. Leo's...wait. Leo's a whitelighter. Why does he need a massage session? Ok, check. All that is left is Phoebe's diamond necklace.

Clerk: Can I help you?

Patience: Yes, I'm suppose to pick up a necklace for Cole Turner. He picked it out a couple days ago.

Clerk: I have it right here. Just a second. (The clerk leaves. As Patience looks over her shoulder, she sees a silver pocket watch. It has a gold V on it with roses wrapped around it. She is memorized by it. The clerk comes back with the gift wrapped necklace.) Here you go.

Patience: Can I see that pocket watch?

Cut to: Bay Mirror. Phoebe's office.

(Phoebe is typing when Cole knocks on her door.)

Cole: Hey.

Phoebe: Hey. What's up?

Cole: I came to visit you. That's all. (He walks over to her and kisses her. She smiles and stops typing.) Don't you know it's Christmas Eve?

Phoebe: Yeah, I just wanted to finish this page. Something's up. Otherwise, you wouldn't have come here. Tell me. And don't say you're giving me an early Christmas present because that's not you. What is it?

Cole: There's been some activity in the Underworld. A new power has joined with the Source.

Phoebe: I thought we destroyed Sirius.

Cole: You did. Someone took his place. He might attack soon. You all need to be alert.

Phoebe: You think he'll attack tonight? I didn't think he would during Christmas.

Cole: That's just it. He'll attack when you least expect it. He knows that is when you are most vulnerable. Just be careful.

Phoebe: I will. Bye. (He leaves and Elise comes in.) Hey, Elise. What do you need?

Elise: I'm glad you asked. The Bay Mirror has been doing excellent with publishing and I was hoping to get ahead of the competition. That means I need you to work tomorrow.

Phoebe: Elise, um, tomorrow's Christmas. I was going to have dinner with the family.

Elise: I know. That's why I'm asking, not ordering. It is totally up to you. I just wanted to get ahead of work. It would mean so much to me.

Phoebe: Fine, I can be in tomorrow at eight.

Elise: Thank you, Phoebe. Well, have fun. (She leaves and Phoebe sighs.)

Phoebe: I hate it when she gives me the guilt trip. (She continues to shop.)

Cut to: Mall.

(Patience is walking with her shopping bag. She is trying so hard not to drop it when she bumps into a man. The bag goes flying into the air and Patience falls backwards. Patience starts yelling.)

Patience: Why don't you watch where you're going, you...

Vic: Sorry about that. (Patience looks up and sees Mr. Spellerberg's smile. She also sees that he has caught her shopping bag.) I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. Let me help you. (He helps Patience up and she starts blushing.) How have you been, Ms. Halliwell?

Patience: You can call me Patience. We aren't in school anymore.

Vic: I believe this is yours. (He hands her the bag.) I don't think I've broken anything.

Patience: Thank you, Mr. Spellerberg.

Vic: Please, call me Vic. (Patience turned even redder at this statement.)

Patience: Um, I have to go.

Vic: Wait. Let me make it up to you. Tomorrow I could take you out for dinner. What do you say?

Patience: Sure, why don't we meet at Georgia's Restaurant? Do you know where that is?

Vic: I was just going to suggest that. How about five o'clock?

Patience: I'll be waiting.

Vic: Not if I get there first. See ya. (He walks away. Patience starts to talk to herself.)

Patience: Snap out of it, Patience. You got demons to fight. The last thing you need is a boyfriend. No, Vic, I mean Mr. Spellerberg could never be my boyfriend. Besides, you have no emotions. (She runs into a shopping cart and drops everything.) Damn it! I hate him!

Cut to: Manor kitchen.

(Piper is trying to cook Christmas dinner. She is having problems when Paige comes in.)

Paige: Hey, Piper. I got the Christmas tree. Where should I put it?

Piper: In the living room.

Paige: Well yeah, but where in the living room?

Piper: I don't know. Find a spot. (At that moment, the turkey starts on fire. Piper screams and freezes it.) Damn it! That was the turkey. I already ruined the potatoes and the bread. How am I suppose to cook Christmas dinner when I keep setting things on fire?

Paige: I got the perfect Christmas present for you. May the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene to be unseen. (Suddenly, the turkey stops burning and the bread and potatoes are restored.)

Piper: Paige, are you out of your mind?

Paige: No, I am not. This is what Kevin did. He gave me the power to use personal gain without consequence as long as I use it for giving gifts to others. So, that's what I did. Merry Christmas.

Piper: You don't know that there won't be consequences. Something could blow up or we could be attacked.

Paige: Kevin said I was totally safe. (Suddenly, a white-furred demon appears.)

Piper: You were saying?

Frostbite: The Charmed Ones. Ha. (He throws rays of ice at them but they duck behind the table.) I will kill you.

Piper: Thanks a lot.

Paige: It's not my fault.

Piper: Personal gain.

Paige: Ok, it is my fault. Let's just kill it before it kills us. (She stands up. He throws another ice ray at her but she calls for it.) Ice! (The ice goes to her. But instead of throwing it back, she freezes in the ice.)

Piper: Paige!

Frostbite: That'll put her on ice for a while. You're next. (Piper gets up and blows him up. He pulls himself back together and disappears. Piper runs over to Paige.)

Piper: Leo! (He orbs in and sees Paige.) Hurry, heal her. (He starts healing her and the ice melts. Paige shivers.) Are you ok?

Paige: I think so. I...I... (She sneezes.) I think I have a cold.

Cut to: Living room. Night.

(Paige is huddled up to the fire with a blanket. She is shivering and sneezing. Patience is sitting on the floor daydreaming. Piper is looking through the Book of Shadows when Phoebe comes in.)

Phoebe: You guys are still up?

Piper: Yeah, where have you been?

Phoebe: Elise wanted me to work late. Why are you hugging the fire?

Paige: Because I'm trying to defrost.

Piper: While you were working, a demon attacked. We're trying to find out who it was.

Phoebe: What did it look like?

Piper: Like that. (Phoebe and Paige walk over and look at the picture.) Frostbite is a demon that uses its powers to freeze and kill its prey. It is a guard to the Source and usually only comes out to assassinate whoever the Source wishes.

Paige: Great, another hit man.

Phoebe: Cole said this would happen. He said to be careful.

Piper: Well, there's a vanquishing potion. We have all the ingredients except for the moon. The potion needs to sit in the light of the full moon for twelve hours.

Paige: Looks like we're going to have to wait till tomorrow unless... (She looks at Patience.) Earth to Patience. What is up with you?

Patience: I'm just trying to figure out how we're going to fight this demon. Maybe I can go find it tonight yet.

Piper: No, it's too dangerous. We need you tomorrow.

Patience: About that, I have to pass. I have plans.

Phoebe: I have to work tomorrow, too.

Piper: Phoebe, its Christmas!

Phoebe: I know, and I'm sorry. This is our big chance to get ahead of the competition and I won't let it go.

Paige: What happen to wiccan duties before our life?

Phoebe: I'm sorry. You just need to make a potion and you can do that without me. I'm going to work. (She runs upstairs. They both look at Patience.)

Patience: I suggest that you make the potion and then head to Russia or something. Keep a low profile. I have to go. You mind if I put these presents here?

Piper: Sure, leave them here. Abandon us. We'll be ok fighting a demon by ourselves.

Patience: You managed without me before. Good luck. (She shimmers out.)

Piper: Christmas is going to crap.

Paige: The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go back to Christmas. Let's hurry. (They both go to the kitchen, but not before Paige sneezes.)

Piper: Bless you.

Paige: Thanks.

Cut to: Underworld.

Vicious: What does he want now?

Ora: Nothing, he was surprised that you sent frostbite. He would have never thought of sending a guard after the Charmed Ones.

Vicious: Neither would have the Charmed Ones. Frostbite is suppose to be ordered by the Source to go after them. They will never suspect me of doing anything.

Ora: Then why will you expose yourself? That's right. I have seen you show yourself to them.

Vicious: Then you have seen my reason for doing so, have you not? Don't worry, Ora. I have a reason for everything. Just make sure you do your thing.

Cut to: Georgia's Restaurant. Next day.

(Patience is walking around the restaurant looking for Vic. She's getting worried.)

Patience: Maybe he got lost or didn't know what place I was talking about. Or maybe he ditched me. No, he would never do that. Then why do I have a bad feeling?

Vic: Maybe you're getting the wrong signs. (She turns around and sees Vic standing right behind her. She smiles and blushes.) Sorry I'm late. I had to run a few errands.

Patience: That's ok. I saved a table. I wanted to come here because it isn't too crowed this time of day. (They sit down.) The cook always has a spot for me. The food isn't the best but it's a nice place to sit and relax. (He laughs and she joins in.)

Waitress: Hey, Patience. I see you have a friend tonight. What will he have?

Patience: Yep, why don't you give us the usual?

Waitress: Sure. (She walks off.)

Patience: I hope you like the appetizer sampler. It's...

Vic: Great.

Patience: You read my mind.

Cut to: Bay Mirror.

(Phoebe is working at her desk. The clock rings eight o'clock. She sighs and takes her glasses off.)

Phoebe: Everyone else is gone. I'm going home, too. I did enough. (Suddenly, she has a premonition. The sisters are fighting frostbite. They throw the potion but it doesn't work. He throws his rays of ice at them. The premonition ends.) Oh, god. (She picks everything up and leaves.)

Cut to: Manor. Attic.

(Piper is reading the Book of Shadows when Paige orbs in with the potion.)

Paige: It's done.

Piper: Good, let's summon him.

Paige: Something wrong?

Piper: I don't know. It seems too easy, like someone wanted us to fight him.

Paige: So what, let's kill him already. (Phoebe comes running upstairs.) Look who decide to join us.

Piper: Welcome back. What do we owe the honor to?

Phoebe: Listen, I had a premonition. You can't summon the frostbite. The potion won't work on him. We have to get out of here.

Frostbite: Too late. (They turn around and see frostbite. They throw the potion at him but it just breaks.) You call that a potion?

Phoebe: See, it didn't work!

Frostbite: Why don't you chill? (He throws ice at them. Paige and Phoebe dodge it. Piper tries to freeze it but she freezes herself.)

Paige: Piper!

Phoebe: We have to destroy it.

Paige: How, he's invincible. (He continues to throw ice at them but they dodge it.) Maybe if we had Patience, we would have a chance.

Phoebe: We have to keep it busy before it smashes Piper. We'll split up. Ready, go! (They run in opposite directions. Frostbite throws ice at them. He hits Paige in the leg. She stops in her tracks as frostbite moves closer.) Paige!

Frostbite: You're first. (He gets ready to kill her, but a fireball hits him and he disintegrates. Paige's leg and Piper unfreeze. They all get a good look at their savior in the black drench coat with the long white hair.)

Phoebe: Who are you?

Vicious: Your worst enemy. (He shimmers out.)

Piper: What was that all about?

Phoebe: I don't know, but he just saved our life.

Paige: Let's hope he doesn't come back for it.

Cut to: San Francisco Harbor.

(Patience is looking at the ocean as the ships come in and go out. Suddenly, Vic comes up behind her with hot chocolate. She takes it and smiles.)

Patience: Thanks.

Vic: Sorry about the wait. It took me forever to find the booth.

Patience: Um, I got something for you. (She pulls out a present and hands it to him.) It isn't much. I hope you like it. (He opens it and takes out the pocket watch. He opens the watch and it starts playing a song.) It's called memory. I thought it was pretty. If you want to take it back, that's fine. I wasn't sure you would like...

Vic: Patience, I love it. I'm just sorry I didn't get you something.

Patience: I don't need a Christmas present. Just seeing your face is good enough. Wait, that didn't come out right! I'm sorry. What I meant was... (Without warning, he kisses her. She is taken aback by this at first, but then she embraces him. Suddenly, it starts snowing.)

Cut to: Manor living room.

(Wyatt and Chris are opening presents as their parents cheer for them. Paige is talking to Richard.)

Richard: Merry Christmas, Paige. (He hands her a present and she does the same.)

Paige: Merry Christmas, Richard. (They both kiss. Cole sees Phoebe standing by the window. He walks over to her and gives her a present.)

Cole: Merry Christmas. Is there something wrong?

Phoebe: I'm just thinking about Patience. I hope she comes around.

Cole: She will. She always does.

Phoebe: Merry Christmas, Cole. (They kiss as the snow falls outside.)

The End.

Next Episode: Barbas Returns


	17. Barbas ReturnsAgain

Ok, I don't know about you people, but I am sick of Barbas coming back. When you vanquish a demon, I understand bringing him back once. Even a third time is fine. But the producers have a problem when they keep bringing him back. Are they running out of ideas or are they that stupid? Anyways, here is the last chapter of Barbas. No really. I mean it. No more Barbas. Yay! Let's start the chapter.

**Barbas Returns...Again**

"Can you defeat them?" the Source asked.

"I have faced these witches three times, and they still haven't managed to kill me," Barbas said with a smile.

"You have also failed to kill them three times," the Source stated.

"I will kill them this time! Give me the chance, and I'll turn their worst fears into nightmares."

"I don't want you to kill them. I just want you to bring Patience to our side."

"Patience? Who is this Patience?" Barbas asked.

"She is the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Belthazor. She has come from the future to change it," Ora said as she walked towards Barbas.

"I can get her," he said.

"Be careful. She is very powerful," the Source warned.

"I can use that power against her. Leave her to me." Barbas bowed and disappeared.

"Do you think that he can do it?" the Source asked as Vicious walked in.

"He is very powerful. Patience has started to open up to her feelings. Then again, he probably has as much of a chance as the others," he said with a smile.

At P3, Piper started to clean up. It was about two in the morning and the club was just relieved of a huge crowd. She noticed Paige sitting at the counter, looking really miserable. She walked over and smiled. "Hey, Paige. Are you ok? You don't look good."

"I'm fine. I was just waiting for Richard. He was suppose to show up."

"It also doesn't help that you've been working on potions night and day. It's almost closing time."

"I know. He probably got hung up at the office. Do you need help cleaning up?"

"Nah, I'm good. You should probably go home and get some rest. See ya." Paige went upstairs and waved.

As she got into her car, Barbas appeared behind another car. He waved his hand and the headlights on Paige's car went out. She brushed it off and started moving. When she got on the street, Barbas appeared in front of her. She swerved and managed to avoid him. Unfortunately, she ended up hitting a pole and blacking out. Barbas smiled and disappeared.

**Opening Credits**

Piper sat in the hospital holding Paige's hand. Leo orbed in and kissed his wife. "How is she?" he asked.

"She hasn't wakened up yet," Piper answered. Her eyes were bloodshot and full of tears.

"Let me heal her quick." He put a hand over Paige's unconscious body, but Piper grabbed it back.

"No, a doctor might come in. We have to wait." Just as she said this, a doctor opened the door and walked in.

"How are we doing?" the doctor asked.

"Horrible," Piper whispered.

"Is she going to be alright?" Leo asked.

"Well, she had a mild concussion. Other than that, she should be fine." As he said this, Paige woke up. "See, what did I tell you? How are you feeling, Paige?"

"Like I just got a stake driven through my head." The doctor put his hand on her forehead. "What happened?"

"You hit a pole and had a concussion. You should be alright," the doctor said. "I think you could even leave tonight if you wanted."

"Thanks, doctor," Leo said as he shook the doctor's hand. The doctor left. When he closed the door, he looked around to make sure there was no one there. He then transformed into Barbas and disappeared.

"What really happened?" Piper asked.

"Well, while I was driving, a man just popped up in front of me. I swerved and hit the pole and blacked out. That's all I remember."

"Do you know who he was?" Leo asked.

"He looked familiar, but I couldn't tell."

"I better heal you."

"That's ok. It was an accident, not a demon. Thanks anyways."

"Ok, I guess I'll see you at home." He orbed out.

"Where's Phoebe?" Paige asked.

"She's not answering her phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep. Let's go home and see if we can find her." They both got up and went home.

At home, Phoebe and Cole were sword fighting. Phoebe blocked Cole and tried to stab him, but he counterattacked and stabbed her in the stomach. Phoebe gasped and dropped her sword. As Cole withdrew the sword, the wound healed itself.

"Ow! Do you have to do it so hard?" she asked.

"I shouldn't be able to get you at all. You're lucky we're using healing swords."

"Thanks to my little spell. Is this how you trained Patience?"

"No, we used real swords." Phoebe put her hands on her hips in disgust. "What? She dodged it. She's still alive. Let's try dodging energy balls."

"Then I'll try kicking yours." He started throwing energy balls at her. She dodged each one. One went astray and almost hit Piper while she was coming downstairs. She froze it and Cole before it hit her. "Sorry."

"Phoebe, where were you? Paige got in and accident!"

"What? Why didn't you call me?"

"Because you were too busy fighting with Cole."

"Well, is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She just needs some rest. Let's go upstairs." Piper starts walking up but Phoebe stops her.

"Could you…" She points to Cole. Piper waves her hand and Cole unfreezes. The energy ball hits the door and turns it black.

"I guess we need to paint the door again." Piper walks up the stairs and closes it. Phoebe kisses Cole and smiles.

"I'm going to go check on Patience. Bye." He shimmers out.

Upstairs, Paige tosses in her bed. Barbas appears and smiles. "Your worst fear is someone hurting you and your sisters not believing you."

In her dream, she's being chased by something. She runs into Patience who hits her with an energy ball. Paige falls at the feet at the Source. The Source laughs, "Patience has finally come to our side. You will be her first victim." Patience laughs and throws another energy ball at her. She wakes up. She's sweating and gasping for breath. _What was that? _She thinks. Piper and Phoebe walk in?

"What's wrong?" Piper asks.

"I think Patience has joined with the Source," Paige answers.

"What? Are you crazy?" Phoebe asks.

"No, she tried to kill me!" Paige yells.

"I think you need to get some rest, Paige. Try to sleep." Piper says.

"Ok."

The next morning, she is sitting in her desk at work. Kevin comes in and looks at her. "Penny for your thoughts?" Paige looks up. "You don't look too well, Paige. Are you sure you should be here?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can I ask you something? Last night, I had a dream that Patience went to the dark side. Should I be worried?"

"You have so much on your plate right now. You just need to eat it slowly."

"English?"

Kevin sighs. "Your dream is probably just a great fear. I'm sure everything is fine. Don't worry about it. Patience seems like the girl with a good head on her shoulders."

Patience is waiting in a restaurant. She looks very anxious. "What should I say to him? Should I tell him that I like him? No, he probably has a girlfriend already. He's just being nice to me because I saved his life in the school." _But what if he does like me? _Suddenly, Vic comes up right behind her.

"Hello, Patience." He hugs her. _Is that good or bad? Most couples kiss, not hug. _He hands her flowers. "I hope you like them." _Great, he handed me flowers. Is he trying to confuse me? _"Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm great. Thanks. You cut your hair…and dyed it." He cut it like most guys do, short with a little gel so it would look a little spiky. Patience loved the fact the he changed his hair color from white to brown.

"Do you like it? The hairdresser said it was in. I don't really think it's too nice." Patience smiled.

"I love it. Can I ask you something? How old are you?" She couldn't believe she had just asked that. _What kind of person asks how old are you?_

"How old do I look?"

"You look like your about 22, but you could be younger." She thought she had blown her chances with him but he smiled and grabbed her hand.

"That's about right. I guess you were wondering because I'm a teacher. Now, it's my turn. How do you feel about me?" She couldn't believe he just asked that. She started to blush until her face was red.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I really like you. I think about you a lot and wish that I could be with you." _What am I saying? Have I lost it?_

"I feel the same." As he got up, he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. It wasn't a little peck. It was one of those first kisses that seem to last a lifetime. Patience loved the way he kissed her; so much that she embraced him. When they finally let go, Vic brushed her hair to the side. "I guess I'll see you later." He walked away as Patience waved absentmindedly. Then she felt something in her pocket. It was a note with an apartment address and time.

When Paige returned to the house, she found Patience standing in the living room. "How nice of you to come to me. It will save me a lot of trouble."

"What do you want?" Paige grabbed a fire poker and pointed it at her. "I will hurt you if I have to."

"No you won't. You can't hurt me." Patience threw an energy ball at Paige.

"Energy ball!" Paige threw it right back but missed. Patience was right behind her with a knife at her neck. "Patience, what is wrong with you?" Piper and Phoebe walk in and see what is happening. "Piper, freeze her." But before Piper can put her hands up, Patience is gone.

Later, Patience walks in practically dancing. She sees the sisters standing in the living room with rope and handcuffs. "Hey, guys. How was your day?"

"Shut up!" Paige snaps.

"I guess it didn't go to well. What's with the rope and handcuffs?"

"Rope!" The rope orbs around Patience's legs as she falls to the ground. The sisters jump on her and quickly handcuff her arms behind her back.

"What are you doing? Have you all lost it?" Patience yells.

"Maybe if you hadn't tried to kill Paige, we wouldn't have to do this," Piper says.

"What? Are you crazy?" Patience asks.

"We're sorry." Phoebe says.

In the basement, Patience tries to struggle free from the chair the sisters have tied her to. "Let me go! It's not like I'm going to kill you!" She yells as they close the door. "You can't keep down here forever. You need me to kill the Source."

"She's right. We can't keep her down there forever," Phoebe said.

"Why not?" Paige asked. "She's dangerous. She might try to kill you next."

"No, Patience wouldn't do that. She wants to help us," Piper said as she started towards the stairs. "You better watch her, Paige. The ropes should hold her. The charms we put on it will keep her from shimmering." Phoebe followed after her as Paige went downstairs. Patience had given up on getting free. Suddenly, Paige heard a voice in her head.

"She betrayed you. You can't trust her," the voice said.

"Are you going to let me go? I won't kill you," Patience said.

"I like you just the way you are," Paige said. The voice came again.

"Take her to the Morgan Cemetery. You want her to freak out." Paige grabbed Patience and orbed out.

At the cemetery, Paige dragged the bond Patience to a headstone. She threw her against it and kicked her. "Paige, what is your problem?" Suddenly, Barbas appeared from behind a statue. He waved his hand and Paige's legs and arms were bound. Paige fell to the ground as Barbas walked to her.

"Thank you for bringing me Patience. I am so glad that you could do my work for me. Let me reward you with eternal death." He waved his hand again and a coffin appeared. Then some ground was uprooted to form a hole. He lifted Paige into the coffin as she tried to struggle free. "The ropes are blessed. You cannot orb out. And you won't be able to dig yourself out. You're frozen in fear!" He laughed as the coffin closed. Paige screamed as the coffin was tossed into the ground and covered with dirt next to the cross headstone. "Now, Patience, it's your turn." He waved his hand to see her fear. He smiled.

"I don't have emotions. You can't see my fear," she laughed.

"It was hard to see but I found it. Your worst fear is not being accepted in the world. That has already come true. You are half demon and half witch. All the demons hate you, and no human will take you in. Your own family even despises you."

"That's not true. They would never…"

"You are so blind. Why would they restrain you? They already think you're a cold-blooded murdered." Patience started to cry in misery. "The next worst fear is watching your family die. You are just like your mother that way. Well, we get two witches for the price of one." They shimmered out.

Back at the manor, Phoebe and Piper were trying to find something in the Book of Shadows. They couldn't find anything. Piper sighed. "I don't get it. Why would Patience try to kill Paige? It isn't like her."

"Maybe she just snapped," Phoebe said.

"Honey, you don't believe that."

"I don't know what to believe. Every time someone great comes into my life, they're trying to hide something from me. Look at Cole and Jason. Maybe Patience is the same way." She suddenly gasped. "I just saw Barbas burying Paige alive. He had Patience with him.

"Was she helping him?"

"No, she was tied up. They're at the Morgan Cemetery."

As they came to the cross headstone, Phoebe pointed. "That's it. That's were he buried her. Leo!" He instantly orbed in. "We need you to get Paige out." He orbed into the ground and came back with an unconscious Paige. "Is she alright?"

"She's not breathing." He tried to heal her but he was knocked out by an energy ball. Piper and Phoebe looked at the one who was throwing the balls.

"Patience," they both yelled. Barbas stood next to her.

"She's been a very bad girl. How ironic. The one who fears losing you the most is the one who will see to your end. Patience, destroy them. Make sure it lasts long enough." Patience held an energy ball. She looked very angry and in pain.

"Run…away! Get…out…of here!" She whispered.

"He can't fully control her," Phoebe said. "We can still help her."

"Foolish girls. She already knows that if she doesn't kill you, you will kill her. You will never be accepted by them, Patience. You're a demon. And the Charmed Ones hunt all demons." Patience threw the energy balls at the sisters. As they flew backwards, Paige stood up. "She isn't dead. I wanted to finish her off anyways. Piper will watch as her sisters die. Paige will be betrayed by a blood relative. And Phoebe will watch as her only daughter turns against her. All your fears are real. Kill them all, Patience!" Paige threw a potion at Patience. Patience turned towards Barbas. "I said kill them."

"I'm not afraid of you anymore. You can't control me."

"What?" Barbas couldn't believe it. Patience was back to normal.

"That potion relieved her of her fear. I figured I'd save it just incase you came back. I call it the no fear potion. I know your worst fear, Barbas. Your worst fear is having no fear to feed on. Without fear, you can't survive." As Paige said this, Barbas started to scream in pain. He finally blew up.

"Is he gone this time?" Piper asked.

"I think so. He left a finger behind." Paige said as Patience fell to the ground. The sisters ran to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, he was really strong. It took all my strength to fight him off. Thanks, Paige. You saved my life."

"Hey, that's what family is. We love each other and we help each other."

"We will never leave you," Phoebe said. "We love you too much."

At P3, Madball was singing "Show No Fear". The sisters finally got a chance to rest. "So, what do you think about this all," Paige asked.

"I think we had a long day," Piper answered.

"No, about these attacks. Do you think there will be more?"

"They always come back," Phoebe said. "They won't quit until we destroy them all."

"And we will. Every last one." Piper put her beer up. "Until then, let's enjoy ourselves. Cheers." Paige saw Richard walk in.

"I think I'm going to go enjoy myself a little more." She walked over to Richard and started dancing with him. Piper looked at Phoebe.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about…"

"Protecting Patience. You can't always protect her. She can take care of herself." Piper walked over to Leo.

"I hope your right."

Vic was getting ready for bed. He had just taken a shower and had only a towel on. (Imagine him with Julian McMahon's body. Hoooooooooooooooot!) He heard a knock and opened the door to find Patience. She started blushing at the sight. "Patience, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. Did I catch you at a bad time?" She tried not to look at him.

"No, what's going on?"

"Well, I found this note in my pocket and I thought I should…screw it!" She grabbed him and kissed him passionately. He grabbed her and closed the door. "I do better when I express myself."

"Really, me too."

"I can't take it anymore. I love you. I want you."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." He carried her over to the bed as she started to take her clothes off. "I've been waiting for you for a long time. I love you too much to turn away. I don't care what happens." He turned out the lights as they continued to kiss. At the foot of the bed, the towel dropped to the floor.

Ok, that's enough. If I go any further, I'll have to change the rating. It's been forever since I've updated. Stupid English Teacher and research papers. I should be able to get the chapters out faster. In case you haven't noticed, I changed my writing format. I got in trouble on a different story and they erased the whole thing. I wouldn't want that to happen here. Please review people. I need more reviews. How am I suppose to improve if I don't get constructive criticism? I need more than 50 reviews. Please, I'll even take flames. Oh well, you just can't have everything you ask for I guess. Cya. I hope you liked this chapter.


	18. Drawn into the Comics

Hey, sorry I forgot to put the title for the next chapter on the last chapter. I've been really busy with school. It sucks. Sadly, the story is soon to come to an end. Don't worry. There are still a couple chapters left. I want to end it big! Well, on with the story!

**Drawn into the Comics**

A body moves underneath the bed sheets. Patience's head pokes up from beneath the sheets followed by Vic's. He yawns from the long sleep and kisses Patience. "Good morning."

"Morning already? I should probably get going, as soon as my legs start working again. Hmm."

"You're so cute. That was great. I didn't think we would break the bed." Patience looks down. All four bed legs are lying on the ground completely smashed. She starts laughing. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"That's just one of my many hidden talents. Speaking of hidden, I think it's time you share a little secret with me."

"Secret?" Vic looked confused.

"Yeah, secret. You must be hiding something. Come on, there must be something you haven't told me. Tell me your deepest, darkest secret."

"I told you it last night. I'm in love with you." He smiled as he got out of bed and dressed. "I have to go to work. You can order some room service. I'll see you later."

"You promise? I don't want you running away on me." He bent down to kiss the beautiful girl.

"I promise." He let himself out as Patience got up and started to dress herself.

* * *

Down in the Underworld, Vicious shimmered in. Ora appeared out of the shadows and saw his happy mood. "You seem rather happy. How is Patience doing?" 

"I've just stepped it up a notch. She will soon be ours."

"Are you sure she will be yours? Or will you be hers?" Vicious threw an evil glare at her. "I'm just making sure you don't get too attached. The Source wants her on our side."

"Don't worry." He lifted his cloak down to reveal the short brown hair. "I will make sure she comes to us."

**Opening Credits**

Paige was walking to her office when she saw Kevin playing with the little kids. She rubbed her eyes and thought she was dreaming when she saw the figure. But she soon realized that Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fud were actually performing in front of Wyatt and Chris. She walked in and tapped his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Just entertaining," he answered.

"Isn't that a little dangerous? Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Yes, it's harmless. I'll be careful. Besides, no one can die in magic school."

"Well, keep it down," she snapped. "I have an interview with a potential teacher." As she walked out she looked back. Everyone had a smile on there face. She could remember when cartoons always made her laugh. _I'm too old for cartoons. _She decided as she went into her office. She noticed that the applicant had already made himself at home in a chair in front of her desk. She sat down in front of her and read his résumé. "You have had many successful jobs I see. You've never had any complaints. Nothing but good comments. And it seems that the students like you."

"Yes," the man said. "Most kids seem to prefer me. The students at my last school wouldn't let me go. I can assure you that I will be a great asset to your administration."

"I'm sure you will. Your area of expertise is demons and dark arts."

"Defense against dark arts, kind of like Harry Potter."

"Well, I hope you stay longer than that. Your hired mister…"

"Spellerberg, Vince Spellerberg." He pushed his long silver hair away from his face.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Spellerberg. Welcome to magic school." Paige got up to shake his hand. "Your room is ready for you. You should have everything you need."

"Thank you." He smiled as he walked out. He noticed what was happening in the room across theirs. Kevin was now playing with Spongebob Squarepants. Vince's smile grew even more at the sight.

* * *

At the Bay Mirror, Phoebe is writing her columns when Cole knocks on the door. "Hey, stranger," Phoebe says. 

"Sorry, I've been doing some research for you guys."

"What kind of research?"

"The kind that could kill me." He tries to avoid her eyes but she knows better.

"You went to the Underworld again, didn't you?"

"Are you mad?"

"No," she admits. "I'm actually ok with it. I'm just glad it's you rather than Patience. She wants to figure out how to defeat the Source so badly. What did you find out about this new guy?"

"Vicious, he's a very powerful demon. He's pretty close to the Source. In fact, he was Sirius's brother. He was way closer than Sirius. If the Source were to die, he would take the throne."

She looks confused. "I thought that was Sirius's job."

"Well, the Book of Shadows doesn't even mention Vicious. That's because any witch that has faced him hasn't lived to tell the tale. Next to the Source, he's the most powerful demon of all time. You need to be careful, Phoebe. I don't want you to get too close to this guy. I want you to watch Patience and make sure that she doesn't get any ideas."

"She'll be alright. She can take care of herself. She would never do anything that stupid." She gets up and kisses Cole.

"I'm going to dig up some more information on this guy. Maybe I can find a way to destroy him. Love you." He shimmers out and Phoebe gets back to work.

* * *

At the club, Patience cleans tables off as she hums. Piper notices that she isn't herself. She goes up to feel Patience's head. "What are you doing?" 

"I am trying to figure out what is wrong with you. You haven't been acting like yourself. You're acting like you have…feelings."

"That's what people do. They feel things."

"No, you're acting different. You're blushing, you're humming some god awful tune, and you've been wiping the same table for ten minutes. You're acting like you're…in love."

Patience starts laughing. "Piper, my emotions were tortured out of me. I can't love. And even if I could, who would I love? Sometimes you say the craziest things." She looks at Piper again. "What?"

"I may be crazy, but I'm not stupid. Who is he?"

"You have to promise not to tell mom or dad, ok? He's…I can't even find the words to describe him. He's like…I've never felt this way before. I've felt so empty up until now. I thought that love was just a stupid way to get hurt. But now it's like I can't live without him. He makes me feel so whole. He feels the same way for me." She puts the towel down. "I have to go. I want to find out some more on that Vicious demon you've been talking about. If he's anything like Sirius, we'll have to be prepared." She shimmers out and leaves Piper with all the dirty glasses.

* * *

Kevin tries to clean up after the kids. He drops a book of comics and cartoon sheets on the ground without noticing. As he walks out the classroom, Vince shimmers in. He picks up the papers and looks at them with a smile. "These are rather good. I love a good cartoon villain." He waves his hand and the sheets glow. 

In the hall, Kevin is about to walk out when he runs into Vince. "Hello, you must be Kevin. You dropped these on your way out." Vince hands him the papers. "Sorry, I peeked. They're very good."

"Oh, they're not mine. They're other people's works. I was going to give them to the Halliwell boys. Thanks, Mr. Spellerberg, right?"

"Yes, you better give them to the sisters directly. You wouldn't want them to run away." Kevin nods and orbs out. "Who ever said elders didn't make good errand boys?" He shimmers out.

* * *

Phoebe is waiting at home when Patience shimmers in. Phoebe watches her as she makes a sandwich. She notices the annoying humming and stops her. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm making a sandwich," Patience answers. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"That's not what I mean. You seem different." Phoebe reaches for her and closes her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Patience asks. "You're trying to get a premonition, aren't you?"

"Well, can you blame me? You don't tell me anything anymore."

"I am trying to figure out how to change the future so you're in it and all you can think about is butting into my life?"

"What did you say?" She finally got Patience's attention.

"Nothing."

"You said that I wouldn't be in the future. What are you hiding?"

"I can't tell you. It might ruin the future."

"That's all Chris could say. Does the Source kill me?"

Patience sighs. "I'm not sure yet. I might have changed the future enough. But I can't be sure until I kill the Source. You can't worry about me. It'll only get you in trouble. I need to look out for you and your sisters." She shimmers out.

"Who's looking out for you?" She sees some drawings on the coffee table and picks them up. She gasps and sees Patience walking with Vic. They are laughing and having dinner. The premonition ends and Phoebe drops the papers. "Now I get the premonition when I can't chew her out anymore. Piper and Paige both come in. "Guess what I just saw."

"What now?" Piper asks.

"I saw Patience with her boyfriend."

"I knew it," Piper announces. "I knew she was in love with someone. Is he cute?"

"That's not the point. She's going…you knew about this?"

"That doesn't matter. What did you find out about Vicious?" Paige asks.

"Cole said that he was Sirius's brother and he's really powerful. Any witch that has crossed his path has died. That's why we couldn't find him in the Book of Shadows."

"That really…sucks," Paige says as she notices the paper on the ground. She picks it up. "These are the drawings Kevin had."

"Hey, they're not bad," Piper says as she walks up. The pages start to glow. "Are they suppose to do that?" There's a flash of light and the sisters are gone. The pages fall to the ground.

* * *

The sisters wake up and stand. "What happened?" Phoebe asks. 

"I think we got hit by some beam of light," Paige says.

"I don't think we're in San Francisco anymore," Piper says. They all look around. It looks like they're in some forest by an old well. There's something different. It looks like it's animated. "What the hell is going on? Where are we? Why won't you guys say something?" She looks at her sisters' shocked faces and sees why they won't say anything. They look like they've been drawn as anime cartoons. "What is going on?" She looks at herself and sees that she is also a cartoon. They all have the same eyes and their regular cloths. Piper has her hair braided. Phoebe has her hair down and Paige has her bright orange hair held back with barrettes.

"Why do we look like this?" Phoebe asks.

"It must be one of Their tricks," Piper says as she looks up.

"No, this would be because of a student playing with Kevin's work. The question is how we get out." Suddenly, an arrow flies out of the air at their feet. They see people running towards them with spears and swords. "Let's go." They run behind some bushes until the men run by. They get out and look around.

"Who was that and why are they dressed so weird?" Piper asks.

"I saw Patience watching something like this on TV. They look like they're from feudal Japan." Phoebe says.

"Great, now we have samurais on our ass," Piper says as she feels a spear against her back.

"Don't move. You're surrounded," The men say.

* * *

At the manor, Patience comes home to apologize. "Mom, you home?" She sees the papers. "Alright, anime." She looks closer and sees the three women being captured. "Damn it. Leo!" Leo and Kevin orb in. "What's wrong with this picture?" She hands the pictures to them. 

"It looks normal to me," Leo says.

"Wait," Kevin grabs the pictures. "Those women aren't suppose to be in there. You don't think…"

Patience nods. "Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are stuck in a comic. Now you have to figure out how to get them out."

"I make pictures come to life, not make them suck people in. The only way they could've got in is if someone cursed it. I don't know how to get them out."

"Well, let's hope they can get their selves out," Patience says.

* * *

The three sisters were tied up in a shack. They see someone come in. He's dressed in a blue cloak with a purple sash. His smile makes them nervous. "I've never seen demons like this, but there's a first for everything." He grabs a knife out and walks towards them. He cuts their ropes and holds Paige's hands. "Excuse me, but would you be so kind as to bear my children." Paige's mouth drops immediately. 

"What did you say?" she asks. He moves on to Piper.

"How about you? Would you have my children?"

"I'm taken, thank you," she replies. He goes onto Phoebe.

"Would you bear my…" Before he can get out the last word, Phoebe's hand lands right on his face. "Can't blame a man for trying."

"You pig," Phoebe says. "Piper?" Just as Piper freezes the scene, a woman in a pink blouse and green skirt walks in and freezes. The man looks back at her surprisingly. "Why didn't he freeze?"

"I don't know," Piper says.

"This is interesting," the man says as he walks towards the women.

"Piper, unfreeze her," Paige yells. Piper waves her hands just as the man starts rubbing the woman's butt. He instantly gets a slap from her. Soon, a girl in a school uniform walks in, followed by a fox-like boy and a man in a red outfit who has silver hair and dog ears. (If you haven't gotten who this is, you either don't watch cartoons or you're pretty stupid.) "Uh oh."

"What's going on?" the girl asks. "I thought you were suppose to be exercising the demons."

"Demons?" Paige says.

"I see Miroku is having fun with the prisoners," the dog man says.

"At least he has matching cheeks now," the fox boy laughs.

"Please forgive me for my rudeness," Miroku says.

"Um, excuse me but who are you?" Piper asks.

"Sorry," the girl says as she puts her bow down. "We didn't mean to give you this kind of welcome. The villagers are very superstitious. My name is Kagome. This is Inuyasha." She points to the dog man."

"I'm Shippo," the fox boy says.

"I'm Sango," the woman says. She then looks at Miroku. "You've already met Miroku."

"Hello." Miroku says. "How about your names?"

"I'm Phoebe. These are my sisters Piper and Paige."

"Nice to meet you," Piper says.

"You look like you're from the future like me," Kagome says.

"Actually, we were sent here somehow. We're witches, not demons." Everyone looked amazed.

"Why did Sango freeze and I didn't?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know," Piper says. "You must be immune. Maybe it's because you're a monk. Can you help us get out of here?"

"Tell you what. You help us defeat a demon and we'll help you," Kagome says.

"We don't need them," Inuyasha scolds.

"Sit, boy." Inuyasha falls to the ground.

"Sure, we'll help. Who is this demon?" Paige asks.

"His name is Naraku," Kagome says.

"Naraku?" Piper says.

"He's the bad guy," Phoebe says. "He's trying to get all the jewel shards to become a full fledged demon and trying to kill Inuyasha."

"How did you know that?" Sango asks.

"They're probably his minions," Inuyasha barks.

"We can help you," Piper says. "We just need his flesh."

"I have some on my sword." Inuyasha pulls out his sword. Kagome gets a bowl and lets the blood leak into it. She then hands it to Piper.

"We'll need some other ingredients," Paige says. "I have a list."

"I can take you," Kagome says as she leads Paige out of the hut.

"Now what do we do?" Phoebe says.

"We get acquainted," Miroku answers as he moves closer.

"At a farther distance," Piper replies.

* * *

"I can sense a new power," a man in a baboon pellet says. 

"Is it Inuyasha?" Kagura asks.

"He is here, too. But there is someone else, a new force." Suddenly a man in a hooded cloak appears. "Who are you?"

"Just a demon like yourself. Well, at least half like you. I'm Vicious. I need a favor. I need you to kill the new force for me. They are three witches known as the Charmed Ones. If you kill them, I can give you the rest of the Sacred Jewel shards. Are you interested?" Naraku nods. "Good. One more thing. The one they call Phoebe, bring her to me alive and you'll get the shards." He disappears.

"You think we can trust him?" Kagura asks.

"We shall see," Naraku laughs.

* * *

The sisters have finished the potion. They cork it in a vial and smile. "This should take care of him," Phoebe says. 

"We'll need a distraction," Piper demands.

"I'll do it!" Inuyasha says boldly.

"We'll all do it," Miroku says. "You'll need all the help you can get."

"Alright," Sango says as she grabs her boomerang. "Let's go." As they all walked out, Phoebe stopped dead in her tracks. "Is there something wrong?"

"I feel something coming. It feels evil."

"I can sense the jewel shard. It's big." Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"I can smell him. It's Naraku. He's here." At that moment, a tornado of miasma appeared. Naraku and Kagura both stepped out.

"I see you have company, Inuyasha," Naraku said. "Which one of you girls is Phoebe?"

"I am. What do you want?"

"Let me kill the others, Naraku." Kagura stepped forward.

"You're not touching them!" Miroku yelled as he ran towards her.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, protect the witches." Sango ran towards Kagura with her boomerang. "Hiraikotsu!" She yelled as she flung her boomerang.

"Pathetic." Kagura waved her fan and the boomerang was deflected. Miroku tried to fight her off but she sent him flying with her Dance of the Dragon. "Dance of the Dead." The skeletons of soldiers came flying at them. Just as one was about to hack Miroku's head off, it exploded. Miroku looked back at Piper.

"You're not the only one with powers." Miroku smiled and continued to fight. "You two take Naraku. I'll help Miroku and Sango." Piper continued to blow skeletons up. Kagura had released her Dance of Blades on Piper. Paige orbed them right back at Kagura and wounded her. Inuyasha tried to fight Naraku with his Back-lash but couldn't break the new barrier. He looked behind Naraku and saw Kahna. He knew with her there, there was no way he could touch Naraku.

"How does it feel to be helpless, Inuyasha?" Phoebe bumped against Kagome and had a premonition. She saw Kagome's arrow wound Naraku. She then turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, can your arrow get past Naraku's barrier?"

"I think so, why?"

"I have a plan." Phoebe took the potion and poured it on one of Kagome's arrows. "Shoot it at Naraku. If you can get it through the barrier, the potion will vanquish him." As Inuyasha kept Naraku busy, Kagome took careful aim. When the arrow hit the barrier, it stalled. Then it went straight through the barrier and hit Naraku's heart. Naraku smiled but then started screaming. He then erupted in flames and turned to dust. As soon as this happened, Kagura also burnt up. It was finally over. Naraku was dead.

"Too bad," Vicious said on a hill top. "I thought he was going to be the one." He turned around and shimmered out.

Kagome picked up the jewel shard Naraku left behind. The jewel shards she had fused with the jewel shard in her hand. Inuyasha walked up behind her. "It still isn't full. There's more."

"That's ok," Kagome replied. "Now that Naraku is gone, it will be easier to find the others. Thank you. We couldn't have done it without you."

"Yeah, we could have," Inuyasha whispered. The sisters walked up. "I guess you ain't so bad for witches." He shook their hands.

"It was good working with you," Miroku said.

"We make a great team," Paige replied.

"Too bad you have to go back," Sango said.

Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder. "We'll miss you."

"Who knows?" Piper said. "Maybe we'll see each other again."

"I'd hate to break this up, but how do we get back?" Phoebe asked. Kagome whispered something in Inuyasha's ear. He nodded and smiled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figuring out how to do this. I should be able to get you back with the jewel. Do you have a spell?" Kagome asked.

"Let's see." Phoebe thought. "Our work is done, the evil's gone. The Shikon Jewel will help our abscond." The jewel starts to glow. There is sudden flash of purple light and the sisters are gone. Kagome looks up to the sky.

"Goodbye, Charmed Ones."

* * *

"I can't believe it! You got to be a cartoon with the Inuyasha gang?" Piper, Phoebe, Patience, Leo, and Kevin were all sitting on the outside balcony to Paige's office at magic school under the bright stars. Patience wanted to know every detail about the incident. She was so jealous of the fact that the sisters actually got to meet Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. She was disappointed that they killed Naraku. "I was hoping the ending would be more…climatic." 

"I'm just glad that I'm real again," Piper said with relieve. "I don't ever want to be a cartoon again. Don't ever draw me as a cartoon either, Kevin."

"I told you. I have no idea how you got in there. I can't do that."

"I have an idea," Phoebe said as she set her glass of wine down. "I think that Vicious might have gotten to us."

"You need to watch out for him," Leo said. "He's very dangerous. We all have to keep an eye open."

"Yeah," Patience said coldly. "But still, meeting Inuyasha. I bet that Miroku was something else." Piper and Phoebe looked at each other with a worried look. "I bet he hit on you guys right away." Paige finally joined the others and poured herself a drink.

"Where were you?" Leo asked.

"My Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher quit on me. He was so perfect."

"You'll have better luck," Piper said. "This one went faster than the Harry Potter professors. Everyone started to laugh. Phoebe looked over and saw Patience go into the office. Phoebe followed her daughter in.

"Aren't you going to yell at me?" Patience asked. Phoebe laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering when I get to meet this boyfriend of yours. He looks cute."

"How do you…never mind. I don't know. Maybe we can draw out a plan."

"I think I've had enough cartoons for a lifetime," Phoebe replied. They both started laughing.

Ora saw the two laughing in her magic ball. She looked at Vicious. "You did a good job at distracting them. You should be getting very close to Patience now."

He laughed at her. "You have no idea. She will soon be mine."

* * *

Next Episode: You Only Get Hurt by the Ones You Love 

I hope you liked this one. I wanted to do a Charmed Inuyasha crossover. If you didn't like it, that's ok. I'll try to make the next chapter better. Cya.


	19. You Only Get Hurt by the Ones You Love

Well, this is the beginning of the end of my series. That's right. It's almost over. There will probably three or four more chapters. I just want to thank my loyal reviewers. Too bad I don't have as many reviews as I would like (hint, hint). Oh well. Time to start it up.

**You Only Get Hurt by the Ones You Love**

Vicious is blessing an athame when Ora comes in to check on him. "What do you want, mommy?" he asks sarcastically.

"Very cute. I just check on you to make sure you're doing what you're suppose to be doing." She walks towards him. "What's that for?"

"It's a little present for the Charmed Ones. Why don't you go tell the Source that my plan will soon be in effect?"

"I already know." The Source appears before him. He lifts his hood down. "My face has almost completely healed. I will be able to take over the world soon. But I need Patience to do it."

"Don't worry. You'll get wrinkles." Vicious gets up and smiles. "Soon, Patience will be mine, and we will be rid of the Charmed Ones once and for all." He shimmers out

* * *

Patience is waiting at a flower garden. She looks very worried. "How will I explain it to him? 'Oh, I forgot to tell you. You get to meet my parents today, even though they haven't officially had me yet. Yep, that means I'm from the future.' Uh, how am I suppose to tell him without blurting out my secret?" She turns around and starts walking when she bumps into someone. "Sorry. I wasn't watching." 

"Apparently," says a familiar voice. Patience looks up and smiles. "Otherwise, you would have known you wouldn't have to say sorry." Vic gives Patience a big hug and a kiss. "Listen."

"I have something to tell you," they say at the same time. Patience smiles and says, "You first,"

"I have to go. I can't stay with you."

Patience's jaw drops. "What?"

"I can't be with you anymore. It won't work."

"No, Vic?" She tries to call out his name but nothing comes out.

"I love you. Goodbye." He walks away as Patience continues to mouth his name.

"Patience," a distant voice says. "Patience, wake up. Patience!" She wakes up in her bed with Cole at her side. He has been trying to shake her awake. She finally snaps out of it and looks at the clock. It is two a.m. She looks at Cole and wipes the sweat of her face. "Are you ok, Patience?"

"I'm fine," she lies. He knows she's hiding something, but he just smiles and brushes his hand against her face. He tries to comfort her like a real father.

"Try to get some sleep. Goodnight." He turns the lights out and closes the door. She rolls over and closes her eyes. A tear falls out of her eye as she thinks to herself. _He's not coming back._

**Opening Credits**

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are in the attic trying to find a way to vanquish Vicious. They've tried potions, crystals, spells, everything. Suddenly, Paige speaks up. "I don't get why we're doing this. We don't know anything about Vicious except that he's killed every witch he's met and that he's probably the most powerful demon we know. How are we suppose to fight the unknown?"

Piper sighs. "I don't know, but we have to try for Patience's sake. We need to give her a future." She looks at Phoebe who looks really depressed. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah," she answers. "I'm just worried about Patience. She has this new boyfriend and I don't know anything about him. What am I suppose to think?"

"I don't think you need to worry about Patience going out with a boy," Cole says as he walks in. "I think you should worry about the Source and Vicious."

"Any news?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, I found something. I don't know if it will work, but it's worth a shot."

"Let's hear it," Paige says.

"It's an old prophecy," Zion says as he orbs in with Leo and Kevin.

"You're working with Elders?" Piper asks.

"If it's the only way to kill the Source, then yes." Cole sits down next to Phoebe.

Kevin explains the story. "The Grimiore was made by an Elder. He thought it would be used for good. Unfortunately, evil used it to create a leader and a world of destruction. Fortunately, witches appeared at the same time and have been fighting evil ever since. They thought it would be an endless battle, but there was hope. The prophecy says that when the center of evil is gone, the world will be at peace. The Elders have tried to find what this means, but it has been impossible till now."

Leo continues. "The Grimiore is what started evil and therefore is the center of all evil. It's what gives the Source his powers. So if we destroy the Grimiore, evil will cease to exist. The world will be rid of all demons and their powers."

"How do we destroy it?" Piper asks.

"A sacrifice must be made," Cole says. "A demon must willingly take the book with him to the Wasteland with him."

"But that means the demon must die while holding the book," Paige says. Phoebe sees where this is going and stands up.

"No, I won't let you do this, Cole. I won't let you kill yourself."

"I want to do this. I have to."

"No, you don't," Zion says. "We were hoping that Patience would do it."

"What? No, I won't kill my daughter," Phoebe yells.

"Only her demon side would die," Kevin says. "She would survive it because she is half witch and because her heart is pure. Besides, if we don't, an unspeakable power will awaken from the dark and destroy us all. The Source is looking for the most powerful demon to come to him. If we let that happen, we will all die. Everything we have worked for will be for nothing."

"So you need someone with a pure heart to die?" Paige asks.

"There must be another way," Piper says.

"She will be safe," Leo says. "We need to get the book and then vanquish Patience's demon half. It will kill Vicious, too. This battle will be over." Phoebe thinks about it and nods.

"Alright, find Patience."

"Are you sure," Cole asks.

"Yes, I'm sure." Leo tries to sense her. When he opens his eyes, he raises his eyebrows. "Where is she?"

"She's at P3."

* * *

Patience starts pouring herself a shot of Hot Damn. She drinks it and then pours herself a glass of Black Velvet. She starts chugging it when Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orb in. She sees them and smiles. "Hey, can I pour you all a drink? Maybe a Whiskey 7, a Screwdriver, an Open Grave?" She makes a Tequila Sunset and passes it to Piper. She grabs another glass. Phoebe walks up to her. 

"What are you doing?"

"Kicking myself."

"I could get shut down for this," Piper yells. Patience starts to pour some tequila into a glass.

"Don't worry," Patience says "I put a block on the place. Anyone that comes near the place will remember to do something and leave." She stops before the whiskey runs out of the bottle. "Fuck it." She drinks directly from the bottle. Paige grabs the bottle. "Hey!"

"I think you've had enough. We need you."

"Oh, yes. Everyone needs Patience. Everyone uses Patience to do something they can't do alone. Then Patience gets dumped like a bag of garbage." She starts crying. "He's not coming back. He said he would be there. He promised." She wipes the tears from her face. "But that doesn't matter. I don't need him. I don't need anyone. I can take care of myself." She pours herself a glass of Windsor Whiskey and makes a toast. "Here's to us, the ones that protect love for everyone but ourselves." She chugs the glass of whiskey and smiles. "I feel better." She falls backwards and passes out.

* * *

"Here, drink this," Piper says as she hands Patience a glass with red liquid in it. "Oh, plug your nose." 

"Thanks for the warning," Patience says sarcastically. She plugs her nose and drinks the liquid. She burps and sets the glass down. "Gross, what's in that?"

"2 ounces of vodka, 3 ounces of tomato juice, Worcestershire sauce, Tabasco sauce, salt, black pepper, and one raw egg," Paige says. "It's called a Prairie Oyster. It helps cure hangovers."

"The only thing that it's helping is making me want to puke." Patience puffs her cheeks out.

"That's what you get for drinking," Phoebe says. "Now that you're done with that, we need your help."

"What kind of help?"

"We need you to help us get the Grimiore and then let us vanquish you with it," Zion says.

"It's the only way to destroy all the demons and their powers," Cole says.

"We'll send you down their as a distraction and then snatch the book," Leo says. "Then we'll vanquish you with a potion."

"Wow, you really planned everything except for the part on how do I get back." Patience pukes in a garbage can. "I think I got it all out of my system. Sorry about your rug."

Piper sighs. "That's ok. The potion will only kill your demonic side. You'll still have your wiccan powers. What do you say?"

"Well, I've already lost everything good in my life. Just kill me and get back to regular living." Suddenly, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," Paige says as she leaves. When she opens the door, a man with short brown hair is in the doorway smiling at her. "Do I know you?"

"No," Vic says. "I'm a friend of Patience's. Is she here? I've been trying to get a hold of her but I got held back. Can I talk to her?" Paige lets him in thinking she's seen him somewhere before.

"Patience," Paige yells. "Someone's here to see you." Patience comes running out and hugs Vic.

"I thought you left me," she says.

"I would never leave you," Vic says as he pulls out his athame. "I need you. I love you." He turns her around and holds the athame against her neck. The sisters run into the room. Paige tries to call for the athame but it doesn't work. "Your powers won't work on the great Vicious."

"I thought you loved me." A tear falls from Patience's eye.

"I do love you. I was suppose to kill you but I couldn't. Now, you will join me." Vicious stabs Patience in the stomach and drops her to the ground. The sisters run to her side. "I haven't hit any vital organs. If she is worthy, she will survive." He shimmers out leaving Patience to bleed to death.

* * *

The sisters have bandaged Patience up and put her on the couch. Leo tries to heal her but it doesn't work. Phoebe starts crying in despair. "I'm sorry," Leo says. "I can't heal her." 

"There must be some way," Piper says.

"Maybe if we kill Vicious…" Paige starts, but Cole interrupts her.

"No, we can't risk it. He's too strong."

"Then what are we suppose to do?" Phoebe yells.

"We can get some help," Zion says. With that, he and Kevin orb out.

"What was that all about?" Piper asks.

"I don't know," Leo says. Patience screams in pain. "She's getting worse."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asks.

"The athame must have been poisoned. It's torturing her and will soon kill her."

"No." Phoebe can't believe it.

"Tell me what to do Leo," Cole says. "I won't let my daughter die."

"There's nothing you can do." Leo says. "I'm sorry." Patience's breathing starts to quicken. Her face is ghost white and she is sweating. She soon slips into delirium.

"I thought he loved me," she repeats. "I know he loves me. He would never do it. He isn't a demon. He loves me."

"Patience." Cole hugs his daughter and starts crying. "I won't let you die."

"Vic, I love you. I know you love me. You would never hurt me, would you?" She screams in pain one last time and faints.

* * *

Patience is walking down a hall. She is holding the wound in her stomach trying to stop the bleeding. She sees Vic at the end of the hall. He looks at her and turns into Vicious. She stares at the long silver hair and smiles. "I knew you would come for me. I knew you loved me." 

"Patience, I'm a demon," he says.

"So am I. I love you, Vic. I always will. I want to be with you. I'll do anything." Patience hugs him but he pushes her away.

"Even if it means hurting the ones you love?" Patience reaches up to kiss him.

"You proved that you hurt the ones you love. It only means that you love me more. I will be at your side no matter what. I will never leave you." Suddenly, her wound heals. Her eyes dry from the tears and she closes her eyes.

* * *

She wakes up in Cole's hands. Everyone looks surprised but Cole just hugs her. "You're alive." 

"How did you heal yourself?" Leo asks.

"Positive thinking, or should I say…negative?" Patience smiles as she gets up.

Phoebe walks to her. "I'm so glad you're alright." Patience starts to laugh.

In the Underworld, Vicious grins. "She has awakened." He laughs and shimmers out.

Back at the manor, Patience throws a fireball at Cole and knocks him out. She then does the same to Leo and Paige. She takes the athame left by Vicious in her hands. "It has served its purpose. It won't prolong death for long." Piper tries to freeze her, but Patience shimmers behind Piper and slices her throat. As Piper falls to the ground, Phoebe freezes in fear. "You must have known deep inside yourself that this would happen." Patience starts to strangle Phoebe. As she lifts Phoebe off the ground, she continues her speech. "Good never prevails. Only evil has the power and will to take the world for its own." Vicious shimmers in and smiles. "You have finally come to me."

"I know you want to continue this carnage, but you must drop her. If you don't, you will never be born." Patience does as he asks. Phoebe kneels on the ground as Patience walks to Vicious and kisses him.

"I will see you soon, mother. Until then, here is a token of my appreciation." Patiencedrops the triquentra braceletat her mother's side. "Let's go see what the Source has in store for us." She laughs as they shimmer out. Paige gets up and looks around. She sees Piper bleeding to death and runs to Leo. She tries to wake him up but it doesn't work.

"Kevin, we need you. Kevin!" she yells. She sees Phoebe sitting on the ground. "Phoebe, I need your help. Piper is dying." Phoebe says nothing. "Phoebe?" Paige runs to her and starts shaking her. "Phoebe, wake up, Phoebe. Phoebe!" Paige's voice trails off. Phoebe continues to stay in the state of shock. Nothing will help her out of it. Patience is gone. She is evil and she can't do anything to save her now.

* * *

How did you like that chapter? I thought it was good. Please review. I'm not sure where to go with this. Come on, people. I need some ideas. Cya. 


	20. A New Power

**A New Power**

The Source discussed the matter of Patience with Ora. He seemed quite happy that everything had gone so well. He now had the most powerful demon and witch to watch his back. But Ora couldn't shake her anxiety. "I don't think we should trust her. She is a witch after all. She could destroy us."

"She will serve us. She has to. The poison in the athame turned her evil. She is a demon now." Just as the Source said this, Vicious and Patience shimmered in. Patience looked different. Her normal chocolate hair had been replaced by a blondish gold color. She was also dressed in a black clothes and a black leather drench coat. She smiled as she and Vicious walked down the line of demons leading to the Source and Ora. When she got to the Source, she and Ora exchanged nasty looks. Vicious bowed before the Source, but Patience denied her lord the privilege. "Just the one I've been waiting to see. Welcome to your new home."

Ora stepped forward with grace. "Don't you know who this is? Bow down before your lord. He deserves your respect."

"Respect is earned," Patience replied. She touched Ora and closed her eyes. Ora turned to the Source for support.

"Listen to her. She is disobedient. She will kill us all! You must destroy her for our future."

"Bitch, you don't have a future." As Ora turned towards Patience, she saw the fireball racing to her heart. In mere seconds, ashes had taken Ora's place. "Like the sands of Ora, so are the days of our lives. But our lives can mean so much more than ashes. I saw her future. She used me to kill you and then took over the world. I wasn't about to let your throne be wasted on that bitch. I'm the new Seer now. We can make this world ours. We can control all of time and bring fear to the mortals."

"Won't she make a wonderful princess?" Vicious says as he kisses Patience's neck.

"Yes, all we need is Phoebe." Patience winces at the Source's words. "She needs to have her baby as my heir. Then Patience will be able to truly rule with me." Patience smiles.

"We don't need to kill her. The Charmed Ones are gone. We can use chain her up with the rest of the mortals and make her build our hell. We will make sure they know the meaning of the word." Patience starts laughing at the thought. Vicious smiles at his future bride. The Source smiles at the former witch.

"How could someone so good become so bad?"

**Opening Credits**

"Kevin! Kevin, please!" Paige had been calling Kevin for the past ten minutes. As she tried to stop Piper's neck wound from bleeding, she started crying. She couldn't believe that Patience had betrayed them like that. _No, _she thought to herself. _That wasn't Patience. That was pure evil._ Suddenly, white orbs filled the room. Paige was surprise and afraid to see that the person inside the orbs was Prue. "What do you want? You're suppose to be dead."

"I am." Prue noticed Piper lying on the floor. She quickly ran over to Piper and started healing her. After she was done, Piper sat up slowly. "You're ok."

"Prue." Piper immediately hugged her dead sister. "You're a whitelighter now?"

"Yeah, the Elders did something good for once. What happened?"

"Patience is evil," Paige said without hesitation. "She attacked everyone and left with a demon."

"She got stabbed by this athame," Piper said as she handed Prue the weapon. Prue carefully examined it. "After that, she turned evil."

"This athame was dipped in poison. It tests a potential witch. If the witch is strong enough, she will survive and turn into a demon. The Source needs her to take over the world."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked as Zion and Kevin orbed in.

"She's the unspeakable power we were talking about," Kevin replied. He then went over to heal Leo and Cole. Zion explained the rest of the story.

"Patience is a very strong witch. She's also the strongest demon the world has ever known. We were hoping that she would continue to use her powers for good, but the Source got to her. She will destroy the world and bring forth the rule of evil if we don't stop her."

"That's why you were so eager to use her to destroy the Grimiore," Cole said coldly.

"We need you to destroy her," Zion continued.

"Stop right there," Piper said. "We can't kill her. She's part of our family."

"Try saying that when she's got you at your throat," Kevin said. "If we don't destroy her, we might as well give ourselves up."

"There must be another way," Paige said. "I know she's evil, but she's good, too. We can't just vanquish her. She's innocent." Prue walked behind them.

"As much as I hate to admit it, it's the only way." Piper started to cry. Everyone in the room knew that Prue was right. "But first thing is first. We need to get Phoebe out of this trance. We won't be able to do anything without her. I can't heal her out of it. It's emotional and mental. We'll have to figure out how to help her." Cole walked over to her and punched her across the face in vain.

"That won't work, Cole," Piper said. "Someone needs to get inside her mind. I think there's a spell that will let both Paige and me in. I'll go get the book." Piper ran up the stairs so she could avoid Prue seeing her like this. She wanted to be strong for Paige's sake, but Paige knew better. The only way to save the world this time was to sacrifice the one person who made the biggest difference in their lives.

* * *

Demons were running amuck across the world. Millions of witches had either been killed or tortured at the hands of the Underworld. If they hadn't been killed or tortured, they were being forced into slavery to help prepare for the surfacing of the Underworld. Patience had just returned to the Underworld with her hands covered in blood. Vicious was amused. "What have you been up to, my darling?" 

"I was just killing witches. You should see all the warlocks lining up for the powers they possess. I've brought back some for slaves." Vicious walked over to his bride.

"You are learning fast, Patience. Soon, you and I will rule the world with the Source." He tried to kiss her but she resisted. "What's wrong?"

"It's mother and her sisters. I don't know why but I feel bad for doing this to them," she said trembling. Vicious just smiled and hugged her.

"Don't worry. You'll get over it. I remember when I killed my parents. I felt bad for weeks. It gets better." Patience leaned up to kiss him. She then waved her hand and a witch appeared.

"I know how much you love to torture witches, so I brought you a present." Vicious threw lightning at the witch and watched as she twitched in pain. "Soon, very soon, we will do this to my treasonous father and anyone who opposes us. We will have the whole world in chains. I will take great pleasure in displaying Belthazor's head in front of our followers."

* * *

Piper and Paige had just finished light the candle circle that surrounded them. They had laid Phoebe in the circle between them. Prue, Leo, Cole, Zion, and Kevin watched as the copied the spell out of the Book of Shadows. At first, Leo protested them going into Phoebe's mind. What if they didn't come back? "Don't worry, Leo," Paige joked. "If we don't come back, then you'll have fun fighting against Patience." 

"We have everything under control," Piper said. "We'll be back in no time. The house is guarded from any evil that might want to come and kill us."

Prue stepped forward. "We'll be watching you. If you need to get out, we'll break the circle. Phoebe won't be able to come back, but we'll be able to save you."

"We won't need any help," Piper replied as she and Paige took the spell out. "Let's do this." They began to recite the spell together.

"Here these words, here our cry, cross our souls into her mind. Into her dreams, needing to be cured, to bring Phoebe Halliwell back to our world." When the spell is over, Piper and Paige fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Paige and Piper walked through what looked like the house. Paige spoke first. "Are you sure we're in the right place? This looks like the manor more than Phoebe's head." 

"It looks like this because this is what she's thinking about right now. We have to find her fast. Where do you think she could be?"

"Well, if you just saw your daughter slice and dice your sisters, where would you be?" Piper laughed at the crud remark. "Let's try upstairs. She'll probably be looking for a way to get Patience back." They both went up the attic and saw Phoebe looking in the Book of Shadows. They quickly ran over to her. "Phoebe, you're alright. We need to get you out of her so we can save Patience." Phoebe wasn't listening to a word they said. Piper looked at what Phoebe was looking at. It was a spell for poisoning someone.

"Phoebe," Piper said. "What are you doing?" Phoebe finished making the potion and put it in a vial. "Phoebe, what is that?"

"I can't save her," Phoebe whispered coldly. "She's a demon. I have to stop this." She grabbed the athame that had been used to stab Patience. "I won't let this happen. I won't let her do this to the world. Magic forces, hear my cries. Powers of witches and demons rise. Be she far or be she near. Bring Patience Halliwell hear." Patience suddenly appeared in the attic. "I won't let her kill my sisters." Phoebe threw the athame at Patience's heart and watched as she was engulfed in flames. Suddenly, Paige and Piper found themselves at the Bay Mirror.

"Weren't we in the manor?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, why are we at Phoebe's office?" Piper asked as they turned around. They saw Phoebe typing her columns. They watched as she continued to type until she suddenly stopped. "Why did she stop?"

"Phoebe, we need to get you out of here," Paige said. Just as she said this, they found themselves at the manor. "What is going on?" They watched as Patience fought off a demon in front of Phoebe. When the demon threw a fireball at Patience, he made his way to Phoebe.

"That was almost too easy," the Source says. "Now, all that is left is you. It's a shame that you had to watch your whole family die like that. But it's almost… anti-climatic."

"No, it can't be!" Phoebe yells as she watches the Source take his hood off to expose his half gone face. Suddenly, Patience gets up. The Source smiles at her. "Hmm. You'll prove to be a very good servant, perhaps even my queen. But first thing's first." He turns to Phoebe and throws a fireball at her. Piper and Paige watch in horror as they are teleported back to the attic. They watch Phoebe kill Patience. They go to the Bay Mirror and watch Phoebe type and stop. They watch the horrible scene at the manor. This happens several times until they finally stop at the Bay Mirror.

"Ok, this is getting really old really fast!" Paige yells.

"Phoebe, what are you trying to tell us?" Piper asks.

"Watch," Phoebe says as she walks behind them. They watch the Phoebe in the desk type. She suddenly stops again. "This happened a couple weeks ago."

"What is so important about this memory?" Paige asks.

Phoebe starts crying lightly and looks up. The Phoebe behind them explains the memory. "This was when I realized that Patience would never be good. She would succumb to evil one day. I thought that I could save her from this fate, but I knew that she was gone. The first time I was thought about it was the night before she arrived, the night when I had this dream."

Suddenly, the scene changed to the manor conservatory. The Source appears and kills Piper. He catches the fireball that Paige has orbed back at him and throws it at her. He then kills Wyatt and Chris. Phoebe starts crying and falls to the ground, frozen in fear. As the Source moves towards her, Patience comes out and kicks him but then is sent flying against the cabinet. The Source reveals himself to Phoebe and notices Patience climbing to her feet. He laughs and utters the unforgettable words. "You'll prove to be a very good servant, perhaps even my queen." The Source disappears along with the dead bodies and Patience. The three Phoebes walk in front of Piper and Paige.

"Now do you see why Patience has to die?" Phoebe 1 says.

"She can't be allowed to live," the second Phoebe says. "I have to kill her before anyone else can. Then, I'll kill myself with this potion." She opens the vial and brings it to her lips.

"No, Phoebe," Paige says. "Patience is still good. We can save her." Piper gets a brainstorm.

"Phoebe, what were you feeling when Patience killed us?" The Phoebe in the middle looks at her in awe.

"I felt empty. I felt like I lost everything," she says.

"No, Phoebe," Piper yells. "That's not what you felt. I know it. What did you feel? What did Patience feel?" Phoebe is completely dumbstruck. She takes the vial away from her lips.

"I felt… despair." The two Phoebes look at her. "I felt Patience's heart break in two as she slashed her throat. It was like no pain I had never felt."

"That's probably why she went into shock," Paige announces. "The pain and misery was too much. But that means…" Piper realized it, too. Phoebe had the power of…

"Empathy," Piper whispered with a smile. "You can feel everyone's emotions. And that means Patience has emotions again." She walked over to Phoebe. "Phoebe, we can still save Patience. We can still save your daughter from evil, just like we saved you and Cole." Phoebe started crying as she dropped the vial. The two other Phoebes smiled and merged with the Phoebe in the middle. "It's alright, Phoebe. We can save her."

* * *

The scene changed to the attic where they cast the spell. Prue, Cole and Leo stood around them, happy to have Phoebe back. Phoebe looked around. Her eyes filled with tears as she fell to the ground. Paige and Piper caught her and embraced her, trying to comfort their sister. Phoebe was now crying hysterically. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry." 

Paige smiled as she whispered in her older sister's ear. "It's alright, Phoebe. It wasn't your fault. We're just glad you're back."

"Yeah," Piper said as a tear fell down her cheek. "And we'll get Patience back, no matter what." Phoebe looked around and saw Prue. She ran and hugged her older sister.

"You're alive. I'm so happy. I missed you so much."

"I know," Prue said. "With any luck, we'll be able to turn this all around." Leo walked over to the window and looked out. Cole went to kiss Phoebe.

"I'm so happy you're still alive. I missed you. I love you." He kissed his wife again.

Prue decided to interrupt. "It's about time you guys came back. Do you know how long you've been in her mind?" Paige and Piper looked at each other.

"We were only in there for a couple of hours," Paige answered.

"A couple of hours," Prue protested. "More like a couple of days, a week to be precise."

"A week?" Piper yelled. Leo turned back to the sisters and motioned them towards the window. As they gazed out, they gasped at the horrible sight of the black sky. Buildings were burning in the background and demons were running around killing humans. They looked in the distance and saw humans being marched across a street in chains as the demons whipped them to move faster. "What the hell is going on?"

"The Source has taken over the world," Cole said coldly. The sisters looked over the horrible sight. They spotted a fifty foot statue of the Source tower over the building of San Francisco.

"Welcome to hell."

Next Episode: Family or Love

* * *

Wow! That one took forever to write. I hope you liked it. It is shorter than the other stories, but I think that's good. It might take awhile to write the next one though. I'll try to work on it over Christmas break. I think I'm going to be working on some more fanfic, too. Until then, Happy Holidays. 


	21. For Love or Power

Well,Christmas is over. Oh well. Christmas sucked this year. But Merry Christmas from the witch maniac. No, I'm not a witch. It would be cool to have powers. Anyway, I changed the title of the chapter. Sorry about that. Well, on with the story.

**For Love or Power**

Last Chapter:

At the Manor: "Prue." Piper immediately hugged her sister. "You're a whitelighter."

"Patience is a very strong witch," Zion explained. "She's also the strongest demon the world has ever known. We were hoping that she would continue to use her powers for good, but the Source got to her. She will destroy the world and bring forth the rule of evil if we don't stop her."

In the Underworld: "It's mother and her sisters. I don't know why but I feel bad for doing this to them," she said trembling. Vicious just smiled and hugged her.

"Don't worry. You'll get over it. I remember when I killed my parents. I felt bad for weeks. It gets better." Patience leaned up to kiss him.

In Phoebe's mind: "Phoebe, we can still save Patience," Piper said. "We can still save your daughter from evil. It's going to be alright."

As they gazed out the attic window, they gasped at the horrible sight of the black sky. Buildings were burning in the background and demons were running around killing humans. They looked in the distance and saw humans being marched across a street in chains as the demons whipped them to move faster. "What the hell is going on?"

"The Source has taken over the world," Cole said coldly. The sisters looked over the horrible sight. They spotted a fifty foot statue of the Source tower over the building of San Francisco.

"Welcome to hell."

**Opening Credits**

"What happened?" Piper asked. "Everything has gone to hell."

"Exactly," Leo answered. "The Source, Vicious, and Patience have taken over the world. They have enslaved mankind and all the witches. And if they haven't been enslaved, they're dead." Phoebe couldn't believe it. As she sunk into the sofa, she thought about all the good times she had with Patience. She was such a good person. She had done nothing but good. How could someone so good become so evil?

"The only reason why we're not dead is because we put charms around the house," Prue explained. "To the demons, the house doesn't even exist."

Piper's eyes grew. "What about Wyatt and Chris?"

"They're up there," Kevin said. "We thought that the demons would find them at magic school, so we moved them. They'll be ok."

"What are we going to do?" Paige asked. "If they find us, we're dead. That means we won't get to see Yellowcard play at the club tonight."

"We have to kill her," Phoebe said. Everyone looked at her with shock. "We have to destroy Patience."

"Phoebe, are you crazy?" Cole asked.

"It's the only way. I hate thinking about it, but it's all we can do." Phoebe got up and walked towards the book. "How do we do it?"

"We have to use a potion," Zion explained. "Belthazor's potion will be enough. When she has the Grimiore, we'll throw it."

"Then all we have to do is go down there." Phoebe explained. "Do you two want to come?"

"I won't let you have all the fun," Paige said as she walked over to Phoebe.

"Yeah, what do we have to lose? All hell has broken loose already," Piper remarked. Prue walked over to Phoebe as well.

"You're going to need all the power you can get." Phoebe looked at Cole.

"I'll go with you. I won't kill Patience. I want to get through to her."

Phoebe looked at Leo, Kevin, and Zion. "We can't go with you," Zion said. "We have to maintain order up there." He suddenly orbed out.

"Good luck," Kevin said as he orbed after Zion.

"Cowards," Piper said. "Are you coming?"

"I wish I could," Leo said. "You'll have Prue. I love you." He kissed his wife and orbed out. At that moment, Richard shimmered in.

"Richard, what are you doing here?" Paige asked.

"I came to check on you. I had to know you were alright. I can get you to the Underworld undetected. Do you want to come?"

"Why should we trust you?" Cole asked. Paige glared at him.

"I've been hiding from the Source for the past week looking for you. Do you trust me?" He held out his hand.

"Yes," Paige answered.

* * *

Patience was in a trance. Vicious walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. "What are you doing? We already rule the world. What do you need to see?"

"I wanted her to find Wyatt and Chris," the Source explained. "He does own Excalibur. He could be an important ally." Patience opened her eyes and smiled. "Did you find him?"

"I could get him, but the Elders have put up a new barrier. The two brats are with them." Patience kissed Vicious. "I have better news. The Charmed Ones are still alive."

"What? I thought you killed them!" the Source shouted.

"Settle down, big guy." Patience waved her hand and a sword appeared. "They're coming."

* * *

Somewhere in the Underworld, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, and Richard appeared. They started walking down the caverns when Richard stopped. "What's wrong?" Paige asked him.

"I know a shortcut to the Grimiore. It's this way." They turned around and followed him. They kept walking until they reached a dead end.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Prue asked. Richard turned to them and smiled. "What's so funny? Hey, are you listen…" She was cut off when she was hit by an energy ball.

"Prue," Paige yelled. "Richard, what's going on?" When she turned to him, she saw an energy ball coming at her. She fell to the ground. Cole grabbed Phoebe and Piper and tried to shimmer out, but fell to the ground after being shocked by the ceiling. Phoebe was the only one able to move. She knelt on all fours trying to catch her breath when she heard footsteps. She could feel the immense hatred and pain approaching her. She also heard singing.

"Total slaughter, total slaughter,I won't leave a single man alive. La de die de die. Genocide. La de dud de dud. An ocean of blood. As I finish my bloodshed rhyme, so let's begin the killing time." When Phoebe looked up, she saw Patience standing over her. Patience put the sword up to Phoebe neck and smiled. "I knew you would come, mother. I knew that the Charmed Ones would all come after me so you could get your precious world back. You all are trying to save the world and all the pathetic humans. Now I must ask you what you asked so long ago. Who is going to save you?"

Vicious walked behind her and hit Phoebe with an energy ball. The demons started to carry the invaders off as everything went black.

* * *

When Phoebe woke up, she could barely move. When she tried to move, she found that her wrists and ankles hand been chained to a wall. She looked over and saw Prue, Piper and Paige chained to the same wall next to her. 'Where is Cole?' she thought. 'What has happened to you, Patience?' The other sisters started to wake up. "You're ok," Phoebe said.

"I wouldn't say ok," Paige snapped.

"Where are we?" Piper asked. They all looked around and saw the Grimiore.

"It looks like a ceremonial room," Prue said.

"Like the one we vanquished the Seer in?" Paige asked.

"And where I destroyed Ora." Phoebe looked to the side and watched as her evil daughter entered. Patience had changed into a blood red cloak. She walked over to her mother and stroked her cheek. "I bet you are wondering where father is, aren't you?"

"What have you done to him?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, nothing too harsh. We just left a few burn scars and sent him through the gauntlet, that's all." Phoebe felt like punching her daughter. If only she could get her chains off. Blood was already starting to seep from her wrists. "Don't worry. We saved some torture for you, unless…"

"Unless what?" Prue asked.

"Unless you want to join us." Phoebe looked at her in shock. "Did I ever tell you that if everything would have worked out three years ago that I would have been born as the Source's daughter, Source Cole's daughter."

"But the Seer said…" Paige protested.

"The Seer, what an old hag! You could never rely on her visions. Yes, she said that Phoebe's first baby was suppose to be a boy, but she was wrong. It would have been me if the Seer wouldn't have screwed up. So I would have to wait. That's alright. I'm sure Phoebe would be willing to bear the Source's child now."

"Never," Phoebe said bitterly.

"I'll tell you what. The Source didn't want to agree to it at first, but I convinced him. If you marry the Source, he will spare your sisters, all four of them. If you don't, I will make sure that their death is long endured. Not only that, but I'll make sure that you will watch every last drop of their blood hit the floor."

"Don't do it, Phoebe," Piper said weakly. "You can't give in to evil."

"I'll give you a warning. If you don't want to do it after this, then there will be no turning back." Vicious and two demons brought Cole out and chained him to a slab of stone. He looked like he had been tortured for a couple of days. Soon, Richard followed. "Aw, if it isn't the traitor!"

"I've come to get my reward for the witches," he said as he bowed.

"And you shall have it," Patience said. She threw a fireball at him. This wasn't any fireball. The burning lasted for almost five minutes before he blew up. "I hate traitors. Don't you?" The Source shimmered in with the Grimiore. He put it on a bookstand and walked over to the sisters. Vicious had started kissing Patience. "I'm glad you're here. You're about to witness history, the day when the Charmed Ones failed."

"I love it when you act so bad," Vicious said as he kissed her neck. Patience winced and rubbed her head. Phoebe had felt it too. Something was happening to Patience. She wasn't evil inside. She almost felt scared. "All you have to do is say stop and we will spare you all." Phoebe shook her head. "Begin the torture!" A demon with a black hood lifted up an iron bar and hit it against Cole's right forearm. His scream rang over the sound of the smashing bone. The tormentor did this in several spots before moving onto the bicep.

"Say it," Patience whispered. "Or he dies." Phoebe wasn't paying attention to what Patience was saying or to Cole's cries of pain. She was listening to Patience's inner thoughts. 'Say it, mom. Make it stop.' Patience's voice sounded terrifying. 'Help me! Stop them!' The next remark almost made Phoebe cry. 'Please, stop it! Kill me instead! I deserve it!'

'How could this be?' Phoebe thought. 'She's trapped inside there. Her demonic self is suppressing her Wiccan half. She's fighting a battle inside and she's losing.'

"Wait," Phoebe whispered. The demons looked at Phoebe. "Tell me, Patience. What are you really feeling?" Patience laughed.

"I'm feeling sheer pleasure. You should know that out of all people, empath." The demons looked at Patience in shock.

"She finally got all her powers then," the Source uttered.

"That's not what you feel," Phoebe insisted. "What you are feeling is breaking my heart. It is not too late, Patience. You can fight it! Help us! Help us save your future!" Patience looked from Phoebe to Vicious.

"You love me, don't you?" he asked.

"Of course, I do," she said.

"Prove it." He hand her the sword. "Finish him off. You know you can do it."

"I can feel it, too," Prue whispered. "She's hurting inside. We can still do this."

"Don't do it, Patience," Paige yelled.

"You're too strong to give up," Piper said.

"It's your move," Vicious said. "For love or power."

"Patience," Cole gasped.

Patience had a flashback. It was Cole hugging when she was a child. Her mother had just died and she couldn't stop crying. He stroked her hair and kissed her cheek. "I promise you, sweetheart. I'll always be with you. I will always love you no matte what happens."

"Patience, kill him! Bring me his head!" Vicious yelled. Patience swung the sword. Phoebe closed her eyes as she heard a gasp of pain. When she looked, she saw that Cole still had his head. She looked at Vicious. He had a look of despair on his face. He looked down and saw his blood falling to the ground. "I thought you loved me," he whispered.

"I thought you loved me, too," Patience uttered coldly. "You just wanted power. If I have to choose demonic love or power, I choose neither." She pulled the sword out and watched as her ex-boyfriend fell to the ground. Patience turned around to the Source. Her look was pure hatred. "I will never forgive you. You ruined my life. You ruined Vic, the only one I could ever love, the only one that made me feel complete. You ruined my family. I will make you pay."

"You traitor," he yelled. "Kill her! Kill them all!" Patience released two energy balls which cut the sisters' chains. They were in an all-out war. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige tried to kill as many demons as they could, but they couldn't compare to Patience. Her fury was released on all the demons. As ten demons surrounded her, she made a fireball on each finger and disintegrated them all. When all the demons were gone, it was just her and the Source. The sisters had gone to free Cole. They watched as the Source and Patience fought it out. "You could've been a great leader. You're anger is great. If you let it control you, you could be the greatest evil the world has ever known." Patience threw a massive fireball at the Source and wounded him. She grabbed the sword and held it to his neck.

"I will enjoy killing you." She raised the sword above his head and swung down. Phoebe couldn't take it.

"STOP!" The sword stopped right at his hair. Patience turned to her mother and realized what she was doing. She got up and walked to her mother.

"Mommy, I'm sorry," she whispered as she passed out. Phoebe smiled and laid her daughter down.

"She finally realized her true power," Phoebe uttered. "It was love. She would do anything for us. She wants us to live." Cole walked over and grabbed the Grimiore.

"Do you still have the potion, Paige?" he asked. Paige looked at him in shock.

"Cole, what are you doing?"

"Do you have it or not?"

"Yeah," Piper said. "Why?" Phoebe realized it and shook her head.

"It's the only way," Prue said. "A demon has to sacrifice himself of his free will."

"I won't let you," Phoebe yelled. Cole knelt down and stroked Patience's soft hair.

"I guess I won't be able to keep my promise, sweetheart." He kissed her and stood up with the Grimiore in his hands. "Please, Phoebe. I need you to do this for me so our daughter can have a future." Phoebe stood up with the potion in her hands. She gave her husband a hug as tears trickled down her face.

"I will always love you, Cole," she whispered.

"I will never stop loving you. I will always be with you," he said as he gave her one final kiss. She stepped back and threw the potion. There was a giant explosion and everyone flew backwards.

The Source looked up in horror. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" As he exploded, all the demons around the world disintegrated as well. The world returned to its normal everyday life. No demons, no slavery, no demonic killing.

Phoebe looked up at the scorch mark left in Cole's place. Prue walked behind her. "Honey, are you ok?" Phoebe couldn't even nod.

Paige picked Patience up and said, "We'll come back for you." Prue orbed out with Piper and Paige followed with the unconscious Patience in her arms.

At P3, Yellowcard started to play Only One. Everything was back to normal except for Phoebe.She fell to her knees and started crying.

"Cole, you stupid idiot." She continued to cry in the lonely caves of the Underworld.

* * *

That was sad, wasn't it? It took me awhile to think of it. Hey, this isn't the last chapter. There is one more at least. I just don't know the title of it. Well, happy holidays. 


	22. Putting the Pieces Back Together Again

This chapter is really short. Hey, give me a brake. I'm at 80,000 words. Sorry about Cole. He was suppose to die from the beginning. It's sad. I know. I didn't want him to die either. They better bring him back in the series. Well, here's the last chapter. Enjoy.

**Putting the Pieces Back Together Again**

Everything had returned to normal again. People were living their ordinary lives as if nothing had ever happened, as if evil had never reared its ugly face. Unfortunately, all the lives lost could not be replaced. Everyone forgot what had happened to them in the past week, everyone except for the Halliwells.

In the manor, everything had pretty much returned to normal. Piper was working at P3 again and had Wyatt and Chris to take care of. She was disappointed though. After all the years of fighting warlocks and demons, she finally got her wish; to have a normal life. She almost missed blowing up demons.

Leo was still looking after charges and going to see the Elders. He was, however, able to spend more time with his sons. Sometimes he regretted it. He never thought those two innocent boys would be so energetic. But he loved them both just the same.

Paige had returned to magic school. In fact, now that Richard was gone, she started to form a relationship with Kevin. Who would have thought that an Elder could fall in love with a hybrid whitelighter witch?

Prue had spent most of her time attending to charges like Leo. She spent her spare time catching up with her sisters. She and Paige had gotten really close. They were the most alike of course. They told stories and said how much they had in common. Prue started to teach Paige how to enhance her powers. She even taught Paige how to heal others.

The only person that was having a hard time adjusting was Phoebe. She had gone back to work. She even got a raise for the countless extra hours she had put in. She finally asked for some time off so she could take care of her sick cousin, which was a lie. She left work and went home.

**Opening Credits**

When Phoebe got home, no one was there. She immediately went to the kitchen and filled a bowl with water. She then went upstairs to the bathroom to get a towel and a first aid kit. When she walked into her room, she noticed that Patience was still unconscious. She had been asleep for four days. Phoebe started to unwrap the bandages on Patience's right arm. The demons had really done a number on her in the Underworld. They had broken her left arm and given her a stomach wound. The Source also managed to give her several different gashes. Leo had tried to heal her, but since she was a half demon, he could only do so much.

After Phoebe finished washing Patience's face, she went down and made some soup and cheese sandwiches. By the time she got back upstairs, Patience was awake. "Is that burnt cheese I smell?" she asked. Phoebe immediately put the food down and hugged her. "Mom, I can't breathe." Phoebe let go and apologized. Patience smiled and yawned. "I feel refreshed. How long have I been out?"

"Four days," Phoebe answered.

"That long? I didn't think I could sleep that long. I usually get in a seven hour sleep and go back to demon hunting. What happened?" Phoebe started to explain everything, how Patience was tricked by Vicious, how she became evil, how they were captured, and how Patience had fought off all the demons, including the Source. "I'm really sorry I had to put you through that."

"It wasn't your fault. You were being controlled by evil."

"By my demonic side. I should have fought it more. Oh well, everything is good. Hey, where is dad? I want to show him the new Patience. So, where is he? I want to…" Patience saw the look on Phoebe's face. Even though she wasn't an empath like her mother, Patience knew what was going on in that head of hers. She looked down at her bed sheets. "He's not coming back, is he?"

Phoebe couldn't bring herself to look at her daughter. How could she tell her that Cole was dead? "He sacrificed himself to save the world. He took the Grimiore with him to hell. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. One of you was suppose to die in this little twisted story. At first, it was suppose to be you in the future. But I couldn't bring myself to think that if I changed the future, it would be him. I know it sounds stupid, but I thought I would miss him. I was so worried about getting to know you that I never thought that it would be him that I missed." She got out of bed and started dressing herself in blue jeans, a red top, and a black drench coat. As soon as she tied her boots, she walked downstairs. Phoebe soon followed.

In the living room, Paige, Piper, and Prue were waiting. Phoebe wanted to know. "What is going on here?"

"Well," Prue started. "The Elders say that it is time for Patience to go back to her time."

"She's done everything that needs to be done," Paige stated. "She helped save the world and there isn't anymore evil to fight."

"We can finally have a normal and demon-free life," Piper said. "Know all that needs to be done is send her back." Everyone started giving Patience hugs. "I'll try to teach your mom to cook."

"Don't be a stranger," Paige said.

"I guess that I'll get to be your whitelighter in the future," Prue said in pride as she orbed out.

"Fun," Patience said sarcastically. Phoebe gave her a hug and a kiss.

"I'm going to miss you so much," she said.

"We'll see each other soon, perhaps sooner than you think." Patience backed up.

"Should I go get the book?" Phoebe asked.

"Like I said, sooner than you think." Paige and Piper looked at each other and realized it. They started laughing.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"Don't you get it?" Piper said.

"Get what?" Phoebe asked.

"You're pregnant!" Paige yelled.

"I'm pregnant?" They all started jumping up and down in joy. Phoebe looked at Patience with a smile. Suddenly, Patience begun to disappear. Phoebe couldn't believe it. She was finally going to be a mother.

* * *

Nine months later, Phoebe was being rushed through the E.R. doors with Paige and Piper at her side. When they got to a room, Paige and Piper were told to sit outside and wait. It had been almost thirteen hours when a doctor finally came out. They both got up. "Is she alright?" Paige asked.

"She's fine," the doctor said. "She's a little exhausted, but they're both in good condition."

"Can we see them?" Piper asked. The doctor nodded and led them in. Phoebe was crying as she held the little baby in a pink blanket. Piper and Paige started to cry in joy with her. The baby was in perfect health. As the baby opened her eyes, they could see Cole's green eyes in her. "What's her name?" they asked together. Phoebe smiled at the baby girl.

"Her name is Patience Melinda Halliwell Turner."

**The End.**

That's it. That's the end. I hope you all liked it. Cya.


End file.
